Protecting Maddie
by BetterinTexas
Summary: Something is out to get Bella Swan. Alice decides it is time for Bella to meet her Mate. Peter looks forward to meeting and defending his Mate. However he wasn't prepared for what came with Bella. Because Bella Swan and her daughter are a package deal.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own it

Chapter 1

BPOV

How did I get here? I wanted to die. He was my rock. The one man I held on to when I needed to be strong. My warrior. Alice was sitting by my side and my mother and father were sitting on my other. Maddie was being held by my mother. She was crying. I had to explain to a 3 year old girl that her Daddy wasn't coming home and she couldn't see him on the computer anymore. Alice gently squeezed my hand and I cried harder. She wrapped her cold arm around me.

Alice. My best friend. The one who left the Cullens and came back to me a month after Edward had left me in the woods. The one who helped heal my soul. The one constant I had during my pregnancy, and the challenges of being a mother at 18. Jasper still refused to come near me. I felt bad about that. Alice always told me not to worry about it. It hadn't affected their relationship. And now she was here with me at the end of my relationship. I saw the uniformed man walk up to me. I didn't want to look at him anymore than I wanted to look at the chaplain who came to my door on the worst day of my life.

"Ma'am, we present you with this flag on behalf of a grateful nation."

I felt the flag being placed in my hand. I handed it to my father. I watched as the flag over my husband's coffin was folded and his body was lowered into the ground. Maddie crawled over to me from Mom's lap. She buried her head in my shoulder and wailed. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell her it would be okay. Because it wouldn't. It wouldn't be okay. Not without AJ.

I jumped when the first round of guns went off. Maddie cried louder if that was possible. I used my hands to cover her ears. I looked over at my father who had tears in his eyes.

I don't remember much about after the funeral. I only sat while Maddie napped thinking about the love of my life. Anthony Weber, Jr. AJ.

He had moved into Forks to stay with his cousin Angela's family right after Edward had left me. I barely noticed him for the first month but he noticed me. When Alice came back and I started to realize that life wasn't over because a boy dumped me, I started to notice him too.

A month later I had sex for the first time. Two months after that I found out I was pregnant. We loved each other but we were so young. We still are. At least I am.

People thought we were crazy. AJ had already planned to join the Army. It had always been his dream to be an Army Ranger like his father. He convinced me to marry him after graduation. He used the excuse that we needed the medical benefits the Army would provide to have the baby. He told me later it was the only excuse he could think of to get me to marry him.

Everyone watched us, waiting for us to fall apart. But we were strong. We loved each other. I spoke to him on our anniversary over the militaries' live camera link on the computer. He saw Maddie. She was growing so fast. She kissed the screen. We laughed about it. It seemed so funny then.

Two days later a man in a uniform and an Army Chaplain were at my door. During a routine sweep of an area in some town in the deserts of Iraq, someone threw a grenade into the window of the room that AJ's squad was searching. He dove on it. It was so like him. Heroic. And it pissed me off so much.

I remember my mother and father trying to convince me to move. Move to Forks, Move to Florida. Angela wanted me to move back to Forks. Alice wanted me to move in with her. Everybody wanted me to leave. I couldn't stay on the base in our home any longer. But I had a job I had worked hard to get in a publishing house. Maddie had a daycare she liked. So I refused. We got an apartment. We stayed in San Antonio. I would get on with life. I would raise our daughter. I would be strong the way he was. I had to be. My daughter was relying on me. And I wouldn't let her down.

4 years later

PPOV

"I am a bit confused here Alice. You claim to know who my supposed mate is. But you won't tell me? Is there a reason for this? Do you hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you Peter. I don't particularly like the influence you have on Jasper but I don't hate you. It's just she wasn't ready."

"And it's not Charlotte?"

"Geez Peter, will you give it up already? She is never going to give you the time of day. She has been with Garrett since the two of you escaped Maria and she met him at that bar in Oklahoma. Get over it already." Jasper said laughing at me. I didn't think it was funny. She had great tits.

"Wait, what do you mean she isn't ready? How long have you known about this?"

"Five years."

"FIVE FUCKING YEARS!"

"Yes, and there is no reason to yell. Let's all use our inside voices."

"So why are you telling me this now?"

Alice sighed. That can't be good.

"I keep having visions of her becoming a vampire. But I can't figure out why. Until a few days ago the visions stopped. When I looked for her all I saw was a vampire preparing to attack her. It will happen in a week. Only he isn't going to turn her. He or she plans to kill her."

What the hell?

"Someone is attacking my Mate? Who?"

"I don't know numb nuts. Weren't you listening? If I knew who, we could go kill them now before it gets that far. I don't like her life being bothered! Now listen, there are some things you need to know. Number one she may not like you. Trust me, it can happen. Number two, you will not turn her without permission from her or Jasper will dismember and burn you. She is my best friend. I'm not sure if she is ready to meet you or not. But she must be protected. You know the area as well as I do. And you are the only one Jasper and I completely trust. At least Jasper does. Jasper and I will be working to find out who is behind this. You are to stay with her at all times, especially a week from today!"

I smiled a little. Spending twenty four seven with my supposed Mate? No problem. I hope she has large breasts. She probably has large breasts right? I mean she is my Mate and I am a breast man so…

"So let me get this straight. She is my Mate, but I can't turn her? And if I do, Jasper who is like a brother to me will kill me?"

"Yep." She replied looking me in the eye. Scary fucking pixie. He probably would kill me on orders from her. She sure has him wrapped around her pu…

"And one more thing. You can't tell her you are mates. She will run from you. She knows about vampires. She knows about mates and she thinks it's a load of crap."

Oh. Well this should be a piece of cake.

"Anything else I need to know?"

"No. Just keep to her. Do not let them be alone. Or… screw it, you will figure it out. Just protect them Peter."

Looking back on this later on, I probably should have caught on that she said them. But at the time I was wondering if my potential Mate wore thongs or regular underwear and what colors they were.

"And after this I can tell her?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure she is ready to date again. I will have to broach the subject gently with her."

"Date again? What did she have a bad breakup?" This shit gets weirder and weirder.

"Her husband died. Don't bring it up. It still brings her pain. You make her hurt, I make you hurt. If I can't, my husband will. We understand each other?"

I nodded. Dead husbands was something I definitely needed to know about and steer the conversation away from.

"Got it. So are you going to tell her I am coming? And what's the cover story for my presence?"

Alice sighed again. She is usually happy. I have never seen her react like this to a human or a vampire.

"Yes, I have to tell her. She hates when I keep things from her. Especially things I think are for her own good. Plus if a human eating vampire shows up she will freak."

"I only eat bad people."

"Yes, but knowing Bella she will burn down her entire apartment trying to burn you up. And I have to tell her the reason you are coming. She has to know. As much as it pisses me off that vampires are bothering her she has to know."

"If it pisses you off so much why do you keep hanging around her?"

"Selfish reasons Peter. She is the only true friend I have ever had. And nothing and no one will hurt her. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." I nodded. I had never seen this much sentiment from Alice. I didn't particularly like her but I wouldn't let her down.

"You have the address. Get going. I will call her now."

I looked at Jasper and nodded. "You gonna come by later bro?"

"No. I don't come around Bella." Jasper said looking kinda sad.

"Why the hell not?"

"It doesn't matter Peter. Just go." Alice responded. Jasper smirked.

I put on my hat and left without another word. I guess it was time to get down to business.

Alice POV

"You didn't tell him about Madison." Jasper said, stating the obvious.

"I didn't want him to back out."

"He wouldn't have."

"He will be alright. It will be a pleasant surprise."

"You know when they see each other that will be it, don't you?"

I took a deep unneeded breath. "I tried to hold off as long as possible Jaz. But you know as well as I do, Bella Swan was destined to be a vampire from the day she was born. And her ancestors did something to piss off God by mating her with him."

"Peter is a good guy underneath all the bullshit Alice."

"Maybe. He better be. Now I have a phone call to make."

BPOV

"Absolutely fucking not! Not going to happen Alice! I'll be damned!"

What the fuck? A human eating vampire? In my home? With my daughter?

"Who the hell wants me dead anyway? What the hell did I do?"

"I don't know Bella. Listen, Peter will not harm you. You can trust him."

"Why can't you come?"

"I will, but I have to look for who is behind this Bella. This is no random attack. Someone is out to get you and Jasper and I have to end it before it gets too far."

"And how am I supposed to go to work? Maddie has to be at that sitters all day. Its summer time you know? How is this going to work Alice?"

"Peter can stay with Maddie during the day. He can be close by your job so if anything strange happens he can be there."

"You want the human eating vampire to babysit my daughter?"

"Could you take vacation?"

"I suppose. Maybe I could just take her out of town. Go to Florida or something?"

"And when you return? What then Bella? You can't hide from this forever. I have to find out who is behind this."

"Fine. I have two weeks coming to me. I can call in and say I have a family emergency or something. Does this vampire know that Maddie knows nothing about vampires?"

"Uh…"

Oh shit.

"Alice?"

"I never got around to telling him about Maddie."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Bella it will be fine. I promise you. Trust me…please?"

Dammit, she is using that little girl voice she knows gets to me. Dammit.

I took a deep breath.

"When is he coming Alice?"

"He should be knocking on your door in about 30 seconds."

Oh Jesus.

"Thanks for the heads up and everything." I replied in my best sarcastic tone.

"Trust me Bella. If he gives you any problems call me."

The call ended before I could yell at her more.

Sure enough I heard the knock on my door. I walked over and prepared to open it. For some reason I had a feeling my life was going to change drastically. And not just because of a vampire wanting to kill me. Won't be the first time.

I opened the door and saw him there. Oh my…

PPOV

God she is beautiful. I looked in her eyes and was lost. No wonder Jasper would kill me over his Mate. This was strong. She was 5'4 and thin. My eyes went directly to her breasts. Not large by any means but they fit her frame so well. But the best thing about her was she had these beautiful brown eyes you could get lost in. She was staring at me. Did she fell it too?

"You going to stand there all day or come inside?"

With that said she turned away and walked inside. I stood there with my mouth opened for a few seconds.

She sat on a recliner and looked at me.

"Have a seat."

"It's okay, I can stand. I can't believe I got those words out of my…"

"Sit the fuck down Peter. I makes me nervous when people are standing while I'm sitting."

I slowly sat in a chair. She regarded me with a less than civil look.

"Take off your hat."

Huh?

She continued to stare.

"Your hat? Don't you know it is rude to wear a hat in someone's home?"

"Oh, yes ma'am." I sat my hat in the cushion next to the one I was sitting on.

"So you are Peter Whitlock?"

"You know my name? How?" It must be some mystical mating call magic…

"Alice told me."

Oh, yeah. For some reason she didn't seem impressed with me. I don't understand it. If we are mates…

"Can I get you…no I guess I can't. Can I?"

"No ma'am. I'm just fine."

"So what are you planning to do here Peter?"

I winked at her. May as well start laying on the charm.

"I plan to be where you are. Ma'am."

"Well I am about to be going to bed and you damn sure won't be there. Stay in the living room tonight. Don't leave it unless you hear me calling for help. I talk in my sleep sometimes. Don't listen. It's not your business. Also I will be sleeping with…"

I heard the light footsteps coming down the hall. Too light to be a persons. Vampire? I grabbed Bella out of her chair and placed her behind me before she could protest. I stared down the hall waiting for a fight.

"Momma? Who is this?"

A three foot tall brown haired clone of Bella just stepped into the living room.

Bella walked around me.

"If you are done protecting me from my daughter could I possibly come out from behind you?" Bella walked to the little girl and picked her up.

"As I was saying Peter, I will be sleeping with my daughter tonight. Sometimes she has nightmares. Do not run in if you hear her scream unless you hear me scream. Understand?"

I nodded my head as best as I could. Daughter? Fucking Alice!

Bella placed the little girl on the floor.

"C'mon sweetie. This is Peter and we will get to know him better tomorrow. He is a friend of Aunt Alice."

"Okay Momma." Wow. After getting over the initial shock of seeing my mate had a daughter I have to say, she is cute. If I can win her over maybe Bella wouldn't be so cold toward me. I watched them walk into the bedroom. I heard the faucet running. Bella must be brushing her teeth. I heard the little pitter patter of little feet coming towards me. The girl walked into the living room and stared at me.

"My name is Maddie. You're Peter?"

"Yes." I smiled.

"I don't know what your game is Peter but I don't like you. I can tell these things when I first look at people. You look like trouble. I will be watching you."

And with that said she turned and ran back into the bedroom. This should be fun…


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own it

A/N Don't worry everybody. There will be a sequel to the Major and his Demon. I almost have it worked out but it will take some time. It will be my next project after this one. It won't be as dark as the first but it will be emotionally charged. Which takes a lot out of me to write. Anyway, on with this story.

Chapter 2

BPOV

I couldn't sleep. There was a vampire in my living room. Not that I wasn't used to vampires. Okay, I was used to Alice. She stayed over sometimes when she knew I or Maddie was going to have a bad night but this was different. I don't know why I had the reaction to him that I did. He was…not beautiful, much too rough for that. He was just sexy as hell. Those jeans and his biceps and that damn cowboy hat. I have hardly looked at a guy since AJ died. I had not gone on one date. My life was about the sweet little bundle sleeping in my arms.

But damn.

I mean he was hot.

I never think anyone is hot. This guy could be trouble. And I'm supposed to be with him all day every day for two weeks and who knows how much longer? Not good. I have to keep my focus.

He was a human eater. But he couldn't be all bad right? I mean Alice trusts him and Alice would never let anyone around who would be a possible threat to Maddie or me. I knew that for a fact. Maybe I should ease up on him. Try to make the best of this situation. He was here to protect us. I mean I'm sure he has a million other things he could be doing. I wonder what he is doing now.

Maddie stirred and started mumbling in her sleep. I looked at the clock and it was 3 AM. Right on time. I held her closer hoping to hold off the dreams. Before we moved off the Base one of the little girls who Maddie went to daycare with ran up and hugged her. Her dad was in AJ's platoon and told his wife how AJ died saving them. The little girl overheard them and told Maddie. Maddie was only three. But she understood. She still dreamed about her Daddy jumping on a bomb and begging him not to. I took her to a few child psychologists but all they told me she was reacting naturally and would deal with her father's death in different ways as she got older. But the nightmares never stopped. They still occurred once, sometimes twice a week. I had taken to sleeping with her rather than running down the hall when she screamed. The child psychologists told me sleeping with her was a bad idea. The child psychologists could go fuck themselves.

She tensed in my arms and I held her tighter and whispered in her ear that it would be alright. She stirred a little, almost opened her eyes and relaxed again. Maybe this time we avoided it.

She relaxed against me and I finally fell asleep.

I woke up at 8 to the sound of my washer running. What the hell?

I pulled on a robe and walked into my living room to see Peter still there. On the couch. Watching TV.

In a pair of Boxer shorts and his cowboy hat.

"Uh…"

"Oh shit! Good morning Bella. I didn't figure you would be up since you didn't sound like you got to sleep but a few hours ago."

"You, uh…you're wearing…"

Peter looked a little ashamed at least.

He grabbed his hat and pulled it down.

"Sorry ma'am. I know you don't like me wearing my hat in the place. My apologies."

"You're in your underwear Peter!" I finally got out.

Peter looked down his toned chest past his beautiful pale abs and grinned.

"Yes ma'am. I needed to wash my clothes since I came straight over here and didn't bring a change of clothes. I was wondering if we could go to my place later and pick up some things."

"Yeah…" stop staring at his chest Bella… "Yeah of course. Uh, you think you could maybe find something to put on until your clothes are washed? My daughter will be up soon."

"Oh yeah, sure. Uh…do you have a robe or something?"

Did I? I mean I had mine. I thought for a minute.

"Yeah hold on."

I walked into my room stopping by Maddie's and thanking God that she was still asleep. I looked in the back of my closet and saw it. My hideous pink cotton robe. Alice gave it to me for Christmas three years ago saying this pink shade was all the rage. The color reminded of the time Maddie vomited that strawberry smoothie she drank before going on the Ferris wheel at the fair we attended when she was 4. But it was long and fluffy and should do the job until his clothes were out of the washer.

I walked in to see him sitting where I left him, only this time he was leaned back with his arms behind his head. Same sexy smile. It was starting to piss me off. I tried to throw the robe on his face but he of course was too fast and caught it in his hand.

"This?"

"Yeah. You asked for a robe."

"This is…pink. And kinda a vomit colored pink." He observed with a look of disgust.

"You needed a robe, you got a robe. Your clothes should be ready in an hour, then you can go to your place and get some clothes."

"Uh, don't you mean we can go?"

"No, I mean you can go. I have to call my boss today and make up a fake family emergency to explain me suddenly taking a two week vacation."

"Actually Bella, Alice told me to stick to you and not let you out of my site. Which means if you want me to get clothes you two are coming with me."

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be more difficult than I imagined.

"Peter we need to talk."

"Of course Bella. Not talking would be an awkward way to spend our time."

"How do I know you won't attack my daughter?"

He looked taken aback. I hope I didn't offend him but I had to know.

"I only go after bad people Bella. You know, muggers, rapists, lawyers, politicians. Didn't Alice tell you this?"

"She mentioned it. But what about if Maddie gets a paper cut?"

"What about it?"

"How do I know you won't get some crazy bloodlust and go after her? I can't be taking chances Peter. Not with her."

"Bella I don't get crazy blood lust. I may drink from humans but that doesn't mean I go after every human in the world. The smell of blood doesn't bother me at all. I mean you trust Alice right?"

"Yes I trust Alice with mine and Maddie's lives. I have seen Alice put a band aid on a cut on Maddie's knee and not flinch. But you have to be more addicted to human blood because you drink it all the time, right?"

"Actually vampires that abstain from it have a harder time controlling themselves. I have absolutely no problems."

"Oh," I guess maybe that's why Jasper went after me that time…

"Besides, Maddie smells just like you. And I could never harm you, so it goes without saying that I could never harm her."

Oh okay. Well that makes me feel better… wait.

"What do you mean you could never harm me?"

Peter had a momentary look of panic.

"Uh, you stink?"

"Excuse me?" What the fuck?

"Your blood. Uh, it doesn't smell that great to me. Yeah that's it."

"I do not stink!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I just…look you are going to have to trust me. I have no desire to drain you or your daughter okay?"

He looked sincere. Alice trusted him. I trusted Alice.

"Okay."

I don't stink.

PPOV

I listened to her sleep until 6 AM. I wondered what she was dreaming about. I heard her mumbling in her sleep. I heard Maddie mumble in her sleep. It's a miracle either of those girls get any sleep the way they talk all night. I told her I wouldn't listen so I turned the TV on so low that only I could hear it. They show the weirdest shit at 6 AM. I mean Sumo Wrestling on ESPN? Still it was entertaining and took my mind off the beauty sleeping down the hall.

At 6:30, I decided to really look around the living room. It was a little weird to see photos of Maddie, Bella and her deceased husband filled the bookshelves and tables. Pictures of the three of them smiling and laughing. A picture of her husband in his Army uniform. Good looking guy. My Mate. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I mean I shouldn't. But still. This isn't going to be easy. Judging by these pictures they had a great life together. They looked so happy. Maybe, just maybe, I could make her happy too.

At 7:00, I decided my clothes smelled hideous. Okay they weren't that bad but a man needs to smell good around a woman he could potentially love. Luckily I wore underwear so I undressed and started the washer. Feeling quite naked I put my hat on. It always made me feel better. At 8:00 Bella came out. Too find me wearing my Hat.

Shit.

At 8:05 she gave me a hideous pink robe to wear.

At 8:06 we had the conversation where I nearly told her she was my mate so her blood held no appeal to me. At 8:07 I told her she stunk.

Way to go Casanova. Great cover. Smooth.

Now I was sitting in the living room listening to her move around the kitchen. I smelt food in the air. Smelt like bacon and eggs. Yuck.

Almost as if drawn by the scent, young Madison walked into the room, sleep in her eyes and her hair in tangles wearing an oversized green Army T shirt. Without a word she grabbed the remote control from next to me and sat on the floor in front of the television.

She switched the channel from the Rodeo I happened to be watching to some Nickelodeon Channel. Happy teen girls were running all over the place talking about boys. She is 7 right? Much too young for this.

May as well start the conversation.

"Good morning Maddie."

She turned to look at me. That wasn't happiness to see me.

"Nice robe." And she turned back to the TV.

"Maddie, breakfast is ready." Bella yelled from the kitchen.

Maddie got up and took the remote with her, sneering at me. As soon as she reached the kitchen she flipped the bitch switch to off and smiled, running to Bella and hugging her.

"Good morning Mommy! Did you sleep good?"

"I always sleep good next to my favorite child."

"Mom, I'm your only child." She replied, rolling her eyes. She then turned to me as Bella turned to the stove and mouthed that it would be staying that way. I felt a shiver go down my spine.

Possessive much?

Maddie sat at the table, still all smiles, as Bella placed a plate in front of her.

"Guess what Maddie? Mommy is taking vacation for the next two weeks. It will just be the two of us for two whole weeks."

"Awesome! What are we going to do?"

Bella looked thoughtful.

"I haven't really thought that far ahead baby girl. I'm just going to enjoy spending time with you."

"Sounds great Mom!"

Maddie sounded happy. Maybe this would thaw the ice queen out some.

She ate in silence, while Bella chewed on a piece of bacon and watched her while reading the newspaper. Bella was watching her more than reading the newspaper. I can see what Alice meant. The idea of turning into a vampire would hold no appeal for Bella. I may have to stay with her for the rest of her life as a human and then…what? Go insane once she dies? Once I saw her that was it. When I locked eyes with her I knew she would be it for me for eternity. Fucking Alice!

Maddie finished her plate and Bella took it over to the sink and began washing. Maddie came into the living room and sat down on the floor facing me. She still had the remote in her hand.

"So Peter, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I needed a place to stay for a few weeks and your Aunt Alice talked your mom into letting me stay here." That sounded good.

"Why couldn't you stay with Aunt Alice?"

"She was uh…"

"She doesn't like you, does she?"

"What?"

"Why else would she have to talk someone else into taking you in? She must not like you. She can talk Mom into anything it seems sometimes. Mom is too kind to tell her no."

"That's not true. Aunt Alice likes me just fine. She just had a lot to take care of and figured I would be more comfortable here and your Mom was gracious enough to allow me to stay."

"So you're unemployed?"

"No."

"What do you do?"

Uh, what did I do? A large part of me wanted to tell her I drank the blood from criminals. But a larger part told me this would not be a good idea.

"I'm sort of a bodyguard."

"Sort of, or are?"

"I'm a bodyguard." Yep, that's what I was.

"Who are you guarding? Mom?" Uh oh.

"No, of course not. Your Mom doesn't need protection."

"Then who?"

"No one at the moment."

"So you're unemployed."

"I'm not unemployed!"

"What do you call a bodyguard with no one to guard? Sounds like unemployed to me." She responded rolling her cute little evil eyes.

"Listen…"

"No, you listen. I don't know what your game is, but me and my mom take care of each other. I don't like the way you look at her. Like she is something to eat or something. It's not cool."

"I have no bad intentions towards your mother. I promise."

"Good. I'm not that worried though. As if you had a chance with her."

"Excuse me?" What the hell?

"My father was a hero who died serving his country and saving the men on his team. You're unemployed. I think it's safe to say you're not her type."

And with that little observation the daughter of Satan turned around and flipped the channel to a cartoon.

That little b…

"Peter, if we are going to go to your place to get your clothes we need to go this morning. Maddie has a cheer competition tomorrow at the Alamo dome and needs to get her hair done this afternoon." Bella told me cutting off my thought.

"Wait if you have a place, why are you here again?" Maddie looked up raising an eyebrow.

"Plumbing problems." I responded without thinking.

"Yeah Maddie. Peter has plumbing problems at his place." Bella told her with a concerned glance towards me.

"Uh Bella, what do you mean by cheer competition? Isn't football season over?"

Maddie laughed and gave her mother a big smile. "Isn't he funny Mommy?"

Bella smiled back at her.

"Peter doesn't have a little girl. He doesn't know about these things. I'm sure you will teach him all about it though won't you?"

The little devil turned at me with the biggest smile imaginable. "Oh yes Mommy, I will teach Peter quite a few things."

Another chill just went down my spine.

Bella looked at my confused and horrified face.

"Maddie is on a competitive cheer team. She has been doing it since she was 5. Alice thought it would be a good idea to get her out of her shyness and help with her balance. She fell in love with it. We do it all year round. She goes to practice twice a week so we will be there quite a bit."

"I'm a flyer." Maddie told me with a grin.

"What does that mean?" I asked Bella, avoiding the smiling darling who was obviously full of shit, sitting in front of me.

"Maddie is the girl who gets thrown in the air on stunts. She gets to twist in the air and do flips and be caught by the other girls. She really loves it."

"Wow. Impressive. Does she ever fall?" I asked grinning.

"No. I'm a winner. I win." Maddie replied in a serious voice, all traces of a smile gone. She turned back to the TV.

Bella looked at me, no longer smiling.

"The dryer is done. You can put your clothes on. I'm going to get ready for the day. Maddie, why don't you come with me?"

"Oh Mommy, I love this show and I am having such a good time getting to know Peter. Can't I stay here for just a while longer?"

Bella glanced at me, obviously still not comfortable leaving her little angel in my care. I wasn't exactly comfortable either.

"I uh, actually need to get dressed. I will take the bathroom real quick if that's okay Bella?"

"Go ahead Peter. Maddie why don't you go to your room and start getting ready? We need to go to Peter's and then your hair appointment is at 4."

"Yes Mommy." The good little angel child responded walking to her room without another word. The little devil took the remote with her.

"Uh Bella, it's kind of bright out. I was hoping we could go to my place after the sun went down?"

"No. She has to be in bed early tonight. She has to be at the Alamo Dome at 6 AM with her team warming up. Her hair appointment is at 4. It can't be changed. If you can't make it, then too bad. We will go without you and you can go to your place by yourself tonight."

"Uh Bella, I can't just…"

"Alice said it was a week before someone attacked me. That is far enough away that you don't have to worry about it."

"She saw you getting attacked in a week. That doesn't mean you aren't being watched or someone could make a split second decision to take you sooner, Bella. You know her visions can change based on last minute decisions."

"Yeah, believe me. I know. Like deciding at the last second to fall on a fucking grenade. Last second decisions are a bitch."

Bella looked very depressed now. Dammit Peter! Fix this.

"Look, it's okay. I have my hat and a long sleeve shirt in my truck I can wear. My truck has dark tinted windows. As long as I keep my head down we should be okay. It won't be the first time I have walked in San Antonio during the day."

Bella looked a little better.

"You're sure? You don't mind?"

As if I could turn down those big brown eyes.

"No, I don't mind at all."

At least that got a smile on her face. The morning wasn't a complete disaster.

"I'm ready Mommy!"

Oh yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own it.

Chapter 3

BPOV

The ride to Peter's place was spent in awkward silence. Even Maddie didn't seem to be full of her usual chatter. She sat in the back of Peters large double cab truck. After driving for 15 minutes it became apparent that Peter did not live within city limits.

"How far away are we?" I asked quietly.

"Uh, about another mile or so. I live on a ranch up the road. Kinda out of the way. I like to keep to myself most of the time."

Without another word he drove us to a gate. Peter pressed an electronic opener and the large gate spread out granting us access. We drove to the back behind some trees to a large one story house. It had a complete wrap around porch. It was a beautiful ranch style home.

"Wow."

"Oh, yeah. It's home I guess."

We got out and Maddie followed me as I followed Peter inside. The inside was beautiful. I didn't know what to expect. But it wasn't this.

"Wow."

"You like it?" Peter asked. For once he wasn't giving me his cocky grin. He looked serious. It was kind of sweet. Like he wanted to impress me.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. I hope…"

"What?"

"I was just thinking I hope to get Maddie a place like this one day. Not as big you know, but something like it."

"You want this? You can have it?"

I laughed and turned toward him. My laugh died when I saw he was serious.

"Uh, no thanks. I don't take handouts, no matter how extravagant. I would never be able to deal with Alice if I did. But I appreciate the offer."

He nodded. I guess he kind of expected it.

"Offer's always open. Never know when your place might have plumbing problems." He winked at me and turned to walk in the back.

"Make yourselves at home. I'm gonna pack a bag and then we can get out of here."

I turned to see Maddie's reaction only to find her walking out of the kitchen.

"Maddie! Come here! What are you doing?"

"His water is running. Strangely enough though his refrigerator is empty and has nothing in it. His cabinets don't have any food in them either!" she whispered.

"Maddie, we haven't been here a minute and you are snooping?" I whispered back.

"Well Mom, I lay down last night and then get up to see who you are talking to and a strange guy who looks like he has the same skin condition Aunt Alice has, is standing in our living room. And this morning you tell me he is going to be here a while with us. What do you expect me to do? What do you know about this guy? Don't you find it weird that he has no food or drink of any kind in this house?"

"Maddie, mind your own business."

"Mommy, he is staying with us. Doesn't it kind of make it your business?"

"Maybe it does but it is not yours. Now stay out of his stuff." I scolded her. Damn that girl is too smart for her own good. Too observant. I used to be observant. And it got me a scar on my wrist. It did bring me my best friend though. Guess you take the good with the bad. Peter appeared behind me without warning.

"You two ready to hit the road and get this pretty lady's hair done?"

I jumped. Still not used to vampire movements. Alice always moves nice and slow for me.

"Peter?" Maddie asked.

Please no Maddie. Keep your mouth shut.

"Yes little darling?" I give Peter credit. He tried to charm her as much as he did me. I'm not sure why he bothered with either of us if he was just doing Alice a favor, but I was glad. At least he wasn't scaring her.

"Can I have something to drink?"

"Uh…." Peter looked at me in a slight panic.

"I'll take anything you have. Soda, tea, orange juice, you know, whatever a normal person would have in their house."

"Uh, actually I'm sorry Maddie, when I found out I was staying with ya'll for a while I emptied my refrigerator."

"Oh that's no problem, Peter. Can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure, let me see if I can find a glass."

"No wait! You said you had plumbing problems. I'm sure the water is not good. Wouldn't want to catch anything."

Shit. Why does she have to be like this? Where the hell does she get all these questions from? Where the hell did I? She obviously has AJ's brains. I guess she kind of had to grow up fast as well.

"Why don't we go to the Mall? If we get there before your appointment we can grab you a drink and then have dinner in the food court after you have your hair done. Does that sound good baby?"

"Of course Mommy." Maddie smiled. That smile can't be good. She isn't going to let this go. But she will not find out about vampires. Not if I can help it. She won't figure it out. I mean she is 7 right? She can't figure this out. Why the hell does she have to be so observant?

Damn Peter's ass looks good.

STOP IT BELLA!

Vampire! Bad! No relationships with vampires! Bad girl.

No relationships period it seemed.

I miss my husband.

Peter must have noticed my sudden mood change. He nudged my shoulder.

"How you doin there champ?" he whispered, I guess so Maddie wouldn't hear him.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Guess Maddie isn't the only one who is observant.

"Just got a lot on my mind. It happens when your psychic best friend has visions of your impending death."

"Bella, no one, vampire or human or anything else will harm you or your daughter. They would have to go over my dead body and I don't die easy." He said with an intense look that made me believe him.

I don't understand Peter. Most of the time he is smiling like he doesn't take a thing in the world seriously. Then he will say something that makes you pause and wonder at his seriousness.

We reached the mall in relative silence. I looked back and saw that Maddie had dozed off on the way to the mall. I opened the back seat door and gently woke her up. She wrapped her arms around me and I picked her up out of the truck. She was small but not as small as she used to be. A little big to be carrying.

"Wake up sweetie."

"No momma."

"You want me to carry her Bella?"

Maddie's head popped up.

"No, I'm good. Let's go get my hair done."

Maddie hopped to the ground and led the way. I looked at Peter who seemed a bit disappointed. He shrugged his shoulders and we followed her in.

PPOV

So the trip to the house was sort of a disaster. Bella seemed to really like the place but Nancy Drew's investigation led to some uncomfortable findings. Skin condition? Like Aunt Alice? What the hell? So I don't have a tan. Big deal. It's not like Bella is a model for a tanning salon either. So we don't like the sun. Kid needs to mind her own business.

Still I had to respect her efforts to protect her mom. She wasn't gonna be easy to win over. Maybe I should stop kissing her ass and give her back a little of what she is dishing. See if she likes that.

Bella and I followed her to the hair salon. Apparently all the girls on her team have their hair done here because there were several of the little demons running around and all seemed to know Maddie. Bella walked her to the chair and got her settled. A kind of less say less than masculine guy walked up and talked to Bella in some sort of bad fake accent. Poser. Apparently Maddie was going to have several hundred curls placed in her hair. This could take a while.

I decided maybe I should take my bodyguard duties a little more seriously and started checking out the crowd. Not that I expected to find any vampires in the San Antonio Mall but still you never know. There were skylights in some areas of the mall meaning I had to be careful and keep my hands in my pocket and my head down in certain areas. At least on the upper levels.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked me, walking up.

"Just checking things out."

"Oh. You think a vampire might attack me here." She grinned.

"You never know. So how long do we have?"

"About thirty minutes. She will have rollers in her hair the rest of the night and I will take them out in the morning."

"Oh. That's not so bad. So you want to get some movies or something while we are here. We can stay in and watch TV tonight."

She smiled at me. I was starting to like that.

"Yeah, I guess that would be nice."

"Great. We can run and get some as soon as we are done here. I'm sure there is some video store in this joint."

"So tell me about yourself Peter."

"What do you want to know?"

"I guess whatever you feel like talking about. How do you know Alice?"

"Jasper turned me into a vampire."

"Oh. Were you dying?"

"No. I was a soldier in the Confederate States during the Civil War, like Jasper before he was turned. Did he ever tell you about his past?"

"Not really. Alice told me some. I know it involved vampire wars."

I spent the next thirty minutes telling her everything about me from the time I was turned. I showed her some of my scars on my arms. I got pissed off when I saw the one on her wrist. She told me about high school and her brief fling with Edward fucking Cullen. Alice either didn't know or wouldn't say what the Cullens were up too. She got pissed they left Bella and left them. That was her last contact with them. Edward Cullen tried to come to Forks once and make her leave Bella alone. Jasper sent him packing and express mailed his right arm to him a month later. No word from the Cullens since then. Bella had no idea that happened and got a good laugh out of it. I wasn't sure if I should have told her but it was worth it to hear her laugh.

Before we knew it Maddie was pulling on Bella's sleeve.

"My, my, don't you look pretty."

"Thank you Peter." She smiled.

"Let's go get something to eat Maddie." Bella said walking towards the food court. I looked at Maddie and whispered.

"I was just kidding. You look like a freak with those rollers in your hair. Like one of those old ladies from a 1970s sitcom."

The look on her face was priceless. Yeah I can give it too, kid.

"Mom can we go to the wax museum after this?"

"I don't think we will have time sweetie."

"Oh that's too bad. I like the pale freaky looking statues. They kind of remind me of someone." She replied looking at me and grinning.

Bella turned and glanced at her. I think she caught that dig. Better be a little sneakier Maddie. Momma's gonna catch on to your game. Can't have her finding out you're not the sweet angel you play at.

We followed Bella while I tried not to stare at her ass in those jeans. I wasn't an ass man but she was quickly turning into one. Step by step.

"Looking at something there cowboy?" I heard the little devil ask from the ground.

"Just following your mother kid. Does it hurt to have your hair wrapped so tight around those plastic things?"

"Yeah a little."

'Good." I smiled down at her tiny evil self.

We sat at a table and Bella decided she would go get food for Maddie. That left the two of us alone. Staring at each other.

My nemesis.

"Bella, how are you? I have been wanting to talk to you. I have some questions about Bridget's makeup for tomorrow."

I turned to see some blonde clean cut pussified looking guy around his mid thirties talking to my woman at the Chik Fil A stand. Maddie sighed. I looked at her.

"Who is that?"

"Brandon." Maddie did not look impressed.

"And who is Brandon?"

"He's a lawyer. He's also a single dad. His wife left him a few years ago, probably from boredom and she left their daughter with him. Her name is Bridget and she is on my cheer team."

"You don't like him." I told her. It wasn't a question. I was well aware of her not liking someone.

She sighed again. "He's okay. It's just he's always up in Mom's grill. Bridget told me once how cool it would be if we were sisters. I don't like Bridget. I mean she's not horrible. But she is very vain. You know what I mean? Her Dad is like a lawyer or doctor or something. He has asked Mom out a few times and she always turns him down. But every time I turn around he is up in her face. He can't take a clue."

I already knew Maddie was observant. I didn't realize how observant. And I was relieved that Bella turned this guy down already. But still he didn't seem to be giving up. I hope he is a lawyer. That falls in my personal code of people I can eat. Still he does have a daughter. Dammit.

"You sure do know a lot about your Mom's life for a 7 year old."

"Of course. She's all I got." Damn, Maddie looked genuinely sad.

"What do you mean? You have all kinds of family don't you?"

"Yeah, I mean I have my grandparents and Aunt Alice and Angela is cool. But they don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"What it's like to live without Dad. I was only three but I remember him. I remember how he used to tickle me in the morning to wake me up. I remember talking to him on the computer. I remember Mom crying and telling me he wasn't coming home. I remember it. And I don't want a dad. I want my Dad. And he isn't coming back. So yeah, Mom is everything to me."

Okay.

Damn.

Okay.

Bella finally walked over, having blown off the clean cut yuppie asshole.

"Sorry about that. Brandon had some questions about Bridget's makeup. I told him I would help him in the morning."

"Doesn't he have trouble every competition Mom? You think after two years he would figure it out."

"Maddie you know he is doing this on his own. Give him a break."

Maddie rolled her eyes and started in on her chicken nuggets.

Bella looked up and smiled at me.

"You two been having fun?"

"Yeah, great time."

"So what kind of movies do you like?"

"I want to see to see Brave Mom."

"Uh okay. Well Peter gets a say too Maddie."

"Brave sounds great Bella." I said giving her a grin.

"Do you even know what it is Peter?" Maddie asked glaring at me. I guess the bitch is back.

"Yes, it's a movie about a princess from Scotland." I replied glaring right back.

"Oh, you've seen it?" Bella asked surprised.

"I have a lot of time on my hands. I watch a lot of movies." I smiled. She would get it.

"Oh that's right Peter. I almost forgot you were unemployed."

"Maddie!"

"It's okay Mom. We had this talk already. Peter told me all about what he does. He is an unemployed body guard. Maybe he could get a job at the Mall! Don't they hire those guys with badges who walk around in the funny hats?"

"Don't worry about me Maddie? I do alright for myself."

"You say so." Maddie replied rolling her eyes.

Bella had her head in her hands.

"I'm so sorry Peter. I don't know what has gotten into her today? But she will stop it, won't you Maddie?"

"I guess Mommy. I don't know why it was wrong to point out that Peter is unemployed. But I won't mention it again. I promise. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad Peter." She gave me the saddest look.

This little girl was good.

I smiled at Bella. "It's really not a problem Maddie. And I appreciate you suggesting a job I could apply for. But I think I will keep my present occupation."

We drove home in relative Maddie silence. It was nice. Bella and I made small talk. We talked about the city. We talked about other places I have lived. She told me about Forks and all the rain there. Sounded depressing. What's the point in going out during the day if you were just going to look at rain? Oh yeah, to go to high school over and over again. Fun. At least Jasper and Alice don't do that crap anymore. I can't believe the crap they let the Cullens put them through. I mean I get the whole animal eating thing. I've thought it over myself before. But still, high school?

We reached Bella's door and I could smell it before we even walked in. I held her back and gave her a look she understood immediately. She picked up Maddie and stood back. Maddie didn't say a word. I wondered if she sensed something was wrong. I took her key and opened the door. The smell was strong but they weren't here. I ran to her bedroom and saw the window open. There had definitely been two of them. We were on the seventh floor so they scaled in the middle of the city, admittedly at night. They wanted in. But why? I walked into the hallway and nodded. Bella walked in and sat Maddie on her feet but held her close. Bella was scared. Maddie looked nervous and was looking all over the place. Damn it.

I walked up to Bella and whispered lowly in her ear a large part of me enjoying her scent.

"I need to call Jasper. Don't worry. You are safe. You will both always be safe with me."

Bella nodded.

"I uh, I need to go to the bathroom."

I heard her run down the hallway and close the door. It sounded like she made it to the toilet before she vomited. I felt a small hand pulling at my shirt.

"Peter?" Maddie whispered.

I looked down at her. She looked like a scared little girl. It broke my heart. I would rather see bitch Maddie than scared Maddie any day.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"You're here to protect my Mommy aren't you?"

No point in lying. I got one a knee and looked her in the eye.

"I'm here to protect the both of you sweetheart. And nothing is going to hurt either of you while I am around. I won't let that happen."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own it.

Okay, for those of you wondering how old Maddie is and if she is too smart for her age. She is 7 nearly 8. As far as sarcastic and smart, I only have my own daughter to model her off of. I met my daughter when she was 3 after her biological father abandoned her and her mother. She was incredibly smart. I adopted her when she was 7 and by that time she was even smarter and more sarcastic. She was also extremely protective of her mother when I first met her. Now she is fifteen and only acknowledges me when she wants me to take her to practice driving or needs money, or to tell me how evil boys are. Such is life . So I don't know if most 7 year olds are that smart, but mine was ;)

Chapter 4

PPOV

We never did watch Brave or the Hangover 2. Bella and I had planned to watch that one after Maddie went to bed. Instead Bella took Maddie straight to bed and lay with her for two hours before she finally went to sleep. She wasn't hyper. She was afraid. Damn kid was too perceptive. Bella finally came back into the living room at 9. She had turned out the lights, turned on the night light and sang Maddie to sleep. I should have told Jasper to come hang outside the door and send some relaxation the girl's way.

"So what do you think?" she asked me, walking into the living room and sitting across from me. I didn't have to ask about what.

"I don't know. But we know they want you for something other than a random attack." I answered her carefully. I really didn't want to freak her out.

"They?"

Oops.

"Yeah, there were two of them."

"What did Jasper say?"

"He and Alice came to the building about fifteen minutes after we got here and began tracking the scents. They lost it out at the River Walk. We think when they got to the end of the Walk past the bars and shops they may have jumped in the River. Almost like they expected to be followed."

"Great." Bella sighed.

"Has Alice's vision changed since you have been here?" She looked at me with hope.

"Not that I know of." I told her. I wouldn't lie to her.

She nodded her head and then started running her hands through her hair with her hands. Damn she had beautiful hair.

"You are tired." I observed out loud.

She laughed. "I'm a single mom. I stay tired."

"You do a great job with her. She is absolutely devoted to you."

"Yeah. She can probably be a little overprotective sometimes. I think she is just scared that she will lose me like she lost her father. Unfortunately that means lose me to anyone."

"Yeah, I got the idea she isn't crazy about you dating." I understated immensely.

"Yeah, you could say that. Not that it has mattered. I haven't had any desire to date since AJ died."

"Do you think you may ever give it a try again?"

She looked at me and smiled.

"Maybe if the right guy asked me one day."

I smiled back. I liked that answer. It wasn't a no.

"Peter, if Alice's vision hasn't changed even with you here that must mean something."

"I don't think it does." So maybe I would lie a little. I had thought of this myself. I didn't like where it took me.

"It means that even with you here somehow a vampire is going to get me alone. And that means only one thing. If I'm alone then someone else is in danger that pulls you away."

"I won't leave you alone Bella." I told her with conviction. I'd be damned before that happened.

"You may not have a choice Peter. Because if it comes down to me or Maddie, you have to swear to protect Maddie first."

"Bella I'm going to protect both of you."

"You know as well as I do Peter Whitlock, that we don't live in a fairy tale world. Bad things happen. I can face them. I have before. But I have to know my daughter is safe. I trust you. Please swear to me if it comes to me or her, you will protect her."

She was staring at me. Dammit! How…

I took a deep unneeded breath. I suddenly needed it very much.

She wouldn't stop staring at me.

"I swear it Bella."

She finally smiled. Then she did the last thing I ever expected her to do. She walked over and hugged me. A real hug. It wasn't frenzied sex or even a kiss but God it felt good. Thinking about it, I can't remember the last time I was just hugged. Her scent nearly overwhelmed me. The warmth of her body pressed against me.

"I'm going back to her bed. She will wake up soon if I'm not there. Could you…"

She hesitated over what she was about to say.

"I'll do anything for you Bella." I told her, looking into those beautiful eyes.

"I…Edward used to watch me sleep at night. The older I got the creepier it seemed. But right now, tonight, could you stay in her room with us? I would feel safer. There is a rocking chair I brought with me from Forks a long time ago. I mean I know it will be boring. And if you don't want to, I understand…

"Let's go." I told her.

She looked relieved.

"Thank you Peter." She was still in front of me. I leaned toward her. She was staring at me and then her eyes closed. Was this… her eyes opened and she pulled back. She gave me a shy smile and walked into Maddie's room with me following.

I watched Bella cuddle up next to Maddie covering the pillows in a sheet of brown hair between the two of them. I started playing Angry Birds on my phone with the sound off. I wouldn't be able to hear the birds' sounds I liked so much but I didn't want to disturb them. It was ten o'clock.

At 3:30 Am Maddie started to whimper in her sleep, Bella roused a little but didn't wake up. At 3:35 Am Maddie shot straight up in bed and screamed so loud that I started looking for vampires. Bella shot up and hugged her rubbing her head and telling her it was okay. She finally calmed down and seemed to come out of her sleep completely. She looked at the corner and saw me sitting in the chair.

And screamed again.

I was really at a loss as to what to do now. I looked at Bella in a panic. She kept rubbing Maddie's hair and the girl settled down again.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Why is Peter in my room?"

"He is…"

"He's protecting us isn't he?"

Bella sighed. "Yes."

I figured Maddie would ask a million questions. But she didn't. I don't know if she was tired or what, but she just nodded and lay back down. Suddenly her head popped back up. Bella sat up, looking at her.

"Peter, are you comfortable? I know that chair is hard."

Too say I was surprised was an understatement.

"Yeah, little one. I'm fine."

"Okay. There is a pillow and blanket in my closet if you want to bring some sofa cushions in here. My friends sleep on the floor when I have a slumber party and they can't all fit on my bed."

"Okay. Thanks." I said too surprised to say anything else.

And Maddie was out again. Bella stayed awake holding her. I went back to my game. I looked up a couple times and saw Bella staring at me. She turned away when I looked. I had to smile. There was no vampire on earth that was going to hurt her. I would have to die first. And I didn't plan on dying. Killing definitely, but not dying.

BPOV

I lay with Maddie in my arms staring at Peter. I hope he didn't notice. I think my hair was covering my face. If he did notice, he didn't make it obvious that he knew and didn't seem to have a problem with it. I can't believe I nearly kissed him tonight. I wish I knew what the hell draws me too him. I honestly forgot how damn alluring vampires could be. I mean I see Alice all the time. Maybe I just wasn't used to guy vampires.

No, that couldn't be it. It was something about him. Besides the obvious. But it would never work. I damn sure wasn't going to become a vampire. And I wasn't going to be with someone I couldn't grow old with. I mean, if I did date, he would be so fun, but I can't afford to have fun. If I was in a relationship it would be with someone stable. Someone who would be a good stable human male figure for Maddie to have around.

But damn. I mean…

It's driving me fucking crazy! I can't keep my mind off him. I even find myself laughing a little on the inside at his stupid jokes. At 4:15 I gave up any pretense of sleep and got out of bed. Peter looked at me.

"I'm going to shower. Can you stay in here with her?"

"Of course." He nodded.

Since he smelt those vampires he has been different. Much more serious. Not as laid back. I kind of found it sexy as hell.

Yep, got two vampires after me and I am having fantasies about another vampire. My name is Bella Weber, vampire groupie.

After a shower I got dressed in what I admit were my tightest jeans I owned and maybe a possibly too small top that may or may not have shown what little cleavage I had. I threw on a pair of boots and was ready for the day, before sun up.

I woke Maddie up. Peter was still there, still as a statue watching her. I couldn't help but notice he may have given me a glance and a sexy grin on the way in. Yep, way to send mixed signals Bella. Maddie was not talkative as I pulled the rollers out of her hair. She didn't even complain when I snagged her hair a few times. I placed her hair in a ponytail on the top of her head with ringlets coming down her face. She put on her uniform. We would wait until we got to the Alamo Dome before putting makeup on. I still can't believe she does this. The thought of cheerleading when I was in high school would have made me laugh. I was way too clumsy and shy. I give Alice credit. She was right on this one. I didn't want Maddie to suffer the same shyness and awkwardness I did. Of course she may have overdone it. She isn't awkward and certainly isn't shy. Distrustful of others, definitely, but not shy. AJ would be so proud. I could imagine his reaction to seeing his little princess in make-up though. I felt a little tear run down my cheek. I thought I had gotten past the involuntary tear.

"What's wrong Mommy? Are you scared?" Little Ms. Too observant for her own good, asked me.

"No baby. I'm just really happy to have a daughter who is so beautiful." I smiled at her, wiping the tear from my cheek.

"It's okay Mommy. I was thinking about him just now too. I bet he wouldn't like make up on me would he?" She smiled.

I had to laugh. It came out as more of a choked off sob, but it worked. I hugged her.

"No baby. I don't think he would, but he wouldn't have missed a moment."

PPOV

We rolled up at the Alamo Dome early enough that I wouldn't have to sneak in since the sun hadn't risen. We also got a good parking place. I was a little surprised at the number of cars in the lot.

"How many girls come to these things?" I asked Bella. Maybe something else was going on.

"Uh, Maddie's team competes in level two. So there are about 60 teams in her age group. Figure the same number for the other four age groups. Thirty or so girls on a team plus parents and the place fills up quick."

Damn.

I followed my girls in and was astounded to see Bella paying for a ticket. She got me one as well.

"You have to pay to get in? Even though your daughter is competing?"

"Yep."

"How much are the tickets?"

"$20 a pop."

"You gotta be shitting me."

"I shit you not, Peter." She replied winking at me and grinning.

"Let me at least pay you for my ticket!"

"Nah. You can pay for lunch. Trust me, with the prices of concessions here, I got the better end of the deal."

I followed her in. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Little girls in glittery uniforms as far as the eyes could see. They were covered in makeup. Bella sat with Maddie on the floor in a circle of other girls. I recognized some of the faces from the salon yesterday. She pulled out a makeup kit from her purse and began working on Maddie's face. I was taking in all this. Parents were surrounding the girls, mostly moms putting makeup on or getting yelled at by their girls for pulling hair or some such shit. To Maddie's credit she never gave Bella any crap. On the contrary she held Bella in a sort of reverence. It was heartwarming to see. Even if she did give me shit most of the time.

"Peter? Would you go get Maddie a cinnamon roll from that concession?" Bella asked me.

I nodded my head, but I was uneasy about letting them out of my site. It would only be for a minute. I looked around. Didn't see anything danger…

And then I smelt her. I turned and growled a little, not loud enough for anyone to notice, before I recognized her. She was there, as bright and bubbly as the day is long.

"Aunt Alice!"

Maddie jumped up and ran into Alice's arms. Bella was laughing.

"I wondered if you were coming, Aunt Alice."

"Have I ever missed a competition?" Alice frowned at her.

"No." Maddie rolled her eyes. She then leaned into Alice's ear.

"But weird things are happening Aunt Alice. I'm a little scared for Mom."

Alice looked concerned and a glance at Bella had her more concerned. She whispered back.

"You trust me don't you?"

Maddie nodded her head.

"Nothing is going to happen to your mother. I won't let it. And neither will Peter." Maddie glanced my way and shrugged her shoulders, hopping down out of Alice's arms.

"Now, let me help with your makeup. Peter, go get a Cinnamon roll. A little flyer needs her energy."

Feeling better with Alice there I walked to the concession stands. People parted for me as I walked through the crowd. There is an advantage to having red eyes. Maddie hadn't said anything but I know she noticed. She notices every damn thing else. Despite my intimidating aura, I had to stand in line for ten minutes. I got her an $8 roll and a milk that cost $3 and was about the size of my forefinger. Crazy. Glad I'm rich.

Walking back I realized that I shouldn't have left Bella. There he was. Alice was working on Maddie and Bella was working on Bridget with that fucking lawyer right next to her.

May as well piss on my tree and mark my territory. I stalked over silently to them. Over the noise I could hear them talking. Actually him talking. Bella just sat there applying makeup on his daughter's face.

"So I was thinking we could maybe get the girls together and go to Fiesta Texas, and maybe let them have some fun. What do you think Bella?"

"Uh…"

"Hey Bella. Everything okay?" I asked, kneeling on one knee next to her. She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, everything is great, Peter."

"I don't believe we have met." Asswipe frowned at me.

I tipped my hat to him. "Peter Whitlock." I glared at him letting him soak in my red eyes. I may have flexed my biceps a little as well.

"Nice to meet you Peter. I am Brandon Lang."

I shook his hand enjoying the look on his face when he felt my cold skin.

"So how do you and Bella know each other?" the asshole asked.

I was about to say friends when Bella blurted out…

"He's my boyfriend."

Brandon seemed taken back. I have to admit I was too.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were dating Bella." He frowned.

"Yeah, I wasn't. But he was to charming to turn down." Bella replied without looking at him, continuing to work on the little girl's face.

"So Peter, what do you do for a living?" Ass wipe asked me.

"I'm independently wealthy and employ attorney's to handle most of the paperwork that comes with it. What do you do?"

"I'm…I'm an attorney."

"Hey that's great. You should give your resume to Bella. I'm always looking to hire more attorneys. Maybe I can find a place for you, since you know my girlfriend and all. Course you would have to start at the bottom. Seniority and all." I winked at him and looked at Bella who was fighting back a smile and working intently on Bridget's face.

"You about done here beautiful? I think little Maddie is getting buried under makeup by Alice. You should probably save her."

Bella laughed. "Yep. I think we are done. How do you feel Bridget? Nothing in your eyes right?"

"No ma'am. I'm good. Thank you."

Bella stood and walked with me to Maddie without saying another word to Brandon or Brendon or whatever the fuck his name was. Asswipe.

We reached Maddie and Bella stopped me.

"Thanks for that. The guy won't take a hint and I thought if he knew I had a big bad boyfriend, he might leave me alone."

"I would love to play your boyfriend anytime ma'am."

She smiled that gorgeous smile and for a moment I forgot I was surrounded by two thousand young Alice's.

"Mom, I have to go warm up now."

Bella had a look of panic on her face suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, glancing around.

"They warm up on the lower level. Parents aren't allowed. Only the coaches. How can we watch her?"

"Bella don't worry. I got this. I can be sneaky when I have to. I will keep my eye on her. You two go find a seat and relax." Alice said smiling. She winked at me. Maybe the little bitch isn't so bad after all.

"And Peter I will be over tonight so you can go hunt."

Shit.

Bella just turned to me with a strange look on her face.

"Oh yeah. I guess you need to go hunt, don't you?"

Shit, she is looking at me with that, I just remembered you kill people, look.

And we had been doing so well avoiding that issue.

"Actually Alice I think I am going to go to that spot just outside city limits to the North. Jasper said he found some really big deer there."

Bella raised an eyebrow. Alice's jaw dropped.

"You uh, you're going to feed from a deer?" Alice asked me in disbelief.

"Yeah. I've been thinking of giving it a try. No time like the present to start."

"But didn't you say because you drink human blood you aren't as tempted to drain humans randomly?"

"You said that Peter? That some kind of shot at me or Jasper?" Alice asked.

"No! I don't have control problems Bella. I promise. Alice, tell her."

"Relax Bella, you and Maddie smell nearly the same and he can't harm you so Maddie will be perfectly safe. Now I have to get downstairs." Alice kissed Bella on the cheek and glided downstairs.

"I'm glad you are trying to eat animals and all Peter but why did Alice say you can't harm me? You said the same thing the first day you were over."

Dammit Alice! How the hell am I not supposed to tell her if Alice says crap like that. No wonder Maddie catches everything. She gets it from Bella. And no way did Alice say that accidentally. She is probably somewhere letting her little fairy giggle out right now.

"You would think it is a load of crap and wouldn't believe it anyway Bella. So just forget about it."

Bella frowned and turned to walk towards the stands. She suddenly stopped, standing as straight as a board.

"You got to be fucking with me."

"What's wrong?" I asked suddenly worried.

"I'm your fucking Mate?"


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own it.

Chapter 5

PPOV

"Look Bella, don't freak okay? I didn't say anything cause Alice told me not to. She said you think vampire mating is a load of crap. It's really not a big deal. Just forget about it."

She turned and stared at me. Her expression was hard to read.

"I had a soul mate Peter. He's dead. Sorry if there has been any confusion."

And with that she turned and walked away almost running.

Ouch. I'm not going to lie. That hurt a little. Still I could see where she was coming from.

Okay, it hurt a lot. But I had to be a big boy now.

I quickly followed her and saw a seat at least was open next to her. I didn't say anything until I heard her quietly crying with her hair around her face and her face in her hands. Fucking Alice.

She finally stopped and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry Peter. I shouldn't have said that. It was rude and you have been nothing but nice to us. I wish I could take it back. It was nothing against you and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

I smiled the best I could.

"No sweat darlin. I know…I mean I understand…Okay, I have no idea what you went through or go through on a daily basis. I'm not the pushy type. Just relax. I'm here to protect you and that's what I am going to do okay?"

"Alice knew, didn't she?"

"Yeah. She's the one that told me."

"And you believed her?"

"A part of me didn't until the first time I stared into your eyes. All doubts were gone then. But that doesn't mean anything. I'm not pressuring you or proclaiming my undying love here. I like you. I won't lie about that. I like you a whole lot Bella. And I think we could be good together from what I'm learning about you. But I know, or at least I think I know, where you are in your life, and I'm not trying to intrude. I just want to make you safe. You and Maddie."

She nodded slightly. "Thanks Peter. It… it's a shock is all. And in the spirit of total honesty I like you too. You're the first guy I have liked in a really long time. But I'm not turning into a vampire. I can't. I have to be here for Maddie. I…"

"Bella, relax. Nobody said you had to turn into a vampire."

"Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah really. Nobody, not me or anyone else, will ever make you do or be something you don't want to be."

"It's not that it's so bad, you know, it's just I have a daughter."

"I know Bella. Really, let's just relax and get you through the next couple weeks. If you want me to stick around I will. You might find you like me being around. Or not. If you don't want me around, say the word and I'm gone. Just don't kick me out now. I can't leave you. Not with you in danger right now."

She seemed like she was deep in thought. She finally turned to me and smiled. "I wouldn't kick you out. I mean who would keep Brandon away from me? Just, let's not bring it up again, okay?"

"Whatever you want Bella."

"Do you have to do what I tell you? Is that part of it?" She asked smiling.

"No. I just like making you happy. You're a good lady who I happen to think is gorgeous. I like keeping beautiful women happy. So let's leave it at that."

She wiped her eyes. They were almost as red as mine.

"So what time does Maddie's team go out?"

"Another hour." She sniffed.

"What do we do till then?"

"Sit, watch."

Okay.

I looked at my phone prepared for a long round of Angry Birds. Power is at 2 %. Great. So yeah…I'm bored…

"So you wanna go make out under the stands?"

That caught her attention. She looked surprised and then laughed.

"You are so funny Peter. Thanks, I needed that." She smiled and bumped her shoulder into mine.

Yep, that's me. Funny Peter. Probably shouldn't tell her I was serious.

BPOV

I'm going to kill Alice. I just have to figure out how. I mean of all the people she sends me, she sends a vampire mate? What the hell? No way she didn't do that on purpose, either.

If I was 18, I would be jumping all over him for the chance to be a vampire. But I'm not that girl anymore. How can he be my mate? What a bunch of bullshit that is anyway. I mean, I remember Edward told me once that when vampires loved someone they never changed their minds. Then he left me in the fucking woods. Asshole. Nothing says I love you like dumping a girl in the woods and not even walking her back so she doesn't get lost and has to have a big Indian guy find her and carry her out of the woods. Edward was so romantic that way.

Peter at least wasn't pushing the issue. I mean I liked that about him. But I couldn't have him forever. I was going to get old and have grandkids hopefully. And then I would die. Maybe see AJ. I don't know much about religion. I'm not sure what I believe actually. But a part of me always hoped I would see him again.

But still in the meantime…

I mean it wouldn't kill me to live a little. Have my way with his rock hard cold smooth body. I wonder since he has such great control if he could have sex with a human?

No! Bad Bella. That's the kind of thinking that always gets you in trouble.

Still, I haven't had a romantic relationship with anything that doesn't require batteries in damn near 5 years.

I mean AJ wouldn't hold that against me would he?

I don't think he would. But then what? Maddie gets close to Peter and I have to dump him before she figures out that he isn't aging? Course she was going to figure that out about Alice one day too. And Alice would never leave me or her. I would never ask her too. I guess it was pretty clear that as long as my best friend was a vampire she was going to find out one day.

I looked to the side and saw Peter watching the stage as the teams performed. He glanced over and grinned at me.

I mean it has been a while. Even before AJ died he had been deployed for 6 months. It has been a long damn time. Had I planned on going without anyone the rest of my life?

Yeah I guess I had.

Damn. That sucks.

"What are you thinking about so damn hard?"

"Being lonely and batteries." I mumbled under my breath. Oh shit. He's a vampire. He heard that. I worked up the courage to look at him. Yep he caught that. He was grinning at me.

"Hey I think Maddie's team is next." I told him, pointing at the stage. They were on the side preparing to come up.

"Hey guys! You miss me?" I heard Alice say sitting on my empty side.

"Fuck you, you little pixie bitch." I whispered. She heard me.

"Bella, did I do something to upset you?" She asked with that damn annoying smile. Peter looked a little pissed too.

"You know exactly what you did. I bet you saw it coming to, didn't you?"

"Bella, look…" She at least looked a little ashamed.

"Hey its Maddie's team, shut up!"

I stood and started clapping. I always get nervous when this happens. I hate surprises. Especially surprises that may send my baby bouncing off a mat. I glanced at Alice and she nodded. It would be okay. Alice was yelling. I was clapping. Peter was… kinda looking like he wanted to be somewhere else. But then he stood and started clapping.

I watched my little angel jump, tumble, dance, twist and jump for the next 3 minutes and thirty seconds. They were perfect. I was worried last night would affect her but her balance was perfect. She was all smiles. The team ran off the stage and I started to walk to her.

"So what's next?" I heard Peter ask.

"Now we wait for another hour and a half for awards and see how they did."

"They won." Alice responded.

Leave it to Alice to take the suspense out of things.

"Wait, they don't do anything else?"

I stopped and looked at Peter. "What else would you like them to do?"

"It's just…she had her hair done last night. She was up at 4 getting dressed, here at 6 getting makeup put on, warming up for over an hour, all so they could perform for 3 and a half minutes?"

"Congratulations Peter. You pretty much just summed up competitive cheerleading. A lot of work goes into those three and a half minutes." I told him slightly offended.

"Hey I understand that. I guess I just thought, I don't know… it seems like there should be more."

I was about to explain the error in his thinking when I heard my angel run up.

"Mommy! How did I do?"

I got on my knees and pulled her into my arms. "You were perfect sweetie."

"What did you think Aunt Alice?"

"Perfect. Nobody can touch you."

"Cool. Hey Peter. Give me a high five!"

Maddie raised her arm and Peter raised his hand. Instead of slapping his hand she stopped her palm on his.

"Are you okay Peter? You are so cold. It's really warm in here. He's cold like you Aunt Alice. You think he has temperature problems like the one you told me you had?"

Dammit!

"Uh…yeah, I guess he does Maddie." Alice replied hesitating.

"Are you guys related? Seems weird. I would imagine something like that runs in the family huh?"

"No Peter and I aren't related. He's related to Uncle Jasper."

"When are we going to see Uncle Jasper? Doesn't he want to come see me cheer sometime?"

Shit, I had to put a stop to this.

"Maddie why don't we sit down and watch the other teams."

"Yes, you sit with Peter and Mommy and I are going to go look at the clothes they have for sell at those booths. We can buy your trophy too."

"Wait, you have to buy her trophy?" Peter asked.

"Yep.

"Alright then." He nodded.

"You don't know what place we got Aunt Alice."

"I'm going to take a chance and say first! Sound good?"

"Sure." Maddie told her with a big smile.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I saw a look of panic on Peter's face.

"Alice! We shouldn't leave her alone with him! She is suspicious already!"

"Right, so it can't harm anything anyways. Now look we need to have a talk about telling her."

"No! We have discussed this before!"

"Bella she is too smart to believe our bullshit for much longer!"

"Forget about that. Peter's my supposed mate? What the fuck Alice?"

"Yeah about that. I was going to talk to you. Kinda feel you out, see if you were ready to date again."

"And you send a vampire over after telling me I'm his fucking mate?" Bitch!

"He is your mate Bella."

"Bullshit. I don't believe in that stuff."

"So vampires exist but soul mates can't? Yes I know what you are going to say about AJ. But it is possible to love more than one person in your life Bella."

"Stop looking for my arguments before I can make them! I hate that!"

"Hey, my bad, sister." Alice raised her hands and backed up.

Dammit, I want to stay mad at her. But that was just too funny.

"You bitch." I told her when I stopped laughing.

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in for a hug. "I love you too Bella. So what do you think about his ass? Pretty nice huh?"

"Alice, you are going to pay for this."

"No I won't. You may be thanking me for this when it's all said and done."

PPOV

"So Maddie, you did really good up there."

"Thanks Peter. Hey you want to go walk around? Check out the booths. Maybe you can find something to buy me."

"Uh, sure. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see if you would. You're kinda easy like that aren't you?"

"What are you talking about now?"

"Just that money doesn't mean a lot to you. If I asked you to take me to Disney World you probably would right? Because you like my Mom?"

"No I wouldn't. Not unless it was to drop you off the top of Magic Mountain."

"That's not very nice Peter." Maddie gave me her grin.

"Neither is going through someone's cabinets and fridge."

Hah. Yeah didn't know I knew about that. Wiped that grin off her face.

"You weren't in there. I know Mom didn't tell you. How did you know?"

Shit.

"Your Mom told me when you were getting your hair done." Yeah, take that.

"Mom wouldn't sell me out like that. Try again."

"I just know okay? I have…security cameras in the house."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't."

"Next subject."

"Fine, if you're going to get an attitude about it."

"I don't have an attitude!"

"Who is after Mom?"

"What?"

"Who…is…after…my mother?"

"I don't know."

"That, I believe."

I think that was an insult. But I'm not sure.

"So, you uh…did your flip things really good."

"Thanks Peter. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah this is a great time." If you are a 7 year old girl.

"It's okay. I will stay here if you want to go track down my Mom and stare at her butt some more. Do you think someone will try to hurt her butt? It seems to be what you pay the most attention too."

"I…uh… I'm good. I think I will just wait…here…with you." Dammit!

"Peter, we need to have a serious talk."

"Here?"

"Why not here?"

"It's loud?"

"Yes it is. And yet I have been speaking at my normal range and you have no trouble hearing me at all."

"Maddie…"

"Peter are you an honest man?"

Where the fuck did that come from?

"I like to think of myself as an honest man."

"Then let's be honest with each other and lay our cards on the table."

"Okay…"

"You like my mom. You really like her. I don't mean like, hey I think you're cool. You really like her. You want to try to have some sort of romantic thing with her. I get that. I know I can't keep her to myself forever. But I can keep you away from her. All it takes is me telling her you scare me. That's it. She would believe it too. And you would be gone from our lives like that." She finished snapping her fingers.

"Why would you lie to your mom?" This shit was getting old.

"Who says I would be lying? You do scare me Peter. Have you looked in the mirror lately? In case you didn't notice your eyes are a deep red. And I don't think they are contacts. Are they? Remember you said you were an honest man."

"No, they aren't contacts. I have an eye condition."

"When you walk in the sun you cover your skin up completely. You even had your hands in your pockets when we were walking under the skylights in the Mall. Your skin is cold like Aunt Alice and you are both very pale. Come to think of it I have never seen Aunt Alice in the sun either. I keep asking her to take me to the Water Park in New Braunsfels. She did once. At night. Strange huh?"

"I got no problem with the sun."

"Yeah? Let's go outside right now. Take off your hat when we go outside. Why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt? It's like a hundred degrees outside."

"Maddie look,"

"No Peter. The thing is Mom notices these things. She is too smart not to. But she acts like she doesn't. She knows whatever the big secret is and she doesn't want me to know. Me and Mom don't have secrets. So if she is keeping this from me it must be big. And I want to know what it is."

The thing is, she wasn't being bitchy. She was dead serious. Why the hell hasn't Alice seen this already? Where the hell is she?

"Look Maddie. If you seem to think your Mom knows some big secret and is keeping it from you, why don't you just respect her wishes and not worry about it?"

"Yeah I've been doing that for a while with Aunt Alice, but the problem is Peter, my Mommy, my everything, was scared to death last night, for no reason. You went into our home while we stayed outside and Mom squeezed me to death in the hallway. Then she ran to the bathroom and threw up. See something isn't right and it involves Mom being scared so I have to make it my business. So are you going to tell me what it is that you and Aunt Alice really are?"

I lowered my head. I remember Jasper telling me Edward's old girlfriend figured out what he was. I had no idea at the time that it was my Mate that he was talking about. And it appears vampire detecting has been passed down.

"Look, why don't we bring this up when we get home? This isn't the best place to talk about this."

"Hey guys, you two look like you are in deep conversation." Bella said, walking up with Alice. Thank God.

"Yes Mommy, Peter and I have been having a great conversation."

"And what are you two talking about?" Alice asked. Shit. Maddie wouldn't…

"Peter was going to tell me what he and Aunt Alice really are. Isn't that interesting Mom? But you already know, don't you?"

Yep. She just did.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own it.

I'm very excited to see my first story topped one hundred reviews. Honestly the mistakes I made in it were atrocious. Not that I'm much better now, but it was the first thing I ever wrote. And Bothersome topped it over, as I discovered when I woke up this morning. I want to say thanks again to my dedicated reviewers. I have had some that have stuck with me for every story and some that are new to this one and the Major and his Demon. I have to say each of you really know how to make my day. I hope I can continue to keep your interest and entertain you. This is the most fun hobby I have ever had.

Chapter 6

BPOV

Damn. Fucking Alice. She claims she didn't know this was coming. It was just a coincidence that she pulled me away to talk about telling Maddie while Maddie used her keen investigative powers to grill Peter.

God Maddie is going to be hell when she is a teenager.

I hope I am around to see it happen.

No one said a word after I explained to Maddie that there was a time and place to discuss everything. But she wouldn't let this go. When we got home she was going to hound me or Peter or both of us until we told her.

Tell her what? Peter and Alice drink blood to survive?

Yep, that won't freak her out. I know she is very smart. But she is also a little girl who can be scared easily. I know this. I wake up to her screaming at night.

Alice followed us home in her Porsche. No way was she weaseling out of this one. She started this crap. She was right though. Maddie was too damn smart not to notice things. She may have looked the other way because she loved Alice but when Peter showed up, it was too much for her curiosity.

How much to tell her?

On the bright side this has totally taken my mind off of what to do about Peter.

I glanced at him driving. Okay, I glanced at his legs in those jeans. I mean can I help it I like the feel of cool bodies? I mean it's not like I'm into…I mean he isn't that cold. He feels pretty damn nice actually. Very cool. Not that I have felt him much. I mean his skin feels so damn smooth. Not a trace of body hair. All muscles and a beautiful smile. Pretty sandy blonde hair. That damn hat.

Back to Maddie. This was going to be a tricky conversation. The last thing I needed her to have was nightmares about vampires now. But she would want to know. She would figure out that a vampire is after me. Why else would Peter be there?

What's worse? Telling her Peter is with us because he is supposed to protect us from evil vampires or saying he is there because he wants to be her new vampire step daddy?

Should probably go with the evil vampires.

Yeah. Evil vampires is the way to go.

We walked into my apartment without a word. Peter walked in first. Maddie looked at me. She knew what Peter was doing.

Peter turned to me and nodded. We gathered in the living room. Maddie went to the couch.

"Maddie, why don't you let me help you out of your uniform and get your makeup off?"

"What are they Mom? I'm not leaving this room until you tell me the truth. Are they aliens?"

Peter and Alice both laughed. Maddie glared at them.

"You two think this is funny?" She asked.

That shut them up.

"Of course not Sweetie." Alice told her.

"Then stop laughing. Something is after my Mommy. Since Peter is here I am betting it is something just like you and Peter, isn't that right Aunt Alice?"

"Yes Maddie." Alice replied.

"So talk."

'Maddie this can be scary. Are you sure you really want to know?" I asked, hoping to hold this off.

"Yes, I really want to know."

Damn.

I looked at Alice and Peter. "May as well have a seat guys."

I sat down on the couch next to Maddie.

"Okay sweetie. You have to hold off on questions until I am done telling you the whole story."

"No problem Mom."

"I never wanted you to find out about this. But I guess it was going to come out someday. I thought you would be a little older. You remember when I told you I moved to Forks to live with Grandpa a year before I met your Dad?"

Maddie nodded her head.

"When I got to Forks High School, I met your Aunt Alice and a boy named Edward Cullen…"

I told her everything. I tried to sugarcoat it some. I didn't go into detail about James. I just said that he was after Mommy and Uncle Jasper, took care of him. I told her about Uncle Jasper having a slip and almost hurting Mommy and that is why he has refused to come near me much. I explained why it is so important to be careful not to cut herself but that Aunt Alice and Peter would never hurt her and Jasper wouldn't either. I told her about Alice's power to see the future at times.

She seemed to take it all in stride, not interrupting me, listening with a blank face. I got to the part about Edward leaving me and Alice coming back and then meeting her Daddy. That seemed like all she needed to know.

"Okay baby. Go ahead with your questions." I sighed.

"A vampire is after you now. Aunt Alice can see the future. She saw you getting hurt by a vampire didn't she?"

Way to cut to the chase Maddie.

"Yes Maddie. That is why Peter is here to protect us."

"This Cullen family, Aunt Alice used to belong to, you've never seen or heard from them again?"

"No Maddie."

"Peter sparkles?"

"Yes Maddie. All vampires do in direct sunlight, but not on cloudy days."

"Why do you live in Texas if it's so bright here all the time Aunt Alice?"

"Because I love you and your mother Maddie."

"Oh. Okay. How is Peter supposed to scare anything away if he sparkles?"

"All vampires sparkle Maddie." I told her looking at Peter's annoyed face.

"So if yellow eyes means Aunt Alice eats animals, I'm guessing Peter doesn't like animals?"

"I only,…I mean, I eat… bad people." Peter stuttered out.

"Who decided they are bad?"

"Uh…"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But I am going to begin eating animals. Starting tonight."

"Cause you like my Mom?"

Peter sighed. I was kind of curious to his answer as well.

"Yeah, cause I like your mom a lot kid."

"Why do you sparkle?"

"We are designed to draw people in. Anything that makes us fascinating or pretty to look at, helps." Alice responded.

"I get that. I see a sparkly doll in a store or a sparkly shirt I am drawn right to it. Do you look like a doll when you glitter Peter?"

"No. I don't"

"So Aunt Alice saw a vision of a vampire coming to get you Mom?"

"Yes."

"Has your vision changed Aunt Alice?"

"It will sweetie."

"Meaning it hasn't?"

"Not at this moment. But my visions can often change."

"Is that why you get that far off spacy look sometime?"

"Yes."

"Is that why every time I think of doing something sneaky that could probably get me in trouble with Mom, you always seem to be there, stopping me?"

"Yes."

She was? She did? What the hell?

"That's not fair Aunt Alice."

"Life's not fair kid." Alice told her, winking.

"So how do you kill a vampire?"

"Uh…" Peter, Alice and I were all taken back by this question.

"What? I need to know."

"No you don't baby. You won't be killing any vampires. You won't need to." I told her firmly.

"Why are we still here?"

"What?"

"If Aunt Alice knows you are going to be attacked here and her vision doesn't change, doesn't it seem smart that we should be somewhere else?" Maddie asked, as if we were the dumbest people on earth.

"Maddie if I leave, we may never find out who is behind this and be looking over our shoulders for the rest of our lives."

"So Aunt Alice is using you like bait?"

"No…"

"Then what do you call it?"

"Uh…" I looked at Alice who looked at Peter who was suddenly finding something interesting on the wall.

"Do you want to leave Baby? I can take you to Grandma's."

"I'm not leaving you Mom. I can't believe you asked me that."

"I don't want you scared Maddie."

"You think I would be better in Florida worried about you. I will go if you go. If not I'm staying. Don't make me leave Mommy."

Damn that was a heartbreaking look.

"I won't sweetie. Peter is going to be with you 24/7"

"With me?"

"With both of us."

"Oh joy. If a bad guy comes he can use his rainbow powers and glittery skin to blind him and turn him into a candy cane. Maybe he can use my dolls as backup."

"Maddie don't be like that! Peter has been nothing but nice to you!"

"He stares at your butt when you walk anywhere."

"He does? You do?" I asked looking at him and smiling. He smiled back. I guess those jeans paid off…No! Bad Bella!

"Yes Mom he does! Don't you find it a little creepy that a vampire is hitting on you all the time and another vampire dated you in high school? Oh my God! Am I gonna have to fight off vampires when I'm in high school?"

"Not with your personality kid." I heard Peter say.

Maddie and I both shot him dirty looks. Nothing is wrong with Maddie's personality. Sure she can be a bit sarcastic at times. Okay, I'm not blind, okay? I get that my little Angel isn't perfect. But she is perfect to me. Nobody talks about my baby. She has a great personality. She just doesn't take anybody's crap. She gets that from AJ.

I took a deep breath. "Look, can we talk about something else Maddie? Please? You need to get changed and we need to get that makeup off…"

"I can do it! You and Peter can talk Bella!" Alice said. "I mean, if you are okay with that, Maddie…"

"Aunt Alice, I love you. Nothing will ever change that. I'm not scared of you. Besides it's kind of cool that a girl can glitter. Course if you had RED eyes that may be a little different." Maddie finished sending Peter a not so nice look.

I heard her say under her breath that it would suck to be a guy that sparkles. If I heard her I'm sure Peter did. Yep he looked very annoyed.

"Besides while you are taking off my makeup you can explain to me why you are trying to set my mom up with Peter so badly."

"Maddie, I'm not!"

"Bad liar Aunt Alice."

Alice grabbed her hand and walked her away. I turned to look at Peter.

PPOV

"So that went better than I expected." I observed carefully.

"Yeah, she is tough. Sometimes I think it might be easier for a kid to learn something like this. They haven't been completely conditioned by the world as to what is and is not real. But the test will come at night. I will have to watch her sleep and see how she reacts. She's tough like her Dad. She will be okay. I hope."

"You're no pushover yourself."

She smiled at me and looked back at the floor.

"You know we don't have to hide out. Let's take Maddie somewhere fun."

"What did you have in mind?" She asked me.

"Let's go to Wonderland Caverns in San Marcus. Have you been there?"

"The cave tours? No I don't think I have."

"Me either. I have seen that stupid billboard on the Interstate a million times. We should go tomorrow. I can get into the gift shop real quick and we can go inside the caves."

"Yeah, maybe. That sounds fun. Maddie would get a kick out of it."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Would you have fun?"

"Of course."

"You kinda base your whole life around what's best for Maddie. I respect that. But do you ever do anything fun, just for yourself?"

"Sure."

"That doesn't require batteries?"

She turned red. I thought for a second she may be mad but I realized quickly that it was a blush. She laughed a little. "I guess you did hear that huh?" she asked me shyly. It was so damn cute on her.

Heard, it fantasized about it, ran it over in my mind. Yeah. I heard it.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you." I told her. I really need to keep my foot out of my mouth. Easier said than done.

"I'm not. I'm the one who opened my mouth. Truth is Peter, Maddie has been kind of my whole life. I don't have a lot and I won't take handouts from Alice. I know she does things anyway, the sneaky little bitch, but we both pretend she doesn't. But I don't have much of a life apart from my child. I don't even know who I am apart from Maddie. My whole world and everything I do revolves around her. That's the truth. It isn't fair to me I suppose but it is all I know. When AJ died, I was in danger of being lost so I grabbed on to her tighter and wouldn't let go. I don't regret that. But no, to answer your question I don't do anything fun for myself."

"Would you want to?" I had to know. This girl needed to get out.

"Have fun for myself? I mean sometimes I think about it."

"So let's go out. Let me take you for a good time. Alice can watch Maddie."

"Peter, I don't know. I mean, you know I like you but where can this really go if I don't turn into a vampire? You know? I don't want my heart to break. And I don't want to break yours."

"So you plan to live your life never taking a chance because you don't want to get hurt? You are tougher than that Bella. I know I am, and I know you are. What if it did work? Would it be so bad? Maybe it won't. But why not try? So maybe we both get hurt. Are you hurting now?"

"No, I'm not hurting now." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" I pressed.

"I guess not. Maybe. I think I'm just lonely. And I don't want to use you for my escape from that."

"Trust me Bella. I would not mind being used by you." I gave her my best smile and was rewarded with one breaking out on her face. Maybe now we are getting somewhere.

"To be real honest Peter, I wouldn't mind using the hell out of you too."

Okay, that was sexy. Damn where did she come from? I need to get her some alcohol. I bet she would really let loose. We were finally getting somewhere when I heard her.

"Peter get in here now!"

I ran into Maddie's bedroom. Alice was standing with a look of panic on her face.

"What is it?"

"Last second decision. Somebody knows what I can do Peter. They are coming. They will be at the door in 30 seconds."

"How many?"

"Four."

"Call Jasper. Keep Bella and Maddie behind you no matter what. Are there any outside on the walls?"

"Not that I can see."

"Defend them. I am going to say hi in the living room." Bella looked scared as hell but she grabbed Maddie and picked her up running behind Alice. She sat her in a corner of her room and stood in front of her. She was scared but she was going to protect her daughter. So was I. Only I wasn't scared. I was pissed.

I walked into the living room and stood ten feet in front of the door. Surely they would have to use the door. Why would they do this? There is no way we can keep this quiet. Do they not give a fuck?

I heard the steps. Yep. Four of them. The door handle just ripped off from the outside.

The door swung open and I was surprised to see…

That I didn't know a single one of these motherfuckers.

Before me stood four male vampires. All looked like average twenty year old males. Probably not turned long ago but not newborns.

"Can I help you gents?"

"We have come for the girl. Give her to us and we won't hurt you or the other vampire."

"Yeah that's gonna be a bit of a problem. I don't let nobody take my woman or my little girl in there."

"Sounds like your problem, not ours."

"Son, it's about to be your problem. What the hell do you want with Bella anyway?"

"Bella? No, she is the mother. We were instructed to kill her and anyone else she with her, including vampires. We want the girl. We have been sent to gather her and bring her back to…"

He looked confused. Oh well.

"You didn't get sent to take the girl. You got sent so your puppet master could figure out how tough it is gonna be to get to them."

"We will not fail our mission." One of the ones in the back said.

"Son, do you know who I am?"

"Are we supposed to?"

"My name is Peter Whitlock. And you fuckers have made a fatal mistake."

"Yeah, what would that be?" the one in the front asked, with a grin.

I smiled. This may not be quiet but it was going to be easy.

"You should have brought more vampires."

BPOV

I heard the noise. Things breaking. My things. Alice never moved in front of us. I wish I knew what was going on. Was Peter okay? Alice said there were 4 of them. He couldn't hold out long could he? Suddenly I heard silence. Oh God he must be dead. I looked at Alice who seemed to have relaxed.

"C'mon. He's calling us. It's safe. Jasper is coming into the building now. He is going to make your neighbors very sleepy. Some are coming into the halls already."

I walked into my living room with Maddie attached at my hip, squeezing me tightly. I saw vampire body parts laying everywhere. And in the middle with his shirt ripped to shreds still as a statue, muscles rippling stood Peter Whitlock. He was smiling. His face turned serious when he saw me. All me living room furniture was destroyed. But we were all alive, that was the important thing.

"Alice you got to get Jasper to calm the folks down out in the hall. And then we are all going to meet at my place. We can't have any more close combat like this. Bella start packing clothes for you and Maddie. Alice start packing Bella's valuables. All her jewelry, her pictures, Maddie's toys, the rocking chair in the corner of her room. We won't be coming back here for a long time. Rent a truck as a matter of fact. Bring their beds. Pack up this whole fucking place. Bella, I'm sorry but you can't stay here any longer. Not until we get past this threat."

I nodded and began walking back toward the room with Maddie at my side. But her head would not stop staring at the body parts in the room or Peter. I finally got her to turn around and we began throwing clothes into a bag. We walked back in a few minutes later to see Jasper fixing the door handle. No neighbors were in the hallway. Peter had pulled on a black long sleeve shirt that hung to his upper body like a goddamn second skin.

"What do you want to do Peter? She's your Mate. You decide." Jasper said looking at me and nodding.

I'm his Mate? HE decides? What the fuck?

"Uh do I get a say in this?"

"Of course Bella." Alice responded.

"What happened? Just now?"

"Well the good news is my vision changed. I no longer see those vampires attacking you in a week."

"And the bad news?"

"We can talk about in the truck on the way to my place Bella."

"No, I want to know now!"

"They don't want you. You were just in the way."

"Then who do they w…are you joking? Please tell me you are joking."

"I wish I were Bella. And they were just the foot soldiers. We have to figure out who is behind this. But we need to get you somewhere safe. And brother," He said looking at Jasper. "You are going to have to get over your fears around Bella here. Because I am going to need the both of you there."

Jasper nodded at Peter. Peter nodded at Jasper. I felt like I should nod but I wasn't in the mood. Maybe I could give Alice a steely glance and nod later.

"Jasper can you bring the part to burn at my place. I figure we can piece one of them together enough to get him to talk."

"Thinking the same thing Peter." Jasper said.

"Bella, you got ya'lls bags packed?"

"Yes Peter."

"The let's get the hell out of here. We got to stop and get food for my cabinets and refrigerator."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own it.

May be gone tomorrow. Cheerleading competition in Houston. Yay… So I'm putting two updates up today. Please review. They make me smile

Sabrina, thanks as always for the kind words. You are so awesome. I am going to put some of you out of suspense. Yes AJ is dead. Who is the bad guy? Well, I'm not saying. But here is a hint. If you have read some of my other stories, you know that I hate doing the same old things and I am not afraid of original characters. Not sayin that's what it is gonna be, but… Oh and Jasper isn't around Bella much because he is still a little freaked out that he attacked her. He likes her but wants to be safe since he knows how much Alice loves her. Don't worry though; Jasper is going to be around a lot from this point on.

Chapter 7

BPOV

We had been at Peter's for about four hours. It was getting dark. Twilight. The most dangerous time of the day for us because the vampires who were now and apparently always had been after my daughter were free to roam. Not that daylight seemed to stop them as evidenced by my destroyed living room.

I was standing on the back porch with Alice. Maddie was just inside watching TV on Peter's giant flat screen mounted to the Living room wall. She had been very, very quiet since we left the apartment. I know I will be up with her tonight. She is going to have nightmares. Damn vampires. What the hell do they want with my girl? Why? I jumped when I heard a scream coming from a huge workshop in the backyard of Peter's house. Twenty minutes ago Jasper walked in with the head and torso of a vampire from my apartment. The rest were burned. Peter followed Jasper in with what looked like an acetylene torch. We have heard screams every minute or so since then. I should be appalled. They were torturing that vampire. But that vampire wanted to take my little girl, so fuck him. I wished I could be in there with them. There were a few parts I wouldn't mind burning off of him.

"Alice, do you still see me as a vampire one day?"

"I didn't when I saw the vision of your attack. But since that has apparently been averted I haven't really looked. Why?"

"You should probably turn me now."

"What?!"

"Four came last time. Who knows how many would come the next time. I could help. If being a vampire will help me protect my daughter I will do it." I would do anything.

"Bella you as a vampire would be the least helpful thing right now."

"Why?"

"Number one you wouldn't be able to be around Maddie. You would be a blood crazed newborn. There is no way you could get control in time to defend her if she even could stay around."

"Jasper can teach me. Peter told me that he and Jasper used to train newborns for those wars they had a long time ago. He said Jasper was good at it. Turned them into fighters quickly."

"Bella, Jasper can't go back to that place anymore. He was a different person then."

When she said that another scream pierced the air.

"It seems he isn't having a problem with it now. He and Peter seem to remember exactly who they were. I don't think Peter ever forgot."

"Bella, they used torture to control newborns."

"I can take it if it means protecting Maddie."

" Neither of them would ever torture you. Peter wouldn't be able to stand by and let Jasper do it anyway. And it would break Jasper if I even told him you were suggesting this. He loves you too Bella. We can handle this. I promise if they come again and they have the numbers, we will run. We won't do anything stupid. I won't risk the two of you."

I took a deep breath. She was right. But I hate feeling helpless. I didn't know what else to do. I looked into the glass door and saw Maddie with her arms wrapped around her knees. I almost wish she would say some sarcastic remark to Peter so I would know she was back to herself. I hoped she couldn't hear the screams but this was as far away as I could stand to have her.

Jasper walked out taking pieces of the vampire to the fire and throwing him in with the remains of the rest. Peter stalked towards me, an intent look on his face.

"Alice, please watch Maddie. I need to talk to Bella alone."

I was a little surprised at his tone. This must be bad if he wanted to talk to me alone. I had an idea I wouldn't like to find out what he learned in that workshop.

Peter grabbed my hand and walked me inside past Maddie who jumped off the couch and was staring at the two of us.

"Maddie stay here. I need to speak to Peter. Alice will be here with you."

"Where are you taking her, Peter?" Maddie asked taking a step towards us.

"Maddie, sit down and watch TV with Alice. I will have her back to you before you know it." Peter replied without looking at her, continuing to pull me through to the back of the house. I hadn't seen this part. It was really nice. I walked into a huge room behind Peter. Inside was an enormous king size poster bed.

"What are we… what did you find out?"

Peter turned towards me and his eyes were black. I don't think he was hungry either. At least for blood.

"Bella we can talk about what I found out soon enough. Right now there are some things I need to take care of."

I gulped. I hoped he didn't hear it.

"Bella, I fought off 4 vampires today who wanted to hurt my Mate. Maybe you don't believe in vampire mating but it's real. I told you I wasn't pushy. And I'm not. But I am a little jacked up right now and you are the only one who can calm me down. Do you understand?"

Parts of me understood immediately.

"What do you need me to do? I'll help you anyway I can." I whispered. I had already started trembling. I guess whether I could ever have a lover again was about to be answered.

He reached for my face with both hands and gently pulled me to his lips. They tasted so good. To my surprise I felt his tongue trying to open my mouth and I let it. Feeling him inside my mouth sent me a rush I hadn't had in a long time. I had almost forgot what it felt like to kiss someone. He dropped one hand from my face but continued exploring my mouth with his tongue. I felt his free hand tugging my shirt out of my jeans. His hand ran up my stomach to just under my breast. Oh God, this was so, so wrong…

How fingers were under my bra. His thumb and forefinger were pinching my very hard nipple. The touch and coolness had me so damn turned on. I realized I was rubbing myself against his leg. And he was letting me. I probably shouldn't encourage him. He is going to …Oh God he tasted so good and his hand… He backed up and I was able to throw my hands up in time as he pulled my shirt form me and unsnapped my bra before I knew what happened. I watched him tear his shirt off his body. He pulled me by the waist into him and my breasts pressed against his chest. His smooth, cool, muscular chest. I attacked his mouth again. He let me. I felt him pressed against me. He was hard. And large. Oh shit. I wasn't ready for that. I don't mean emotionally. Emotionally I wasn't thinking right now. Physically my body wanted something my subconscious mind was telling me I hadn't had in a long time and may not be ready for. Then again I was so wet…

"Bella do you trust that I will never hurt you?" He whispered into my partially open mouth where his tongue had just been.

"Yes" I answered without hesitation. I didn't know a lot of things right now. But I knew I trusted this man and I wanted him from the moment I laid eyes on him. I would feel guilty about this later. But not now. I felt him unbutton my jeans and I was using one foot to pull my boot off and then the other. He kneeled down, peeling my jeans off of me. I needed his body to cool my rapidly heating one and the loss of his upper body had me moaning. At least until I felt his tongue on my pussy. Oh my God… I left myself lifted by his arms and I was soon over his head with his face buried between my legs and his tongue inside me.

He lay me on his bed gently. I realized I was completely naked in front of him and it didn't bother me in the least. His tongue found my clit. I screamed. I came so hard my body was shivering. I felt like I was having a convulsion. If that didn't get me ready for what came next…and I knew what was coming next. I saw it when his face rose from between my legs and his eyes were still black. This may hurt a little…

He ran his tongue up my body, stopping to lick both my nipples. When he was eye level he looked into mine.

"You ready?" he whispered.

"Be gentle. Please? It has been a long time."

"I will never hurt you. Tell me if you need me to slow down or stop."

I nodded my head and felt the tip of him entering me. It was cool and the contrast between my body heat and his cock felt amazing. I was moaning. I couldn't stop. God I hope Maddie…

He entered my all the way with a thrust and filled me up. I moaned biting my lip. It hurt a little, but felt so right. All thoughts of anything went away. He never moved too fast. He moved so slow, it was driving me crazy. I wrapped my legs around his back and pushed him harder. He caught onto the rhythm I wanted to kept me there. I felt his hands under my back raising me from the bed. I was wrapped around his waist sitting up with him. He never let me fall. He guided me up and down on his cock. His very large and smooth cock. He kept me there for I don't know how long. Time ceased to have meaning.

He finally laid me on the bed on my back.

"I need to move a little faster now. I won't hurt you but I want to cum and I want you to cum again as well. I'm going to pull you to the edge of the bed so I can stand and fuck you and play with your clit at the same time. You understand?"

I wanted to say yes but all that came out was a whimper. He had already taken me there 4 times. I didn't know how much I had left in me.

He stood up and I tried to wrap my legs around him but I was too tired. He lifted my legs and let them rest on his shoulders. He found my clit so easily. First time and he had my body memorized. Oh my…

I felt him tense and waited for him to break me in two when he came. Something about the possibility heightened my senses and my orgasm hit me like a ton of breaks. I could feel him in me. He was shaking but he never hurt me. He was right. He couldn't hurt me. He would never hurt me.

He let my legs down from his shoulders and I scooted back onto the bed. I felt him next to me wrapping his arms around me. I felt so hot. My body was covered in sweat. He was cooling me off quickly though.

"Thank you." He whispered.

I had to laugh. I forgot I was doing him a favor. Yeah right.

"You feel better now?" I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm never letting you go."

"You have to Peter. Maddie is probably not happy with us right now." I lay my head on his chest and he started running his fingers through my hair.

"Alice took Maddie out the minute I took you back. She was pissed until Alice told her she was going to show Maddie how fast vampires run. They are still out with Jasper playing."

"I need to get dressed. They will be in soon and I need to cook Maddie some dinner with all those groceries we bought on the way up here. Thank you for that Peter. I really needed it. I thought vampires can't have sex with humans?"

He smirked. "Who told you that? Edward Cullen? That little virgin probably shouldn't. But I told you my control is excellent."

"So is your skill. Get a lot of practice?" It was none of my business. It really wasn't my business. But I wanted to know.

"Nope, but a perfect vampire memory and watching a lot of porn means I don't forget what to do."

"How long has it been?"

"Too long. I guess I've been waiting on you. And I meant it. I know what I said earlier that I wouldn't push you into a relationship and I'm not, but I am never leaving you. I can't now. I couldn't from the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Okay." I whispered. What else is there to say to that? I didn't know how I felt about it. I knew he was my mate. It was true. No way a man or vampire should have known what I needed or wanted as instinctually as he did. I stood up to get my clothes and damn near fell down. My legs were shaking. Peter helped steady me. I looked at his body, for the first time seeing him entirely naked. He was so gorgeous. He was perfect. Oh my God what have I done? I can't do this. I can't get addicted to a vampire again. I…but I wanted to so badly. I could lose myself in him. But then who would take care of Maddie? I needed to think. But first I needed my daughter. I needed to feed her. I dressed carefully while Peter lay on his side on the bed and watched me. Suddenly looking at his perfect form I felt very self-conscience.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Be embarrassed around me. I love your body. It belongs to me."

Oh damn. "Uh, okay. Oh, uh did you learn anything from your, uh conversation with that…uh.

"Let's talk about it after Maddie goes to sleep."

I nodded walked a bit unsteady on my feet to the living room. Alice was walking in with Maddie.

"Mom! You wouldn't believe how fast Aunt Alice ran with me. The trees were like whoa, and zoom and she took me to the tops in the woods and we jumped from the tops of trees. I held on to her neck and we climbed a cliff and saw a mountain goat and Aunt Alice chased it down and I got to pet it. You know how we are always seeing those on the cliffs and I told you I wanted to touch one but we could never get to where they were cause they are so high? She got one Mom! It was awesome!"

I smiled at Alice. She knew what Maddie needed. Same as I did. A distraction. But was what I just did with Peter a distraction? I don't know. It felt like more than a distraction. I mean he said he needed to calm down. I mean, we both needed that, and that was all… Oh damn. I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about that for a long time, if ever. It was so good. Why were my emotions all over the place?

"What did you do while we were out Mommy? Did you and Peter have a good talk?"

That did it. My daughter asking about a man I just had sex with. She didn't know, did she? With her it's never easy to know. But I couldn't take it. I felt the tears running down my cheeks and sobs forming in my throat. I ran from the room out the front door. I heard Peter coming out of the bedroom and Jasper stopping him. "She needs to have some time. Leave her be." I heard him say to I guess Peter. Time? How much damn time am I ever going to need?

I ran into the dark, not having any destination in mind. I just needed…I don't know.

PPOV

I just had the most mind blowing sex of my existence. It happened to quick. I should have waited. But I was so jacked up from the battle earlier I felt this overwhelming need to take my mate. It took everything in me not to turn her when she was wiggling under me. I thought she was happy. She was happy. But she walked out of this bedroom and reality hit I guess. Damn!

"Peter, go hunt. You want me to come with you? I can show you the finer points of draining deer." I heard Jasper say.

"No. I'm going to wait for her."

"Peter, you really need to hunt and she needs time."

"She's alone."

"Alice will see and hear if anything comes near her. She will be alright."

"Will she Jasper?"

"Yeah. It's just a lot to work through." He smiled at me. Maybe it would be alright.

"What the hell did you do to my mother?"

"Maddie language!" Alice reprimanded her.

"No. You come into this house and grab my mother and Aunt Alice pulls me outside and when I walk back into this house she runs out crying. What did you DO?"

"Maddie…"

"I want to know Alice. I will go after her unless somebody tells me what the hell is going on. And don't talk about my language! Do you know what I have seen in the past two days? There were body parts in our living room Aunt Alice. Body parts! And you are worried about me saying a word I hear you and Mom say constantly. Body parts Aunt Alice! I am living with him now because vampires destroyed our home, and he made my mother cry! Forgive me if I'm a little worried considering all the body parts in my home were pulled off by him."

"Maddie I didn't hurt her."

"Oh really Peter? Who did? Cause you were the only one in here. Jasper was outside with us. So who hurt her Peter?"

"I would never hurt your mother! Would you give a damn rest already! Damn she is a big girl. She doesn't need a 7 year old mother!"

Don't lose your temper with the 7 year old Peter. I looked at Jasper. He looked at Maddie. Maddie's eyes got heavy. Alice picked her up and walked her over to the couch. I saw her curl up into Alice.

"Thank you Jasper." He nodded.

"Let's go eat. I hear two large deer not 200 hundred yards from here. They will work."

A few minutes later I was picking fur out of my teeth. It wasn't bad. I mean it wasn't human blood but you could live off it. And if it made a difference to Bella I would do it.

"So what are we going to do about this lady?"

"I don't know Peter. It makes no sense. A female vamp who hires new vampires for jobs. She doesn't make them. She hires them. And then sends them after Maddie with instructions not to kill her but to bring her back with them and kill everyone else. I've never heard anything like it."

"And to not even let her vampires see her clearly. Very strange. She wants to remain anonymous, even to those working with her. At least we know it is a woman."

"Lot of good it does us." Jasper mumbled.

"So we play defense and hope she slips up." I hated the idea but what else could we do?

"Unless we can come up with a better idea that's exactly what we are going to have to do. Peter, that vampire had no idea who might be working with her. He knew she hired teams. Him and his frat brothers were only one team. We don't know how many vampires we may face next time. We are good but if the number gets over thirty, that's stretching it for us to fight and protect at the same time. We may need to call backup."

"You mean Garrett and Charlotte?"

"Yep. I don't trust anybody else."

"What about your old vegie family?"

'Garrett and Char are the only ones I trust, Peter. You okay with having them around Bella and Maddie?"

I thought about this for a second and nodded my head. I didn't trust the Cullens either. Or maybe I didn't like them. Hard to tell the difference but it's one and the same to me.

"Yeah I trust them. Make the call. I need to go check on Bella. See how she is doing."

Before Jasper could protest I ran off. I found her sitting against a tree with her butt on the ground and her head in her hands. It sounded like she had stopped crying.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm not."

She lightly laughed.

"That's the problem. I'm not sorry either."

"He has been gone nearly 5 years Bella. You don't have to not live because he isn't here."

"What did you say?" She was instantly pissed. Good I was tired of skirting this subject.

"You heard me. You two loved each other. You had a beautiful daughter. And he died. Not you. He died. You are still living. At least you can live. I can love you and you know damn well you could love me if you would let yourself. You aren't dead Bella! You think he would want you to not live? He loved you! If it was me in his spot I would damn sure want you to live."

"You don't know anything, Peter Whitlock. You didn't know him. Don't you dare say what he would or would not have wanted me to do."

"Fine Bella. I'm in love with you. When you decide to stop being a scared little girl who is frightened of having a life outside her daughter's you come talk to me. I'll be the guy who will be protecting you and your daughter for the rest of your life with everything I have. You know where to find me."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own it.

Okay so I managed to get this chapter out today. Quick story. I go to my daughter's cheer competition at the George R Brown Convention Center in downtown Houston. I walk outside on the sidewalk and look around soaking in the scenery. One half of the massive convention center is holding an NRA gun show. The other half a cheerleading competition. Mingled on the sidewalk are little girls with glitter and bows and cheerleading uniforms doing cartwheels and men with shotguns and other assorted weapons (hopefully unloaded) plus right wing militants using the sidewalk to express their political views about the one world government that will usher the end of the world. They were walking amongst each other like it was the most natural thing in the world. Across the street from the convention center in the park was a wedding going on. To the right of this park about 20 yards away were two ladies of the night walking around trying to drum up business during the day. I can't imagine any other place in the world where you would find these things mixed within 50 yards of each other. So if you ever wonder where I get ideas for things in my stories. Well its crap like this. Man, I love living in Texas. Never boring.

BPOV

I walked back to the house 10 minutes after Peter left me sitting there. Maddie was asleep in Alice's arms. It was still pretty early for her to go to bed but she had been through a lot. I made some Mac and Cheese and brought it to her in the living room. She woke up the minute I sat down. I cast a curious glance at Jasper and saw him shrug his shoulders. I wasn't sure how I felt about him manipulating Maddie but if it kept her calm…I wonder if he could keep her calm all night. Give her a night of rest. Maybe she could sleep in. My baby has been through so much the past couple days. Both of our lives have turned upside down. Our safe happy lives. We only needed each other right? I mean we had friends and relatives but it was really the two of us. We were one. We were a team. We didn't need anyone else.

I wasn't avoiding life. Just because he fucked my brains out, the fucking cowboy thinks he can psychoanalyze me. He doesn't know shit about me! Except of course how to give me mind blowing orgasms to the point that I can't walk.

"You okay Mommy?"

"Yes baby."

"I was worried about you and was going to come after you but I got very sleepy all of a sudden."

"It's okay baby. You need your rest."

"So do you. Are you going to eat? You need to eat and then we can go to bed. Aunt Alice told me Jasper set up our bed in one of the bedrooms. You can eat and we can go to sleep."

Our bed. It was, wasn't it? Was I babying her by sleeping with her all the time? I mean I have been because of the nightmares but was I planning on doing this forever? One day she was going to grow up and my bed was going to be very lonely. How long would it be before she left me for bigger things? Or worse, how long before she turned down bigger things because she was afraid to leave me alone?

I really didn't have a life of my own, did I?

"Where did Peter go?" I asked Alice.

"He walked towards the back. I think he is in his work shed working on a car."

"He works on cars?"

"Yeah, classics. He's pretty good at it too."

I don't know why I was surprised that he had hobbies. I guess there is a lot I don't know about him.

"You like him don't you?" Maddie asked me now sitting by my side and eating her Mac and Cheese.

"Of course I do sweetie. He's helping to keep us safe."

"No, you really like him. That's why you were upset. You really like him and you think Dad would be mad about it, right? That's why you were crying?"

"No, Maddie. I don't think Dad would be mad." Maybe I did.

"I don't think he would. Are you scared I would be mad?"

Damn it. I wanted her to go to bed. Not asking about my feelings towards Peter.

"Would you?" I asked her. I noticed Alice and Jasper had slipped out quietly and it was just the two of us.

"I don't think I would. I am not really crazy about him, I mean he thinks he's a lot funnier than he actually is, but he does protect us, and he is obviously crazy about your butt and…"

"And what sweetie?"

"He is the only guy I've ever known who can make you smile when he walks into a room. You look so happy Mom. It's hard to explain. I don't know if I like him. But I like the way you are around him. I've seen the smile you have in the pictures of you and Dad. I never saw that smile on you that I can remember since Dad died. Not until you met him. It's kind of neat to watch. And I wouldn't be mad about you being happy. Even if it is with a sparkly vampire guy."

I wanted to cry. But I had cried enough.

"I'm going to bed, Mom. You can come when you are ready. Go talk to him. He seemed pretty upset when he stomped in the front and went out the back of the house. He moved so fast it nearly freaked me out. But after the past couple days it takes a lot to freak me out now."

And with that Maddie was gone. The princess has spoken. Now to carry out her orders.

I opened the door of the workshop. I heard the sound of metal being bent in the workshop. I walked as quietly as I could, even though I knew he would hear me. Probably already did. I saw him under the hood of a red sports car. Looked old.

He stood up but didn't turn toward me. I guess I came out here. This was my show.

"I'm a single mom and I don't know if I will ever be able to become a vampire. I am a widow and I still get choked up over the thought of my dead husband. I have a daughter who is half angel and half demon. But if you are willing to give us a chance, then I can be brave enough to do the same. If you want me I will put my heart out there for you. Do what you want with it."

That's all I had. I don't know what else there was to say. I was very nervous and very scared and kind of excited.

I never saw him move. I just found myself in his arms and his mouth on mine. When he let me come up for air he smiled down at me.

"Glad you came to your senses. I'm gonna make you laugh and be happy and feel loved and I will do the same for your daughter. I'm also gonna kill the motherfuckers out to get her. As soon as that is done, I am taking you on a date."

I had to laugh. "Fine cowboy. Let's go inside and check on my daughter and then maybe watch some TV?"

"Am I gonna have to watch some chick flick while you cuddle into my side and tear up over some lady getting cheated on by her husband and sister?"

"Maybe…"

"Sounds like a plan."

PPOV

I was glad she was giving me a chance. But I knew this wouldn't be easy. She did sit on my lap and we talked quietly in that rocking chair while we watched Maddie sleep. Bella started yawning. It was easy to forget how tiring these past couple days have been for her. We had a lot to talk about but it could wait till morning. If she was gonna give me a chance I was gonna do this right. I had one shot at true happiness in my existence and I wasn't going to fuck it up. She fell asleep in my arms and I gently picked her up and lay her next to Maddie. I pulled the covers over the two of them and stood over the bed watching them. Breathing in and out in perfect rhythm with each other. They were beautiful. I saw Alice slip in. She stood next to me smiling down at the two.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah they are."

"I mean the love a mother has for a child. And the love she returns. She really is a sweet kid, Peter."

"I guess." I allowed. "I mean I suppose she can be. She asked me the other night if I wanted a pillow and blanket to sleep on her floor."

"They would do anything to make each other happy."

"Yeah, I think I have figured that out."

"You are going to be a part of that."

"You saw this?"

"Yes, I have had visions tonight based off decisions Bella and Maddie have made. And I see her as a vampire again."

"What makes you think she will be a vampire? She will most likely stay human for her daughter."

Alice smiled. She knew something.

"What?"

"What makes you think she will have a choice in the matter? What's meant to be is meant to be whether we are in her life or not. She was always meant to be a vampire. Besides what makes you think Maddie won't one day…"

"You saw this?" I asked, emotions ranging between outraged and hopeful.

"I have seen brief visions of it Peter. But not because of us. She will be a vampire by choice because she will never leave her mother."

"Never?"

Really? Never?

"No. Not her mother and not…"

"What?"

"Not you. Give it time Peter. All things are going to happen as they should. My visions of the future can change based on changing decisions. But some I have had for a long time. Some visions nothing can change. I first saw Bella 40 years ago as a vampire in a vision I had. It was brief. Bella and I laughing by a stream in the mountains. I always assumed she would be a vampire I met in the future. Until I saw her for the first time in Forks. Edward didn't want to hear it. He hoped that vision would change. He thought he could stop it. But those visions, Peter, those visions don't change. There was also another vampire by the stream with us. She looked a lot like Bella. I was braiding her hair. A young lady maybe 18. She was as beautiful as Bella. When Maddie was born I understood then."

"You plan to change them?"

"Only if they ask. But I don't think it will be me. I don't think they will ask. Maybe Maddie will when she is older. If she does I imagine it will be Bella who does it. But not Bella. Bella, I don't know how. But she will be a vampire. I have known it before I ever met her. Before she was born."

I had to take a minute to digest this. This was a lot. How much else shit did Alice know that she wasn't saying?

"How much more shit are you keeping to yourself?"

"Nothing else. I haven't told Bella about her or Maddie because it is pointless and there is no reason to worry her. You can't fight fate. If I saw their deaths I would fight it with my whole being. But being a vampire. I will stay out of it. She would try to stop Maddie the same way Edward tried to stop her. These visions Peter, they can't be changed. All we can do is love them and be with them through the trying times."

"Still, we should tell Bella about this."

"I will one day. But she has enough to worry about now, don't you think? I haven't seen Maddie being a vampire for at least another ten years. Plenty of time to talk about it. At least I know she will be alive in ten years. Charlotte and Garrett were in Louisiana. They will be here in the morning."

"Any visions on the lady behind this shit?"

"Nope. But I am looking. Very hard. I don't like this threat. Did you know Maddie is my Goddaughter? She is as close to a child as I will ever have and I do not like her being threatened. I want her to have a happy life. As a human or a vampire."

Alice walked out. I leaned over and kissed Bella on her cheek. I hesitated a second and decided to do the same to Maddie. I walked into the living room to see Jasper sitting staring at the wall.

"Sending some of your happy juice in there?"

He nodded. "I don't plan to make a habit of it but the little girl is on edge and so is her momma. They both been through some emotional shit today. They need their sleep."

"Can't disagree with you there brother."

"You did good tonight with her, Peter. But you aren't home free. You realize this right?"

I nodded. "I do. I'm just gonna try to make her happy. That's all I can do."

"Just don't push it Peter. Let it happen naturally."

"Good advice. You want to watch some TV?"

"What time is it?"

"1 AM. Where is Alice?" I asked him.

"Hunting."

"Cinemax?"

Jasper nodded. "Cinemax." He said with a smile.

Alice returned 3 hours later ending our B movie Skinemax marathon. She was not impressed. I argued the merits of Lord of the G String being as good as Lord of the Rings. Throbbits beat Hobbits any day in my opinion.

She though Bikini Beach Shark Attack was not the masterpiece I held it to be. The woman has no taste for fine cinema.

At 7 AM, I heard them arrive. They didn't drive. They ran. Walking in without knocking I saw Garrett and Charlotte. She still looked great but her huge tits now held little appeal for me.

"So what were we called here for Jasper? Peter need to get an eyeful of Charlotte's tits since he hasn't seen us in a while?" Garrett asked with a frown.

I stood up and walked over, inches away from his face.

"I'm actually more of an ass man nowadays." I growled.

"Is that right? And have you found a guy desperate enough to give that ass up to you?" He asked growling back.

"Yeah. Her name is Bella and if she hears you call her a guy she is going to kick your ass."

He broke out in that infectious grin of his and hugged me.

"Congratulations, brother!"

I hugged him back. The fucking dork. Deadly in a fight but a fucking dork none the less. Charlotte walked over and hugged me.

"Okay darlin. We heard you needed help. Some vampires attacking your mate and you are scared of being outnumbered? That what you need momma here for? To protect your girl? Or your cute little ass?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah. We may need backup. Four came to test the waters. But we are afraid more might come for the actual assault. I want to be prepared."

"So where is the unlucky woman who is your mate?" Garrett asked.

"She's asleep."

That brought silence.

"She is still human?" Charlotte asked in disbelief.

"Yep."

"Why? She scared of turning? Cause pain is a part of the game, Petey. I understand it is scary but c'mon. You are going to get her killed leaving her human."

Alice was up in Charlotte's face before Jasper could stop her.

"Bella isn't scared of anything. She offered to turn and even said she would be trained with torture like a newborn in the wars if it would help."

Charlotte backed up throwing her hands in the air.

"I meant no offense Alice. Just trying to wrap my head around this. Why don't we all sit so ya'll can fill us in?"

"Of course." Jasper answered. "Bella turning isn't the problem. The situation is a bit more complicated and she isn't the target."

"Okay, how complicated could it be?" Garrett asked.

I guess while everyone had been talking we had neglected to hear the soft little footsteps and quiet heartbeat walking down the hall.

She made her presence known with a loud scream.

We all turned, Jasper, Alice and I worried, Charlotte and Garrett with their jaws open.

Maddie was still screaming. She threw up both her hands making a cross with two of her fingers.

Charlotte moved towards her, probably trying to calm her down. Unfortunately Maddie took the strange red eyed vampire moving towards her as a threat. And she used all her power on Char.

"Get back vampire! The power of Santa Claus compels you!"

We all stopped at that. What? She was still holding her fingers across each other pointing them at Char who had stopped moving.

"Peter don't just stand there! Tear body parts off! Attack!"

I heard Bella running down the hall. She picked Maddie up and moved her behind. Maddie leaned around Bella with her fingers still trying to use the power of Santa Claus to banish Char back to hell.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bella asked. She did not seem happy.

"Mom get back! Make a cross with your fingers! Peter isn't doing his job!"

"Maddie calm down baby! If they were a threat I doubt Alice would be standing there doing nothing."

I ignored the fact that she mentioned Alice and not me. Oh well.

"Uh Bella, this is Garrett and Charlotte. They have come to help." I said quietly.

Bella took a deep breath. She finally nodded her head.

"Okay. Sorry. We are a little on edge. Uh, Maddie put your fingers down, sweetie."

"She called on the power of Santa Claus, Bella." Alice said smirking.

"So she was up listening to the Exorcist when we were watching it last month and she was supposed to be asleep." Bella said with a glare towards Maddie who suddenly found a spot on the floor very interesting.

"I told you so, Bella." Alice pointed out, probably not helping Bella's mood.

"Hey kid, I'm pretty sure you were supposed to call on the powers of Christ. You should probably brush up on your Sunday School lessons before you go vanquishing anymore vampires." I grinned.

She stuck her tongue out at me and walked down the hall back to her bedroom.

"Uh, Charlotte, Garrett, it's nice to meet you. I better go get her ready for the day."

Bella ran down the hall after Maddie. I turned to Jasper and nodded for him to continue.

"As I was saying before the tiny exorcist came into the room, the situation is complicated and not as simple as turning Bella into a vampire…"

"Holy shit, she has a daughter?" Garrett asked with way to much joy in his eyes.

"No she carries a tiny exorcist with her who is tight with Santa Claus."

"Peter, she has a daughter?" Garrett asked again.

"Yes Garrett." I sighed.

"Oh this is too good!" He started laughing. And kept laughing. Loudly.

"Vampires are trying to kidnap the little girl. And planning on killing anyone who stands in their way. Especially her mother." Jasper quietly said.

Garrett stopped laughing immediately. His face turned serious. He has a soft spot for kids.

"So which direction are the bastards we need to kill?"


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own it

Chapter 9

BPOV

"How it going baby?"

"5 by 5 Mom." Maddie responded without looking at me, eyes glued to the TV. I glanced at Charlotte and Alice who also seemed to be engrossed in the TV.

Maddie had become addicted recently to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She had found it in Peter's extensive Blu Ray collection. She had worked through Season 1 and was midway through Season 2.

"Talk about a waste of time. That show is so inaccurate." Peter responded coming behind me in the room.

"Don't be jealous because the guy vampires actually look cool Peter." Maddie responded without turning around again.

We had been here a week now and I had been getting to know Peter on a more personal level. He had gone with me to Maddie's cheer practice with me twice this week. He was really making an effort with her. I was very sore. Very, very sore. It was becoming apparent to me that if this relationship was going to have any long term viability I was going to have to turn into a vampire before Peter destroyed my pus…

"Mom what were you doing?" Maddie asked, finally turning to look at me.

"Uh, Peter was showing me how to work on cars."

"Is that why your hair is all messed up?"

"Yes, Baby. That is why."

"Yeah, I got your mom under the car." Peter said grinning while I shot him an evil glare.

"Oh? So you weren't kissing her?"

"Maddie…"

"Yes Maddie. I kissed the hell out of her." Peter responded.

"Gross." Maddie mumbled and turned back to the TV.

If she only knew. Thank God she didn't know what all kissing entailed.

I began to walk to the kitchen to start lunch for her when I heard her sweet little voice in the air again.

"You okay Mommy?"

"Yes darling. I am fine."

"Oh, cause you are walking kinda strange. Did you trip?"

I gulped. I felt my face turn red. If I turned and she saw my blush she wouldn't let it go.

"Yeah baby, I tripped. You know how clumsy I am. Always tripping. That's me."

"Nice job protecting her, Peter." Maddie said turning back to the TV.

I heard Charlotte and Alice laugh.

I cooked Maddie a grilled cheese and gave it to her with a bag of chips. Peter walked up and told me he would be leaving for a while. He held me close and then kissed my forehead, checking first to see if Maddie was looking. I still wasn't comfortable showing outright affection in front of her and Peter respected that. I knew where he was going. He was going to join Jasper and Garrett who had not been around much. They had been scouring the area without ever going too far away to search for any signs of vampire activity. Strangely enough they have found none. I was hoping this would be done by now. I had to get back to work next week. I had bills to pay. And I had to replace the furniture in my living room. And school started in 6 weeks meaning Maddie would need new clothes.

Man it would be nice not to worry about this stuff for a while. I wish I knew why the hell a vampire would want my daughter. That is the thing that drives me craziest of all.

I lay down on the couch next to Maddie and watched TV while she explained to me her different theories for killing vampires. Thankfully Charlotte and Alice found it cute. Charlotte has been very good with her considering their rough start. I didn't notice I had fallen asleep until I woke up and it was dark out. I reached for Maddie and she wasn't there. I sat up only to see Alice sitting on the recliner staring at me.

"Where is she?"

"Calm down. She is with Peter."

"Peter?"

"Yes, Peter. It is okay that she is not within your reach at all time. He will protect her."

"Yeah I know, but she went with Peter? How the hell did he convince her to go with him?"

"Pretty easy. Peter mentioned that he was thinking of buying some horses for his ranch and was going to look at some that a man up the road had for sale."

"Horses? Why the hell would Peter want to buy horses?"

"He may have heard Maddie talking to Charlotte about how much she always wanted a horse when she saw one on a commercial."

"He's buying my daughter a horse!"

"No, he's buying himself a couple of horses. Big difference." Alice smiled.

"You love this don't you?"

"I don't get involved in Peter's business Bella."

"You get involved in everyone's business."

"That's true. So let's talk about when you are going to turn and what we are going to do during your newborn period."

"Excuse me?" What the fuck?

"Bella I have seen it for a long time. You know you are going to be a vampire one day. Probably sooner than later. And we need a plan."

"Who the hell…what the hell Alice! I'm a mother! I can't be turning into a goddamn vampire!"

"You can and you will! Whether you like it or not! I've seen it Bella!"

"Alice no offense, you know I love you, but you see shit all the time. They change all the time."

"Not this one. You and…you are destined to be a…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, shut the fuck up and stop the presses."

"You curse a lot when Maddie isn't around, Bella"

"Don't change the goddamn subject or you will find exactly how much I can curse. Me and who are destined to be vampires?"

"You and Maddie, Bella."

"Fuck you Alice! You can't say things like that."

"It's the truth. You want me to lie to you? Because I can. But you said you always wanted honesty from me."

The little bitch was getting mad. So was I. This should be fun.

"You are going to turn her, aren't you? How dare you Alice!"

"I would never!"

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe if she asked. But Bella you know she won't leave you. When she gets older she will want to be turned so she can stay with you forever."

"She will get over her dependence!"

"Will you?"

"I'm not becoming a vampire!" I mean maybe I was, eventually, possibly.

"You are. And even Maddie knows it!"

"What do you mean she knows it? What the hell have you been telling her?"

"I haven't told her anything. But she knows you hang out with vampires, she knows your boyfriend is a vampire. You don't think she is going to figure on you becoming a vampire? Hell she asked me the other day how somebody becomes a vampire."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her not to worry about it. But vampires are all she has on her mind. You know Garrett saw her in the woods with a kitchen knife trying to carve a branch she found on the ground into a stake? She damn near sliced her hand!"

"Why the hell didn't you stop her?"

"I didn't know!"

"Bullshit!"

"You act like I walk around seeing the future all the time. Something's I can see, something's I can't. You hate when I use my power unless it's for something you want!"

"What the hell have I ever wanted from you?"

"YOU want to know if Maddie is going to fall before every competition and practice. YOU want to know if any kids at school are going to be mean to her, God forbid. I can't wait until she is in High School so you can ask me If she is going to drink on a date or what boys she will want to have sex with her and stop her from dating them."

"I want those things for her! Not me!"

"No, you want them for you! She can handle life. You're the one who is too scared to let her live it."

"Fuck you Alice!"

"Fuck you Bella!

We stared at each other for a few minutes without saying a word. Then she smiled at me. Dammit I can't stay mad at her. She opened up her arms.

"You are such a fucking bitch." I mumbled hugging her.

"Yes, but I'm your fucking bitch and you are mine."

We were having a real Lifetime moment until Garrett busted into the doors with Peter holding Maddie running right behind him. He placed Maddie in my arms and ran back to the front porch.

"Alice?"

"I don't know, Bella."

Jasper and Charlotte came in from the back of the house. Maddie looked scared. I'm guessing they didn't buy the horses.

"Jasper?"

"Alice can you see anything?"

Alice attempted her spaced out look but she quickly snapped out of it.

"No."

"Dammit they have a fucking shield out there?" Garrett asked.

"What the hell is a shield?" I probably didn't want to know.

"A shield can block powers. This one is apparently very gifted if he or she can block Alice's."

"Bella the basement is reinforced concrete and steel buried underground. They shouldn't be able to smell or here ya'll down there. Get Maddie and go." Peter said still looking into the darkness.

"How many are there Peter? Jasper?"

"6 teams of four vampires each approaching the house in a circle. We can handle it but you have to stay downstairs." Jasper responded.

"24 fucking vampires?!"

"Bella relax. We got this. We've handled more in the past. Now go!" Peter yelled. Okay he didn't yell but he sure as hell wasn't calm. I ran into the kitchen and opened the door disguised as a cabinet Peter had showed me when I first moved in. Running down the steps with Maddie and not falling required all my concentration. We reached the bottom and I turned the lights on. A vampire wouldn't have a problem seeing in the dark so darkness wouldn't hide us. Nothing would hide us. But they would have to kill me before…oh yeah, that was the idea.

I couldn't hear anything upstairs. I didn't know what was going on. It seemed like we were in there forever. It was probably more like ten minutes. I heard the door open at the top. Thank God, it must be over. Peter was coming to get us. Maddie and I both stared at the steps. What was taking so long? Get down here Peter!

"Hello?" Maddie whispered.

"Hello, cutey."

Oh shit. That wasn't Peter. She walked in front of us and smiled. Medium length red hair, huge bust. Pale skin, bright red eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"My name is Saffron. It's a pleasure to finally meet you and your lovely daughter. I have to say that this has been the most difficult acquisition I have had to date. I never had a human protected by vampires before. That caused me to hire much more manpower than I would in the past. I usually handle this kind of thing myself. But don't worry about me. I will just pass on the cost to my customers." The bitch giggled.

"Why do you want my daughter?" I had to know. I hope she told me. I hoped I was buying time for somebody up there to save us.

"I suppose since she is your daughter I can take a few minutes to let you know what is going to happen to her. It certainly sounds like your defenders upstairs have their hands full. With luck they will kill enough vampires that my payroll expenses won't be too bad."

"They are going to kill them all and come for you."

"Yes, probably. That's why we have to hurry. Long story short Bella, I am a collector. I have a talent for recognizing power in humans and vampires and telling what it will be. There is another one like me in Alaska but he left the Volturi long ago. I am a free agent. I collect gifted children and sell them to the highest paying coven. Usually the Volturi or the Romanians but there are always some wild cards in the mix. When the children get of age they are turned and members of the Coven. The Volturi like to use Chelsea on children to make them loyal. The Romanians torture the children and brainwash them into behaving and then turn them. How they do it doesn't matter to me. The fact is, you and your daughter are the two most powerful humans I have ever sensed. And she will bring me a pretty penny."

"You're a fucking bounty hunter?"

"I prefer the term collector but call me what you will. Now I have to be on my way. So I will be taking your daughter now."

"Why can't you take me? I will go willingly. You said I was powerful."

"Yes but you are too old. You couldn't be controlled or trained to obey like a child can. Unfortunately I can't have you turning and coming after me so I have to kill you. Nothing personal. It is a great waste."

"Mommy?"

"Maddie stay behind me…"

I saw her move briefly and I felt a blow to my chest. I heard a crack and felt myself thrown. I hit the wall. Before I blacked out I saw another vampire flashing in. It looked like…

PPOV

We stood in front of the house. Two teams coming from behind the house, four teams from the front. How they got so close without Alice seeing them could only mean one thing. As Maddie and I were driving up discussing the horses I had just bought I saw one of them in the trees. As I was driving my ass off to get to the house and calling Jasper I saw more movement in the rear view mirror. They were starting to emerge from the trees. Pulling into the house at the top of the slight rise in front of it I saw pale shapes 400 yards out. 8 of them. Jasper made a circle of the house and came back with the news. Maddie never said a word. She just sat in the ruck and allowed me to pick her up and run her to her mother.

I looked at Jasper and Garrett and Charlotte just ran up.

"They were waiting for you to return."

"Yep."

"Alice?"

"Still can't see anything. Must be a shield out there."

"These are independent teams working together. Not one unit."

"Five of us, six of them. One group is going to get through. We have to stay close to the house and group them all together."

"What about the shield?" I asked looking at Jasper.

"Has to be just mental. Physical and they wouldn't be this confident. Only a mental shield can cover this many vampires. Only Alice and I have gifts. We won't need them. Once we find the shield I will make them all feel a little lazy. It will be easy after that."

"Oh good. There for a minute I was beginning to think we were in trouble. That sounds like a great plan though. Find the one vampire in 24, kill that one and the rest fall." Garrett said. He was smiling. Charlotte looked worried but confident. She was more worried about vampires getting through.

"Listen. One of us on the four corners of the house and Jasper running wild. Just like we talked about. Let's go." I ordered. I took the front. Char took one side, Alice took the other and Garrett took the back. Jasper jumped to the roof.

Two groups converged on Garrett in the back. Garrett was taking 8 vampires. Shouldn't be a problem for him. Two more groups attacked the side where Alice was. She couldn't handle 8 vampires. Char had two groups attacking her. She could handle 8 vampires. That left me with nothing. Jasper jumped down to assist Alice. I was standing there like an idiot. Charlotte had a particularly rough vampire. Fire balls were bursting form the side of the house. I ran around to see what the hell was going on and barely dodged a fireball myself. Fucking vampire was burning everything, His own vampires the grass everything while trying to hit Char who was dancing out of the way. When he tried to hit me again she jumped him. Two tried to jump her and I took them out, beheading them as I went by. They didn't protect their necks. These guys were amateurs. Where the hell did she find these guys? Where the hell was she? I ran to the front again once it seemed Charlotte had everything under control. I turned and saw the door kicked in. Oh shit. Somebody got into the house.

"Jasper!"

"Go. Garrett got the shield. I got this. Alice is coming."

I ran down the stairs and saw Bella hit the wall. The red headed bitch grabbed Maddie and held her in front of her body.

"Backup cowboy, or I will kill her now. We are walking out of here."

"No you are not walking out of here."

"Yes I am. You should probably see to your little friend there. I smell you all over her. I cracked her head and chest. She doesn't have much time." The bitch smiled at me. She moved towards the stairs and I blocked her way, keeping one eye on Maddie and one eye on Bella on the floor. Bella would never forgive me if I let this bitch walk out with Maddie.

"I AM NOT FUCKING AROUND! BACK UP NOW OR SHE DIES!"

Yep, she was definitely very nervous. That cool exterior was breaking down. She went through a lot of trouble to get Maddie alive. She didn't want to kill her.

"You are not killing anyone lady. As a matter of fact I bet you don't feel like doing much of anything. Let her go." Jasper said walking in. Charlotte, Alice and Garrett walked in behind them. Alice ran to Bella's side immediately.

The red head's arm dropped off Maddie as her entire body relaxed. Maddie ran. Straight towards her mother. Garrett and Charlotte attacked and restrained the red head. Jasper ordered them to take her upstairs to the work shed. We would definitely have work to do soon.

I ran to Bella. She was out. Her skull was cracked and from the sound inside her chest, blood was going to cause her heart to stop very soon. I looked at Alice. She looked at me. We both looked at Maddie. Maddie had tears in her eyes and kept mumbling Mommy over and over again.

She looked up at us.

"What are you waiting for? Save her." She sniffed through the tears.

"Maddie you know that means…"Alice began.

"Turn her into a vampire already! I can't lose her Aunt Alice. Not her. No. Turn her."

I looked at Alice and nodded.

"We do it together."

"Yes." She responded.

I bit Bella over the scar already on her wrist. Alice bit her on the other wrist. I moved up to her neck and bit her there as well.

"What the hell!"

"What?" I turned to Maddie.

"You bit her!"

"Yeah, I mean…"

"I told you to help her and you bit her!" Bella woke up and began screaming. Loudly.

"What the hell Peter? You were supposed to turn her! You bit her! And now she is screaming!"

"You said you wanted her turned Maddie…"

"Yeah, isn't she supposed to drink some of your nasty blood or something? You just bit her! Why is she screaming so loud?"

"Maddie this is how someone turns into a vampire." Alice tried to calm her down, pulling her away from her Bella and holding her.

"He bit her. That's not right Aunt Alice."

"I bit her too Maddie. Trust me, okay?"

"Why is she screaming? She was screaming when she was in the workshop with him the other day too. Why does he make her scream all the time?" Maddie was full on crying, nose running and everything.

I gave Alice a glare. You would think with all the damn vampires in the house, the little kid wouldn't be able to sneak out so much.

"Peter I am going to take Maddie upstairs. You should probably take Bella to your bedroom. I need to get Maddie ready."

"Ready for what?"

"She needs to know what will happen when her mom wakes up."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own it.

Chapter 10

PPOV

Alice, Jasper and I were standing around a screaming Bella. Maddie was outside with Char trying to get in and be near her mother. She was not going to go easy. Garrett was keeping our new friend company in my workshop.

"What are we going to do? With Maddie? I mean should I just take her somewhere? If we fake Bella's death then Charlie or Renee or Maddie's other grandparents will want her and she would never stay. If we fake Maddie's death it would kill those families. I don't know what to do here." Alice was freaking out. I have never seen Alice freaking out.

"What do you visions tell you the best course is Alice?"

"I don't know! It's not like I can just run this stuff in my head constantly. I can't get a clear vision."

"Okay calm down there little one." I told her putting an arm around her.

"We need to know if this was it. If anybody else is going to be coming after Maddie. That will give us some sort of direction to go. As far as Bella's death no one in her family needs to know anything. When Bella calms down after she wakes up she can call the families and tell them she got promoted to some overseas job or something. That should hold them off for a while until we can figure out something else."

"So we need to go talk to the little bitch. Let's go."

I stomped off ready to get some answers. On the way out I heard Maddie screaming in Char's arms. She was not happy about not being with Bella but hearing her Mom scream like she was and trying to tear her own skin off was probably not good for her sleep. Then again we may have passed the point of good sleep long ago. I needed to talk to her. Whether she was happy or not with me I was going to be her step father one day and I needed to literally step up. Maybe the pony I bought her will help. Kids like pony's right? Hey kid, sorry I let a crazy vampire past me that nearly killed your mother forcing me to bite her and put her through three days of unimaginable pain to wake up as one of the undead. You want a pony?

Yep that should solve all our problems.

I walked in with Jasper behind me. I agreed to let him take the lead. As much as I wanted this bitch, the truth was, while I could hold my own with Jasper on fighting, nobody on earth was better at torture than him.

"Please I will tell you anything you want, just let me go."

Well I guess she won't be hard to crack.

Jasper must have been sending some serious fear her way. She was shaking in Garrett's arms.

"You tried to kidnap and threatened to kill my niece and Goddaughter. You nearly killed a woman I consider my sister in every way. You really think you are walking out of here?"

"I can pay you. Name your price?" The bitch was really desperate.

"$225 billion."

"Are you crazy? I don't have that much."

"No, but I do. So now that we know you can't pay me why don't we start talking about where you came from and what you were planning on doing?"

"What do you want to know?" She was still shaking. It may not even be Jasper now.

"What is your name?"

"Saffron."

"What Coven do you belong too?"

"I don't. I'm a nomad."

"Bullshit." I spoke up. "You are way to organized to be a nomad. Who do you work for?"

"I work for whoever pays!"

"Who is paying you this time?"

"I don't know. They haven't, look I planned to sell the girl to the highest bidder. Tomorrow the Volturi and the Romanians are going to call a number I provided them. There will be an auction. The highest bidder gets the child."

"You auction off children?" Garrett asked still holding her from behind by her arms. Her arms that just cracked a bit under his grip.

"Yes."

"Have you done this before?"

"Yes."

"How many?" Jasper asked quietly.

"6 to the Volturi over the past twenty years, 2 to the Romanians. The Romanians don't pay well enough usually."

"Why do you sell children?" I asked.

"I have a gift. I can sense other's powers. I can tell what humans will have powers and identify them. I can do the same to vampires."

"Like Eleazar." Jasper whispered.

"Yes. But I can sense from a distance. I don't have to be in front of a person to do it. So imagine my surprise when I was strolling through San Antonio heading to Mexico to check and see if Maria had any interesting new vamps, I see the biggest power spike I have ever seen in my 500 years. I follow the spike and see them. A tiny woman and her tiny daughter sitting at a Mexican Food restaurant having dinner.

I followed them. I first thought that the power was emitting from the mother but was shocked to see it was coming off of both of them. Equally strong. The mother was mature. She could never be trained to follow. She would destroy anyone that tried to enslave her or her child. But if I could get the child, she would be a valuable commodity. A powerful weapon that could be trained to be loyal as a child cementing her loyalty as a vampire when older."

"So you set up a bidding war between the two most powerful covens in the world?"

"Yes."

"You fucking bitch!" I couldn't keep it in any longer.

"A girl has to make a living. Not all of us have a psychic wife who can tell us how to invest $5 and turn it into a billion."

"You knew what Alice can do?" Jasper asked.

"I knew what you could all do. Why do you think I hired so many vampires? I guess I didn't hire enough. Can we cut the shit here? What do I have to do to get out of this alive? Swear to never go after the girl again? Give you all blowjobs? What? I'm willing to negotiate here."

"Does anyone else know about Maddie?" I asked.

"I didn't tell anyone her name. I didn't want them going after my commodity. But if I don't make that call tomorrow they are going to eventually figure it out. I told them what she can do. What she will be able to do. It's a matter of time before someone comes looking for her from both covens. They know I was in San Antonio."

I looked at Jasper. He was thinking the same thing I was. Bella and Maddie's life they were so proud of that they had built on their own was coming to an end.

"What can they do?"

"What?" I looked up at Garrett's question. It never occurred to me to ask.

"If I tell you will you promise not to kill me?" The red head pleaded.

Jasper nodded his head.

"She is a time bomb. She is the most dangerous weapon in the vampire world. She could be unstoppable. You saved her mother didn't you? You turned her? You will find out when she wakes up what she is capable of. It won't take long."

"What can she do?!" I was getting very impatient here.

So she told us. Holy shit.

Jasper looked at me with wonder on his face. Even Garrett seemed taken back.

"Both of them will be able to do that?"

"Yes. So you see why the Covens will want them? Either one will be unstoppable."

I nodded at Jasper. I think we had the information we needed.

The three of us ripped her arms and legs off, leaving her torso on the floor leaking venom.

"What the fuck? You assholes said you wouldn't kill me?"

"We won't. But Bella is probably going to want to have a word with you when she wakes up. Should be in a couple days. Till then why don't you hang out?" Jasper told her.

Garrett picked her up and wrapped a chain around her neck from the ceiling pulling her torso up off the ground and left her hanging. Jasper and I picked up her extremities and threw them in the wood burning furnace I had in the shop. She screamed as best she could seeing her body burned. At this point she would be begging for death rather than live like this. She could regenerate. In 50 years or so.

We walked in to see Maddie still struggling to get out of Char's arms and run to her mother. Maddie looked up at me.

"Peter, please."

Dammit. I nodded and Char let her go. She ran to me and I lifted her up. "We need to talk before we go in okay?"

"Okay as long as you promise to let me be with her." Her tears were drying up.

"Your mom is turning into a vampire. You understand this right?"

She nodded her head while sniffing back some tears.

"The only way to become a vampire is to be bitten by a vampire. Then you go through three days of extreme pain. When she wakes up she is going to be very hungry. Hungry for blood. She is going to be a bit…crazy for a while. Me and Jasper will have to keep a close eye on her while she is calming down and learning to be a vampire. You can't be with her during that time. She could hurt you on accident and you know she would rather die than hurt you, don't you?"

"She would never hurt me Peter. You know that. I won't leave her."

"Maddie you have to. Just for a little while."

"I can't go to my grandparents. They will ask too many questions and never let me see her again. Then I would have to run away. I can't do that Peter. I don't want to do that."

"You're not sweetie. You are going with Aunt Alice to a safe place. The lady who was after you won't be after you again. But we have to stay on the down low for a while with you. We are going to have to move."

"It's over isn't it?"

"What's over sweetie?"

"Our life here. Our apartment, our friends, at least my friends, cheerleading, school, it's all over isn't it."

She wasn't asking. That was what was so damn sad.

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"I'm not. As long as I have her I am happy. I don't care where we are."

Alice's words were ringing in my mind. She will never leave Bella.

"You have to go with Aunt Alice for a little while."

"How long?"

"Maybe six months."

"Six Months! No!"

"Please Maddie? You don't want your mom to hurt do you? You know how bad she would feel if she accidentally hurt you?"

"Can I just go lay by her? I will lay on the floor next to the bed. I just want to be near her."

"Okay Maddie." She surprised me when she hugged me and then ran down the hall. I nodded to Char to follow her. Not that Bella would be up anytime soon but this was going to be rough.

I looked at Alice and Jasper.

"They can't stay here. The Volturi and Romanians may be looking here. I don't know if they can find them, without someone like the bitch in the shop but they can certainly smell human and vampire scents all over the place."

"So what do we do Peter?" Alice asked me.

"We are going to have to pack up their stuff again. I need to contact my lawyers and buy property in Canada I guess under a new name. Move every year or so. Keep on the move. We will burn this house down after it is packed up. That may throw them off the track. And then we lay low until Maddie can get old enough to decide what she wants to do."

"Ten years Peter?"

"Yes or longer. The rest of her human life if she wants. Or till she becomes a vampire if she wants that."

"The Volturi will never stop coming after her. Not if she is gifted."

"Between her and Bella I don't think either will have any trouble with the Volturi. We just have to protect her now."

"So what's the plan?" Jasper asked.

"I need Jasper and Garrett if he is willing to stick around while she wakes up. We need to get her through her newborn period and get her control as quickly as possible. You and Char if she is willing have to hide with her. There is just one problem. What if the Volturi or Romanians track her down while she is with you two? You would be without help."

I didn't like the idea of my little girl going off with only Alice and Char to protect her.

"Well there is one place we could go to get added protection and stay quiet."

"Where the … Oh hell no!"

"It wouldn't be forever Peter!"

"When is the last time you even spoke to them?"

"It has been around 6 years. I spoke to Esme once. She told me we were always welcome back."

"Bella was Edward's singer. Maddie smells like Bella."

"True, I will ask that Edward leave while we come and visit. We don't exactly get along. After what Jasper did to him last time we saw him I'm sure it won't be an issue."

I sighed. It would give them added protection. But Bella will kill me.

"I don't know Alice."

"Peter we don't have many choices. Where else are we going to go? I will be glad to take off and hide with her on my own but you are right. If I get tracked down somehow alone…"

"FUCK!...Jasper what do you think? You hate those fuckers as much as I do."

"Edward is an ass. As long as he is away I don't see a problem. Emmett and Rose would never let harm come to a child and you know Carlisle and Esme are good people."

"And if Edward shows back up?"

"I don't know Peter."

"Alice how about this. Why don't you go to ya'll property in the Canadian wilderness? We can start looking for property near yours to build a home. Call Carlisle and ask if the four of them could come and leave Edward behind. Tell them it is life or death that he not know where they are or what they are doing. That way we can get Maddie used to the area. Get her some home schoolin stuff. Once Bella has control we will be there and they can leave."

"One problem Peter. That would mean the Cullens would know where we are. If the Volturi ever gets ahold of them or they are summoned to Italy and Aro touches one of them, he will know where we live." Jasper helpfully pointed out. He was always seeing the bigger picture.

"Fine, let's leave the Cullens out of this."

"No, I think we should take her there. Make sure Edward is not there. When Bella is ready we will call Alice, you will leave and then they won't know where we are."

"What if Edward shows up Jasper? We need to plan." Alice asked.

"If Edward shows up Alice, you and Char will kill him and run with Maddie back to us." Jasper said.

Alice stared in his eyes. "Consider it done."

"Now who gets to tell Maddie she needs to pack up and leave while her mother is screaming in the bedroom?" I wanted to know. I really didn't want it to be me.

"We both will Peter. C'mon." Alice responded grabbing my hand and walking me down the hallway.

Alice POV

Char is in the backseat of the Mercedes holding Maddie who has finally stopped crying and trying to pull Char's hair out of her head. We left twenty hours ago. We were nearly in Pennsylvania. I had called Esme and explained briefly that I had a child to protect who smelled a lot like Bella Swan and we were concerned that Edward may try to attack her. She informed us that Edward had not been with the family in years and they weren't sure where he was but they would certainly ask him to stay away if he arrived. I thanked her and got the address. We were an hour away. Bella was going to wake up in a couple hours. I had a vision of her. She was going to be pissed when she woke up. Real pissed. And real hungry. And real horny. But mostly pissed. The things I saw her doing to the Saffron bitch… oh well, the bitch deserves it.

"Aunt Alice I need to go to the bathroom."

"We are only an hour away Maddie, can you hold it?"

"What do you think? You can see the future. How do you see that working out?"

I guess I better find a place to pull over. There was a spot up the road. It looked somewhat clean. With enough toilet paper on the ring I suppose it could work. I walked in with her and saw that the bathroom was cleaner than expected. She stared at me.

"What?"

"I think I can go to the bathroom myself."

"Sorry."

I could forgive a little bitchiness I suppose. She has been through a lot. I walked over to the magazine section and started thumbing through US magazine. I can't believe Kristen Stewart let that dork Robert Pattinson get her pregnant. She should have stayed with the guy she cheated on him with. And how desperate must he be to take her back after that? Self-respect much? I wonder who her next boyfriend will be. She can do much better than Cedric Diggory. I was brought out of my musings by Charlotte tapping my shoulder.

"Yes Charlotte?"

"Didn't you tell me that Bella once escaped you and Jasper in an airport?"

I rolled my eyes. It wasn;t my favorite memory. "Yes Charlotte. Why would you bring that up now?"

"Because apparently escaping from you is an inherited trait. Want to guess who climbed out the bathroom window and is currently trying to catch a ride back to Texas as she walks down the road with her thumb up in the air?"

I froze.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." I ran in the bathroom and saw the window open. Big enough for a little girl to escape out of. I ran back out to see Charlotte laughing outside.

"This isn't funny. She could get hit by a car!"

"It is funny. There aren't any cars coming for miles. I am listening. You should probably go get her before she trips on the side of the road in the dark."

I ran at vampire speed and appeared in front of her damn near a quarter mile down the road.

She jumped back and stared at me. Then the little brat walked around me and kept going down the road.

"Maddie, where are you going?"

"Texas." She muttered without stopping.

"Maddie we had this talk."

"No, you and Peter had this talk and told me. I'm going to my mother. She would never hurt me and I don't appreciate you insustuating that she would."

"Do you mean insinuating?"

"That too."

"Maddie please stop. What are you planning on doing? Hitchhiking to Texas?"

"I was thinking of getting to the town we passed twenty minutes ago and taking a bus if you must know."

"With what money? Buses aren't free you know."

"I was thinking of using the $400 I borrowed from your purse when you weren't looking."

"You did what?"

"For a vampire you aren't very observant."

"Maddie don't make me pick you up again and carry you screaming to the car."

She turned towards me and glared.

"Maddie haven't I always been there and loved you? You know I don't like this but it is necessary. You need to give your mother some time to adjust. Just please trust me baby."

Maddie took a deep breath and began walking back toward the store. I thought of lifting her up and carrying her but she would probably get angry. We reached the car where a smiling Charlotte had the back door open and Maddie climbed in.

"Maddie, give me back the $400 you took from my purse."

"No."

Alrighty then.

PPOV

Alice called an hour ago. Apparently Maddie stole $400 from her and escaped a bathroom window and walked down the road trying to hitch hike to a bus station. Glad everything is under control there. Hope things are better here. She said Bella would be waking up soon. It should be any minute now. Her screams had stopped. Her hair had turned a darker shade of brown. It had gotten slightly longer and fuller. Her breast had gotten slightly large and her muscle tone was increasing subtly. Other than that there were no major changes. She was as beautiful as she had been. Her heart stopped. Her eyes opened.

Bella sat up. Jasper and Garrett were outside in case I needed any help. Handling a newborn is easy. Handling a newborn you don't want to hurt is trickier.

"Bella?"

She looked me in the eyes. The connection I felt when we were human was nothing compared to what I felt now.

"Peter?"

"Yes Bella. Do you remember where you are? Do you understand what's going on?"

Bella stood up. She was looking around with her new eyes for the first time. She walked over and kissed me. Thank God. I thought she was going to freak out when she woke up.

"Peter, I need something."

"I know baby. We can go feed. I will teach you how. Jasper and Garrett are outside too. They are here to help." I spoke to her in the softest voice I could conjure.

"Peter I love you."

"I love you baby."

She grabbed me by the neck suddenly. Damn she had a strong grip.

"So if you don't want me to hurt you then you are going to tell me where my daughter is and where the whore is who tried to take her."

A/N

Okay so that's the end of Part 1 in my mind. Because of that I decided to go ahead and put it out tonight. I figure this story will be three or four parts each lasting ten chapters or so. Maybe less, maybe more. I am having so much fun with these characters it could be a pretty long story. I also almost have the sequel to the Major and his Demon worked out. Anyway please review, and thanks for all the ones I have gotten. I really appreciate it.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own it.

Chapter 11

BPOV

I woke up with one thing on my mind. My baby. I remember her being by my side while I was in pain. I remember her whispering to me that it would be okay. And then she was gone. I heard other voices, Peter, Garrett, Jasper. But I wanted to know where my angel was. I felt my heart beat stop and the pain finally went away. I stood up and saw my Peter standing there.

I understood immediately that he was mine. There was no question. I also knew that he knew where my Maddie was and the bitch that tried to kill me and take her.

I probably shouldn't have grabbed him by the throat. But I was a little irritated. The sounds and colors I was seeing were disorienting me. The pain in my throat was there but not my main focus. My main focus was my little girl. I wanted her and I wanted her now. And he was mine and he was going to fucking tell me where she was!

I saw Jasper and Garrett rush in and I growled. They both backed up.

"Bella? Why don't you let go of my throat darlin. Nobody is here to hurt you." I looked at Peter. He had pretty eyes.

"I'm not worrying about people hurting me. I want to know where my child is."

"Bella she is with Alice." I heard Jasper say slowly.

"And where is Alice, Jasper?"

"She took her someplace safe. It's not safe for you to be around her right now. You remember we talked before about how newborns were? You don't want to be around her now and maybe hurt her, now do you?"

I threw Peter to the side and walked up to Jasper.

"You think I would hurt my baby? Have you lost your fucking mind?" I may have yelled. I pushed him against the door. I was a little freaked out okay? But seriously?

"Jasper, calm her down." I heard Garrett say from behind Jasper.

"I can't. You know it doesn't work. If I try to she will…"

"I will what Jasper?" This was interesting. If he couldn't use his power, he couldn't stop me from getting Maddie.

"Bella, you have a gift. You have powers. Maybe not now, but you will have many. If you don't learn to control yourself they will drive you mad. You have to trust us."

"Trust you? Tell me where my daughter is."

I felt Peter walk up behind me. He slid his arms around me and I felt calmer. His touch was what I needed to calm down. He whispered in my ear.

"Bella, Alice and Charlotte took Maddie to Pennsylvania to be safe until you can control yourself. As soon as you are okay then we will go get her."

I could sort of understand where he was coming from. But…

"She won't do well without me."

"She will be fine."

"No, she won't." Why did no one get this? We weren't good without each other.

"Then you need to work really hard on trying to control your thirst and your powers. We will explain it all to you when you feed and feel better."

I suddenly felt very horny. I mean very horny.

I turned and grabbed Peter and brought his lips to mine. His lips no longer felt cold. They felt warm. Soft not hard. I could get used to this. Then I remembered…

I threw him against a wall again and Jasper and Garrett jumped back.

"Where is she?"

"We told you Maddie…"

"No Jasper. Where is the bitch that did this? Where is Saffron?"

Jasper looked me in the eyes. He knew I wasn't fucking around. I had to take care of this whore before something else distracted me. I was currently hungry and horny and I wasn't going to take care of either of these problems until I dealt with her.

"She is in the workshop." Jasper told me.

I ran to the shop. I found myself in front of it in less than a second. Holy shit! That was fast. I reached for the door handle and accidentally crushed it in my hand. Shit! How would I be able to hold Maddie? Dammit!

I saw what was left of her hanging by her neck from a chain attached to the roof. She lifted her head and her eyes got very wide. Mine saw red.

I walked closer to her and felt a jolt in my body. Something happened.

"Felt good didn't it?"

"What was that?" I smelt Jasper walking in behind me with Peter. Damn I smelt both of them! Peter smelled really good. Focus Bella.

"Bella you have the ability to block other vampires powers and to copy their powers. You just copied her power. Right now, you will be able to copy anyone's power that is being used around you. She can't turn hers off so you copied it. As long as I don't use mine, you won't be able to do that with me. Soon when you learn to turn your powers on and off you will be able to take any vampires powers that are near you whether they are using them or not. That is why it is so important for you to learn control. Having all those powers thrown at you quickly can make you go insane. And once you have the power it will stay with you. That is why she wanted Maddie. Maddie will be able to do the same thing. You need to trust us Bella."

Holy shit that was a lot to take in. How the hell could I control that? How… Focus Bella.

"I trust you Jasper. I need a little alone time with Saffron here. Please excuse me and wait outside. You too, Peter."

I felt them both back towards the door. I was forgetting something. It was there but I couldn't focus on anything for long… Oh wait.

"Peter?"

"Yes baby?"

"I need that torch you were using to cut metal the other night. And I need it now."

Peter was in front of me. I saw him run. The background blurred but I could see him moving clearly. It was strange. The light glittering off the metal above was distracting me. It was pretty. Seeing the shine on Saffron's skin pissed me off again.

"Bella you have to touch this very lightly. If you squeeze it to hard it will just blow up in your hand."

"Give me the fucking torch, Peter."

He reached out and I took it very lightly. My fingers left small indentions in the metal cylinder but other than that, I think I had it.

"Leave me."

I heard Garrett outside mention to Peter that I curse a lot when I'm not around Maddie. I think I am entitled to a little cursing.

"So Bella, you can thank me now. You know you love being a vampire."

That bitch actually smiled at me.

I walked up to her slowly.

"What happened to your arms and legs?"

"Your friends tore them off and burned them. Now if you could just kill me I would appreciate it."

"Oh I plan to. But we are going to have a little fun together first."

"Fun? What the hell do you think you can do to me that already hasn't been done?" she laughed.

She fucking laughed. If my mind hadn't been made up before it was now.

"Saffron right? Saffron you have lovely breasts. I bet you used to have a great body. Got the guys to do what you wanted right?'

"Maybe. Why are you talking about my breasts? Are you gay? I thought the cowboy was your mate?"

She was starting to look worried. I smiled.

"Oh I promise I have no interest in you sexually. But I am going to burn parts of you off. Starting with your nipples. I am going to tear you into very tiny pieces and burn them with this torch. And I am leaving your head for last. You see, nobody fucks with my little girl. Nobody."

I lit the torch and was rewarded with seeing fear in her eyes. This could take a while.

Peter POV

"How the hell has she not fed yet?" Jasper asked worried.

"I don't know, I…" I stopped talking when I heard another scream pierce the air around us. Bella had been in the shop with Saffron for 6 hours. It was getting dark. I put my head in the door an hour ago and without turning she told me to get out. She was tearing small pieces off of Saffron and burning them slowly. Purple smoke was causing a haze in the shop.

"Jasper, I have never seen or even heard of anybody doing this to another vampire. Do you think she is insane now?" This could be bad.

"No. She is too calm for a newborn but she isn't insane. She is just really fucking pissed. Has she always been this sadistic?" Garrett asked.

"I don't know. I mean I know she loves that little girl…"

She walked out quickly. We all jumped back a little making her smile.

"Peter, her head, at least parts of it are all that's left. Leave her there for an hour and then burn her head please. I need to eat."

"Bella, somebody needs to go with you…"

"Fine, you and Jasper can come. Garrett would you mind finishing up for me?"

Garrett nodded, looking at her in fear.

Bella took off and I looked at Jasper. He shrugged his shoulder's saying all that need to be said. We took off after her. We hadn't gone very far. He was on the ground with a ten point buck in her teeth. She went straight for the neck snapping it and draining the beast in seconds. She looked up at me, blood staining her mouth and cheeks. She was kind of a messy eater. I guess we all were when we first start out.

"I need more."

"I know darlin just pace you…" And she was gone again.

"Shit, she's fast." Jasper commented. Like I hadn't figured that out yet.

"Shut up and run." I told him irritated.

We caught up to her on a cliff. There was a wild hog under her. I never saw Bella as a girl that was a pig drinkin kind of woman but I guess when you are hungry, you are hungry.

She finished the hog and I snapped its neck for good measure. I'm glad we lived outside the city with no close neighbors. I would hate to see what she would do to a herd of cattle. Oh shit, she was heading to San Antonio. We ran with everything we had and still couldn't catch her. She was getting within miles of city limits and we all smelt it. Campers.

"Jasper we have to move! She will never forgive herself…" Bella stopped and fell to the ground clutching her nose.

I ran up to the side of her with Jasper behind, ready to grab her if needed.

"Bella?"

"Human's right? Nothing else should smell that good."

"Are you okay."

She nodded. She was holding her breath and not speaking.

"I have to get out of here."

With that said she shot back in the direction we came. Jasper looked at her in wonder. Maybe she would be easier to train than we were afraid. She just stopped herself from going after humans. Unbelievable.

She ran back to the Ranch house to see Garrett walking out of the shop. It hadn't been an hour. I guess Garrett had mercy on her. Hope it didn't piss Bella off. But she didn't seem to notice.

She stood in front of the house and then turned towards me. I recognized that look in her eyes. I had seen it several times in the past week.

I braced myself as she tackled me. That kind of hurt. She was straddling my waist and smiling blood still staining her face and teeth. It was honestly really hot. She ripped her shirt from her body and crashed her lips onto mine. Guess we were going to be taking care of her other hunger.

"Peter you okay?"

"Jasper get the fuck out of here!" I managed to say when she let me up. She was moving her head to my…

"Jasper, get the fuck out of here now!"

Alice POV

It would be strange seeing them again. I called ten minutes ago to make sure Edward wasn't there. I had confidence that Char could kill him on her own, with or without my help. I planned to help her if he showed his face.

They were waiting for us by the door on the front porch when we pulled up.

"Maddie stay in the car with Char, okay honey? I have to talk to them real quick."

Maddie turned her head and looked out the other window. She was still kind of angry that her escape plan didn't work.

I got out of the car with a sigh and Esme ran up and hugged me. I wasn't crazy about it but I played along. We needed them. For the time being anyway.

"It is so good to see you, Alice. Where is Jasper? How is Bella doing?"

"Bella is… Jasper is with Bella."

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked walking up. Good to see you too Daddy C.

"She was attacked and nearly killed. We had to turn her or she would have died."

"You turned her! Alice how could you do that!" Rose shouted. Fucking Rose.

"Stop it Rose!" Wow looks like Emmett grew some balls while I was gone.

"Shut the fuck up Emmett!" Emmett backed up. Nevermind.

"What the hell is it your business Rose? She is my friend. I did it. My decision." I glared at her. If this bitch thought she was going to intimidate me…

"Bullshit! You always wanted her to be a vampire. I knew when you stayed that this would happen to her. You should have left with the rest of us!"

"She would have died!"

"It's part of life, Alice!"

"What did you say?"

Oh shit. Maddie heard Rose.

"What did this bimbo just say about my mother?"

"Maddie calm down honey."

"No, I will not calm down. Aunt Alice changed Mommy into a vampire because I told her too! Me! I wasn't going to lose her the way I lost my Dad. So you can blame me if you have a problem with it."

Well that shut Rose up.

"Everybody, this is Madison. Bella's daughter. You can call her Maddie."

"No they can't Aunt Alice. Only friends and relatives call me Maddie. Madison will be just fine for these people. I don't like them. Did we just drive twenty hours for them? You all are the ones who abandoned my mother without a word. Who does that? I want to leave Aunt Alice. I would rather stay with more red eyes than these people. Especially the bleach blonde over there."

"Maddie why don't we all calm down. Rose didn't mean anything…"

"She meant that my mom should have just died rather than being a vampire. I know what she meant."

Maddie was full on glaring. This could not be good.

"She looks just like Bella." Esme whispered.

"Amazing isn't it? She smells nearly like her too. We have to make sure Edward stays away." Carlisle whispered back.

"Maddie why don't we get your bags and get you settled in a room."

"No. I don't want to stay here. Take me back to my Mom!"

"Maddie please…"

"Hey kid. I will bunk with you, okay?" Charlotte said coming out of the car. She rubbed Maddie's hair. Her and Bella are the only ones who she let's get away with that.

"I don't like her." Maddie pointed at Rose.

Rose stepped forward. "I didn't mean…"

"Talk to the hand lady. Mom told me what you are. She told me about all of you. You are mean. And I don't like you. Stay away from me."

Rose still looked shell shocked. She knew we were bringing a child. I guess she wasn't expecting a pint sized Anti-Christ.

Emmett stepped forward and knelt in front of her.

"Hey kid. She didn't mean anything, why don't you come in and play some video games with me?"

"You're Emmett right?"

"Yeah."

"Mom really liked you. She said you were like a big brother to her."

That caused Emmett to smile.

"And then you abandoned her. So you understand if I don't want to become best friends okay. I'm an only child and I like it that way. No brothers needed."

And the smile was gone. Charlotte had Maddie's bag.

"Esme would you show us to our room?"

Esme shook her head as if coming out of a daze. "Of…of course. Follow me."

Maddie took Charlotte's hand and walked her in.

"Why don't you come in and explain to us what is going on Alice?" Carlisle suggested.

I followed him in to the enormous living room. Esme came back down and looked like she could cry.

"She is beautiful."

"Yes she is. She is my Goddaughter." I told her proudly. "And she has been through a lot in the past couple weeks so she may be a little rough around the edges right now."

"Tell us what has been going on Alice. Why she needs protection." Carlisle asked.

"Okay. It's kind of a long story. It started about two months after you left Forks…"

I explained everything they needed to know. AJ dying, Bella and I staying in San Antonio, my vision, Peter being her Mate, the attack by Saffron and her lackeys. Everything important leading up to now.

"So as you can see, Carlisle she isn't in any immediate danger, but we need to keep her hidden."

"Alice it sounds like you and Jasper need to bring Bella and Peter here and stay around. You know we are your family."

Okay that pissed me off.

"I'm not family. Jasper and I were your family. I prefer now to think of us as friends. Bella and Maddie and Jasper are my family. I guess Peter is included with that. And Garrett and Char are a part of Team Maddie as well. I just need a place where we can keep her hidden until Bella is finished adjusting."

Rose was the first to speak. "And if the Volturi find her Alice? What then? You will need all the help you can get. What is this power she is supposed to have that makes her so deadly?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is hiding her. As far as the Volturi once Bella is ready, once Jasper has her trained, if Bella ever gets near the Volturi she will become the Volturi. She just needs to get everything together."

"What about this Saffron? I know you said your family captured her but what if she escapes? Does she know where you have come?"

"It doesn't matter. Peter and Jasper tore off her limbs and Bella tortured her to death with a torch and her teeth. Then Garrett threw her head into a fire pit. We are good on that end."

That brought silence.

"Did you say Bella tortured her to death with a torch?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, and her teeth. I saw it on the drive here right after Bella woke up. It was quite fitting. Bella is very protective of her daughter. That seems to have heightened with her change. So, uh, yeah don't piss Maddie off. Bella is…look you just don't want to be on her bad side. When she comes to collect Maddie you should probably seriously kiss her ass Rose."

"What is her gift Alice?"

"You don't need to know Carlisle. If Aro were to ever call you to Italy it would be bad enough that he learn we are hiding her. He really doesn't need to know what Bella can do."

Carlisle nodded.

"Aunt Alice!"

"Excuse me." I stood to go to Maddie but she was already at the top of the stairs.

"Yes baby?"

"I want to speak to Mom."

"Baby." I sighed, "We had this talk, you can't see her…"

"Can't I talk to her? On the phone?"

"Yes I can call Peter and try darling. But don't be surprised if she sounds…"

"I don't care how she sounds Aunt Alice. She needs to know we haven't abandoned her. Unlike the rest of the people down there."

And silence descended in the living room once more.

I smiled. "I guess I will head upstairs and make a phone call."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own it

A/N for those wondering if I am going to do something stupid like have Maddie be Edward's mate or not have Bella kick Edward's ass, I must take a moment to remind you…I hate Edward Cullen.

Chapter 12

BPOV

"Bella, Maddie wants to talk to you. She is on the phone."

The phone? Why didn't I think of that? Dammit!

I pulled myself off of Peter. He tried to get up and I pushed him back down.

"Don't move. I am going to talk to Maddie then we are going right back to what we were doing."

I threw on a shirt and walked out to the living room leaving Peter lying on the bed with a stupid grin on his face. I hope he doesn't expect this kind of production forever. But right now momma has an itch to scratch and the damn itch wouldn't go away. Jasper put the phone on speakerphone as I was afraid to grab it without breaking it. He left the room to give me privacy. I was a little scared. I couldn't cry but I could sure as hell break down.

"Baby?"

"Momma?"

"Yes baby." Damn I missed her so bad and it hasn't been a day yet. I can't do this. I have to have my baby.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"I will be baby. I'm not hurting anymore."

"Are you a vampire?"

"Yes sweetie. Will you still love me?"

"Mom, don't be stupid. I will love you forever."

I sobbed.

"I miss you, Mommy." She was crying.

"Don't cry sweetie. We will be together before you know it. Just be good for Aunt Alice and Charlotte. Do you like where you are at? Is it nice?"

"Yeah, the room is okay. But I don't like these people Mom."

People?

"What people Maddie?"

"Oh that's right, Aunt Alice told me not to tell you because it will make you very mad."

"Aunt Alice isn't your mother is she? We don't have secrets right?"

"No we don't. We are staying with…"

"Bella! It's so good to hear your voice! How are you doing?"

"Alice, put Maddie back on the phone."

"She had to run to the bathroom."

"No I don't." I heard Maddie as clear as day in the background.

"I can hear her Alice. Where are you?"

"We are safe Bella, I promise…"

"Just tell her we are at the Cullen's, Aunt Alice. She is going to figure it out anyway."

Holy shit. I did not just hear that. Please tell me newborns have delusions.

"Alice?"

"Yes…Bella?"

"Are you at the Cullens?"

I felt Peter walk up behind me and wrap and arm around my waist. I threw his arm off of me.

"Bella, we couldn't take the chance of the vampires who were going to pay for Maddie might find Charlotte and I alone. We had to go somewhere for help."

I took a deep breath. I could talk about this calmly.

"Is Edward there?"

"No Bella. He hasn't been with the Cullens for a long time."

"Do you realize what will happen if he shows up? Do you know how much Peter and you said she smelled like me? What do you think Edward will do Alice? What? What do you think he will do Alice? I'm GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Bella please calm down. I promise I won't let anything happen to Maddie."

I took a deep breath.

Peter tried to wrap his arm around my waist again. I turned and glared at him. He backed off. I needed his cock. The rest was expendable right at this moment.

"Alice put my daughter back on the phone."

"Okay Bella…Bella? I love you."

"I love you too Alice. I'm sorry I threatened to fucking kill you."

I'm still going to fucking kill that bitch. The goddamn Cullens? Can vampires smoke crack?

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby. Mommy is here."

"I want to see you Mommy but they say you will hurt me. They are full of it aren't they Mommy?"

"I will never hurt you baby."

"That's what I told them but Aunt Alice thinks she knows best. I almost got away from her. I stole money from her and snuck out a bathroom window. I was going to hitch hike to a bus station like that guy in the movie we watched? But she caught me before a car could come by."

"We should probably wait outside Peter, Garrett." I heard Jasper say in the kitchen. Guess he was listening.

"Wait a minute, baby. You stole money from Aunt Alice and tried to hitchhike to Texas?"

"Yes."

"Aunt Alice let you sneak away from her? What was she doing?"

"I don't know. I was in the bathroom. I saw the window and it seemed like a good idea at the time. I really miss you Mommy."

I heard Alice mutter a curse in the background.

"Sweetie, could you please not do that again? Please? Hitchhiking is very dangerous. Promise me sweetie?"

"I promise Mom. But I want to see you. Can we…"

"What baby?"

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe we could set up computers like I used to see Dad but I don't want anything to happen to you." She was crying again.

"Baby, nothing is going to happen to me. If that is what you want, we can do that. But Mommy is going to have to leave this house soon and Peter and Jasper and I are going to find a place to stay for a few months. But you can call me every couple hours okay?"

"Okay Mom. I love you."

"I love you too baby. Could you please put Aunt Alice on the phone?"

"Okay." Maddie was still sniffing.

"Bella?" Alice answered in her chirpy little pixy voice.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH! You let her get away from you and walk down a road hitchhiking? How bad of a vampire are you? A human wouldn't have let that happen!"

"Bella I'm sorry but you know she is sneaky. The window she went out of was tiny and at the top of the wall above a toilet. I still don't know how she got up there."

"I guess she is Spider Girl. Is that what you are telling me Alice?"

"Bella, she is a sneaky little…"

"Don't you call her a name Alice."

"Fine but Char had the situation under control. And I was right behind her."

"How did she get money from you?"

"She's a kleptomaniac! How do I know? She is a sneaky little…"

"Alice!"

"Bella, please relax. Both Char and I are keeping a very tight watch on her. Edward is not here and I will see if he comes."

"Forgive me if I don't have much confidence in your visions."

"That's not fair. I told you that you would be a vampire didn't I? I just didn't know how but the vision was right!"

"Alice."

"Bella."

"I'm coming to get my girl just as soon as I can beat the location out of your husband."

"Please don't Bella. Set up a computer link when you get to where you are going. It will be better when you can see her."

"Fine, we are leaving tonight. To wherever the hell we are going."

"Okay. I will call you every couple hours. This won't take so long. I mean you can already handle a phone right?"

"I'm on speakerphone bitch."

"Oh…okay will be safe driving."

"See you soon Alice." I told her in the most evil voice I could muster her.

I ended the call and saw no one was around me. Garrett just went out the back door. Was he carrying a mattress? I knew a big truck had come earlier. I walked into the bedroom and saw Peter wasn't where I told him to be. I needed to work out some anger here. I looked around; none of my things were in here. My jewelry box was gone. The necklace I kept AJ and my wedding rings was in that box. I planned to give those to Maddie one day.

"Peter!"

"Yeah honey?"

"Where is my jewelry box? Where are mine and Maddie's things?"

"Packed up sweetie. We need to get a move on. Jasper packed most of the stuff today while we were fucking our brains out. Garrett found us a place in Canada and picked up our IDs. You need to call your family and tell them you and Maddie are moving overseas quickly for a job transfer. We can hold them off like that for a while until we figure something else out."

"So we are done with this place?"

"Yep."

"Get out."

"Uh, okay. I need to go light the workshop on fire. Then we are burning down this house. You are going to have to be careful in the truck, make sure you don't break anything on the way there. Are you hungry? Cause we can go get some yummy deer…"

"Peter, I love you. Get the fuck out."

And he was gone. Great cock, great ass, beautiful smile, ripped abs and takes orders well. He may work out as a Mate.

I thought of Maddie walking down the road hitchhiking. I thought of Esme trying to hug her, Emmett wanting to play with her, Carlisle, Rose…fucking Rose.

I hit the wall. I kept hitting walls, I ripped up the floor boards. I ripped the Kitchen Island from the floor. I was growling. I didn't care. It felt great until I heard a groan and felt lumber fall on my head. Shit.

I brought down the fucking house on me. My head was in what used to be the attic and was now currently residing on the ground. I brought my hand down and smashed the wood around me. I smashed out the top of the attic to the roof. I got shingles in my hair. I could see Peter, Garrett and Jasper laughing though the dust.

"That's one way to take care of the house I guess." Peter smiled.

I wasn't smiling.

"You guys think this is funny?"

Their smiles went away.

"Of course not Bella. It's just good you have an outlet for your emotions. It's not good to bottle them up." Jasper responded calmly.

"Let's go. I want to get to Canada."

It was closer to Pennsylvania.

PPOV

Bella was quiet on the trip to Canada for the first two hundred miles. I was driving the truck and Jasper and Garrett were behind us, driving another moving truck. I figured I would start the conversation but I didn't want to say anything to piss her off. She had been exhibiting all the signs of a newborn. Sex crazed, somewhat blood crazed but not badly, and her emotions were all over the place. But mostly pissed. Not having Maddie was making this very difficult for her. Still she did stop herself from hunting humans, something that still had Jasper shaking his head.

"How are you feeling? Do you want to stop and hunt?"

"No baby. Just get me to Canada."

"Darlin I'm real sorry." I whispered to her.

"What about? What happened now?"

"Calm down baby. I'm sorry I let that vampire through. I should have stopped her. It's just nobody was coming through the front and this vampire on the side was throwing fireballs and…"

"Peter, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. As much as I hate to admit it, Alice was right. This was bound to happen sooner or later. Besides you did what you swore to do. You protected Maddie. She is all that matters."

"You matter too, Bella."

"I know. I know I matter. It's not like I have self-esteem issues. Okay maybe a little. But you know she is number 1 to me. Nothing will change that. So I need to work on controlling my strength and blood lust and then I can see her right?"

"Yes Bella. I promise as soon as it is safe we will get her. In the mean time you can set up her room and we can figure out what to do about school and everything else."

"I don't like her being around the Cullens. Was this your idea as well?"

Ahh shit. May as well shoot for the truth.

"Yeah I knew about it. I wasn't happy about it but Char and Alice would need back up in case Maddie was tracked. So I went along with it."

"That's too bad."

Uh oh.

"Uh why?"

"Because we have a long drive and I was planning on giving you a blowjob for most of it. Looks like that card is off the table."

Goddamn it!

"Uh, I did save Maddie you know?"

"Yeah and you let me get turned into a vampire in the process and turned the Cullens into Maddie's new step family."

"That's not fair. You said you weren't mad about becoming a vampire."

"I'm not, but you take all those things together and it is going to be a long ride for you to Canada."

Damn, that sucks. I was just kinda getting used to having sex on a regular basis. Truth be told, I was kinda missin the little shit myself. I hadn't been insulted or sneered at in a couple days. Strange the things a man can learn to miss. I didn't like her being around the Cullens. Not that I thought they would hurt her. But after what they did to Bella, leaving her like that, they really have no business being around anything about her. And the way they turned their backs on Alice and Jasper for doing what was right…

The more I thought about it though, having Maddie with them, may be just what they deserved.

Maddie POV

I hate these vampires. Cullens. What a joke. A big idiot, a bimbo, and guy who looks at me like he has never seen a kid before and I'm some kind of science experiment.

"Maddie! I made you lunch!"

Oh yeah, and her. Her cooking sucks. I refuse to come down from my room. I would hide here until I could come up with an escape plan. I wasn't mad at Aunt Alice. But if she thought I was going to stay here she was out of her mind. The problem was, with Mom on the move I didn't know where they would wind up. I didn't know where she was. She had called me every two hours like she said she would. We hadn't talked long. She just kept asking me if I was okay and to stay close to Aunt Alice and Charlotte. She didn't know where she was going other than Canada. I checked a map I found in the desk in this room and realized that Canada was a really big place.

If I could let Mom know exactly where I was she would come and get me.

"Maddie did you hear me?"

Crap! I jumped back. A little warning would be nice. I have a theory on making Holy Water. I'm gonna make some and carry a water gun with me. Spray them whenever they surprise me. That should work. I know stakes don't work. Garrett let me break one on his hand once. I didn't want to try his heart. I like the guy. He makes me laugh. Just need to find a Bible and a water gun. I'll get the big idiot to get me a water gun. He wants to play with me so bad you would think he was a puppy. The Bible…I bet I could find one in that Doctor's room he hangs out in. All I should have to do is throw it in a bath tub; say the Pledge of Allegiance or something and instant holy water. I mean the Pledge of Allegiance mentions God right? Shouldn't be hard.

"Maddie what are you thinking about so hard?"

"Madison."

"What?"

"I believe I told you I prefer to be called Madison."

"Of course, I guess, you know your Mom prefers Bella and…"

"You didn't call her Isabella did you?"

"What? No we didn't…"

"Cause she considered you a friend. I don't. Please remember to call me Madison."

"Of course. I'm sorry. I made you some…"

"Where is Aunt Alice?"

"She is uh…she has to go and get…"

"Is she hunting?"

"Yes."

"You can say it you know. I've been around more vampires than people lately. I honestly can't remember the last conversation I had with someone who wasn't a vampire."

"Of course Maddi…Madison."

"Where is my Charlotte?" Please tell me those two didn't leave me alone with these people.

"She had to go hunt to." They did! Wait till I tell Mom.

"Oh, feel sorry for that guy." Ouch. Somebody was going to have a very bad day.

The look on Esme's face was priceless. Like I don't know what red eyes are and what they mean.

"So they left me here?"

"Yes. I told them I would make you lunch. I made you some pasta. It was your mother's favorite."

"She hates pasta."

"She does?"

"Yeah you might know that if you hadn't abandoned her."

Hehe. She really is too easy…I want my mother.

"Would you like to walk down and have some lunch?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Madison, you have to eat."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No…I DON'T."

"Would you eat when your Aunt Alice comes back?"

"I don't know. I guess it depends on if I'm hungry. But I don't like pasta. And you really shouldn't cook for me anymore. I don't want it."

"I guess I will go downstairs and watch some TV. You are welcome to join us."

Esme turned and walked out. Finally, leaving me alone.

Think Maddie. What would Dad do? What would Mom do?

I know what Dad would do. He would get some camo clothes and paint and a rifle and kick some serious butt.

Mom. Mom I don't know. She would probably favor the sneakier approach. She is smart like that.

One thing was for certain. I wasn't going to escape by staying in this room. I had to find Mom or tell her where I will be. Get this address and tell her when she calls next. Mail. Everybody has mail. There must be some mail lying around. I bet the Doctor has some in the room I saw him walk in earlier. I can look for the Bible as well. I need an escape plan. And I need to get some distance from here. And I need to decide to do this when Aunt Alice isn't around. Distance. I needed a car. I can't drive a car. But it shouldn't be too hard. I've seen Mom do it enough. I bet they have a lot of cars judging by the size of this house.

Fine. I would have to go exploring. Maybe even be nice to the Cullens. I ran down the stairs before I lost my nerve. The doctor, the wannabe mom, the bimbo and the big idiot were in the living room speaking quietly. Rude much? They all looked at me when I walked down and smiled.

"Madison, did you decide to eat?"

"No. I'm still not hungry. I was wondering though…I'm really worried about my Mom. Would there happen to be a Bible around? I want to pray."

Judging by the looks on their faces I guess they weren't expecting that.

"Of course Madison. Let me go to my study and see what I can find." Doctor vampire said smiling at me.

"Can I come? I would really like to see the house."

"Of course. Follow me."

I walked behind him into his huge room. Dang this place was the size of our apartment. Our old apartment we can never go back too. It doesn't matter. As soon as I have Mom everything will be fine. We can get a new apartment. He went to a book shelf and had his back to me looking for a Bible I guess. I glanced at his desk. It was clean but there was a magazine of some type. I picked it up.

"Madison, what are you looking at?"

"What is this?"

"It's a medical journal. Not much fun to read I'm afraid."

"Oh okay."

Address slip on the bottom of the cover. 12765 F M 764, Warren, Pennsylvania. Got it.

"You're right. Looks boring."

"Here is your Bible. What do you like to do for fun?"

"I like water guns." I blurted out.

"Really? I think Emmett has some in the garage. He enjoys water gun battles." Of course he does. Don't roll your eyes Maddie. Don't roll your eyes.

"Can I see your garage? I love to look at cars. And I bet you have a lot of them."

"Of course. Rose loves to work on cars. I bet she would be glad to show you around."

Fighting back a shiver I managed a smile and followed him back into the living room. Bible check. Water gun. Shouldn't be hard. Aunt Alice, still gone. Back soon. I will have to call Mom and let her know the address without Aunt Alice or Peter finding out.

"Rose! Madison is interested in cars! Why don't you show her ours?"

Bimbo jumped up with a smile. Guess she was ready for a bonding moment.

"Of course Madison. Follow me."

We walked into a garage that was three times the size of our apartment. Cars were lined up next to each other. The red one was pretty.

"So you work on cars like Peter?"

"Yes."

"I want to impress Peter when I see him again. Could you teach me about cars?"

"Of course." Wow was she smiling. She must really love cars. I didn't know when I was going to do this. I wouldn't decide till the last minute. Thanks to Aunt Alice I really didn't have much of a choice. But I had a plan. A good plan. I just have to figure out how to drive a car. Shouldn't be too hard.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own it

Chapter 13

Alice POV  
I ran back as quickly as I could. I hated the idea of Char and I both leaving at the same time but we had to get fed so we could stay for the long haul. Besides Maddie had refused to come down from her room since her first talk with Bella. She was probably just relaxing and trying to unwind from the long couple of weeks she had. She is the sweetest kid in the world. She will be okay. She is tough. She just needs me to hold her tonight. I haven't really spent much time alone with her lately and I missed the little angel. She really was a sweet kid. She has just been kind of traumatized lately. At least we didn't lose Bella. It was so close. Another couple of minutes and she would have been dead. That would have destroyed Maddie. She would never have recovered.

I saw Char had caught up to me. She actually ate an Elk. She didn't want to take a chance killing someone, even a drug dealer, and bringing suspicion on us.

We arrived at the house hoping for the best and somewhat expecting the worst. It was getting late. Time for Maddie's bedtime. I would have to stay with her in bed tonight. No way she wasn't having nightmares tonight. Poor kid.

We walked in the door and saw the four Cullens laughing in the living room. They looked up at us as we walked in, concern plastered on my face.

I dispensed with the pleasantries.

"Is she okay?"

"Oh my God Alice, she is great!" Rose replied.

Great?

"Yeah we had a great day!" Emmett replied.

"What did you do?" Char was looking at them like they were high.

"She hung out with Rose most of the afternoon in the garage. She said she wanted to impress Peter with her knowledge of cars so Rose showed her everything there is to know except how to rebuild an engine. And then she wanted to have a water gun war with me so I pulled down the water guns we kept in the garage and had a blast." Emmett was smiling way too big. Maddie played with him? Maddie doesn't play. Not with people she doesn't know.

"I got her to eat dinner! I made her a grilled cheese sandwich and French fried potatoes. She pointed out to me that in Texas they just call them fries. But I think she liked them!" Esme laughed.

"Yeah she had so much fun with me that she asked if she could keep her water gun with her. She took it up to her bedroom with her."

"Really?" Char asked. "This is Maddie we are talking about? 4 foot nuthin, 60 pounds long brown hair, brown eyes…"

"Yes." Carlisle answered. "And she spoke to Bella tonight over the phone. She asked for privacy so we didn't listen in. Bella was on the road but I think they had pulled over to hunt. Apparently Bella has been practicing with a cell phone and has gotten it down without breaking any numbers. Amazing! I've never heard of a newborn doing that so quickly."

"Oh, okay."

"And Alice I have to say, Bella has done a wonderful job in raising her in the Church."

"Oh yeah…wait, what did you say Esme?"

"Church. You didn't tell us she was so religious. She was so worried about her mother she asked Carlisle for a Bible. She took it with her to her room."

Bella and Maddie have never walked into a church in their lives. I looked at Char who suspected something was up too.

"Well I better get ready for bed. I have to lay with her tonight. Bella usually sleeps with her. If you hear screaming don't rush into the room. It makes her scream more. I can handle it."

"Why would she scream? Why would Bella sleep with her?" Esme asked.

I sighed. This really wasn't their business but I didn't want them to come into her room.

"She was only 3 but a girl at her daycare overheard her parent's talking about how Bella's husband saved his squad by falling on a grenade and she told Maddie. She has had nightmares since then, bad ones. At first it was every night and Bella and I stayed up all hours of the night waiting for her to scream. Lately it is only once or twice a week. As long as Bella wakes up when she starts murmuring she can usually calm her down without waking her up and the nightmares go away. And with everything that has happened you can bet the nightmares are going to be in full force. But I know how to calm her down. So stay away if you hear her scream."

"You're just going to lay with her all night?" Emmett asked.

"Yep." I told him walking up the stairs. Charlotte followed me. We walked into the room and saw the bathroom door closed. I could hear Maddie behind it. Was she taking a bath?

I knocked lightly on the door. She opened it holding a water gun. It looked full.

"Hi Aunt Alice. Eat good?"

"Uh yes Maddie. What are you doing?"

"I was just taking a bath. Figured I would fill up this water gun so I could get Emmett first thing in the morning."

"Maddie why is the Bible on the corner of the sink, wet?"

"Oh, uh, I was reading it in the bathtub and I accidentally dropped it in the water. It should be fine. Maybe you could use a hair dryer on it?"

"Maddie why were you reading a Bible? You have never been interested in religion before." Something was up. I kept looking for a vision but nothing was there.

"Hey, never too late to start right?

"So what story did you read?"

"Excuse me?"

"What story in the Bible did you read?"

"Uh, the one about the animals and that guy with the long beard split the sea with the big stone tablets and they walked to a boat and all the animals got on while it rained. It was really…interesting."

"Wow. You are practically a minister."

"Yeah, hey are you going to sleep with me?"

"Yes Maddie."

"Good. I need to get used to the way Mom will feel in bed anyway. Speaking of Mom I talked to her tonight."

"Yes I heard. How is she?"

"She was okay, but she sounded funny when I told her you and Char left me alone with the Cullens. Like she was talking through her teeth or something."

Oh shit.

"Maddie why did you tell her that? You were fine. I didn't even think you were going to come out of your room."

"Oh I was just telling her how much fun I had with the Cullens today. She was glad."

"She was?"

"Yeah, she even said she couldn't wait to see you again. She said to tell you that she was counting down the days until she saw you again."

"I bet she is counting down the days." I looked at Char and she had a grin on her face.

"Glad I don't have a crazy newborn pissed at me."

"You left her here too, you know."

"Yeah but you are her best friend. YOU are the one she is going to tear to pieces."

"Bella wouldn't do that. She loves me."

I hope she loved me.

BPOV

God this drive has been hell. Boredom hell. The phone rang. It was Maddie. I was tired of Peter listening in on our conversations like some goddamned prison warden.

"Pull over. I need to talk to her and I want to talk to her alone."

Peter gave me a strange glance but did as he was told.

"Don't follow me. I am going to hunt after this and I will be right back."

"Bella."

"Peter shut up. I have to answer this phone and I have to do it very gently."

I pressed the call button on the touch screen phone. I was beginning to get used to the strength. I had been playing with Peter's phone on the way up here. Playing angry birds is great for practicing dexterity.

"Hi baby."

"Hey Mom! Are you okay?"

"Yes baby. It's just a long drive."

"Are you alone?" she whispered.

"I will be shortly. Hold on."

I turned to Peter. "Maddie wants to talk to me in private. You leave me alone and keep your boys back and the blow job might just be back on the table. Maybe."

"No one will bother you baby. Just hurry back."

He pulled over and I took off running through the woods. About a mile away and I picked the phone back up.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I've been having to be nice to the Cullens all day. Gag me already. How do you screw up a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Why didn't Alice cook for you?"

"Her and Charlotte decided to go hunting and leave me alone with the…Cullens."

"Oh they did?"

"Yes. I have had to act nice all day. But Mom, it was worth it. I got what we needed."

"What is that sweetie?"

She whispered so low I barely heard her. I wouldn't have if I wasn't a vampire.

"12765 F M 764, Warren, Pennsylvania."

"That's where you are?"

"Yes. Now come get me! I have holy water guns ready to fight our way out if I have to but I think I can gain some distance. Can't you like smell my trail or something?"

"Baby you stay there. Do not leave the house."

"But Mom, if you come here they will try to stop you."

"Stay there Baby. Let me get to Canada and then I can take off. We will be there probably tomorrow night. Please baby?"

"Mommm….."

"I know sweetie."

"You know they will just try to separate us again. We need to hide."

"Once I get you and they see I won't hurt you, they will leave us alone. Peter will make sure of it."

"Are you sure Mom?"

"Would I lie to you baby?"

"Only about the existence of vampires so far."

"Ouch. Okay I deserved that. But c'mon Maddie…"

"I know Mom. It's okay. I love you. So you think not tomorrow but the next morning you will come? I will make sure I am outside. Wait, what if Aunt Alice sees you?"

"Oh I hope she does. I can't wait to see her. I am counting down the days."

"Okay. Love you Mommy."

"Love you too Sweetie."

Alice. That bitch. I'm really going to kill her. Esme cooked for my daughter? Esme cooked for my daughter?

I'm not sure what happened in the next few minutes. I was standing in a field with tree stumps all around, the trees laying on the ground. Peter was behind me as was Jasper.

"Bella, calm down!" Peter said from somewhere. Then I realized he had me locked in his arms from behind.

"No. I need my girl. If you want me to learn to control this stuff I need my girl. She is the only thing that can calm me down."

"Bella you could attack…" I heard Jasper say. Unfortunately he was within striking distance when he said it. I kicked Peter off me and I hit him in his jaw and watched kinda shocked when he flew back into a tree trunk on the ground. Before I knew what happened Peter and Garrett were pulling me off of him.

"Don't you ever say I would hurt her! Has it occurred to you that her blood may be no more tempting than mine was for Peter's? She is my daughter!"

Jasper stood up and I shrugged off Peter and Garrett ready to defend myself.

"Bella, why don't we go hunt? Please? We can all go. Garrett is with the trucks. Let's get you fed okay?" Jasper said in his goddamn calm voice.

I nodded my head. I was hungry. I smelt a wolf pack not too far away. I needed to feed quite a bit before I got my baby. I wouldn't take chances with her.

Peter POV

This bitch is crazy. I mean she is a newborn but she is crazy for a newborn. Maybe not crazy, but she is different. Most newborns early days revolve around blood and sex. She is relying on sex and somewhat on blood even though she really hasn't been obsessed over that. No her early days are a holdover from her human life. Her obsession is with her daughter.

"Bella we probably need to talk."

"About what Peter?"

"Maddie."

"What about her? How you should be helping me get to her and instead you are acting like a jailer, Mate?"

"Goddamn it Bella would you give it a rest? You know that girl is safe. Alice would never let anything happen to her. You also know there is a chance you could hurt her! If not because you like her blood just because of your strength. You need to learn to control this shit and stop worrying your baby girl might have a few months without you. I swear to God you two have dependence issues like I have never seen."

"Peter, do you really love me? If I wasn't your Mate would you love me? Or is this just some kind of mating call bullshit you feel for me?"

"I love you Bella."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you love me? We haven't known each other that long."

"Why do you love me? You never said it until you became a vampire."

"I fell in love with you when you took on 24 vampires to protect my baby. I couldn't tell you right away because I was kind of busy for the next three days."

"Good point. I fell in love with you…"

"Don't say the moment you saw me. That was lust, not love."

"I wasn't gonna say that. I guess I fell in love with you watching you sleep with your daughter and seeing you holding her when she was crying. When I realized how strong you are to have done all that yourself, to build the life you two had. I fell in love watching you live your life, no matter how short a time I saw it."

"Then you understand my connection to my daughter. You know I would burn myself before I could hurt her. And you know I will never be able to concentrate on anything fully if she isn't with me."

"Bella why don't you try? I mean seriously, maybe this time could be good. We could work on you. You could work on you. We could work on us?"

"You mean you can have to yourself without Maddie around."

"I didn't say that, Goddammit. Don't be putting words in my mouth. You are a fucking newborn. You have things you need to learn before you can be safe around her. I love her too you know. I don't want either of you hurt. What are you going to do if you get there and realize you can't be around her right now? You gonna explain that you can't stay cause Mommy is tempted to eat her? What would that do to the both of you?"

Fuck, I wish she would just chill.

"Listen Bella, you aren't in your right mind right now. So I have to tell you that there is no way I am letting you near that girl until I feel you are perfectly safe to be around her."

"You're not going to let me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm not going to let you. You must have forgotten you aren't the first newborn I have trained."

That oughta shut…

"Oh, so you plan torture me? Can you do it on your own or does Jasper need to give you orders?"

Okay, that was below the belt.

"I would never torture you or harm you in anyway. You know this. So stop being a bitch."

"Oh I'm a bitch now is that it? Does it drive you crazy that you have a Mate who isn't afraid of the bad ass vampire Peter Whitlock?"

"No, it doesn't drive me crazy. But yes, you are acting like a bitch and I'm not going to put up with it."

"And what do you think you are going to do about it? Spank me? You gonna put me over your knee and pull down my panties and spank me till I beg you to stop and wiggle my ass for you, Peter?"

Okay, now I am confused. And I have a hard on. Is she being a bitch or is she offering to let me spank her? Cause that would be really cool. I mean really, really cool.

"Uh, I'm confused…"

"Yeah so am I." she sighed. I got to remember her emotions are all over the place. Thank God she doesn't know Maddie's exact location. I don't think anything could stop her from going after her daughter short of Jasper and I holding her down 24/7… hey there…

"Uh what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you are taking your clothes off."

"See there is more to you than just pretty looks. You're smart too. That's hot."

"Bella as much as I would love to…"

Oh shit she just unbuckled my jeans. Yep, there I am.

She crawled on me and guided my cock into her. Shit she was tight. I mean she was tight and delicate as a human. Now she was tight and not so delicate. Meaning I could fuck her as hard as I wanted to. I had been enjoying that over the past 48 hours. But I was driving.

"Baby…"

"Shut up and kiss me Peter. You can drive and fuck at the same time. You're a vampire."

This turned into a fun drive all of a sudden.

Maddie POV

I can't believe I have to stay here another day. I woke up last night screaming. Aunt Alice felt so good lying next to me. But she wasn't Mom. It wasn't the coolness that bothered me. It was Mom. I needed her here.

The nightmare last night was different. I felt that red headed vampire's hands on me. But after she hit my Mom I swear I could feel her teeth on my neck when she bit down. I woke up screaming. Thankfully Aunt Alice doesn't sleep as I have recently found out. Her cool hands stopped the sweating and the shaking I had going on. But I never could get back to sleep, I closed my eyes and relaxed in Aunt Alice's arms but I couldn't get comfortable. And now I was very irritable. I was not a happy camper as Mommy would say.

I guess Aunt Alice went downstairs to make me breakfast or something. I heard the big idiot outside my door in the hall way talking to the bimbo. Maybe this would be a good time to try my new secret weapon.

I grabbed my gun and opened the door quickly. I rolled on the floor coming up on my belly just like I saw on the Military Channel. Dad would be proud. My aim was true. Luckily the big idiot and the bimbo were just standing there staring.

I got them both in the face with the super soaker. They stood there. Wet now. Just staring at me. They should be burning or something right?

"Uh, good morning ya'll. How do you feel?"

"Fine Maddie, how are you?" Bimbo asked.

Shoot! Holy water doesn't work any better than stakes.

I stood up and straightened my t shirt. One more time, just to make sure.

Yep, got her full stream in the face. She is still standing there just staring. No smoke at all.

I sighed deeply and started walking back to my room.

"Uh Maddie, do you want to play water guns this morning?" the big idiot asked.

"Not much point in it now. I think I will be staying in today. Please ask Aunt Alice to come up when you see her. I need some books or something to read."

"You want to come to the garage with me Maddie? I need to dry my hair first but…"

"Nah, I learned everything I needed to learn about cars yesterday. Seems pretty simple. Have a nice day and all."

I walked into the room and closed the door, throwing the dang super soaker on the ground and kicking it. Holy Water. Maybe if I actually read some words out of that Bible instead of placing it in the tub? Nah, it won't work.

Mom's coming for me tomorrow morning. I just have to borrow a car and get far enough away that she can smell me and come get me. Then we are so gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own it

Chapter 14

BPOV

We had finally arrived at where ever the hell we were. You never realize how much you miss sleep until you can't sleep on a boring road trip. Peter did keep me entertained. And we got to talk quite a bit. I got to know more about him. He learned more about me. We listened to classic rock and country. I wasn't a huge fan of either but after 6 hours of Peter explaining the merits of the music, I agreed to shut him up.

I also had to make some difficult phone calls. Calling the Webers and Charlie and Rene was tough. They wanted to talk to Maddie and I had to explain that she was at Alice's getting ready to leave. I told them we were moving to Turkey. Why Turkey? There was a job promotion I noticed at my work once for a job in Turkey and I thought it would be kind of cool. Make Maddie more wordly. So now we were Turks.

Funny how life works like that isn't it?

I have to say Peter was very fun to be around, even just talking. He held me with his arm around my shoulder or on my leg for the past 500 miles.

It broke my heart what I was about to do to him. But it had to be done.

I really was in love with him.

But he thought he would keep my baby away from me.

And that wasn't going to happen.

If I didn't get to her she was going to hurt herself trying to get away from the Cullens. I wouldn't hurt her. I would be very careful holding her. I had thought of this and decided she would just have to hold on to my neck. Once I got her, we would take off for a while. Hide out. Then when everyone calmed down and decided to not try to split us up, then we could come out.

I heard the phone vibrate. I looked and there was my little angel.

"Hey baby."

"Hi Mommy, are you alone?"

Peter looked annoyed. "Why the hell can she not talk in front of me?"

I didn't say because she was smart enough to know he was a grumpy caveman who would use all his strength to keep us apart.

"I'm her mother. She wants to talk to her mother without eavesdroppers. Shall I tell her she can't talk to me alone because YOU won't let us, or are you going to give us some space?"

Peter nodded his head with a sigh and walked off. I hated to be that way but he needs to know he doesn't own me. I get that he loves me and we are mates and all that crap. But if he thinks he is just going to run over me and tell me how to handle my daughter I will have to remind him that he is not my husband and he came into our lives, not the other way around. We didn't come looking for him.

Not trusting him not to listen I ran a mile away. This was a nice area. Lots of woods. Smelled like some interesting animals. Those wolves I ate on the way up here were really good. Wolves might become a favorite of mine.

"Okay baby, I'm alone."

"Mom, I don't have much time before Aunt Alice comes up. Can you hear me okay?" She was whispering. It was so cute. We used to hide under the covers at night in the dark and whisper to each other for hours. God how things have changed in our life.

"Yes baby, I can hear you."

"Mom the holy water guns don't work. I tried them this morning."

"You did what baby?"

"I made holy water and used a super soaker to shoot the big idiot and the bimbo in the face. Didn't even make them flinch."

"Wow." She shot Emmett and Rose in the face with a water gun? And I missed that?

"I know right? I thought for sure that would work. Listen, are you coming in the morning still?"

"Yes baby. I have a general idea where I am. It shouldn't take me long. I am leaving to night. I don't know how long it will take me. I'm not used to running so I can't tell you how fast I can cover distances."

"It's okay. I am making my move at 7:00 AM."

"Wait, what move baby?"

"I told you I needed space so you wouldn't have to fight them all."

"And I told you to stay in that house, If you don't I won't come and get you."

"If you don't come and get me, I am escaping this house and coming to find you on my own."

"Maddie, don't talk to me that way!" Cullens have been great influences on her I see.

"I'm sorry Mommy. But you know everybody in our lives right now wants us kept apart. If you show up they will stop you. You are kind of new to this vampire stuff. I doubt you can fight them all."

"Maddie, just stay in the house. I will come and get you. They can't keep you from me. Nothing can."

"Fine Mom. Hey I got us more money for when we need to hide out."

"Okay swee…Wait, where did you get money?"

"It's lying around all over the place. Mostly in wallets and purses. And a few drawers, and one of the kitchen cabinets."

"Jesus Maddie, how much did you take?"

"Not much…around $2000, not counting the $400 I still haven't given back to Aunt Alice." She whispered.

"Maddie! What has gotten into you? You cannot take money from people! That's stealing! You know better!"

"Yeah well, they are kidnapping me and holding me against my will so they broke the law first."

"Maddie, you are to put that money back and wait in that house for me in the morning. Do you understand?"

"Mom, we are going to need the money. Hey, see if you can steal some from Peter before you leave him in the dust."

"Maddie, put the money where you got it from and be waiting inside the house."

"The connection is bad, but I hear you Mom. Keep the money hidden on me and be at least a mile away from the house in the morning. Shoot for 7:30. I can't stay on the phone. Aunt Alice is coming back. See you in the morning. I love you Mommy!"

"Maddie! Maddie?"

Dammit. I dialed the number back and sweet Alice answered.

"Bella, how are you? How was the ride?"

"The ride in the truck or the one I gave Peter across half the country? One was boring and one wasn't. I won't tell you which is which."

"I bet I can guess."

"How is Maddie's new family doing?"

"Bella…don't…you know it isn't like that."

I wanted to tell her what Maddie was planning. Whatever the hell she was planning. But I didn't want to tip her off that I would be coming in the morning.

"Alice, how has Maddie been acting?"

"She had a great day yesterday. Today she stayed shut up in her room reading Jane Austen."

"How was she last night?"

Alice took a breath. This couldn't be good.

"She had a nightmare Bella, but I was with her the whole time. I was in bed with her and got her calmed down. I swear she is okay."

"Alice you watch her tomorrow. You do not let her out of the house. She sounds like she may be thinking of running away. Do not let her do this okay?"

"No problem Bella. I always keep an eye on her."

"Like when you and Char went hunting and left her alone with the Cullens? Or when she escaped out a bathroom window and tried to hitch hike to a bus stop?"

"Bella you know she is safe with the Cullens. Stop making a big deal out of that."

Oh no that bitch just didn't.

"Alice, I don't want them alone with her because I don't LIKE them. It has nothing to do with her being in danger. But speaking of danger, you think the Cullens would have killed Edward if he came back like you and Char are supposed to do?"

"I know Bella. I'm sorry. But I would have seen if Edward decided to return, and as far as the Cullens go, it has been a long time, maybe…"

"Jesus Alice, you're back for a few days and you are already towing the family line? What the hell? They offer you the biggest closet in the mansion or something?"

"Bella I didn't mean it like that. I don't want us here either and if there was anywhere else…"

"You could bring her here. You know with you and Char and Peter and Jasper and Garrett you all could hold me back if she was a problem. I could get used to her smell gradually in a safe way."

Her scent would be no problem for me. I knew this. Apparently I was the only one who knew this.

"Bella she doesn't need to see you like this."

"Like what?" What the fuck?

"Uh…well Jasper may have mentioned that you are a bit overemotional right now. Nothing to be ashamed of. We all went through it."

"Maybe I wouldn't be overly emotional if people weren't actively trying to keep me from my daughter. You wanted me with Peter so bad didn't you? You have always wanted Maddie to spend more time with you alone. This is working out great for you isn't it?"

"Oookay Bella, now you are just being paranoid. I am your best friend. We have been there for each other through everything. I can't believe you won't trust me!"

"And I can't believe you think I would hurt my daughter."

"Bella…"

"Hanging up now, Alice."

I ended the call and may have touched the phone a little hard. The screen was fuzzy now. Oh well. I knew where she was. I wouldn't need it anymore.

I ran back to our new residence. The boys were unloading the furniture. It was a really nice place. Huge two story log house ran by its own generator station since we were so far from fucking civilization we would be considered stranded and left for dead if we weren't vampires. How the hell was Maddie going to go to school from here? Do activities? Do anything? This wasn't going to work.

Rather than run straight up I walked slowly. The wind was in my face so I could hear them long before they heard me.

"What do you think Jasper?"

"Give her a month and we will reevaluate then. If she is still having mood swings it may be a year before she can go around people. If she calms down then maybe 6 months."

"She isn't going to stay away from Maddie that long Jasper. We have to get the kid here somehow, safe. She is going to lose it soon."

Wow, Peter did get me. A year? Has that emo fucker lost his mind? I wish he would use his power on me. I didn't necessarily want it but it would be good to have. I suppose I could just try to take it from him like Peter says I will be able to do one day. But then what? I have to learn to control this. As soon as Maddie was near me I could focus on this, knowing she is safe and away from…them.

Now how to do this? What can I use to distract vampires to the point of not watching me every second? What is the one thing to distract…Oh yeah. Sex.

I walked slowly up to Peter and Jasper.

"Can I help unload anything boys?"

"Uh Bella, yeah if you want to start with some of the non-breakable boxes that would be good practice for you. Just be sure to lift very gently and don't squeeze. Once you get the right pressure you will never forget it."

Good to know. I know I was good with cell phones. At least until little pixie bitches piss me off.

I could smell it then. 2 miles away or so. A lake. The smell of water was too strong to not be a large lake.

If I could reach the water, they couldn't track me. If the lake was big enough then I could exit in several different places and they would waste time trying to find where I emerged.

Peter walked in carrying a sofa.

"Jasper. Alice wanted you to talk to her. She asked that you call her. When I was talking to Maddie I got poor reception but there is an elevation about a mile that way, that gets very good reception."

Jasper was of course suspicious. He is always suspicious. Too bad he can't take a peek with his powers to tell if I'm being truthful or not.

"Did she say what she wanted?"

"I think she is…lonely? You know what I mean?"

"Oh…oh you mean…"

"Yeah." I responded smiling and looking at the ground. He smiled. Nothing like the mention of sex to distract a man. Even phone sex.

Without another word he was gone.

"Where did Jasper go?"

"Alice needed to talk to him. Have a little one on one time without Garrett around ya know?"

"Yeah, poor bastard. Glad I got my woman with me here." He grinned.

His woman?

His woman?

Stay calm Bella.

"Peter would you do me a favor? I want to hunt and since Jasper is around the area…"

"I'll go with you darlin."

"Actually I was kinda hoping you could get my clothes unpacked and the bed set up. Not that having sex in a truck while you are driving is bad but I am dying to stretch out underneath you." I bit my lower lip just for good measure.

That caught his attention.

"Yeah, I can do that. Just don't stray too far okay baby?"

I kissed him on the cheek and swatted his ass.

"Of course not, sweetie. I wouldn't want to be away from my big strong man. What would your woman do without you?"

Okay so maybe I laid it on a little thick.

He smiled. "That's right. Hurry back."

Okay so maybe he was a little thick. Two things Peter Whitlock had that were very large were his cock and his ego. You play them both and he is putty in your hands.

PPOV

Damn that girl is hard to say no to. I have to be strong. Maybe now would be a good time to show her how dominating I can be. Now that we aren't in that truck and she has calmed down somewhat from her awakening. Time to show her very slowly and smoothly who the king of the house is. Yeah, that's what I was going to do. And I was going to show her for hours. I wonder if she would be open to a few positions I have always wanted to try? Garrett was unpacking boxes in the living room. Jasper could get the Satellite hooked up when he got back. I was laying Bella's panties out in her drawer by color and preferences I had. Lacy black thong on top, white normal cotton on bottom. This was fun. I was going to do her bras next.

Jasper ruined my panty party by running in, looking panicked. I immediately tensed expecting a battle. But his face wasn't angry. It was worried.

"Where is Bella?"

"Uh, she said she was going to hunt around where you were. You didn't smell her or hear her?"

"No. Why didn't you go with her?"

"She wanted me to get the bed and her clothes…" Oh shit.

"She told me Alice wanted me to call her. I talked to Alice for twenty minutes and then she thanked me for calling her. I asked her what she was talking about since she asked Bella to tell me. She said she never mentioned it to Bella."

"It took you guys twenty minutes before you realized that?"

"Shut up. Not the point. We need to find Bella."

"Relax Jasper, it's not like she is going to take off. We can just follow her scent before she gets too far."

We both stepped out and caught her scent immediately. She had gone in the opposite direction Jasper had been at.

Little girl, you are definitely getting a spanking for this. I was not amused. Neither was Jasper.

"Fuck, lets go get her and drag her back." I said looking at the woods in front of us.

We took off and caught up where her trail ended.

Right into fucking Lake Ontario.

Fuck.

Maddie POV

I didn't wake up screaming last night. But I could hardly sleep. Too excited. Mom was coming to get me today. I know she wants me to stay here. But these Cullens will never let me go without a fight. They abandoned her once. They wouldn't hesitate to fight her. And as much as I love Aunt Alice she would stand in our way and she wouldn't listen to reason. I checked my clock and it was nearly 7. I needed to do my hair and brush my teeth. Mom would be mad if I didn't. I threw on my favorite pair of jeans and my green Army t shirt that had Rangers across the back. RLTW Cullens. I tied my hair in a pony tail. Aunt Alice was waiting for me when I stepped out of the bathroom. She had a strange look on her face.

"Good morning Aunt Alice. Something wrong?"

"Maddie, when you have talked to your mother recently did you happen to tell her where we were at?"

"Yeah, I told her we were at the Cullens." That wasn't a lie.

"I mean, exactly where we are at?"

"You mean Pennsylvania?" Still not a lie.

"No, I mean like the address or the city we are near?"

"Aunt Alice I don't even know where we are." Okay, that was a lie. I admit it. But I had drowned a Bible already this week. I was probably in trouble anyway. "What's the matter? Is Mom okay?"

"No, no, she is…fine. She uh…"

"She what Aunt Alice?" I better start some sniffing here. Work up some teary eyes.

"I'm worried? Why are you asking me? What happened?"

"Maddie, calm down baby. Nothing happened. Your Mom just needed some…time away from Peter I guess and they are looking for her. They want to make sure she won't hurt anyone."

Yeah, she got away. Go Mom. Now it's my turn to do my part.

"You promise she's okay?" remember to take that extra breath. There it is. Makes them think you are holding back tears. I swear Mom should take me out of cheerleading and put me in acting classes.

"Yes, I promise. Do you have anything you want to do this morning?"

"I haven't decided yet. I'm going to go downstairs and watch some TV."

"Okay, well don't go far okay? Don't leave the yard or anything."

"No problem sir." I replied with a salute. Don't leave the yard. What the heck?

I walked downstairs. On my way out I heard Aunt Alice do that fast talking thing she does over her cell phone. Guess Peter and Jasper still haven't found Mom.

"Maddie! You want to play some video games?" Big idiot asked from the couch. Way to put your eternal life towards the betterment of all, dude.

"No. I think I am going to see what Esme is doing in the back."

"Cool, she is in her garden. I bet she would love the help."

Yeah I bet she would.

I strolled out the back and saw Esme and Bimbo in her little garden. They were in serious discussions but both turned to me and smiled when I walked up.

"Good morning Maddie!" Esme replied sweetly.

"Madison."

"Sorry, Madison. So where are you off too today?"

"I'm going to the garage and get the water guns so I can play with Emmett."

"Okay, well don't go far okay? You and Emmett stick to the yard." Esme replied in her sickening sunshiny smile.

Hehe. They won't let Emmett out to play far from home either. I walked into the garage. Thankfully the garage door was up. That would have wasted time if I had to drive through it.

Now what to take? Why is there a Volvo here? Mom says only dicks drive Volvos. That's what she told me when a Volvo cut her off in traffic once on the way to cheerleading practice. She made me swear to never date anyone who drove a Volvo. As if I would date a boy. Eww gross. I can imagine some idiot trying to suck on my face the way Peter is always sucking on Mom's face when he thinks I'm not looking.

Anyway, sure not taking the Volvo. That yellow car looks like something Alice would drive. It's a convertible to. I looked inside and didn't see the Letter D on the stick. This must mean it's not an automatic. Bimbo told me automatics are easiest to drive. I am kinda surprised Aunt Alice hasn't seen this coming. I half expect to see Charlotte walk in at any minute. But I didn't see her this morning. She must be hunting again or something. I guess Aunt Alice is too busy "looking" for Mom. Poor Aunt Alice. I know exactly where she is going to be and I don't have to read the future to know it.

There. White car. Looks like a Caddy. I saw one of those on Jersey Shores once before Mom caught me watching and made me turn it. Caddies are apparently sweet according to the television. Should do the job. I opened the door and there it was. D and R. Since the car was facing the front of the garage I should only need D. I ran to the wall and saw the keys hanging. No names on them. Of course not. Guess I will have to take them all.

The fourth set of keys did the trick. I moved the seat up as far as I could. The seat raised a little also. And it was warm. Holy crap this has seat warmers! How cool is that? And one of those cameras that shows you what's behind you. I could barely see over the steering wheel but it would work. I mean I can see what I need to. I think. Maybe a box? I looked around the garage and saw a tool box on the ground. Would that work? Maybe. I sat it in the seat and hopped up. It kind hurt my butt bones but I could see. Only I could barely reach the gas. If I used the tip of my toes to push though. Yeah that would work. Time to get this show on the road. Literally.

Alice POV

I can't believe Bella left them! I can't believe they let Bella get away! She is a freakin newborn! She could slaughter towns! Or worse, she could be on her way here for Maddie. Why else would she have ran? She wouldn't take off and leave Peter for any reason except one. The little reason who was currently downstairs. Char was out patrolling the woods looking for signs of Bella. Maybe we could calm her enough to get her to see reason. I walked downstairs to check on Maddie. God if Bella ever hurt that girl it would destroy them both.

"Emmett, have you seen Maddie?"

"Yeah, she went outside with Esme."

I turned to see Emse and Rose walking in.

"Have you two seen Maddie?"

"She said she was going to be playing with you Emmett. We were just coming in to see if Maddie knew why you were leaving."

"I'm not leaving. I'm not going anywhere. Why would you think I was leaving?"

"Because Carlisle is at work and you were the only one who could be driving…."

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"How much did you teach Maddie about cars?"

We both had heard the engine start. Now the car was pulling away. I ran outside to see Maddie's head barely above the steering wheel. She leaned down with her body and her head dipped some. And then the tires squealed. Shit.

She had gotten halfway down the drive before I was running beside her. She was inside the car laughing. I don't even think she knew I was here.

And then she turned and saw me. And turned the car quickly. Too quickly. I grabbed the back bumper when the car skidded around and stopped it from moving. Running to the driver's side door I ripped it open relieved to see that Maddie had worn a seatbelt. But the toolbox she had been sitting on had fallen to the floor.

"Hey Aunt Alice."

"Maddie, are you hurt?"

"Nope. I don't think…wait…nope, I'm good."

"Maddie get out of the car. Now."

I watched her get out of the car looking a little dejected. Rose ran up to us.

"Are you crazy? You could have been killed!"

"I had to get away."

"Why Maddie? You are safe here. Why won't you just trust me?" I begged her.

"I want my Mommy!" she yelled, looking me in the eyes.

Dammit. This wouldn't stop. She was going to get herself killed trying to get away from us. Rose pushed me aside. She was angry. Maybe Maddie needed to see someone angry. I never could stay angry at her. Rose sure as hell could.

"Listen you little brat, you aren't with your mommy because she would eat you if she were here. Do you understand that? She is a vampire. A crazy blood thirsty newborn vampire who will break you into nothing before she even knew she did it. We are trying to help you both, so why don't you stop being an ungrateful little bi…"

I was going to stop Rose from calling her a name. Until Rose wasn't in front of me anymore. Something hit Rose from the side and she flew into a tree 40 yards away. Esme and Emmett ran up behind me but I held them back. This was not good.

Bella was in front of Maddie who was currently wrapped around Bella's leg. Bella was staring at us. She looked every inch a vampire. And not a happy one. She turned into a defensive stance in front of Maddie facing us.

"Maddie, hop on Mommy's back. It's time we left these people. Thanks for watching her hitchhike and wreck cars Alice. I think I can take it from here."

I watched in awe as Bella did not flinch when Maddie climbed on her back. Maddie's scent really didn't bother Bella.

"I still love you Alice and I always will, but don't bother deciding to come after us. I will be able to see if you do. Thanks for that, by the way. Tell Peter not to call me. I'll call him. Later."

Bella jumped into the trees with Maddie clutching at her neck and screaming for joy.

Damn it.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own it

For those of you who wanted Bella to beat the hell out of Rose, believe me I wanted it badly as well. But Bella couldn't do it. Her main focus was getting Maddie and getting out before more vampires showed up. But don't worry. There will be plenty of opportunities in the future.

Chapter 15

PPOV

I fucked up. Big time.

"I fucked up big time."

"No you didn't Peter. We just got sloppy." Jasper responded.

"No. I should have listened to her. I was so excited about getting my mate and her being a vampire, I forgot to listen to her. I told her I loved her, I was winning her love and then I fucked it all away by not listening to her."

"Peter you weren't the only one. I should have listened to her as well. We shouldn't have taken Maddie so far away. We could have had her in a separate room or something and seen how Bella reacted. There were enough of us around to restrain her if it went badly. I made the mistake." Alice commented sadly.

"Why didn't you go after her Alice?"

"I couldn't Jasper. She was ready to destroy everyone there. And she could have. If you would have seen her you would have understood. Maddie was wrapped around her leg. Then she was on Bella's back. If we tried to stop her it would have been a fight and Maddie could have gotten hurt by us. If Maddie got a scratch on her, Bella would have burned everyone there, including me. "

"You saw this."

"No. I can't see either of them now. But I used common sense. Bella was not leaving without Maddie. There was no point in following."

"So what are we supposed to do now Alice?" I asked. I was feeling like shit here.

"I don't know Peter. I guess wait for her to contact us."

"Garrett and Charlotte are looking all around for her Peter. We will find her and then we can go talk."

"Garrett and Charlotte won't find her. She will see them coming."

"Oh yeah." I remembered. My mate could see the future now. Great.

"I'm going to keep looking for her Jasper. But I won't approach her. I just want to be near her. Maybe try to win her trust back instead of treating her like some newborn mate I need to train."

"She couldn't have gotten far. I mean she has the ID she got from us but she won't use it, because she doesn't want to be tracked. Same with the credit card. And she has no money. Maddie is going to need food and shelter. Which means civilization. Which means Bella being around people. We just have to check murders in the nearby states. One pops up that looks suspicious, we will know here she is or at least where to start looking."

"Jasper! Bella would never kill anyone!"

"She is a newborn Alice. I know Maddie's scent didn't bother her and she stopped hunting humans during her first hunt all on her own, but this is different. If she tries to go around a large number of humans it's only a matter of time before she kills one. I just hope Maddie isn't there to see it."

Dammit. Jasper is right. But I have to find her. I won't interfere and I won't try to keep her away from Maddie. If I hadn't allowed that in the first place, none of this would be happening. That shot she took about Jasper giving me orders. Maybe she was right. Maybe I need to stop following his lead and make my own decisions regarding the family I hope they would let me be a part of.

I turned when I smelt them. Garrett and Char running back. And no Bella. Not that I expected it.

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

"Yeah we followed her trail to a campsite. Police cars were there."

Oh God. "How bad was it? How many bodies?"

Garrett had a strange look on his face.

"Apparently no bodies. While the family was swimming Bella stole their car. She did unpack their belongings and left their cell phones and wallets with nothing missing though. "

Wow. She not only didn't kill a person but she stole a car. I bet the steering wheel on that car was bent to hell. Where the hell could they be going?

BPOV

/"All my friends, know the low rider… The low rider is a little higher… Low rider drives a little slower….."/

"Maddie baby we aren't in a low rider." I laughed.

"I know Mom but I love this song! Sing it with me!"

So I started singing. Lowrider by War. Maddie's favorite all time song. She has loved it ever since I let her watch Gone in 60 Seconds with Nicholas Cage, last year. It was a great song.

I can't believe I stole a car. Maddie calls it Eleanor. But I couldn't run Maddie everywhere. The smell of those humans in the campground was so good. But I wouldn't let Maddie see that. No matter what, it wasn't that good. I would not kill people. I will not kill people.

"Where are we going Mommy?"

"I remember the way back to Peter's house. We need to go there first. We should be there in a couple hours."

"Uh Mom, not that I would ever question your judgment but does that seem like a good idea?"

"Saying you would never question my judgment does not mean you aren't doing it Maddie." I rolled my eyes. "Peter is not there. No one is there."

"Where are they?"

"Looking for us." I winked at her. "In the mean time we need to pick up everything we can carry. We need to get the ID they had made for you. Jewelry. At least mine and your father's rings. We need to get our clothes. And we need to see if we can find money. I am going to use the card there to try and pull money from a nearby town. Peter told me the pin number on the drive across country. Then I am tearing up the card. We also need to ditch that car and I am going to have to run you over the border. We will get a car while we are there. Airport longer term parking. Something that won't be missed for a while. At least long enough to get us back in the US."

"Okay. But what if they decide the same thing and come looking for us there?"

"Don't worry about it Baby. I will see it if it happens." I told her smiling, tapping my head.

"Cool. Can you see what I am gonna be when I grow up?'

"No baby. I prefer to be surprised. Besides I can only see what I look for."

"I'm going to be a vampire like you."

If I had a heartbeat it would have stopped right then.

"Baby…"

"I know, Mom. It's way too soon to talk about it now. We have all the time in the world. But just so you know, that's what is gonna happen. So if you see it in the future don't be surprised."

I said nothing. The sad thing was I knew she was right. If she decided that she wanted that I would give it to her. I could never turn her down anything she really wanted. But she had a long ways to go before then. We would talk about it in ten years or so. But she was going to College first. I never had that experience. She would.

"We are going to need gas soon. And I don't have any money."

"I do Mom. I still have that $2000."

"Maddie! I told you to put that back!"

"Aren't you glad I didn't now?"

"It doesn't matter. We are almost to the border. Close enough to run." I guess I can't really say anything, since I just stole a car.

We pulled over before we crossed the border. I left the keys in the car and Maddie jumped on my back. We ran into the woods and I weaved my way through the trees. Maddie was screaming in joy. I had to stop running and tell her we needed to be quiet. She agreed but you couldn't wipe the smile off her face. We arrived at Peter's house 30 minutes later.  
She ran into the house and began packing our clothes. I found the IDs in the desk in our, I mean his bedroom. He fucking organized my panties. Dork. I really missed him. I really did. I missed AJ too. I missed Alice. I was beginning to get kind of down. Until Maddie came running in with a smile. Then I realized that I could live the rest of existence with just the two of us. I took care of her before this vampire crap. And I would take care of her after the vampire crap.

"Mom? I…Can I hug you? I mean I haven't really had the chance."

"Of course, baby." I kneeled down and she ran to me. She didn't flinch when she felt my skin. She squeezed so tight, if I wasn't a vampire it may have choked me.

"Mom? Why aren't you hugging me back?"

Shit.

"Baby I don't have a lot of practice yet with this strength. I don't want to hurt you."

"You mean like when I was born?"

"What?"

"You told me when I was born I was so small you were afraid of hurting me. Is it like that now?"

"Yeah I guess so." I never really thought of that.

"So just hold me like you did when I was a baby. Start slow and we will work on it."

I took a deep unneeded breath and moved my hands slowly to her back.

"Go ahead Mommy. I will let you know when you got it."

I touched my baby's back and slightly drew her into me.

I felt and heard her heartbeat. It never went up. She wasn't afraid of me in the least.

I felt the pressure I was putting on her and was afraid it would be too much.

"More Mom."

A little more and she was pressed into me.

"Perfect." I must have held her like this for five minutes. When I finally pulled back she was crying.

"Did I hurt you baby?"

"No Mommy. You just have to promise nobody will keep us apart again. I can't go through that again."

"I promise baby. Nothing will ever separate us again."

"Now hold my hand."

"What?'

"You need practice holding my hand. Hold my hand."

But her hand was so delicate. She placed it in mine.

"Squeeze mom. You won't hurt me."

It took me ten minutes. I moved so slow. But I had it. I was able to hold her hand. I could hold my baby's hand. She kissed me on the cheek.

"Let's get out of here Mom. You grab the bags. I'll ride on your back."

I had to laugh. "Why don't you carry the bags?"

"They are heavy and you're a vampire. Now come one. I'm hungry. Let's go to McDonalds. There has to be one around here somewhere. You probably need to find you a tasty…what do you like to eat Mom?"

"Wolves baby. I love to eat wolves."

"Oh cool. Let's go get McDonalds and track down some wolves."

"Fine, but you are staying in a tree while I eat and I don't want you to look."

"Mom you and I both know I am going to watch. If you don't want me running around trying to watch you, then make sure to put me in a tree where I can see you."

"You are a brat you know that?' God I loved my brat.

"Yes."

"Baby, do you really want to see that?'

"I'm not afraid of what you have to do Mom. I never will be. It won't freak me out. You know this."

Funny thing is, I did know it. She would accept me anyway I was.

Maddie POV

Maybe McDonalds isn't a good idea. Mom is currently sitting in front of me shaking. We had been busy. We got a truck from the long term parking at the airport. We threw our bags in the back and we used mine and Mom's ID to cross the US/ Canadian border. Mom "saw" that it would work. She was really handling the future seeing thing well. She said it felt natural to her. But she wanted to turn it off sometimes and she didn't know how. That may be a problem.

The bigger problem is Mom shaking in front of me like a sugar addict without candy. Her eyes were very black and they kept darting side to side. Her hands were clenching and on her side not moving. She wasn't moving. I am pretty sure she wasn't breathing.

"Mom, why don't you go wait in the truck? Or I can bring my food outside and we can eat on the road?"

We had no idea where were going. Before we left, Mom pulled out $10,000 from a local bank using the card. So we had that going for us. Which was nice.

"No Maddie. You have been in the truck or on my back all day. And I have to get used to this. You enjoy your food."

"Just remember Mom, people are friends, not food." I told her quoting my favorite line from Finding Nemo.

Apparently it worked because she smiled and then laughed. She wasn't shaking so bad.

"You are such a dork, Maddie." She was laughing. I would remind her that others lately may have worse things to call me than dork but I wanted to keep her smiling. I loved the sound of her laughter. And now that she is a vampire her laugh is more like the sound of a bell. More like Aunt Alice's.

If anything I felt bad about Aunt Alice. I really loved her. But she of all people should have known better. She did her best. I hope I can see her soon. I hope I can see her again period. Mom seems to think if we can go a few months on our own they may lay off and we can go back. She wanted to call Peter and Alice. I think really Peter. She missed him. I think she was mad at him but she missed him.

"Do you love Peter, Mom?"

"Holy sh… Where did that come from?"

"I just was curious." I told her taking a bite out of my Quarter Pounder.

"Uh, I mean I guess, yeah. I, I just don't know. I mean I think I love him. I told him I did, and I do but things have been so crazy and he kept me from getting to you. I mean I don't know…"

"I like him." I told her. The look on her face was priceless. Maybe if I can keep her talking she won't be focused on the yummy humans surrounding us.

"He helped keep me away from you Maddie!"

"Yeah I know, but so did Aunt Alice and you know we both love her. I think Peter was doing what he thought was right."

"But Maddie he didn't even give me a chance. They took you away before I even woke up!"

"Yeah I know. But he was really nice to me while you were changing. He sat with me while I was with you and he sat with you when I was outside the room. He talked to me and explained what was going on. He acted really serious and I could tell he really liked you. I guess my opinion of him changed some." I shrugged my shoulder. I didn't know how else to explain it.

"So you think we should go back to him?"

"I don't know Mom. You're the adult."

"Yeah but I am kinda at a loss here and you are my only friend at the moment."

"That's sad, Mom."

"In the past two weeks, our apartment was destroyed, we were attacked twice, we had to leave every semblance of our old lives behind, lie to our family about where we are and what else? Oh yeah I nearly got killed, nearly got you killed, went through three days of unbelievable pain, turned into a vampire and we got split up. And you wound up at the Cullens! What isn't sad about this Maddie?"

She really was feeling bad. We needed to get some down time. Relax. Unwind.

"You still got me Mom." I whispered to her.

That got a smile out of her.

"And that's all that matters. As long as we have each other we will be okay right baby."

Now she's feeling better.

"Yes Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

"I'm full. What do you say we go get one of those prepaid cell phones? You can call Aunt Alice and let her know we are okay and I bet Peter will be with her. You will probably feel better if you hear their voices."

"I don't know Maddie. I bet they are pretty mad at us right now."

"Uh, they split us apart. That was their fault not ours."

"I know sweetie. But like you said they thought they were doing what they thought was right. It's not their fault they were wrong."

"Well, I bet Aunt Alice would love to hear from you. Hey, why don't you look and see if she will be mad?"

"I don't want to. The more I use that power the harder it is to turn off it seems lately."

"Can you turn it off?"

"I think so. I figured out how to stop that other power. Jasper stopped glowing. I didn't tell anyone."

"How did you do it?" Mom is good.

"I tried to think of it like it was a box in my mind. When I wanted it, I opened the box. When I closed the box the glow went away. I pretty much have this under control I think. But I can't take anymore. Not now. I need to learn to open and close these better. And the only one I can practice without being around other vampires is Alice's gift. But I don't feel like it right now. I need to find us a place to stay. Then we can call Alice and maybe Peter."

Decisions, decisions. We needed to relax. "Okay. First you need to go get you some yummy wolves. Then can we get a hotel with a pool?'

"Maddie you don't have a swimsuit."

"Yeah that was gonna be my next question. Can we go to Walmart and get a swimsuit? And you too? We haven't been swimming together in forever. But first we should probably find you something to eat."

"Fine baby. Let's go let me eat and then see if Mommy can survive Walmart, and the other customers can survive as well."

"People are friends, not food Mommy."

She laughed. I loved to hear her laugh. It let me know everything was going to be okay.

PPOV

"Peter, Bella is way too dangerous to be left alone, much less with a child! We have to find her!" Carlisle fucking Cullen seems to be under the mistaken impression I take orders from him.

"Carlisle you don't even know what she can do." Jasper responded.

"Yes, so why don't you tell me Jasper?"

"Too much of a chance you will run across Aro."

"And you think he won't see this and get suspicious?"

I had enough of this shit. He was just fucking nosy. And I didn't like his insistence that he find out about Bella. "How bout this Cullen? It's none of your fucking business. Thanks for giving Alice and Char a place to stay. We are leaving. Don't concern yourself about my Mate or I might not give you a warning if she ever decides to concern herself with you or your family."

"Peter…" I didn't hear what he said. I took off. I heard Jasper and Alice following me. Garrett and Char headed back to Canada in the event that Bella decided to come back. I found myself on a cliff top overlooking a beautiful forest. I sat and pouted. God I should have just listened. I listened to Jasper. I did what I thought was best. And I fucked up. Alice placed a hand on my shoulder. I guess Jasper was just standing there. I wasn't sure and I really didn't care at the moment. I had fallen in love with her fast and hard. And now she was gone.

Alice's phone rang breaking the silence.

"I don't recognize the number and I can't see who is calling."

"Try answering it and saying hello." I suggested. Works for the rest of us.

"Hello?"

"Alice?"

"Bella! Oh my God where are you? Is Maddie okay? Are you okay? What is that noise in the background?"

"Oh, I'm at Walmart. Maddie is picking us out swimsuits."

"Walmart!"

Walmart?

"Yeah. I'm getting pretty good at getting used to human blood. Maddies doesn't affect me at all. The people at McDonalds was kind of tough but I got through it…"

"You went to McDonalds!"

She went to fucking McDonalds. I turned to look at Jasper who had a look of amazement on his face. I knew the feeling.

"I'm not going to tell you where we are Alice. I just wanted to let you know we are okay."

"Bella, please. I'm so sorry but I don't want to lose either of you…"

"You won't Alice. We love you. We know you only did what you thought was best. But we need time to adjust. We won't be away forever. But Alice? If you or anyone else tries to take my daughter away again I will destroy them, no matter who they are or how much I love them. You understand?"

"Yes Bella. I swear it will never happen again. I can't believe you are doing so well with human blood."

"Well, you know how it is. People are friends, not food."

"What?"

What?

"Alice can I…is Peter there?"

"Yes Bella, here he is. I will give you some privacy. Please call me back."

Alice handed me the phone and her and Jasper took off into the woods below.

"Bella?"

"Are you seriously pissed at me?"

"No baby. I just…I want to see you. I promise not to try to take Maddie away. Nobody will ever do that again. I will kill them first."

She took a deep breath. "I'm glad to hear that Peter. I…I miss you."

"Bella, I love you. Please tell me where you are and I will come alone. It will just be the three of us. It will be whoever you want. Just please don't shut me out."

"I'm not going to shut you out Peter. But I don't want you to come looking for me. Not yet. I will let you know when I am ready to see you. I miss you too. I miss your smile and I miss your arms. But Maddie and I need some time to adjust. I will call you and Alice every day. I want to talk to you without being distracted by your body."

I took a deep breath.

"How is Maddie doing?"

"She is amazing Peter."

We talked for the next ten minutes, Apparently Maddie had found two swimsuits to her liking and Bella had to check out. She said the smell made her throat hurt but she was used to dealing with pain. I guess she had dealt with a lot of it in her short life.

"You will call me tomorrow?"

"Yes Peter. 6 PM."

"I love you Bella."

She took a deep breath and I lost mine.

"I love you too Peter. I do. I…I will call you tomorrow. And Peter?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"I can't believe you organized my panties to your liking. You are such a dork."

The call ended and I realized I had a smile on my face. At least she loved me. We could make this work. I would give her all the time she needed. I was going to do this right. Hopefully she wouldn't keep me away from too long.

I never knew I could miss somebody this much.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own it

Chapter 16

BPOV

It has been two weeks in this hotel room. We have been in upstate New York just outside of Buffalo this whole time. We have swum and sat in the hotel hot tub quite a bit. We have watched a lot of TV. I have held Maddie all night. Her nightmares have finally gotten back to twice a week. She has slept well the rest of the time. My cool body doesn't seem to bother her at all. I have gotten very good at touching things without breaking them. Maddie has helped tremendously. I have learned to turn off Alice's power and turn it on when I want to.

I have also had to hunt nearly every other day. The temptation of humans was around me constantly but it was bothering me less and less every day. Hunting has been…awkward. Maddie refused to stay behind and it's not like I had a babysitter to stay with her. So I took her with me. She stayed in a tree while I hunted. It didn't seem to bother her. She asked me questions. Too many questions. I noticed my eyes were becoming lighter. They weren't as bright red.

And true to my word I called Peter every night at 6 PM. We were doing well on money. The hotel was only a hundred a night and since I only had to feed Maddie our costs were minimal. But we needed to leave soon. We needed to plan the rest of our lives. Maddie's birthday was coming up in a week and I didn't want to be in a damn hotel. And then school started. I had to find her a school.

And I missed Peter. I really, really missed Peter.

We talked for at least an hour every night. It was nice to talk to him without wanting to jump his bones. We were really getting to know each other. He asked a few questions about how I was adjusting but kept the conversation mostly on me and him. And Maddie. He seemed really interested in how Maddie was doing.

He told me he missed her last night. If I could have cried I would have. I was getting ready to call him now. I needed to hear his voice. But first I had to make sure Maddie got fed. I made her toast and eggs for dinner on the little kitchenette the suite had. Nothing fancy but pretty neat for us.

"Maddie, what do you want for your birthday?"

"I hadn't really thought about it Mom. I mean I guess I'm just grateful we are together and…I don't know. Actually I kind of forgot my birthday was coming up."

Yes it was definitely time to get her into a normal routine. No kid under any circumstances should ever forget their birthday.

"I would like…"

"What baby?"

"I would like it if we could spend it with Aunt Alice and Peter. I kind of miss them. I mean Peter hasn't gotten to stare at your butt in a while or tried to suck your face off. I bet he is missing you."

Wow.

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah a little. You haven't been smiling the way I like to see you smile since you haven't' seen him. We should probably go back. I don't think anyone will want to separate us again, do you?"

"No baby, I don't think anyone will make that mistake again." I laughed.

"Then that's what I want for my birthday. I want us to go back to Aunt Alice and Peter."

I felt relief. I was ready to see him but I wasn't going back until it was okay with Maddie. I had planned to bring this up with her. Her bringing it up made it a lot easier. I missed both of them too. Maybe even Jasper a little.

"So go ahead and call Peter and tell him Mom. I know you are dying to."

I hugged her and kissed her cheek. I had mastered just the right amount of pressure to hold my daughter without bruising her.

Picking up the pre-paid cell phone I dialed the familiar number. I called Peter directly instead of using Alice's phone.

He answered like always on the first ring.

"Hey darlin. I was wondering if you were going to call."

"Don't I call every night?"

"Yeah and I get worried every night that you won't, right up until the second you call."

"You're a dork."

"You're a dork too. How is little Satan doing?"

"Don't call her that." I laughed.

"You know I'm playin darlin. Sort of."

"She is actually why I am calling. She has a birthday coming up soon."

"Oh yeah? That's great."

"And guess what she wants?"

"A horse?"

"No, she wants to see you and Alice."

He said nothing for ten minutes. If I didn't know better I would think he wasn't there.

"Are you serious Bella? Don't mess with me if you aren't serious."

"I'm serious baby. She wants to see you and so do I. We are coming home. Wherever the hell home is."

"I'll make home wherever you want it darlin." He sounded a little choked up, he was whispering so low.

"Where are you now?"

"House in Canada with the rest of your things you didn't steal." He laughed.

"We are outside Buffalo. We will leave tonight and see you tomorrow afternoon."

"I can't wait Bella. I promise you won't regret this darlin. I am going to make you happy and do my best to make your daughter happy for the rest of time."

I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Let's just start with tomorrow. And we need to start thinking about finding a place where we can move. I want Maddie to go to school in the US. I mean if you don't mind getting us a place and maybe living there with us. See how it goes?"

"Darlin I think that can be arranged."

I was about to talk to him about possible locations until I felt a jolt in my body. I heard the murmurings start immediately. From all directions. But one was clear.

"Oh shit."

"What's wrong Bella?" Peter knew I never swore in front of Maddie unless something was very wrong.

"Peter…I can read minds."

"But how… Bella get out of there. It is no coincidence. Come towards me and run. Don't worry about a car. I will start running towards you. Give me the address."

I told him the address of where I was at and what direction I would run.

"Peter, you won't make it in time and I don't know if I am fast enough to get away from him. I'm going to have to fight him."

"Bella don't, he is way more…"

"I don't give a damn Peter. I will try to use Alice's power to get away. But if it comes down to it, I am going to have to kill him."

"I'm leaving now. Call me every five minutes."

I heard him tracking our scent to our room. He was nearly on our floor, moving slowly to pick up the scent. He wasn't tracking my scent. He didn't know it. He was tracking my old scent. He was tracking Maddie.

I ended the call and told Maddie to get mine and her Dad's rings and place the necklace around her neck. That would be all we were taking.

To her credit she did as I told her without question. She knew when I was serious. Almost like she could read my mind, sometimes.

I turned on Alice's gift. He would be at our door soon. He would be knocking. If I went out the window now he would catch me in five minutes in a wooded area ten miles away. I couldn't run as fast with Maddie on my back. The wind shear would hurt her.

What to do? Think Bella. You can read his mind. You are stronger than him. Probably faster when running all out.

/She is near. I smell a vampire with her. Carlisle is right. It must be Bella and her daughter. Four states and I finally found her. I have to get Bella to trust me and bring her back to Carlisle so we can figure out what she can do. I just need to appeal to Bella's love for her daughter. It's a miracle the little one is still alive. She smells so much like Bella it is amazing. Intoxicating./

I heard his footsteps. I turned off Alice's power but didn't try to shut his off. I would need it.

"Baby." I whispered in Maddie's ear. "You stay by the window. Mommy is going to have to do this fast and then we are going out the window and running okay?"

Maddie nodded her head and backed up to the window.

He knocked on the door.

/She must smell me by now. If she doesn't open the door in five seconds I will go in./

I launched myself from the window through the closed door. I was able to knock him into the hallway wall with the door between us.

/What the hell?/

"Bella, it's Edward. Stop!"

I didn't waste time with catching up and reminiscing about the good old days in the meadow. I threw the door between us away and I was on top of him. I hit him in the face and saw him crack. Then I turned around and bit him.

Right through his fucking leg. I pulled and it popped free at his hip. Gotta love newborn strength. That was kind of gross. Grabbing his leg I ran back into the hotel room and picking up Maddie, swung his leg to break the glass. She wrapped herself around my neck and her legs around my waist and we jumped out of the fourth floor window. I made the landing as softly as I could and kept one hand on Maddie's legs around my waist. We hit the ground and I didn't stop. A mile into the woods behind us and I threw Edward's leg into a pond and kept running. Turning on Alice's power I saw that I should meet Peter in two hours if I kept heading Northwest. I didn't hear Edward trying to hop after me. But if he was here you could bet the other bastards were looking for me. They must have split the States up figuring I wouldn't go far and ran around trying to find my scent. Hotels next to woods out of the way. It would have taken Peter a couple hours to find me if I hadn't asked him not too.

My phone rang.

"Alice, kinda busy right now."

"Peter is on his way and so are Jasper and I, Bella. Is he behind you?"

"No, I got away. I am betting he is probably in the woods right now hopping around trying to find his leg. Carlisle wants to know what my powers are, Alice. He thinks he can help me if you can believe that shit. Edward tracked me using Maddie's scent. He thought she smelled intoxicating. I should have killed him but I had to get Maddie away."

"You did good Bella. Just keep running to us."

"I am. I should meet you three in two hours. Just keep running in my direction."

I hung up the phone.

Peter called three more times and Alice called twice before we finally met in a clearing in the woods surrounding Toronto. We made the run in an hour. Guess I was moving faster than I thought. I set Maddie on her feet and she wobbled a little before steadying herself. There he was. I felt safe now. Nothing could harm us.

Peter POV

There she was. I felt alive now. I checked her six to see if anyone was behind her. Maddie looked a little unsteady on her feet but she seemed unharmed and smiling.

"Oh my God! That was awesome! Mom was like BOOM, straight through the door then she hit him in the face so fast I barely saw it, it was like a blur and then she bit him and ripped his leg off and used it to break the window and then we were flying to the ground and kept running and Mom threw his leg in some water and we kept running and the trees were going by so fast and it was AWESOME!"

I guess Maddie was okay. Bella's eyes locked onto mine. God I loved her. She ran to me and I closed the distance. I felt her lips on mine and my world felt right again. I was never letting her go. She opened her mouth and I felt her tongue in mine. Her leg was rubbing against mine. God I had…

"Uh HELLO! So not the time. Could you two cut that out so we can get to, I don't know, like a real house so you two can do that in a room where I don't have to watch you suck faces. I mean it's gross!"

Bella backed away and smiled at me.

"I missed you."

"I missed you darlin. We have a lot of time to make up for."

"Believe me I know. But she is right. We need to get home."

Home sounded pretty damn good to me.

"Bella I swear I will never try to separate you two again. Just swear to me that you won't leave me again."

"I swear baby." She laid her head on my shoulders. I felt a small hand pulling at my jeans. Maddie.

"Yeah little darlin?"

"I missed my unemployed bodyguard. Give me a hug."

How can I resist that? I picked her up and she squeezed me around the neck. I guess maybe she did miss me. And I missed her more than I realized. The little devil child.

"Want to ride with me squirt or are you driving?" Alice asked Maddie.

"I think I will catch a ride with you Aunt Alice. I am going to lay off driving until I get a little taller."

We ran back listening to the sounds of the forest and Maddie screaming for joy. That girl really likes to run with vamps. I wonder what kind of newborn she will be. Probably the most knowledgeable new born ever. Even more knowledgeable than Bella. Bella told me what Maddie said she was going to be when she grew up. I guess Alice was right again. She usually gets one out of three right.

We arrived back at the house. As much as I wanted to throw Bella onto the bed and rip the clothes off her slender pale body, we had to figure out what Edward Cullen was doing looking for her. Alice was going to call the Cullens. I was going to ask Bella what she picked up from his mind. Speaking of…

"Hey Bella can you still read our minds?"

"No, I turned it off when we were clear of Edward."

"You turned it off?" Jasper asked surprised. I don't know why he keeps getting surprised by Bella. She is amazing.

"Yeah I figured out how to do it in my mind."

"Wow. So you can control when you want to use which power? Can you control more than one at the same time?"

"I don't know Jasper. I haven't tried it yet."

"Okay, then. Give it a try later. Right now, Alice could you call Carlisle and ask him what the fuck is going on. I'm going to call Garrett and Charlotte. Let them know to stay around the area. They told me if the Cullens wouldn't leave us alone to let them know. And I know Char wants to see Maddie."

"Yeah Alice, I think I will be calling Carlisle. Dial the number for me and give me the phone." Time to make this motherfucking squirre…okay I guess I was a squirrel sucker now too but I was still way more of a bad ass than he ever dreamed of being.

I heard the phone ring and the good doctor answered. Alice handed me the phone.

"Alice?"

"Guess again fucker."

"Peter?"

"Yep."

"Have you found Bella?"

"None of your business."

"Peter she has attacked Rose without reason and she tore off Edward's legs not a few hours ago. She is obviously unstable and in no condition to take care of a child."

"Funny cause I have talked to her every day and she seems to be doing a helluva job taking care of her child. She didn't attack Rose without reason. Rose was about to call her daughter a bitch and Bella doesn't like that. She doesn't like your family either. Now I want to know why Edward Cullen was tracking my Mate?"

"We are trying to find her and help her. If you are talking to her why haven't you convinced her to come back to you? Are you sure she is your Mate?"

Okay, that shit was uncalled for.

"Carlisle I would ask that you take a moment and remember who the fuck it is you are talking to. I could wipe out your whole family in the time it takes Maddie to steal one of your cars. If I hear about any of them contacting Bella or Maddie or trying to find them again, I will wipe out your whole family, even your mate Carlisle. I don't take kindly to anyone fucking with my woman or her kid."

"Peter, I…I understand. But I can't speak for Edward."

"Yeah well you better speak to him. Because I mean it Carlisle. He is part of your family. If he has contact with Bella or her daughter I not only kill him, I kill all of you. Assuming I can get to you before Bella does."

"Peter all Edward wanted to do was talk to Bella. To make sure she was doing okay and the child was doing well."

"Yeah, how did that conversation work out for him? He find his leg or we gonna add hop along to the number of nicknames he has? Didn't Jasper tear his arm off some years ago? Boy sure seems fragile. Hell I don't know that you have one decent fighter among the five of you. Meanwhile we got nuthin but fighters. So you make your decision. You wanna stick your nose where it doesn't belong and get turned to ashes or you wanna go back to living the lifestyles of the rich and famous in peace?"

"If Bella is as powerful as Alice says and her daughter will be as well, you won't be able to keep the Volturi away for long. They know she was supposed to be auctioned off. They know Maddie was in Texas. I wouldn't be surprised if Demetri hasn't already been in Texas and started tracking them both."

"Yeah well, we will deal with that euro trash if the need arises. And if I find out you tipped them off, and trust me, I will know, your immortality is gonna start looking real mortal. I gotta go. My Mate is going to be calling me back soon. Say hi to Esme for me, Carlisle."

"I don't appreciate threats to my Mate, Peter."

" I don't give a damn what you don't appreciate you fucking pansy. Stop fucking with mine and I won't have to visit with you or yours."

I ended the call and looked at Bella who was giving me the sweetest smile.

"So I think that went well. What about you darlin?"

"You are such an articulate communicator baby. Alice is catching up with Maddie. Take me to our room. Now."

What the woman wants the woman gets.


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own it

As new readers are coming to the story I am starting to see reviews that say Maddie acts a little old for her age and is not respectful of her elders. My response. Yes she is and no she isn't for the most part, outside of Bella. Why? Cause the story wouldn't be as funny to me if it wasn't this way. And the main point of writing fan fic is to make myself laugh and hopefully the readers along the way. And not having her that way just wouldn't be as funny :) At least in my humble opinion. Plus it is all part of her evolution as a character or something. I read that in Writer's Magazine once. That said I am glad you all seem to be enjoying the story. Part two is nearing the end. We then jump into the future. But first there are some things that need to be taken care of in the present. Maddie has some growing to do and vampires still need some ass kicking. Not much humor in this one but the chapter needed to happen.

Chapter 17

Alice POV

"So what are you getting her?"

"I don't have a clue. I know she is going to need clothes but I figure you have that covered right?" Bella winked at me.

"Yep, and I know, she likes jeans. And T shirts. Army t shirts specifically."

"Ranger t shirts especially."

"Got it Bella. So how about you?"

"I don't know. Peter says we are going to be ready to move into the Bozeman Montana house the day before her birthday. He got her a baby horse for the stalls he had set up at the house. He says learning to raise and train a horse and growing up with the horse will teach her about hard work and responsibility. The horse won't be ready to ride for years so I feel a little better about it."

"Good idea. You have made the kid's life a little too easy." Peter was definitely going to be good for this kid. She needed someone to kick her ass every now and then, instead of worshipping the ground she walked on like Bella seems to do.

"Excuse me? I think I have taught her about responsibility just fine."

" Bella I'm not saying she isn't sweet and adorable but she is also a smart mouthed, kleptomaniac, car thief who listens to no one but you."

"She is not… look she has been through a lot okay?"

"Yeah well, so have you. You can't use that excuse forever. You know how much I love her. She is a sweet kid most of the time. But don't fool yourself into thinking she isn't devious with everyone except you."

"I know Alice. I think Peter will be good for her. She is becoming more attached to him. He told me she actually talks to him now without taking any shots at him. She even asked him if she could change the channel the other morning when she woke up."

"So what are you going to get her?"

"She has always wanted a puppy."

"One animal at a time Bella."

"True, I suppose."

"How about a cute cowgirl hat since she is going to have a horse? Maybe some sparkly chaps?"

"Uh…no."

"Jewelry?"

"She never wears it. She won't even wear the necklace with mine and AJ's rings on it. She is too afraid she will lose it."

"A book on exorcisms? Teach her the correct way to make Holy Water?"

"I don't think we should encourage her, do you Alice?"

"No, I suppose not."

"I know! I will get her all the seasons of Buffy on Blu Ray! Peter only has season one and two. I can get her the rest! She loves that show! Maybe get her Angel too!"

"Let me check. Yep she will love it."

"Cool, let's head to WalMart."

"Walmart Bella?" Not Walmart.

"Yes Alice. Walmart."

"Fine, but you are going to the Mall with me after this to clothes shop for her."

"Deal."

Oh my God. Bella is going to the Mall with me! I wanted to squeal but I didn't want to push my luck. Keep it casual Alice. Not a big deal. Don't want to scare her off.

However, I was about to try to convince her to go to the Mall first since Walmart is open 24 hours, at least that's what I heard, when it hit me. Oh shit. Dammit.

"Did you read my mind?" I asked looking at her. She sometimes pops into my head when I am having a vision. So much for keeping things from her. She has seen Maddie as a vampire twice. She was very quiet for a while after those visions.

"Yep, who the hell are they?"

"One is named Demetri. He is the tracker for the Volturi. Once he picks up a trail you can't lose him. One is named Alistair. He has a gift of finding anything or anyone whether he is near them or not. Demetri didn't track Maddie and you. He tracked Alistair to find you. The other two vampires I don't know. Probably recent pickups by the Volturi."

"They will find us in Bozeman in two weeks."

"Yes."

"I can't see the outcome."

"I can't either. I guess it hasn't been decided yet."

"This Alistair isn't a member of the Volturi if Demetri had to track him. Why would he help them?"

Easy. He's a fucking wimp.

"Alistair lives his life by one code. Protecting his own ass. If the Volturi tell him to do something he is going to do it."

"Great. So if we take them both out the Volturi won't have their trackers anymore?"

"That would be the idea. At least until they find another."

This was bad. We didn't know what these two new vampires could do. But I would be able to tell at soon as saw them. I wasn't in the mood to get to know them.

"So what do you think Alice?"

"We go on with our plans. If we don't go to Bozeman they will find us here. They will find us either way. We have a week to move in and let Maddie enjoy her birthday. In the mean time you need to keep working with Jasper. You need to learn to control your powers better and learn to take his without him using it on you."

Bella nodded. This would be the motivation she needed to work harder. Protecting her daughter was all the motivation she needed.

"This could be a good thing Alice. When we kill them, the Volturi won't have any way of tracking us for years to come. We wouldn't be chased."

Wow.

"Bella are you actually optimistic?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "I guess Peter is rubbing off on me. Besides, even if I don't have complete control over my powers, you know that no one can defeat our men."

Wow.

BPOV

I can't believe this shit. More fucking vampires coming after us? Oh well. At least this time we will be prepared. I wasn't going to worry about it. I wasn't. Things were getting better. We were on our way to Bozeman, Montana. We had two farm houses next to each other in the country outside the city but not too far away. Peter got Maddie enrolled in school. And I planned to enroll at Montana State in the Spring. I had decided I wanted to be a teacher. By the time I was done I could hopefully get a job at the high school Maddie would be attending. Not that I was doing this to be close to her during the day. I am not that dependent.

I'm not.

Maybe a little. But I really want to be a teacher. I needed to do something with my life. Peter and Jasper planned on starting a horse ranch. They would have their hobby. I wanted mine.

But before we had to kill vampires in a week, we had something to take care of first. My baby's birthday party. She was turning 8, going on 18.

Speaking of 18 we had been having an argument lately about her becoming a vampire. I wasn't going to stop her. I remember how much I hated when Edward told me I couldn't. To see your loved ones stay the same age while you grew older.

But Maddie wanted to turn after her high school graduation. I wanted her to turn after college graduation.

She pointed out that I am going to college as a vampire.

I pointed out that she didn't want to look 18 for the rest of eternity. She told me that there wasn't going to be much of a difference in how she looked as an 18 year old and a 21 year old and with our flexible IDs she could be whatever age she wanted.

I told her she had to wait until she was 21 because I said so.

That shut her up.

For now.

We were pulling into our land. The scenery was breathtaking. The mountains that surrounded our home were gorgeous. Maddie actually seemed at a loss for words. It was mostly cloudy year round without the miserable rain so we were good on that end. It snowed all winter so being involved in Maddie's school activities wouldn't be a problem. My lack of aging though and plans to be a teacher in her high school later would be an issue. We may have to move. But there were several small towns near here. Yellowstone was only 90 miles away. Maybe getting closer to Yellowstone would be nice. But I loved this area.

Our only major problem besides vampires coming to get us, which was kind of becoming the norm, was my parents and the Webers. To say they were not ecstatic about us moving quickly to "Turkey" was an understatement. They wanted us to come visit. I explained that we couldn't afford that right now. They offered to pay. I told them we were too busy getting set up. Maddie talked to them and emailed them. Maddie has been doing a lot of research into Turkey so she can sound authentic about our new location. We explained that it would be a few years before we could save the money to come and see them. I would eventually set up Skype accounts so we could see them. Brown contacts and a light spray tan according to Alice may do the trick over the computer, to look enough like the old me that I could pull it off.

Eventually Maddie would have to see her grandparents. I wouldn't keep them from her. And I would have to be around to make sure she was safe from vampires. And make up an excuse why I was never there.

It was this or fake our deaths. And I wouldn't do that to them. Not after AJ. It may be necessary eventually when Maddie turned. I hoped not. But not now.

"Mom it is so beautiful here."

"I know. Do you really like it?"

"I love it."

We were driving in and I could see our house already. Maddie couldn't yet. Tomorrow was her birthday. But she would be getting her present from Peter today. Alice was going to get a small cake for her tomorrow. I decided to buy a locket for her birthday with her father's picture in it. I got a strong chain so she shouldn't worry about losing it.

We were getting closer.

"Is that our house Mommy?"

"Yeah baby. That's where we are going to live. And Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper are going to be in the house right next to us."

"Mom it is so cute. I love it!"

I had to laugh. The houses weren't big. Peter knew what Maddie and I would want. But it was Peter's place as well. So I imagine that it would be full of big screen TVs and the latest in all kinds of electronics. Also Peter may have mentioned something about a hot tub out back.

"Peter what is all those wooden fences in the back of the house?" Maddie asked him.

"That's where we are going to keep you when you act like a little…"

"Peter!"

"I was going to say a little pain in the butt." He grinned.

"Sure you were." I responded loving the small grin on his face.

I expected a smart ass response by Maddie but she just laughed. Wow. I caught her sitting curled up next to Peter watching a rodeo while he explained the ins and outs of the various events. It was so cute it made me know that everything was going to be okay.

Peter wasn't concerned about the vampires coming at all. In fact he seemed to be looking forward to it. When we talked about it he got a smile on his face.

I had worked with Jasper constantly over the past couple weeks. I almost had it. I felt a small jolt the other day but lost it at the last second. He told me instead of trying harder I should just relax and let it happen, the same way I use the powers I had.

We started again in two days. All of our belongings were already shipped to the house. Moving in shouldn't be hard. Just organizing. I would organize the house and Peter would organize my panties into his favorites.

I swear the guy had a panty fetish. I didn't mind. It was cute.

PPOV

We arrived at the house and before I could open the truck door, Maddie was crawling over Bella to get out. She ran to the house and tried to get in. The door was locked. The little dumbass.

"You want me to unlock it or you gonna try to climb in a window?"

She turned and smiled at me. I was quickly learning to love that smile as much as Bella's.

I unlocked the door and she ran in. Boxes were all around but she didn't seem to notice. She ran straight upstairs and found her room. Bella walked up to me with a smile and I put my arms around her.

"Thank you for this Peter."

"Anything to make you happy, baby."

OH MY GOD I love my room! Mom it has a big window and an awesome view of the mountains! You have to come see this!"

She grabbed Bella hand and they began walk running up the stairs. They stopped halfway up.

"Peter come on!" Maddie shouted to me.

I dutifully walked up the stairs. I had already seen it online. My realtor had sent me photos as well and Jasper had driven up to check the houses out. I hoped she would love it. Mine and Bella's room was down the hall. I had the door sound proofed. Now sound coming out that Maddie would be able to hear. We however would still be able to hear anything with our enhanced hearing should she decide to sneak out a second story window with a rope made of her bed sheets or try to make a bomb or steal the truck.

I walked up and saw her smiling and pointing out the white and purple mountains to Bella. She talked about Bella running her up the mountains.

Then she noticed it.

"Peter is that a stall down there. And what is with that merry go round looking thing with a rope hanging from the pole?"

"Come with me Maddie." I walked out and heard her following me.

We reached the back door and she followed me out. When we got to the stalls I expected to hear her squeal or shout or something. Instead she was silent.

She walked in front of me and stared at the white foal in the stall she was standing in front of.

She never turned around. She stood there not moving.

"Is he mine?"

"She, is yours. I haven't named her yet. She's yours so you will have to. She isn't ready to ride, won't be for a few more years. But I figured you could train her. It means getting up early before school and feeding her and brushing her in the afternoons. Walking her after school. It won't be easy. You will have a lot to learn. But she is yours."

Maddie still hadn't turned around. Bella was behind me and I glanced at her. She looked a little concerned. Maddie reached out to the foal and placed her little hand on the side of her head, feeling her soft hair.

She finally turned around and my heart caught in my chest. I couldn't have breathed if I wanted to.

Her face was streaked with tears.

She ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me burying her face in my side.

"Thank you so much Peter. Oh my God thank you. I swear I will take care of her they way you take care of us. I won't let you down. Thank you so much."

She was crying all out now. I really didn't know what to do here. I had never seen Maddie like this. I put my arms around her and turned to see Bella. Her eyes were misting. She wasn't breathing either.

I pulled back and got on one knee in front of her.

"Wipe those tears away kid. We got a lot to do. She needs to be named and fed, and that means scooping some hay and lifting a pretty big bag of food in her trough. Then we got to clean her stall later. You up for the challenge?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's get started. Then you and your Mom can decorate your room okay?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I'm ready Peter."

"I know you are kid. I don't imagine there is much you aren't ready for."

BPOV

Charlotte and Garrett showed up for Maddie's birthday party the next morning. Peter and I had worked through the night, in no hurry, organizing the house, then Alice came over and decorated for Maddie's party. We heard an alarm go off at 5 AM. I had been so busy she fell asleep without me last night. At 5:15 AM Maddie came stumbling down the stairs, dressed for the day in Jeans and a T shirt, sleep still in her eyes.

"Good morning baby. Happy birthday! What are you doing up already?"

She walked up without a word still half asleep and hugged me. Then she hugged Alice. Then she grabbed Peter's hand.

"Come with me Peter. Princess needs to be fed. Then maybe we could walk her?"

Peter smiled.

"Yeah kid. Let's go."

"Wow." Alice said after they walked out.

"Yeah I know. Alice, what if Demetri tells the Volturi where he is coming to find us?"

"He won't. He is arrogant and stupid. He doesn't want to not find us or have us get away and have to report failure to his masters. He won't say anything until he has Maddie."

"You've seen this? Because I haven't."

"I guess maybe I'm just better than you. I have seen us happy after this. I don't see the Volturi bothering us after this. And I have seen glimpses of Maddie with us in the future. We got this Bella. Don't start worrying now.

At 7 AM, Maddie came back in, seeming much more alert. She had a huge smile on her face. She walked into the kitchen and popped toast in the toaster.

"Mom? Would you show me how to make scrambled eggs?"

"I can do it honey."

"I want to learn. It isn't fair that you don't eat human food but have to cook it. Show me?"

"I'm not going to stop cooking for you Maddie. But yes, I can show you. You can help me but you aren't ready for a hot stove right now."

"Okay." No argument. Apparently there are aliens that have taken over Maddie's mind the minute we crossed the Montana border.

Garrett and Charlotte walked in. Maddie screamed and ran to them. Char was a little apprehensive about how Maddie would react to her since she had helped Alice keep Maddie at the Cullens, something we all regretted now. But Maddie didn't seem to even care about it in the least. Just like with Alice she acted as if it had never happened. She jumped into Charlotte's arms and dragged them out to see Princess.

The party was a success even without the presence of other kids. Maybe after being in school for a year she will have friends. I hoped so. I thought about looking to see but number one, I'm not that good yet and number two I am not going to look into every area of my daughter's life. I won't. If I do I will want to interfere. And I may as well be the Cullens then.

I was happy with the gifts she got. The only really expensive one was Princess and she needed that horse. I admit Peter was right. It would help her.

Charlotte and Garrett bought her a pair of leather cowboy boots and a small straw cowboy hat that looked adorable on her. And seeing the state of her shoes after she cleaned the stall this morning, I was a bit relieved she got boots. Now if I can just convince her to leave them outside on the porch. I haven't been able to convince Peter of that yet. Guess I have work to do with both of them.

She loved her wardrobe from Alice. Mostly comfortable clothes. A few things she would never wear, which was pretty minimal for Alice. Nothing from France. She was making progress.

Jasper got her a water gun and a model of a Cadillac. She laughed. She loved the Blu Rays I got her. She ate her cake and we all sat around with her watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel until it was time to take Princess for her afternoon walk and then feed her. She was sweating when she came inside. And she stunk. And there was something in her hair. She and Peter were both smiling.

"Peter threw horse poop on me, Mom!"

I could smell. I glared at Peter.

"What? She didn't mind. She threw it back at me. She needs to get used to the smell." He smiled.

"Upstairs! Both of you. Showers, then Maddie you can come down for dinner. Alice is making you steak fingers and fries."

Maddie ran up the stairs laughing.

"What are you gonna be doing while Alice is cooking?" Peter asked me with a look I knew well.

"I'm going to get in the shower with you and make sure you get very clean Mr. Whitlock."


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own it.

Don't worry faithful reviewers, I'm not changing Maddie a bit. But I had planned for her to lighten up some. This is pretty much the end of part two of this story. For part three we are going to jump ahead to Maddie's junior year of high school. We will see some adventures of teen Maddie, Bella and Peter and a few old enemies and friends will show up.

Chapter 18

BPOV

"They are here." Alice told me. I had seen it as well.

"Motel 6?" I would expect something nicer for fancy Euro trash.

"It's not like they got a lot of choice. Besides that is one of the few places that probably takes cash with no questions asked." Peter said smiling.

I supposed so. I felt Peter's emotions. He was…giddy.

Two days after Maddie's birthday party I was able to copy Jasper's power. Another box in my mind. I had also learned to read minds and see the future at the same time. I added, seeing other's powers to the mix at the same time yesterday as well. More than that though and things began to get a little weird.

Maddie would be at the house with Alice, Garrett and Char. I refused to leave her with less than three vampires.

Peter, Jasper and I were heading into town. We didn't want to confront them in a hotel but I wanted an idea of the other two's powers and to read their minds to make sure they haven't told Aro where we are.

Jasper didn't seem worried about the fight coming up but he wanted to know the powers of the other two. Peter had only one plan of attack. Attack.

We drove to the front of the hotel and got out. We could all smell vampire. I walked to the side of the hotel. The sound of their voices was obvious from the second floor. The hotel wasn't very full, less than a quarter capacity. I looked and saw the power spikes. Demetri and Alistair were the trackers. I don't know how I knew but I did. Same tone of color, different brightness. Alistair must be the brighter. I saw two other glows.

"One of the two with them can control metal. Magnetism to an extreme. The other can paralyze with a touch. Whoever he touches stays frozen until he frees them. Stay clear of him. He is mine."

"How you figure darlin?"

"His power won't work on me. And it's not like there is a lot of metal around to manipulate. So handle the other three."

"Sounds good I suppose. You sure you are ready for this?"

"Yes. Now be quiet and don't think loud. I have to hear what they are thinking and saying."

"How the hell are we supposed to not think loud?"

"Shhh!"

I opened my mind and heard the thoughts around me flow in.

/I wonder if she will ever let me do her in the…/

"No. Not unless you have been a very good boy. Now shut up." I said glaring at Peter. Jasper chuckled.

Peter was still staring at my ass. I admit from his perspective my ass did look pretty good.

I saw into the motel room. They were standing around talking. Planning.

/If I can bring back the girl I can raise her to be my mate. Aro wouldn't deny me. If she is as strong as Aro thinks she will be, her power must be amazing whatever it might be. We could overthrow the Volturi eventually. And she is so close./

/Why hasn't he called for backup? This is crazy. We know the girl has vampire protectors. I have sensed them. I hope once he has the kid I can leave. Being around them makes me nervous./

/I'm hungry. Wonder if Demetri will let us feed. I don't see the problem. We take the little bitch and give her to Aro so he can have a new daughter or pet or whatever that sick bastard wants her for./

/I wonder if her mother is hot?/

/Should I call Aro? No, if I don't get her, if the vampires she is with escape with her, he will not be happy. Best to tell him I haven't found them yet. Idiot still thinks I am looking in the South. He probably wouldn't be happy about bringing Alistair in. He doesn't want anyone outside the Volturi to know about this girl. Once I have her, Alistair is dead. As long as I clean it up, Aro shouldn't be angry./

"We strike at twilight. We know where the girl lives. We know there are three vampires with her. We don't know if one is her mother. If it is, she could probably be a powerful newborn and may have whatever the abilities this girl could potentially have."

"What abilities? It would be good to know."

"Aro wouldn't tell me. We don't need to know."

"But these vampires who are with her. If one is her mother and the other two know how valuable the girl could be, this could be trouble. Why didn't Alec and Jane come with us?"

"Do not question the Brothers. Besides you know Jane gets jealous. Aro probably figured she would make an excuse to kill the girl."

"It still sounds like trouble."

"We are Volturi. Act like it. Nobody can defeat us. We are the most feared vampires in the world." Demetri said. I felt his emotions briefly. Amazingly confident.

I looked at my man and my brother standing behind me. Those idiots in the Motel room were definitely not the most feared vampires in the world. We were. They were about to find that out in a hard way.

"They strike at twilight." I whispered. I opened Alice's gift and it came to me immediately.

"They are going to spy on us from the west side from the mountain."

"Excellent. We get there first to the high ground. No need to follow them. Peter call…would you mind calling Alice and letting them know?"

Jasper had been getting better about not ordering Peter around. I had asked him to work on it and he agreed. I told him if he didn't I would tell Alice what he really thought about the clothes she buys him and how he thinks her oral skills in the bedroom could use slight improvement.

Peter seemed confused.

"Yeah, be glad to Jasper." He looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders and held in a smile. I'm the only one who gets to tell my man what to do.

We ran to the west mountain and took the higher ground. We would be leaving them open access to the house but we would divert their attention away. Plus my three friends currently in the stall could take care of anyone who escaped. Maddie insisted they wait in the stalls to protect Princess. Rather than watching for her to sneak out to the stalls with a torch and probably burning down the whole damn thing down it was decided to do what she wanted. We had learned to pick our battles with Maddie.

We found appropriate cover and realized we still had an hour to go.

"So uh, what do you guys want to do now?"

"Well I don't know what Jasper wants to do but we could…"

"So not the time Peter." I swear that boy has sex on the mind constantly. Not that I minded. I mean he was so damn good at it. It made my toes curl just thinking about it. Last night he talked me into dressing up in this Princess Leia metal bikini he had shipped in from some internet store and he dressed like Han Solo. Damn. I didn't even mind wearing the collar.

Focus Bella. Maybe a peek. Yep he was thinking about it. May have to repeat it tonight. Of course after this fight he is probably going to throw me on the ground and pound me over and over and ov…

"Once the fight starts Alistair is going to run. We can't let him get away."

"What?" Peter and I asked at the same time. Jasper was not amused.

"You two got your heads in this fight or are your minds elsewhere?"

"Of course Jasper." I told him slightly offended and slightly embarassed.

"That's good Bella because they are after Maddie."

That got me focused. Even Peter seemed to lose the horny look in his eye. We were overconfident. We needed to focus.

"Bella when they are below us reach out and take their powers. You think you can take all four at once? Two will come at you regardless. Demetri and Alistair can't turn theirs off. The other two you are going to have to take. But if you can't, or if it is going to distract you…"

"I got this Jasper."

"Good. I am going to make them confused for as long as possible. Bella you go after Captain Freeze first. Paralyze him and then touch Alistair. I can keep him from going too far while you do it. If Alistair gets away, go after him. He is the only one who can find your daughter anywhere in the world. He has to die. Remember that."

I nodded my head.

"And the other two?"

"Magnet boy and Demetri? Let me and Peter worry about them."

We crouched in silence. I took a quick look and whispered that they would be fifty feet below us in five minutes. Thanks to the cross wind they shouldn't smell us.

There they were. I reached out with my mind and…whoa. Four jolts shook my body like I just had a major orgasm. Damn. That was cool…

Unfortunately my shaking caught their attention.

Jasper threw feelings of confusion at them. I had to get my head in the game. I dove straight for Captain Freeze. He was confused but saw me coming and did what came natural to him. He reached out his hands. Making it very easy to paralyze him giving him a taste of his own medicine for the first time. The box in my mind opened like second nature. He stood frozen with his hands out. I was getting good at this. Concentrate Bella. Peter and Japer attacked. Peter had Demetri. Jasper went after magnet boy. I turned to my next target…and that son of a bitch was gone. I looked towards the house. Not that way. I turned up and saw him. Heading for the top of the mountain. I took off after him. I was faster. His ass was mine.

We reached the peak of the mountain before I caught up to him. I kept expecting him to turn and fight. He never did. I tackled him from behind and we both fell over the other side. We rolled down a ways breaking through trees as we fell. I never let him go. He was toast. I finally got a foot hold and stopped our decent. Unfortunately I lost a grip on him and he wound up ten feet away on the high ground. I should have paralyzed him on the way down.

"Please. I have nothing against you. I had to do what they told me too."

"Why?"

"Yes, why?"

"I…they would have killed me."

"Now there is a fucking irony." Okay I curse a lot away from Maddie. I admit it.

"Please, I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have too. I am much older than you."

"So?"

"So?"

"Yeah, so you are older than me. Big deal. You are scared of me, aren't you?"

"Why would…"

I let loose Jasper's power. I emitted total fear towards him. He yelped, yep he actually yelped like Scooby Doo, and took off back up the mountain. It would have been funny if I wasn't so damn mad I fell off the mountain peak.

Dammit. I got to remember when this guy gets really scared he runs. When he gets nervous or confused he runs. He basically runs. I bet when he isn't running he is hiding. I've never ran. I have made some strategic retreats to regroup and protect my daughter but I have never ran. With a deep sigh, I took off after him. He ran back over the peak and descended down. Unfortunately for him I was even faster going down. That didn't sound right. Focus Bella! I caught him nearly at the bottom of the mountain and this time remembered to paralyze him. We fell a ways down, him in my grip, right into the back of magnet boy who was still doing his best with Jasper. He was missing an arm making me think Jasper was playing with him. Magnet boy looked panicked and Jasper was smiling, circling him. The look on Jasper's face when we hit magnet boy was worth the fall alone. I got up quickly leaving Alistair on the ground and ran to Captain Freeze. I began tearing him to pieces. Eww that is so gross. I mean there is no blood but just ewww. Venom goes everywhere.

I took a lighter out of my pocket. What was left of a lighter. Apparently it had been quite smashed on my falls down both sides of the mountain. Dammit. Hope Peter still had his. Should have known better than to bring a cheap Bic lighter. Speaking of my man, I wondered where he was. Neither him nor Demetri were around.

"Bella look out!"

I turned around ready to fight only to see Demetri's body tossed by Peter, fly into me knocking me on my back. Demetri was on top and turned to attack me while I lay on the ground. He came down to bite my neck and I slammed my fist in his face. He must have not been very strong because he flew back off of me with his head almost turned completely around. I jumped up and grabbed him tossing him to Peter who caught him in midair and wrapped him up while biting through his neck. His body stood and his head dropped off.

"What the fuck Peter?!"

"Sorry babe. I wanted to throw him through a tree and I missed the tree and you came out of nowhere. It's not like I was throwing him at you. You just got in the way…"

I was about to yell at him more until we heard the sound of breaking marble. Looks like Jasper is done playing around. The three of us walked up to Alistair who was still frozen. His eyes were moving though. He was in a panic.

"Sorry, guy. But I can't have anyone looking for my daughter. Those who do have to die. That's the rules." Peter tore him to pieces in the blink of an eye.

I turned around and began gathering vampire pieces. Just gross. I expected to hear Peter and Jasper doing the same. Instead I heard snickering. I turned around to see Jasper and Peter holding in laughter.

"Something funny boys?"

"You uh, feeling a little breezy darling? Your clothes are looking a little worse for wear."

"Hey look, I fell down a mountain through about a hundred trees over some rocks. Yeah my clothes got dirty." I turned around a little annoyed. Like they were perfectly clean. We had been in a fight. Now that I had calmed down though something did feel strange…

"Your right Peter. She does have a nice ass." I heard Jasper say. I spun around.

"What the fuck Jasper? You better hope I don't tell Alice you said that!"

"I'm sure everyone will agree with me Bella. Especially with one of your uh, finer features showing itself to the world."

I tuned my head back but couldn't see my ass. But my hand felt my ass. Motherfucker…

At some point during my slide down the mountains my jeans and panties had a large hole ripped in them. Directly over my ass. My pale ass that was currently shining in the moonlight.

I would have been bright red if I still had blood.

I turned to the two idiots covering my ass with my hands.

"You two clean this up. I am going to change."

I took off running for home to the howling of their laughter. No Princess Leia for that asshole tonight.

Maddie POV

"What was that flash that just ran by?"

"Oh that was your mother." Aunt Alice told me smiling.

"She okay?" I figured she would come straight to me.

"Yes but it looks like we will have to go shopping for a new pair of jeans soon." Yep Aunt Alice was definitely laughing. So were Charlotte and Garrett.

Mom came out a minute later while I continued brushing Princess's mane. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a clean t shirt.

"So everybody okay Mommy?"

"Yes, everybody is fine Baby."

"Kill the bad vamps?"

"Yep."

"That's good. What's for dinner?" Funny the things you can used to.

"Hmmm?"

"Dinner, Mom. You won't let me cook so I kinda need you to do it. There isn't exactly a McDonalds around here either. Are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you? You seem to be acting strange."

"No, I am fine baby. Didn't get hurt."

"Because you really don't seem…"

"Your mother lost an important part of her pants when she fell down the mountain Maddie." Aunt Alice answered, smiling.

"What part Mom?"

That was strange. I hadn't ever seen Mom fall, much less off a mountain.

"It's not really important now Maddie. Let's go get you something to eat." Mom walked towards the house with Aunt Alice, Garrett and Charlotte following her. They were all laughing. I turned to look for Peter and Uncle Jasper on the mountain. I didn't see them but I saw a fire. Then it was out.

Walking into the house Garrett and Char were playing video games while Aunt Alice helped Mom cook. What is it with vampires and video games? Must be because they have a lot of time on their hands with the whole not sleeping thing.

I was a little more worried about Mom than I may have let on. It felt good to have her home. I knew she would be okay though. I trusted Peter. Peter never would have let her fight if he thought she would be hurt. He promised me it wouldn't be a problem. Peter had never broken a promise to me.

"Maddie would you throw this wrapper away?" Aunt Alice asked me. I grabbed it from her hand and walked to the trash can. Something caught my eye. Why would those be in there?

I pulled them out. Man they were dirty.

"Mom are these a pair of your jeans?"

"Uh yeah." Mom answered without turning around.

"Why did you throw them away?"

"Uh, just put those back in the trash can Maddie. They got a rip in them."

I looked closer at the jeans.

"Rip? Looks like the whole butt got torn out. Hey are those a pair of your panties in the bottom of the trash? What happened to them? What were you and Peter doing up there?"

"Baby don't you need to take a bath? Why don't you do that while I get dinner ready? Go on now."

I sighed and walked up the stairs. Adult vampires were weird.

A/N

Next chapter we jump 9 years to Maddie's junior year of high school. Want to guess who the new students at school are going to be?


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own it

Chapter 19

So we are on too Part three, and have skipped ahead to Maddie's Junior year in high school

Maddie POV

God what a strange summer. I was currently sitting in the passenger seat as she was driving us to our first day of school after the summer break at Pinedale High School. We have been in Pinedale for two years, ever since I finished Junior High. I would be starting my Junior year of high school, which I was excited about. Two more years and I could run with my family instead of being carried by them. Mom says 6 years. Mom is wrong. My "sister" would be starting her third year of teaching English at my school. Our school was small. Only 300 students among all four grades. It worked for us.

But this summer. I mean damn. Not that it was bad. I mean it had its highlights, but damn.

First we started off with Mom, Peter, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper taking our yearly vacation to some overseas location close to a vampire coven. We always went where other vampires were. My vampire family would visit the coven while at least one of them, usually Aunt Alice stayed with me in a hotel room. Mom always went to visit the vampires. Peter wanted her to soak up as much power as she could. Peter believed in peace through superior firepower.

We had taken our trip to Egypt this year. Garrett and Char met us there. It was good to see them again. Mom, Peter and Uncle Jasper visited with some Egyptian coven while Aunt Alice and Char dragged me into every shopping center in Cairo at night. Mom came back two days into the trip and we spent the rest of the trip sightseeing. Mom and Peter wore robes with hoods that completely covered their heads and bodies. I kept asking them if they were expecting to be attacked by Sand People and calling Peter Obi Won Kenobi. He laughed the first dozen times. By the end he was probably getting tired of it. At night he and Mom took me to the Pyramids and the Sphinx. It was amazing to see the rising sun spreading rays over the pyramids.

Everything was good until I got a stomach bug. More like a stomach flu. I mean I was projectile vomiting. Peter says I must have drank the water but I didn't drink the damn water! We cut our trip early and I had to fly back vomiting in the airplane bathroom while Mom kept trying to drown me with bottled water so I wouldn't get dehydrated and keeping her cool hand on my forehead because I was running fever. She was panicking which meant Peter was panicking and Aunt Alice kept looking ahead to see if she could tell when I was going to puke next. Puking in an airplane bathroom sucks. We got home and I only had a few days after I recovered to spend riding Princess before I had to go to Forks to see Grandpa. He still thought we lived overseas, so I had to fly into another Airport and lie to him about the arrival time so he wouldn't see us get off the plane and know I came from Wyoming and not Turkey. Mom had to make up another excuse not to come and it hurt her and Grandpa I think.

Mom refused to let me go anywhere out of town alone. And since makeup wouldn't fool Grandpa except over the computer, Mom couldn't be seen. So she hid and stalked me while Grandpa drove me to Forks from Port Angeles. Overprotective much?

I visited with him and the Webers and at night when I closed the door Mom was waiting for me. It was cool I guess but also kind of freaky. I mean I was 17. She really didn't have to do this. She was way overprotective. Just because she was a danger magnet in High School doesn't mean I am. Then again I do live in a family of vampires. And I still love cuddling up to Mom in bed.

Everything was cool at Grandpas for a while. We did a little fishing. Some cooking out. Usual stuff. His friend Billy Black came over and brought his son who was supposedly likein his thirties but looked like he was in his mid twenties. Dude was freaking big. He kept looking at me strangely like he was checking me out. I mean he was hot and all but uh, yeah. The guy was old. He finally kept staring and I met his eyes and shot him the finger when Grandpa wasn't looking. He seemed disappointed about something. Creepy. He had some big friends with him too. He also kept sniffing the air like I stunk or something. I found out why, later that night.

Mom and I were chilling out on her old bed talking about boys I went to school with. Then she heard something outside. She turned to the window and looked toward the tree line. I was a little concerned since our Petey wasn't with us. She jumped out the window and I ran to the window to see what the hell she was doing. Those same big dudes were walking out of the tree line.

Mom introduced herself and I recognized that Jake dude who had been in the house earlier. Asshole was growling at her.

Mom threw up her hands like she was trying to calm them down. I noticed there were 8 of them, 7 guys and 1 girl. They began walking towards her and I began to get very nervous. I mean I knew nothing could hurt her but what the hell were they doing here?

Then they all turned into the biggest fucking wolves I had ever seen in my life. They approached Mom slowly. She must have sent a wave of fear towards them because they backed up quick as soon as they got near her.

Then she threw a fireball at the big black one in the middle, a little trick she picked upon one of our summer excursions a few years ago. He tried to avoid it but when he turned it hit his side and he instantly caught fire. He turned back to human quick and rolled on the ground. A couple of the others turned human too and tried to help him. He was smoking but didn't seem too injured. His hair and it looked like his eyebrows, were gone. Mom was smirking at him so I guess she wasn't in any trouble. Then they started running all over the place. I guess Mom made them blind. That was another trick she picked up when we visited the Amazon. She can put you in these beautiful visions. It's like a Holo Deck from that dumb Star Trek show on Blu Ray that Peter makes me watch with him. Peter told me once that she can also place people in complete blackness. I didn't know about that, but it looks like she was doing it now. The wolf I saw that Jacob guy turn into charged her and she reached out to a large lightpole, 20 yards away. It lifted out of the ground like magic and she sent it flying into his side. I love watching her play. I can't wait until it's my turn. Finally all the big dogs came to their senses and turned human. Mom walked up to them and had a brief conversation and they took off back into the trees. She hopped back through the window and tried to continue the conversation like that just didn't happen.

I pressed and she told me that honestly she didn't know what the hell they were but that Jacob Black always had a thing for her in High School when she and Dad were dating. She guessed he still couldn't take no for an answer. We left the next day.

Like I said, weird summer. It was good to be back in school and see the idiots I hung out with. Mom had taught my English Class every single year I had been here. But at least I got her to promise not to look into my future. I needed a little privacy. Thank God she can't read my mind. Course that didn't stop Aunt Alice from looking into my future. She said she couldn't help it. Bullshit.

"Mother fucker."

I pulled myself out of my reminiscing to see what Mom was staring at. She never cursed in front of me unless it was bad.

She pulled into a parking lot and got out of the car without a word. She sniffed the air around a strange car I hadn't seen before and dialed Aunt Alice.

I began to get out of the car and she waved me to sit back down. I did as I was told. If Mom was keeping me in the car something strange was going on. She looked very mad.

"What do you mean you didn't see this coming? You need me to pick up the slack?"

Yep, Mom was mad.

"No, tell Peter to stay there. If I need to, I can blind them, rip them apart and burn them. But if Peter shows up he will overreact."

Overreact? Didn't she just threaten to…

"Maddie come to me and stay by my side."

I hopped out of the car and ran to her side. Mom wasn't usually like this. When she was, something was wrong and I did as I was told.

"What is it Mom?"

"Don't call me Mom here unless you say it sarcastically. Sister remember? Now, do you remember the Cullens?" She had a furious look on her face. She needed to calm down. She did not look like Bella Whitlock, small town English teacher, she looked like Bella Whitlock, vampire bitch from Hell.

"Yeah, how can I forget that family?" I shivered. Freaks. Let's play water guns Maddie. How about you shove that water gun up your as…

"They are here."

Say what?

"What do you mean here?"

"They are here. Their stench is all over that car. I have to get you home."

"No!"

Uh oh. Mom raised an eyebrow at me.

"I mean we shouldn't let them stop our plans. We have a life here Mom. I don't want to leave! At least until I graduate." Not because of these assholes.

She took a deep breath.

"Fine, but you are not to be alone today. You are either with me or your friends at all times, okay? I will find out what this is all about after school."

She grabbed my hand and started walking.

"Uh Mom. We probably shouldn't hold hands. We are sisters after all."

She finally smiled at me and let go of my hand. "Sorry baby. I'm just a little on edge right now." She brushed a lock of hair away from my face and walked in slowly, making sure I stayed behind her the entire time.

As I walked in I saw my crew. Lori ran up to me. We were co captains of the cheerleading team last year but this year I decided against cheerleading. Between Jujitsu, the rodeo team and cheerleading, something had to give. Besides our football team sucked. It was getting hard to cheer for them and difficult not to just pray for them. Our Rodeo team however kicked serious ass.

"Oh my God Maddie! You would not believe the new students in school! They are like from New York or something. One guy is really hot. He has the most gorgeous hair."

"He isn't hot. Looks like a fucking pussy to me." Bryan walked up. I frowned at him.

"I don't like that word, Bryan." I scolded him.

"Sorry ma'am."

Hmm, he's gotten better with his manners. 6 foot 2, beautiful blue eyes, hot build. I may have to give him a shot this year.

"He's right, though, the guy looks like a total pu…pansy?" Todd said walking up.

"Shut up guys. You're just jealous." Lori replied.

"Let's all calm down. I'm sure they are nice…people. That being said we should all avoid them."

Three faces were now looking at me like I grew a second head. I really am usually welcoming of new students. Not that we get many.

"I mean…come on guys, we have our group already. We don't need more. Let them make friends with the other students. We stay away."

"But what if we…" Todd began with a smile.

"You are not hurting them, Todd." Lori told him glaring. Great, my best friend is already crushing on Edward Cullen.

"I would never…Now if they had an accident…"

"Don't worry about it, Todd. Let's start the year on a good note." Besides causing vampires to have accidents could damage his health.

"Hey speaking of a good note, Maddie, your sister is looking as hot as ever. When you gonna hook me up?"

I shivered.

"That's just wrong Todd. You know she is married."

I turned the ring on my right index finger. When Mom and Peter got married 6 years ago, I was her maid of honor. Peter placed the ring on her finger and then walked up to me and placed a beautiful silver ring encrusted with diamonds on my finger. I cried. This ring and the locket with my Dad's picture on it were the only jewelry I ever wore and neither ever came off. When I got nervous, I played with my ring. And I was definitely nervous right now. Mom was standing in the hallway with that far off look she gets when she is reading minds or seeing the future.

She was right. The Cullens being here was wrong. This place didn't fit their lifestyle. Something bad was coming. I doubted it was something as simple as my family burning their family and we all watch a movie afterward and have a good laugh.

We walked into the Cafeteria, as we usually did in the morning, talking and catching up on our summers. I reveled them all with my Egyptian adventures my sister and brother in law took me on. Lori went to Disney World. Todd and Bryan went on the junior rodeo circuit. Amanda joined us. She had spent the entire summer with her grandparents in Idaho and wasn't happy about it. Brett had stayed home all summer and fished. We had to listen to five minutes of his stories about the trout he caught and what fly he used. Five minutes to go before the bell rang. I hadn't seen Mom, but I knew she was around. Then I heard it.

"Oh damn girls, there they are." Lori gasped.

We all turned to look. Walking through the cafeteria, were the three Cullen kids. I remembered the bimbo and the big idiot but I never got a clear view of the other one the last time we saw them. They sat down and I saw his face. He was staring at me.

My God…

He did look like a fucking pussy.

Mom dated this? Wait until I see her later tonight. I am going to make so much fun of her. This was too good. I mean here she is married to Mr. Rough and tumble cowboy and she dated this? He looked like one of those guys you would see in a poster in a hair salon. Looking intently at the camera with his perfect haircut.

"I think he is staring at me." Amanda giggled.

"No, he is staring at Maddie. Now they all are." Bryan commented, with a note of jealousy in his voice that I caught. He was so cute.

I turned back away from my friends to see the Cullen's were definitely staring at me. The big idiot smiled. The bimbo sneered and the…I'm not going to call him that, I really do hate that word. I'll think of a good name for him.

"Don't those assholes know it's rude to stare?" Todd asked.

"I guess I will let them know."

I shot the finger at the table. Most of the cafeteria saw me and started laughing. Welcome to Pinedale you fucking assholes.

I whispered low enough that only a vampire would hear.

"My Mom is going to fucking burn you all."

BPOV

I can't believe this. I just got a text from Alice telling me Peter and Jasper were looking for the Cullen home. Shouldn't be hard. Not a lot of million dollar mansions in this area. I texted her back telling her to let them know not to speak to them without me there.

I tried to focus on my first class. I could see Maddie was okay through her friend's minds. Dammit she just shot the finger at them. Way to keep a low profile Maddie. Not that it mattered. I knew in my heart they came for her. I didn't know why but I would find out before I turned them to dust.

The bell rang and my first class walked through the door. I hadn't even checked the roll to see who was going to be here. I knew my beautiful daughter didn't have my class until after lunch.

A quick glance showed me that I had…all three of the bastards.

I looked up and there they were.

/She is still so beautiful. Breathtaking./

/Why the hell is Bella so mad at us anyway? What did we ever do?/

/God she is such a bitch. I still owe her from the last time I saw her./

/I wonder if Maddie ever sees her naked? God she is so hot. I wonder if she wears thongs. Or any underwear at all. I would love to…/

Okay, time to turn that off. Wish I could pick up on only specific thoughts but it was not to be. As long as they were here they weren't around Maddie. And I would get my answers later.

I began going over the class syllabus and then sharing some thoughts on the symbolism in Hamlet, which we would be reading first…

"Ms. Swan?" Rosalie.

"My name is actually Mrs. Whitlock. You must be confused." I pretended to look at the roster. "Ms. Hale."

"I was wondering if you actually knew anything about the material you are teaching. What community college did you go to? Because your thoughts about Hamlet seem juvenile."

The rest of the class was quiet. I looked at her desk. They were old style school desks, typical of what you would find in small rural schools. The legs were made of solid iron.

Peter says I should never use my powers unless it is absolutely necessary.

This is absolutely necessary.

I quickly glanced at the legs of her desk and watched them shear off. All four came off at once, dropping the desk to the ground and Ms. Hale rolling out of it on her ass.

"Oh my! Ms. Hale are you okay?"

I walked over, acting concerned.

"Oh no. This desk must be so old. The legs all came off at the same time. What are the odds? Are you okay?"

"What the fuck did you do?" she asked with a look of surprise.

"Oh, that's not good Ms. Hale. We don't allow cursing in our school. Plus that's one of the first things we learn not to allow in the education classes we take at community colleges. I'm afraid you are going to have to see the principle. Now."

I walked back to the front of the room not bothering to turn around as I heard her stomp out. When I reached the front I began my discussion again. Edward and Emmett had their mouths open.

Childish? You bet.

But so worth it.

"So class, does anyone else have any questions or can we continue?"

PPOV

It wasn't hard to find. I could have tracked their scents but a quick stop at the feed store gave me the information I needed about the location of the new million dollar house that had been built in our absence this summer.

Jasper stayed at the feed store to pick up our weekly order. The horse farm was going well. We raised horses and donated them to ranches around the nation that catered to orphans and kids with cancer. It was a good deal. I made absolutely no money but I didn't need it either. Our little coven was doing quite well in the financial department. Plus Maddie enjoyed the hell of it. She worked her little ass of at it too when she wasn't training for barrel racing with Princess or learning to kick ass and take names in her Jujitsu classes.

I know Bella told me to wait for her. But there they were. Inside. Doing whatever the hell it is they do.

Bella will understand.

I ran to the front door and kicked it in. Walking in, I saw Carlisle and Esme sitting in the living room.

"Hello Peter. We expected all of you."

"Won't take all of us to do what needs to be done. I figure I'm enough."

"Peter, we did not come to start trouble. We have no ill will with you or your coven."

"That's funny because I got a fuck load of it for you. Enough for both of us."

"We need help Peter. You and Alice asked us once for help and we took Alice and Maddie in."

"And then you sent Edward after Bella and my daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"Yeah, my daughter."

"Be that as it may, Edward was only trying to help."

"We have worked our ass off to give Maddie a good life before she is turned, Carlisle. Why are you fucking that up?"

"We need help, Peter. We helped your family once. We need help now. Would you let me explain before you tear us to pieces?"

I took a deep breath. Bella needs to be here. She is the reasonable one.

"I will be back with Bella at 6 PM. We can talk then. If this isn't good, you can kiss your ass goodbye."


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own it

Chapter 20

BPOV

"Cut the bullshit. Why are you here?"

"Bella can I first say that it is so good to see you. We haven't really seen you since you turned…"

"Or before that Carlisle. Remember when you all left me without a word?"

"Are you still angry about that Bella? We are sorry…" Esme began before I cut her off.

"I don't care. You all leaving me was the best thing that ever could have happened. It doesn't change the fact that I don't consider any of you family by any means. I could have lived without what you said Edward. I wasn't good enough? You didn't love me? You had distractions? Fuck you."

Yes this happened a long time ago and no I really didn't care. But it was fun to screw with them. Edward sat staring at the ground, not saying a word and not meeting my eyes. I wouldn't read their minds unless I absolutely needed to. I could tell whether they were lying without resorting to that, thank you Maggie.

"Bella…"

"Besides I took the two best people from your family and made them my family. So as far as that goes, I am over it. However here is my problem. While I was changing my daughter was sent to you by Alice and Peter in order to have backup should she be tracked. This was not okay with either I nor my daughter. When I woke up I believe every member of my family and yours discovered how not okay with this we were. I took her and left. It would have been over. But you Carlisle, sent Edward after me. Not very smart Carlisle."

"We only thought we were helping Bella."

"You wanted my daughter Carlisle."

"I did not!"

"Lie." I said without thinking.

"What?"

Peter looked at me. He understood.

"She said you just told a little fib. Maybe I can root around in your skull some and find the truth. But my way of rooting around is a little different than your boy's."

"Tell the truth Carlisle. I will know if you are lying."

"Are you like Maggie in Ireland Bella? Can you tell between lies and truth? Is that your gift?"

"Why are you after my daughter?"

"We are not after your daughter in a manner of speaking. We came looking for your family."

"Every single vampire that has ever come for my daughter has died. Every single fucking one Carlisle."

"I admit we are all intrigued to see how sweet little Maddie grew up but we really do need help."

"Help with what Carlisle? You have thirty seconds before my husband and I kill you all." I'm really not usually this rude but I was a little on edge and getting very annoyed.

"You don't really think you two can kill us all, do you Bella? We do outnumber you." Rosalie. She just can't help it can she?

I was about to place her in a vision I had thought up of hell lately but Peter was shaking his head. Dammit.

"Actually Rosalie, I know without a doubt we can kill you all. Now shut up. The grownups are talking. Don't you have homework to be doing? Carlisle you were saying?"

"The Volturi and the Romanians are attacking covens around the World."

"So?" Peter asked.

"So?"

"Yeah, so what? They attack our coven and they go home in small ashtrays, maybe even those smokeless kinds you find at Radio Shack."

"You are too arrogant Peter. I'm surprised you haven't gotten Bella and Maddie killed already." Edward commented, finally raising his head. He looked at me and smiled. I growled at him. I thought I told the kids to shut up.

"Just stating facts boy. So the two clans are raiding vampires. Let me guess. They are gearing up for war and looking for gifted vampires, right? And number one on their wish list is your bronze haired little fairy princess over there? So you want us to protect him?"

"He is one of the vampires at the top."

"And why shouldn't we kill you all right now?" I was confused. "I mean if they are looking for you all, then you have pretty much led them to my daughter's doorstep.

"They don't know we are here. Somehow the Volturi lost Demetri years ago. They haven't had an efficient tracker since then. As far as Edward being at the top of the list, there is another who is near the top. Alice."

Fuck.

Goddamit.

Fuck.

"Alice?" Peter asked looking at me. The fucker was telling the truth.

"Do they know where Alice is?" I asked.

"No. So we thought about safety in numbers. We come to live near each other. If we are found or attacked we can help each other."

"Bullshit. We can protect Alice on our own. And she will see anyone coming for her. You want protection for your baby boy." Peter correctly pointed out.

"She may see them but that doesn't mean you can stop them. They could come at you with numbers you wouldn't dream of. You and Jasper are quite known in the vampire world. I doubt they would take either of you lightly."

"And how do you propose to help us? No offense…well maybe some offense, but you guys aren't exactly great fighters." I pointed out.

"Hey I can hold my own!" Emmett said standing. I had a strong urge to knock him on his oversized ass but I reined it in.

"I realize this, Bella. We need you much more than you need us. That is why we have come looking for help. If you refuse to help us, we will leave."

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He wasn't telling the exact truth.

Carlisle smiled. "It would certainly be better than being turned to ash by people I formerly considered and still do consider family even if they do not return the feelings. But we would stay in the State. We have to stay low until this Romanian, Volturi war blows over, and…"

"And?"

"And from what we have learned from our friends, neither side have forgotten."

"Forgotten what?"

"The girl and her mother who both sides were prepared to have a bidding war over. A coven in West Texas near the Mexican Border was attacked by the Volturi. On escaped and ran to our friends in Denali Alaska. He told them that the Volturi were looking for any female vampries who would have been changed in the last ten years or any human females living with a female vampire. He of course had no idea what the Volturi were talking about. We can only assume they have figured out that perhaps you were turned and escaped with your daughter. I am concerned if they captured us, Aro…I am assuming Peter told you who Aro was and what he can do?"

I nodded. We had talked about how to kill them for years. It wouldn't be easy but it wouldn't be hard either.

"I am concerned if he did find us it would only take a touch and he would know everything about you Bella."

Fuck.

Of all the goddamn…

I glanced at Peter. I wish I hadn't been hardheaded abut Jasper staying with Alice and Maddie. I opened my mind and heard no deception in their thoughts. I swept their emotions and felt nothing unusual. Only sadness from Edward, big surprise, anger from Rosalie, bigger surprise and tension from the others. At least they were smart enough to be afraid of us. Afraid of Peter, cautious of me.

Peter took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"There will be rules."

"What would those be Bella?" Carlisle asked apprehensively.

"Your family is not to come to our homes. Ever. Your family is not to come near or speak to Maddie. Ever. Violation of either one of these rules leads to a visit from me or my husband. I promise you won't like either."

"I think we can abide by those rules Bella."

"Lie."

Peter's face turned murderous at my declaration.

"What the hell Carlisle?" He asked.

"I will speak to whom I wish at school. It is my right." Edward fucking Cullen.

Peter attacked him. Not much for back and forth dialogue, my man. He pinned Edward by the neck against the wall on the far side of the living room. He moved so fast Rose and Emmett didn't have time to react.

"You wanna rethink that? You talk to my daughter and I will rip you to shreds you tiny little motherfucker! Read my mind and tell me if I am lying you scrawny ass mother…"

"Peter. Put him down. Edward, if you talk to my daughter or even attempt to I will let Peter end you."

Peter dropped Edward and he landed with an undignified thud on his ass.

"What if she speaks to me?" He asked, still sitting on the floor and now clutching his throat.

I had to laugh a little through my rising rage.

"Edward just please shut up." I heard Esme whisper in the background.

"Edward, if she talks to you it's probably because she is planning on doing something very bad to you. I would be very careful. My girl has gotten a lot better at making Holy Water over the years. If that is all, we are going home."

Peter grabbed my hand and we slowly walked out through the fancy parlor. Peter stopped and walked in front of the beautiful piano. He ran his fingers gently over the keys and smiled.

Then he smashed the damn thing in half. Peter was never very appreciative of classical music.

We reached outside when I heard her run to the front of the house. I knew the dumb bitch couldn't help herself.

"Bella? Can we talk? Alone?"

"Of course Rose. Peter, why don't you wait for me in the truck? I will be there shortly."

"But…"

"Peter? Please?"

"Yeah, alright. I'll be in …the truck."

I turned and faced her.

"Something I can do for you Rose? You want to discuss my juvenile thoughts on Hamlet further?"

"What are you going to do to Maddie?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are you…you are going to change her, aren't you?"

"She has asked me too. I…

"And you do whatever she asks, right?"

"No, but I won't deny her that."

"Instead you would curse her to a life like this? A life without growing, without having children. She is too young to make that decision and you know this."

"True, she is young. But she is in a unique position to know everything there is to know about vampires. Everything. She has made and continues to assert a very informed decision on what she wants. Now I am trying to hold her off until after college but if she really wants this after graduation then yes, I will change her."

"You don't have the right!"

"You are right. I don't have the right. But she has the right. She has the right to decide what is best for her. Her decisions won't be made by me. It will be her decision. I won't force my decision on her the way Edward did to me."

"Works out nicely for you doesn't it, you selfish bitch? You get to have your baby forever. Is that the idea?"

"You really don't listen do you?"

"I won't let you do it to that girl."

Uh yeah, she went there.

"Not your choice."

"Maybe not, But I won't stand by…"

"Then you won't stand at all. I will tolerate no interference in my family's lives."

"Tough girl with Jasper and Peter backing you up."

"Want to find out how tough I am without them?"

The dumb bitch smiled.

"I would love too."

"Then lead the way."

I followed her out onto the lawn. She turned and I attacked knocking her back. I wouldn't use my powers on her. No, this bitch had a good old fashioned beat down coming her way.

Peter POV

We should have just killed them. Bella has too good of a heart. If something isn't a direct threat to Maddie she is too lenient. She could have killed dozens of asshole nomads we crossed on our trips over seas when Maddie wasn't with us. But not Bella. Live and let live. Shut up Peter, it's about to start.

Rose walked into the grass and yep, Bella hit her. Bella loves to ram a person's gut first, as me and Jasper have remembered in sparring sessions too late, many times.

Rose swung at her. And swung at her. And swung some more. She hadn't gotten closer to Bella than a few feet so far. Bella was quick. As quick as Alice and as strong as I was. And she had Jasper teach her to fight.

This little bitch didn't have a prayer. Bella hadn't attacked her since her first move. She was just circling her and smiling.

Rose charged her. She kept her head up. Bad mistake.

Bella stepped to the side and did a reverse spinning roundhouse to the back of Rose's head as she flew by. Nothing like having a boot print on the back of your head to make you realize you may be a little out of your league.

Yeah Rose just figured out that she can't handle this. She looked a little dazed and a whole lot scared.

I think Rose was about to snarl when Bella ran up to her and grabbed her hair.

She swung the poor girl by her hair side to side, driving her body in the dirt over and over again until there were two big craters on either side of Bella. Once the dust cloud settled I saw Rose was still lying on the ground. At least I think it was Rose. With the dirt and dust it was hard to tell what hair color…

Uh oh.

I hopped out of the truck and had him pinned to the ground face first in the dirt. I figured his big dumb ass would try to help his Mate. He almost snuck past me.

"Now you settle down there big boy. The girls are just working out some issues they have. No need to get involved, is there?"

He kept snarling so I planted a knee in the back of his head while twisting his arms and turned to continue watching my woman at work.

She had dragged Rose up by the hair and slapped her in the face. No that was a bitch slap. Rose fell back to her knees.

Bella punched her in the face. And kept punching. Finally she stopped and moved away from what was left of Rose laying in the dirt.

I stood up and watched as big boy ran to his mate. She was slowly sitting up. Her nose was twisted. Her cheekbones would have to be reformed. Is that a golden lock of hair Bella just put in her pocket? Yep.

"You ready honey?" She asked me winking.

"Yep."

I walked her to the truck. Before she got in, she turned to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Rose? I'm glad we had this talk. Let's not have it again, alright? Have a wonderful evening everyone."

That's my woman.

Maddie POV

Second day of school and I was already tired of it. Mom gave us homework on the first day of class. Who the hell does that?

She and Peter came home late last night. Her and Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice stayed up talking quietly, I would guess about the new family in town.

I don't see what the big deal is. Unless they try to kidnap me. That would seriously put a dent in my day. But Mom and Aunt Alice would see that coming. Besides, Mom seemed much more relaxed. She even promised not to stalk me in my classes. Maybe she realized she was overreacting to this whole Cullen thing. I found to my joy, yesterday that I had three classes with those idiots. Freaky bastards. My friends were noticing that they were staring. Bryan was getting exceptionally pissed off.

I smiled at the thought. Lori told me that he told Todd that he was going to ask me out this weekend. I always told myself I wouldn't get into any serious relationships because one, there weren't any men around that were worth getting into a relationship with, and two, because in a couple years I would be fighting not to drink there blood. I had a career as a vampire to focus on.

But…

A girl's got to have a little fun every now and then. If I did my math right, my age subtracted from Mom's age tells me she had a little fun when she was in high school. I swear she acts like I can't count.

We had just sat down at lunch. I sat facing away from the Cullens as par the course. Bryan said my name and I looked up with a smile.

"Maddie I was wondering…who the hell is that?"

That wasn't what I expected. I looked and everyone had stopped eating. And talking. And moving.

I turned quickly to see what the Cullen fucks were up to now when I saw her. A 5'6 blonde haired blue eyed pale gorgeous woman wearing painted on skinny jeans and a top that would have fit her when she was ten years old, way before she developed those breasts that were thinking of breaking through. She walked directly to our table. For a second I was speechless…then

"Charlotte?"

She reached down and hugged me with a huge smile.

"Hey Maddie. Sorry I got here late. I wanted to surprise you! I'm moving in with you and your sister and finishing school here! Isn't that great?"

"Uh, yeah." What the fuck? MOM!

Mom got me a bodyguard. She got me a busty blonde female bodyguard with a perfect fucking body.

"And guess what?"

"I'm betting we have all the same classes, don't we?"

"How did you know? Smart girl, just like your m…sister."

"Yep that's me, smart girl." So if I had to have a body guard it wasn't bad that it would be Char. I loved Char.

"We are going to have so much fun this year!"

"So, uh Maddie, who is your friend?" Lori asked.

"I'm Maddie's cousin Charlotte, from Texas. My parents were recently killed in a horrible disfiguring car accident that I don't like to talk about because it really bothers me so I will be living with Maddie and her sister." She smiled. I guess she was happy she remembered the story.

Should probably talk to Char about not smiling when discussing horrible disfiguring accidents she doesn't want to talk about.

"Well, have a seat, especially since you are family."

I turned to my friends and saw Bryan pull a chair out for Char. What the fuck?

"So how is Garrett, Char?"

"Who's Garrett?" Bryan asked.

"Her incredibly huge boyfriend how has anger management and jealousy issues."

"Oh, I had to break up with Garrett when I moved here. He was much too old to go to school." Char winked at me. Way to be smooth Char.

"So Charlotte if you need anyone to show you around the area…" Bryan began. What the fuck?

"She has me Bryan."

I grabbed Char's hand and stood up. "What do you say we go say hi to my sister Bella, Cousin Charlotte? I bet we all have a lot to catch up on." Like what the fuck she is doing here making Bryan drool over her.

I turned to see that my table was staring as we walked away. Lori and Amanda looked pissed. Bryan and Todd were staring at Char's ass.

I hate Char.

A/N

If you want a visual of what Bella did to Rosalie You Tube what the Hulk did to Loki in the Avenger's movie. Just brutal.


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own it

Chapter 21

BPOV

I was bored. I had finished grading papers and had a free period before my favorite class of the day. The one attended by my beautiful daughter. Who was currently moving towards me at a high rate of speed, based on what I was reading from Charlotte's mind. Hmmm, she doesn't seem happy about something.

"Hello sweetie. Don't you have twenty minutes of lunch left?" Play it cool Bella. You are her mother. You are a vampire. You are not scared of her reaction. She is a chil…

"What the hell Mom!"

Yep. She is pissed.

"Lower your voice Maddie, unless you want your friends to think you are a little weird for calling your sister Mom!" I whispered.

"Mom, Bryan was about to ask me out when she came in! Now every guy in the cafeteria is drooling over her. It was bad enough when it was just you that he guys were drooling over, which by the way…ewww, but now I have the blonde Goddess to compete with?"

"What do you have against me Maddie?" Char asked confused.

"Char, you know I love you. But c'mon. Look at how you're dressed! Look at how she is dressed Mom!"

I gazed over Charlotte. Okay, I admit it may have been too much for Wyoming.

"I knew I should have worn the leather pants but Alice told me kids around here where jeans."

"We do. But not ones that look like denim covered body paint." Maddie responded.

"Maddie, what is your problem? You know Char would never put the moves on that idiot you want to ask you out." I needed to calm her down. That should do it. Being reassuring.

"Idiot? What do you have against Bryan?"

"Nothing." Besides the fact that he thought constantly about having a threesome with me and my daughter. Talk about ewww.

"Bullshit."

"Watch your damn mouth Maddie!" I glared at her. The shit she picks up from Peter.

"My damn mouth? How about your damn mouth?"

"Watch it little girl." She was staring at me. I was staring at her. Char was getting very uncomfortable.

"I don't need a bodyguard."

"Yes, you do. Besides , it's not like I hired one. Char wanted to spend time with you."

"I'm not stupid Mom."

"Didn't say you were but you are acting like it now. Your problem Maddie is you have always been the girl who got the most attention from boys in this place since you walked in and now you are mad because some guys looked at someone besides you?"

"That…that…is so not cool Mom. I'm not like that." Yeah right.

"So why do you have a problem with what Char has on?"

"You don't think this is a little much for Wyoming?"

"You don't think there are a million things she would rather do than go to high school for two years but agreed so she could help me keep you safe?"

That shut her up.

"How about I wait outside?" Char suggested.

Maddie took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Charlotte. I love you, I do. It's just Mom could have told me. We could have discussed this."

"You would have raised hell. Better just to do it." I told her.

"Oh really? That's what you think? So I guess you are Aunt Alice now?"

"Don't go there with me Maddie."

Ouch. The kid doesn't pull punches. Charlie had it so easy with me. The worst I ever did as a teen was get…pregnant. Oh yeah.

"I'm sorry. I should have discussed this with you. But you shouldn't be so rude. Especially to Charlotte who is here as a favor to both of us."

"I said I was sorry." She was starting to pout. Great.

"It's really no problem Maddie. I will let you pick my clothes I wear from now on. I wasn't exactly comfortable being stared at by teens. I listened to Alice and I shouldn't have."

"No, Mom is ri…" She mumbled. No way was I missing this.

"What was that?" I asked.

"You are right. I may be a little jealous. I will get over it. But I still don't see why I need a bodyguard. It's not like those Cullens are a threat. I mean you beat the hell out of the bimbo last night."

"How did you know that?"

"I heard you guys talking about it."

"You were in bed."

"You think after 9 years I haven't figured out how to sneak around vampires? Especially future telling vampires?"

"You listened through the vent didn't you?" That sneaky little brat.

"Maybe." She was looking at the floor. The only escape she has from my intimidating mother glare.

"Look me in the eyes Maddie. What else did you hear?"

She just ran her right hand over her right ear. She is nervous. She heard more. Now she is staring at the ceiling.

"Maddie?"

"I may have heard that vampires were still looking for me in Texas, but it's not a big deal since we are on the other side of the country."

I sighed. I never can keep anything from her. Even when I want to.

"We used to not have secrets Mom. I still don't. But you didn't want me to know that and I don't understand why."

"Because Maddie you only have a few years left to enjoy your human life if you really decide you want to become a vampire. I don't want you to have to worry about this crap."

"I'm not worried as long as I have you and Peter. I worry when you keep things from me."

Dammit how did she turn this around and make me feel like crap?

"Look, Char is your cousin. She is in your classes. If the Cullens try anything she has the green light to kill. Please lighten up and allow me this much relaxation. I am so stressed Maddie." I covered my eyes for effect. Yep now she felt bad.

Ha! I beat her! I can pull a guilt trip as good as she can.

"Fine Mom. I really am sorry Char. Maybe we can go shopping later and buy you some clothes kids around here would be more likely to wear."

"Oh that's fine Maddie. Maybe I can just borrow some of yours for now."

"Uh Char, I don't think my tops would quite fit you. We seem to have some major differences in that area."

They walked off while I collapsed on my desk chair. That went better than expected. Right?

PPOV

"So how did today go? Any trouble from the Cullens?"

Bella was currently curled into my arm watching TV but not really paying much attention. Maddie as on the other end of the couch doing homework and mumbling about her overbearing English teacher.

"Nope. Not a peep. Edward didn't even stare. Rose wasn't there. I guess she is still twisting her facial parts back where they are supposed to be."

"Mom, Peter, you two mind if I go out this Friday?"

"Can Char come with you?"

"It's a date Mom."

"A date?" I asked.

"Yes Peter. You both agreed that I could date this year. Now it is this year and I want to date."

"Who are you going on a date with?"

"Once Bryan got done memorizing Char's tits and butt he asked me out after school."

"You agreed? After he was staring at another woman?" What the hell kind of guy was this?

"You look at other women Peter." Maddie helpfully put in.

Oh shit Bella is glaring at me.

"I do not! I may glance occasionally but I never memorize."

"I guess with your vampire brain you memorize everything the second you see it though right?"

"Yeah Peter. Is she right?" Bella was raising an eyebrow. She scares me a little when she does that.

"Can we get back on point which is Maddie dating?" I asked glaring at my little step demon.

"What's the point? I wanted to go on a date last year. I had my driver's license. I was 16. Then you and Mom decided I can't date until my junior year. It's my junior year. What is there to discuss?"

Shit, Bella was staring at me.

"Uh, we can't really protect you if…"

"Oh come off it already Peter! I don't need protection and you know it."

"Maddie…"

"Mom?"

"Peter?" Bella said my name in the form of a question. Why the hell did I have to make this decision? She knows I don't like the idea of Maddie dating. And now I will either be the bad guy for telling her no or the irresponsible one if something happens. This was some bullshit. I'm a goddamn vampire! I shouldn't have to deal with this…

"Peter!" Maddie yelled.

"Fine. You can go out but you are going to tell us where you are going to be at all times and you are to be home by 9."

"Nine?!"

"Ten?"

"Fine, ten. But Mom and Aunt Alice have to promise not to look at my future."

I glanced at Bella. That ball was in her court.

"I can't promise that Maddie. But I will try to not see anything that doesn't concern your direct safety."

"Fine Mom. I'm trusting you to give me some privacy. I'm trusting you." Maddie glared.

"Yes and I'm trusting you not to do anything stupid." Bella glared right back at Maddie.

Then they both smiled and Maddie ran over and hugged Bella. They never can stay mad at each other more than a few seconds. She ran upstairs to text Bryan.

Bella turned to me.

"And I'm trusting you not to get caught following her."

"Bella…"

"What?"

"The kid's been through a lot. She is tough. She is a damn black belt. Let Alice keep an eye on the Cullen's decisions and let's have a night in the house where we can be as loud as we want. Maybe get naked in the hot tub without having to worry about Maddie running in?"

"God forgive me for saying this Peter but I am glad she is becoming a vampire. Not just because I get to keep her. I know she will find someone someday. But at least I won't worry about all the bad things that could happen to her."

"You will still worry." I told her kissing her gently.

The gentle kiss turned into something more. Damn I loved this woman. I never could get enough of her. If it wasn't for Maddie we would make love nonstop. But Bella insisted we have lives. Maybe after Maddie is turned just the two of us could go to a deserted island or something. I had my hand running up Bella's skirt and had almost made it home when the loud voice from upstairs stopped me in my tracks.

"MOM! Stop moaning! I can hear that through the vent!"

There was the ice water on that erection. I was wondering what took it so long.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing with the Cullens?"

Uh…glad to know her mind was on me.

"I was thinking about you cowboy. Maddie's voice just brought my mind back to my number one problem."

"You reading my mind?"

"Yeah, why? You got something to hide?" She was kissing my neck. She knows how to kiss behind my ear that makes my leg kick out…yep there it goes.

"Just wondering why? I don't mind."

"I like to read your mind when you kiss me and feel your emotions sometimes. I can stop if you want." She was pouting.

"Wouldn't dream of it baby."

"Plus it lets me know what you want me to do next."

"Outside?" Please.

She grinned.

"Outside."

I have to say married life has its benefits.

"We can talk about these other women you check out in front of my baby."

Shit.

Maddie POV

Oh God, Bryan was such a good kisser. We were currently parked in the parking lot of a mountain trail and he was showing me just how damn good he was.

Travis had been the first guy I had ever kissed last year. I don't think Mom knows about that. Trav and I didn't last long. Since I couldn't get out and my "Sister" was a teacher at school it's not like alone time was a premium. I had heard from Lori that Bryan was a good kisser.

The sad thing about going to a small school is that your friends have dated your boyfriends before. If we avoided each other's exes we wouldn't have anyone to go out with.

Yes, Lori was right on about Bryan.

And there went his hand pulling my shirt out of my jeans. Guess she was right about that too.

I grabbed his hand as it grazed over my stomach on its path to the promised land. I never promised it to him and he sure as hell wasn't going to land there.

"C'mon b…"

"If you say c'mon baby I'm going to rip your dick off Bryan."

"Baby you get me so hot…"

"Yeah and it looks like it is time for you too cool down." I told him pulling back. He may be good but he isn't that good. He leaned forward again. Some guys don't take no for an answer. I kinda felt bad about doing this but then his hand tried to dive under my shirt again. I took my thumb and pressed it in the pressure point behind his right ear. Peter taught me that one. It was affective.

"OWWW! Motherfucker!"

"No means no Bryan. Now be a good boy and you can keep your hands in your lap or on my back."

"You're a fucking tease." He pouted.

"No a fucking tease would promise you something and not give it. I never promised you anything." It was a valid point.

He looked angry but I guess he decided that being angry would kind of ruin his chances at future success and gave me a sweet smile.

"You want a beer?"

"Uh, no."

"C'mon Maddie. Live a little."

That's exactly what I was doing. Going home to a vampire family that could smell alcohol from miles away was a guarantee to put a stop to my limited social life.

"I'm good. Plus if you think you are going to have anymore and drive me home you are nuts. My m…sister and her husband would literally make you disappear."

"Your sister is too nice to do that. Now her husband I believe. That guy looks like he would as soon as kill you as shake your hand."

"Peter is great. He has really been good to us. He protects and takes care of us. Don't talk about Peter."

Bryan threw his hands up.

"Hey I didn't mean anything! I know how you are about your family."

"Including my cousin Charlotte hmmm?"

"What?"

"You were drooling today."

"So was every guy in school Maddie! I mean damn, it's not often that a new girl comes into our school dressed like that."

No point in getting mad. He was right. I wouldn't be jealous. I wouldn't.

Bryan leaned in and kissed me again. God, Mom and Peter are going to flip when they smell his scent all over me. I swear if they start sniffing I am going to be so pissed.

He pulled back.

"I'm gonna go around that bend there and piss. Then I am grabbing another beer out of the cooler. Sure I can't get you one?"

"Nope. I am good. You know it's 8 PM. Are you planning on getting me some food tonight or did you just plan to keep me in the wild all night?"

"I was kind of thinking of keeping you here all night."

"Think again Cowboy."

"Fine. One more beer and then we can head in."

"Great I'm driving."

"Nobody drives my truck but me."

"Either I drive or I call my sister and brother in law and tell them you have been drinking and I need a ride. Peter would love to ask you why we are all the way out here."

"Fine. Be a bitch. I'll be right back." That pissed him off. Oh well. I haven't survived evil vampires out to get me my whole life to be killed by a drunk teen.

I started tucking my shirt back in my jeans. Mom must not be looking for my future and Aunt Alice must be keeping her mouth shut. I'm pretty sure both of them would have been here the moment his hand started pulling at my top.

Idiot.

Cute idiot.

I sat for 5 minutes listening to the radio. My favorite song came on so I started singing out loud. That's probably why I didn't notice that 5 more minutes had gone by and Bryan still hadn't returned.

I hopped out the truck and tried to hear him.

"Bryan?"

This was strange. Bryan wasn't the type to play games and he knows I didn't scare. I walked around the bend praying to God that he wasn't taking care of his own business since I wasn't giving him what he wanted. It was so dark I couldn't see anything. Vampire eyesight would be real helpful right now. I wanted to call his name but something was wrong. The night was too silent. No animal noises. No shuffling of his feet. I started moving a little faster starting to worry about him when I tripped. What the hell? I never trip. There weren't any trees around so I know it wasn't a root. I turned around on my ass to feel what I tripped over. I felt a cotton shirt.

PPOV

"See how nice this is baby? No kid to worry about. Just me, you, and your cute little nipples between my fingers."

My girl was moaning. She loves to have her nipples played with. We were currently in the hot tub. It wasn't warm enough to make a difference to us. In order for it to be that hot it pretty much would scald Maddie and her little friends she brings over. But the bubbles felt nice and I loved Bella's hair when it was soakin wet and stuck to my chest and preferably my waist.

"Baby."

"Yeah darlin?" She was wiggling her ass on my dick. I was loving this. I planned to make her howl tonight. Yeah I was tagging her every single way I could in every single entrance…

"What do you think Maddie is doing?"

Seriously?

"Uh…"

"You think it would hurt if I took a peek? Just to make sure they get home okay. That's all."

"You promised her you wouldn't. Besides if she is late we can ground her and don't have to worry about anymore dating."

Truth be told I didn't like the idea of my little hell cat on a date either. But Bella and I had to learn to let go a little.

"You're right. It's just I have a bad feeling about tonight."

"Why are you having bad feelings when I am in this tub naked with you?"

"I don't know. I just can't completely relax."

"Baby I have a solution for that…" I was about to go into greater detail when Bella's cell went off.

Shit that's Maddie.

"Yes baby?" Bella tried to sound casual but no way should Maddie be calling us unless something was wrong.

"Mommy?"

Oh shit she just called her Mommy in that little girl voice she gets when she is scared.

"What's wrong baby?" Bella was already getting out of the tub. Looks like fun time is over.

"Mommy, Bryan is de…dead and I'm out here in the dark in his truck and I don't know what to do."

"Where are you…Nevermind we will be there in 4 minutes and 36 seconds. Stay in the truck and you will be safe." Bella snapped into a vision and right back out of it while talking to Maddie and pulling on clothes. I texted Garrett and Jasper.

"Location?"

"10 miles west of the house. Alderson Nature Park."

"That fucker took her to Alderson?! Wait until I get my hands on that little shit. I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"You're too late, Peter. He's dead. Now shut up and follow me."


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own it

Chapter 22

BPOV

I never wanted to see what I was seeing now. My little girl was curled up in a truck cab, alone in the dark, scared out of her mind. I ripped off the door making her jump a little. Dammit I didn't want to scare her. Probably should have just opened the door.

"Baby?"

"Mommy?"

"Yeah Baby girl. It's Mommy. You are safe now. Come here."

Maddie screamed when Peter ripped the other door off and grabbed her from the truck. He had her in his arms. He looked like I felt. Savage. Jasper and Garrett arrived followed by Alice and Char.

Alice tried to take Maddie and Peter snarled at her, making Maddie jump in his arms. I rushed over and started brushing her hair with my hand. But this wasn't enough to calm her tonight.

"Bella you need to see this." I heard Jasper say.

I walked around a bend and saw Bryan's body lying on the ground. He looked so innocent. Jasper rolled him over and his head moved at an odd angle. His throat was ripped out. No blood. He never even had a chance to scream. Vampire.

I sniffed the air and found it immediately.

"All of you stay here and protect my daughter. I'm going after him."

"Bella wait. He is gone. That scent has too much of a head start. You need to see this note I found under the boy's body."

I grabbed the note from Jasper, certain I wasn't going to like what I read.

-I could have killed her. You're welcome.-

I felt a shiver go down my spine. I was taking deep breaths I didn't need.

"What the fuck? Who did this Jasper?"

"I don't know. I don't recognize the scent. Of course it's not like we have been around any other vampires in a long time."

"Male?"

"Maybe. Hard to tell. Could be a female I suppose. Smells wild though. No household scents from the trail. I do detect gasoline."

"Meaning he or she came in a car."

"Yep."

"This was no wondering nomad. He knew Maddie belonged to me. He stalked her. He killed her date and left her stranded knowing we would come running."

"Yep. Feels like a trap. You sense anyone near? See any gifted vampires around?"

"I looked and listened the minute we arrived. Nothing. What about you?"

"All I could feel was Maddie's fear. You may be lying in bed with her for a while after this." Jasper said sadly, acknowledging the obvious.

I walked back to the truck and saw Maddie curled in Peter's arms crying. She was calming down somewhat. She always feels safe with Peter near.

I didn't want to think about the ramifications of what this meant to her, to us. We had been found. And unlike Demetri and his team of idiots this vampire was smart. They struck and left. Threatened and left.

Think Bella. Use your damn head!

I looked towards Jasper and opened my mind to listen to his thoughts.

/Bella, we need to put the pieces together. No way somebody just stumbled on us. Not with the Volturi and the Romanians gearing up for war./

I nodded.

/What has changed? It's simple really. The Cullens arrived and a new vampire is in town./

I nodded my head. But the Cullens wouldn't kill. Yes they were annoying assholes who thought they knew what was best for everyone but they wouldn't do this. Even Rose respected life.

/Not the Cullens. But they know who it is. Maybe they don't know that they know but they know./

"I have to get Maddie calmed down. Then we go visit our new neighbors?"

Jasper nodded at me. Peter walked up.

"You and the girls take Maddie home. We will take care of this. She doesn't need to be around for it."

"What are you going to do to him?" Maddie whispered, her eyes finally peaking up from her hair.

"Baby we can't have a vampire killing around here. We have to make this look like something else." Peter told her whispering in her ear. She nodded.

"C'mon honey. Let Mommy take you home and get you cleaned up." I took her from Peter's arms. I'm the only one who could have taken her from Peter at that moment. AJ would be happy. Peter loved her like his own. He protected her like his own. He would take care of us. We would take care of each other.

I took off running with Alice and Char behind me. I knew what Peter had to do. I read Jasper's mind before I took off. The tall bridge over the mountain pass. He was going to drive the truck there, put Bryan in the driver's seat and toss it over the bridge. It broke my heart to do that to the boy but that was for the best. Better an accident than parent's seeking justice that will never come.

Keep telling yourself that Bella.

We ran inside and I took Maddie straight to her room. I tried to lay her down but she screamed.

"What baby?"

"Your room. I want to go to your room."

"Okay sweetie. Calm down. You can go anywhere you want."

"Don't leave, Mom."

"I won't leave you until Peter gets back. Then I need to go find out who did this."

She nodded and clutched at me like I was going away forever. I remember how scared I was when I thought James had killed Renee. Like it was all my fault. It wasn't. But I felt like that anyway. She was going to feel that.

She will want to turn into a vampire right now. Just like I did when I realized James was after me. James and those other two. I would love to run into those two someday. I wonder if Laurent is still in Alaska. Alaska. Denali. Carlisle. Mexican coven. Survivor going to Denali. Why Denali? Something is there. I can almost grab it but it keeps slipping through my fingers.

I kept thinking about it while holding Maddie and stroking her hair. This was no coincidence. Somebody wanted to make me know they could reach out and get Maddie anytime. But if they knew who we were…

Who in their right mind would fuck with Peter and Jasper, especially with Garrett around? Someone not in their right mind.

I needed more information. Peter, Garrett and Jasper walked in after an hour had passed. Peter smelled like smoke. He had a very serious look on his face. I wasn't surprised. Still. That's how you know things are bad. When Peter isn't smiling and has that look on his face like he is ready to do battle with the devil himself. I hadn't seen it much since we have been together. But when I do see it I understand. He sat down next to Maddie and she curled into his arms.

"I have to go." I whispered to him.

"Taking Jasper?"

"Yeah."

Peter nodded. It's not that he didn't think I could handle anything. He was just in a protective mood right now and Jasper is the only one he trusts to protect me as fiercely as he would.

Jasper POV

"Jasper, Bella! Welcome." Carlisle smiled answering the door. You would have never thought Bella beat his daughter to a pulp not long ago.

Bella and I followed him inside. She was going to be reading minds and I was going to be feelin emotions. Plus with her being a natural lie detector we would get the answers we needed. My Goddaughter was threatened tonight. Someone must burn.

"This isn't a social call Carlisle. We need to see all of your family in the living room, now."

Carlisle nodded, genuinely surprised by my tone. Bella looked at me and nodded. I saw her visibly relax. Neither of us really thought Carlisle would be involved. But despite what Bella says I think she has a soft spot for the Cullens not named Edward or Rose. It would have been a shame to kill them.

I walked in and saw the family sitting. Rose jumped a little behind Emmett when she saw Bella walk in. I saw Bella smirk. Glad to see that relationship hasn't changed.

"What can we do for you Jasper? Bella?"

Bella was listening to their thoughts. I think a big part of her was too pissed to talk anyway.

"Maddie went on a date tonight."

"Okay. That's great and all but what does that have to do with us?" Emmett asked. I turned to look him in the eye and he shut the fuck up. Idiot.

"Her date wound up killed."

Rose huffed. "Big surprise. What did the little psycho do to him?"

Bella roared. Rose backed up into a wall and pulled Emmett directly in front of her.

"Her date was killed by a vampire."

Shocked. Upset. Worried. Nope. They definitely had nothing to do with this. I looked at Bella who shook her head no.

"Jasper please tell me you don't think we had anything to do with this?"

"Directly no. Indirectly is another story. No vampires have come after us in 9 years. No vampires have ever came to Pinedale. So your family shows up and now we have a nomad leaving notes on bodies."

"Notes?" Edward asked. I nodded and showed him the note in my mind.

"Whoever it is, they are toying with Bella. With all of you."

I nodded. He may be a little bitch but he was smart when he wanted to be.

"Jasper…"

"Who could possibly know we are here? Who did you tell where you were going? Who knew you were coming to find us?"

"Bella, we told…the Denali's knew. But they wouldn't."

"Who was the survivor of the Volturi purge on the Mexican Coven? The one who came to Denali and said the Volturi were looking for Maddie?"

"I didn't catch his name, Bella. I was more focused on finding you and letting you know that Maddie hadn't been forgotten about."

"How did a vampire from Mexico even know about the Denali's?"

"I…don't know. I think he was an old friend of Eleazor's."

"Eleazar?"

Bella looked at me.

"He is like Saffron. He can read vampire's powers."

"Makes sense. He would be very interested. But how would he know that Maddie and I had pow…"

Bella stopped talking. I turned to see why she stopped and noted she Bella was looking straight at Carlisle.

"You told him!"

"I may have mentioned it some years ago. I trust him. We were talking about bringing him to Pennsylvania to read Maddie before you took her."

"You son of a bitch!" Now I was getting pissed.

"That's why you sent Edward looking for us. You wanted your friend to read her."

"Bella, it was only to help you. If we knew what your powers were we could help you…"

"Fuck you Carlisle! You wanted to know what my goddamn power is that bad? To put my daughter at risk?"

"Bella…"

"I have every power you can fucking imagine Carlisle! I have them all. You have until tomorrow morning to get out of here. Get far away! Or I will use every single fucking power I have to torture you until you beg to be burned!"

Holy shit Bella was radiating anger. She was also sending fear towards the Cullens.

They were very fucking afraid. Bella was making all the metal in the house rise to the ceiling. Then she dropped it with a loud crash making the Cullens jump. I saw something similar in that Carrie movie in the Seventies.

I couldn't send calm her way. It never worked. I had to do this the old fashioned way.

"Bella, please calm down. We haven't gotten the answers we need yet." I spoke in a soft voice. Bella is a very loving, soft spoken woman, who could turn into one crazy bitch in a split second.

She turned her head towards me and I almost got bowled over by the emotion. "Bella, please. Maddie needs you calm."

That turned the scary demon bitch down for a second. A couple deep breaths later and sweet rational Bella was back.

"Okay. Sorry. So a vampire escapes, supposedly, the Volturi and happens to run to Denali where the one vampire resides that we all know can read powers. Eleazar tells him about a girl who may fit the description of the girl the Volturi are looking for. He tells him that you and your family are coming to Wyoming. On a hunch he follows you and finds us. A family of vampires raising a teenage girl. He puts two and two together and can't believe his luck. But since we don't have the Volturi in our back yard and he didn't try to take Maddie when he could, he must want something else, right Jasper?"

I nodded. It seems like that would have made the most sense just to take her. Of course then he would have us after him. If he worked for the Volturi he would have led them to us immediately and wouldn't be playing games. So he doesn't want us for the Volturi. Us. He wants us. All of us. The empath, the future seer, the warrior and the girl with all the powers in the world. No one knows what Bella can do. But they know enough to come after her based on the number of vampires who have heard of her.

I could have killed her. You're welcome.

He wants us all and he will use Maddie's life to control us. But if he just takes her we go crazy finding him. So he harasses her. Terrorizes her friends. Makes us negotiate with him. He wants protection and power if he can grab it. It's a pretty indirect effective battle plan.

I looked at Bella who must have been reading my mind. She didn't nod but she told me with her eyes she heard. And by how wide her eyes had gotten she agreed.

"You're right Jasper."

"Shut up Edward."

"Jasper let us stay. If we leave you will be more vulnerable."

"And why should we trust you Edward? Any of you. Carlisle's mouth and curiosity has already led some vampire to us. And we are never vulnerable. There isn't an army in the world we couldn't destroy between the four of us. Throw in Garrett and Char and we could take over the vampire world." I needed to remind him apparently who the fuck Peter and I were.

"So why don't you?" Emmett asked.

Cause who would feed the horses was the first thought that crossed my mind.

Bella answered out loud.

"Because we don't want to take over the world Emmett. We just want to be left alone and raise our kid."

"We are vampires Bella. Your daughter is being raised by vampires. Her date was murdered tonight. There is no normal for us. There is no peace."

"Not with you opening your damn mouth Carlisle. But things were going good up until now." Bella responded.

"Okay. So we know how he found us. He probably isn't alone but he isn't with the Volturi. He must be set up around here somewhere. Pinedale isn't that big." I thought aloud.

"Let's go home Jasper. Cullens you can stay for now. If we need you, you better come. But trust me, we won't call unless we really need you. Keep an eye on Maddie in school. Char will be with her but Char could be outnumbered. You don't talk to my daughter. But you better keep an eye on her."

"Why can't we talk to her Bella?" Emmett asked. Still looking for a little sister I guess.

"Simple. She doesn't like you. I don't like people bothering my girl who she doesn't want to be bothered by. Carlisle, thanks for bringing down the drama. I have to go check on my traumatized daughter. I imagine her date's mother will be calling soon if not the police. She is going to find out soon that her son died in a horrible car wreck. I will be lying to them saying that he dropped my daughter off early. Have a great night."

Peter POV

"Peter he's dead because of me."

"No he isn't baby. He's dead because of an evil son of a bitch that I promise I will kill."

"That evil son of a bitch wouldn't have gone after him if he hadn't been with me. He is dead because of me."

Damn there was not going to be any stopping these tears for a long while. It broke my heart to see her cry. I needed to destroy something. But she needed me more right here. I heard Bella run in and she was by our side. Jasper was downstairs explaining everything to his wife and our extended family. Fucking Carlisle Cullen. Had to get his nose in everybody's business. Letting Maddie go to them while Bella was turning was the dumbest mistake of my life.

"Mom we have to leave. Now." Maddie whispered.

"What are you talking about baby? You are safe here. Didn't you say you didn't want to run?"

"Not from the Cullens Mom. But my friend was murdered. A vampire murdered Bryan. What if he goes after Lori next? Or Amanda?"

"Sweetie, you have to have a life. We are going to protect you and look out for your friends."

"How Mom? Don't you realize that right now whoever did this could be at Lori's house right now, sucking her dry?"

"Baby, nobody is sucking Lori dry…"

"A couple hours ago you would have said the same thing about Bryan, Mom. You have to pull me out of school and change me. I have to be changed. And I have to stay away from humans. It's not safe for them to be around us."

"Absolutely not! You are not changing until you are at least 18 and graduate high school, Maddie!"

"Maddie listen to me. It will be okay." I tried to calm her.

"No, it won't Peter. You know I need to be changed. They are going to keep going after me until they can't get to me. I need to be strong like you and Mom. Then no one will fuck with us."

Bella was about to yell something about Maddie's language but I shook my head at her. Maddie was a little raw around the edges right now and probably wasn't in the mood for a comment about her language. Especially a word I have said at least 50 times tonight.

"Maddie, the vampire is here already. He knows who your friends are probably. Us leaving is just going to leave them open to attacks with no protection. Leaving them would be irresponsible. We have to stay and deal with this. It is not your fault. It is probably Carlisle Cullens fault actually."

"What did he do?"

Shit, Bella was glaring at me.

"Carlisle and the Cullens may have inadvertently led the vampire to us."

"I'm going to kill those bastards." Maddie responded. I suppose I would rather have her pissed than sad. Pissed I could deal with. Pissed I understood.

"No you aren't. Okay maybe one day, but not now. You need to keep going to school and living life. That's what you are going to do. Keep your eyes out for anything strange. Keep close to Char. We are going to get through this like we get through everything else. And when you graduate I will turn you myself if your Mom won't and you can get started being the baddest ass vampire in the history of vampires."

Bella was glaring at me but she wouldn't put up a fight. We both had an instinct similar to a mating pull when it came to Maddie. The pull to keep her safe. The best way to do that was to turn her. I fought it when I saw Bella for the first time. Turning her into a vampire made her safe. I had to fight that urge. We have both had to fight the urge to change Maddie. She may not have a normal life but…

"Mom, I had my first real date and he got murdered." Shit, she was crying again.

"Speaking of first real date Maddie, what were you two doing out there? I thought he was taking you to dinner?"

Bella glared at me. I guess maybe this ain't the time to talk about it. I heard a knock at the door and immediately tensed until I heard the heartbeat. I was so focused on Maddie I didn't hear the car pull up.

I walked downstairs while Bella began wiping Maddie's tears. This wasn't going to be easy.

I opened the door while Jasper, Alice, Garrett and Char went into the kitchen.

"Officer, can I help you?"

The officer was one I recognized. Frank I think he was called.

"Evening Mr. Whitlock. Uh…I got to ask you something. She hasn't done anything wrong…"

"What is the problem, officer?"

"Is your sister in law home?"

Huh? Oh yeah sister in law.

"Yeah, she is up stairs with her m…sister getting ready for bed."

"Oh thank God." The officer looked like he was going to pass out in relief. I knew why.

"What's going on sir?"

"Was she out with Bryan Thompson tonight?"

"Yes sir. He brought her home about 9:30. Why?"

"We found his truck. It drove off the bridge down the road and fell about 100 feet. It blew up on impact. His body was seat belted in but his Momma told us he had little Maddie with him. We were scared she may have been thrown…Anyway, I'm just glad she is here and not…"

"Oh my God." I whispered. I had to act shocked. Tell you the truth this shit was so surreal it wasn't hard to pretend.

"Yeah. You think I could talk to her? Ask her some questions? Try to figure out what happened? His body is so burned…I don't know. Maybe if she noticed if he might have been…"

"Drinking?"

"Yes."

Glad I got rid of that cooler in the back of his truck. His parents didn't need to think he got into a drunk driving accident. It was going to be bad enough. God I was angry. I had to stay cool though.

"I didn't smell any on Maddie when she came home. I tell you what. Let me go break this to her. She is going to be a mess. Why don't you come here at 10 AM and you can come by and talk to her then?"

The officer looked relieved. I don't think he wanted to break this to her.

"I would appreciate that, Mr. Whitlock. I have to get back to the scene. I'm real glad she is okay. Real glad. I didn't want to have to tell another family…you know. His Momma and Daddy are a wreck…well you can understand that."

I nodded. Nothing else needed to be said.

He left and I closed the door. The family came out of the kitchen.

"What do you want us to do Peter?" Garrett asked.

"Nothing right now. We start to look tomorrow evening. Tonight, me and my woman got to calm our little girl down somehow."

I walked upstairs and reached our room when my cell phone buzzed. I flicked it open to see what the hell Carlisle wanted.

"Yeah?"

"Peter is Bella with you?"

"Yeah hold on. Jasper, Alice!" They were up in the room in a flash followed by Peter and Char. Alice couldn't wait to hold Maddie. She was as shaken as we all were.

"We are all here Carlisle. What do you want?"

"I called Eleazar. The one who escaped the Mexican Coven was just in Mexico looking for a friend, not a member of the coven. He came to Denali because he had stayed with them once before and wanted to get as far away from the Volturi as possible. He mentioned the Volturi looking for the girl and Eleazar mentioned the conversation he and I had about Bella and her daughter. His name is Laurent. He left after a short time when his friend met up with him. They must have found us. His friend's name is…"

Bella spoke up.

"Let me guess Carlisle. Her name is Victoria?"


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own it

Chapter 23

BPOV

"Dammit! I thought I was supposed to be able to find anybody!"

"Bella babe, you need to calm down. Maybe you just aren't relaxed enough."

"Let me guess how you want to relax me Peter." I told him, rolling my eyes.

It has been two weeks since Bryan's funeral. Maddie has been depressed. She is blaming herself. I have been looking nonstop for Laurent and Victoria. Alistair was supposed to be able to find anything or anyone in the world. Why couldn't I? It worked for everyone else. I knew the Volturi were working their way into Northern California. They would wind up in Denali soon. Alice and I both saw the DenaIi coven being approached. Eleazar to be specific. They would need his skill and wouldn't take no for an answer. I knew the Romanians were on the East Coast turning newborns at a reckless rate. Anyone they thought may be gifted. I had never had to use Alistair's power before because I was never looking for anyone. But if I can see the Volturi and the Romanians, why can't I find Bob Marley and the redheaded whore?

"A shield." Jasper said walking up and scaring the hell out of me.

"What?"

"That would make sense. And it would be very bad news." Peter agreed.

"Back up. What are we talking about?"

"A shield. Laurent and Victoria must have another vampire with them if you can't find them or track them."

"What the hell is a shield?"

"A vampire who can protect themselves and others from mental powers of other vampires. They are rare. A physical shield is even rarer. If we are dealing with a shield it is likely the vampire is just a mental shield."

"Three vampires?"

"Yep. At least."

"Okay…so my powers won't work on them?"

"The mental ones won't. The ones that affect their minds. Demetri and Alistair found other vampires by sensing their essence so to speak. You won't be able to find them."

"What about my power? If I get close enough to the shield can I copy it? Or would it negate my power?"

"I don't know Bella. We are kind of in unfamiliar territory here." Peter responded.

"So I guess there is no point in looking mentally. Maybe physically."

"They aren't here Bella. Garrett and Char have been all over this area for a hundred miles."

"They wouldn't kill Maddie's date and then bolt Jasper."

My poor girl was still so messed up about that. She hardly ate. She didn't talk much to her friends any longer according to Char. She hardly ever smiled. Her emotions ranged from sad to angry back to sad or scared. Her nightmares had returned full force. Peter and I had begun staying in our room with her every night. I held her while she slept and Peter stayed sitting in the corner watching the window. At least until she fell asleep. She would only sleep if Peter was staring out the window and I was holding her. She had resorted back to being a scare kid and it bothered me greatly. I heard her begiing Char to turn her the other day.

A big part of me was considering turning her when she turned 18 and not making her attend her senior year of school. It went against everything I had always wanted for her. But I needed her safe. Plus I wasn't sure how long we would be able to stay here. I really wanted her to finish the school year. Barrel racing was about to start for the Rodeo Team. Her first event was this coming weekend. She and Princess were the reigning divisional champs. She was the favorite again this year. The favorite was currently mumbling in her sleep. Shit. I got off her floor and laid down, wrapping my arms around her. Peter was concerned. He knew what was coming. Jasper was sending calm her way. I doubt it would work…

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Nope, didn't work. I rubbed my baby's hair running my fingers through her brown strands, while she stared wide eyed in front of her. Maddie has an eerie way of sitting straight up when she wakes up from a nightmare. If she kept this up she was going to pull back muscles.

"Mommy is here sweetie."

Instead of talking to me like she usually does she lay back down and pulled herself further in my arms. Peter walked over and sat on the other side of her. She reached out with her eyes still closed and pulled Peter's arm around her as well. It must have been a helluva dream.

We stayed like this without moving, staring into each other's eyes across our baby girl. Because she belonged to Peter as well. She was still AJ's little girl and always would be. She still wore her Army Ranger tee shirts and had two pictures of AJ in her room and the locket she carried around her neck. But a big part of her she gave to Peter. You have to have a pretty big heart to do that. Maddie was lucky to have two great men love her in this life. She told me once that Peter was given to us by her Daddy to make sure we were safe and loved. She must have been twelve at the time. Peter overhead and was speechless for hours. That's saying something for Peter.

Her alarm went off at 5. She slowly rose and asked if she had to go to school today. She had been doing this more and more lately. Char said she was barely paying attention in school. Her grades were still there. She just wasn't herself. It kind of reminded me about the month I spent after Edward left. I felt like a hollow shell until Alice arrived to save me from myself.

"yeah baby. We have to go to school today. You need to see your friends."

"Why? So I can set them up to be targets? We don't belong around humans Mom."

"You are a human, Maddie."

"No I'm not! Maybe I am but you know what I mean. You weren't a human when you started lying to Grandpa about the Cullens. You became part of their world and it almost got you killed. I stopped being human the day you turned. I don't care and I'm not mad about it. I get to have you forever and that makes me very happy. But let's not pretend we are something we aren't. We don't belong in the human world Mom! You know this."

The sad part was, she was right. We didn't belong here. We weren't meant to live among humans. Maddie may not have been a vampire yet but she was part of the supernatural world.

I had no other options though.

I knew where she was coming from. The life I wanted for her, the life the four of us had tried so hard to build, lasted 9 years before it came crashing down around us.

"Maddie, please just go to school." I whispered.

She said nothing but she did get out of bed. She went to the bathroom and came out a few minutes later, her hair a mess. She was in her boots, jeans and tee shirt. Without another word she walked downstairs. I heard her walk to the stalls and begin feeding the horses. Jasper was out helping her. Twenty minutes later she was brushing Princess.

When she raced it was like she and her horse were one. It was beautiful to watch. To me they were still the tiny girl and Pony they were when Peter gave her that horse. But they were both grown. They were both strong. Maddie would survive. She had too.

Maddie POV

"So how were your horses today?"

"My horse was fine, Char. What did you do last night?"

"I went hunting with Garrett and then we…"

"Searched for evil vampires out to get me?"

"Yeah."

"Who did you hunt?" I often wondered but I never asked. Maybe it was denial but I didn't want to think of sweet Charlotte killing anyone.

"Oh I got a Moose."

"You ate an animal?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Yes. We always do when we come to visit you, Maddie." Char seemed confused. I guess I was supposed to know this.

"I didn't know. Why?"

"Because…I don't know why really. It just doesn't seem right eating a human when…"

"When I am a human?"

Char at least looked a little sheepish.

"When I'm not around, you eat humans. Why change for me?"

"We love you, Maddie."

"Then how about not doing it even when I'm not around? Or do you only love me when you are around me?"

"Of course not! I mean…does it mean a lot to you?"

I guess I never really thought about it. Peter stopped feeding from humans when he met Mom and me. I never gave a lot of thought to Char and Garrett's diet. I guess…

"It's none of my business Char. Feed how you want to feed."

"I don't want to upset you Maddie. If you want me to stop, say it. I will stop. If it matters to you even a little Garrett and I will both stop."

"If you want to stop, do it because you want to Char, not because of me. Look I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's forget I asked."

The rest of the day dragged on. It seemed like the only enjoyment I got out of this human charade was riding Princess. Everywhere I turned there were pictures of Bryan. Little memorials set up by students reminding me that he was real and he died because of me.

The worst part was the looks of pity I got from my friends and teachers. They didn't know it was my fault. They thought I was so upset because I was in love with him or something. I didn't love him. I liked him a lot. But I didn't love him. Not like that. I've never loved anyone the way Mom and peter or Jasper and Alice love each other. I was holding out until I could find that person. Something told me he wouldn't be human.

Bryan was dead because of me. He chose to go out with me and it cost him his life.

The only surprise I had that day was at lunch. Char and I sat at our own table as usual. And who should walk over but Eddie Cullen.

"Maddie, how are you doing?"

Char hissed. I waived her down.

"What do you want Cullen?"

"I know your mother doesn't want you talking to us, but we were wondering if you and Charlotte of course, would like to sit with us. Get to know us. I would…"

"Was my Mom tearing your leg off or beating Rosalie into a cardboard cutout not enough of a clue that you should probably leave me alone?"

"Of course. I …we only wanted to visit. The offer is always open."

He walked off leaving the entire cafeteria crowd staring at Char and I.

"Your Mom is going to kill him and burn him and bring him back and burn him again."

"No, she isn't. Don't say anything Char. He is harmless. The whole group of them isn't worth getting worked up over. We have bigger problems."

"She will find out Maddie."

"Yeah and she doesn't need to worry about it. I can handle those assholes." I knew they could hear me. I didn't give a damn.

We arrived home after school and to my sort of surprise I saw that Peter had saddled up Ranger next to Princess.

"What are you doing Papa Petey?" I smiled, trying to pretend I was okay. Papa Petey was a name I hoped would stick but he cringed every time he heard it. I guess some things aren't meant to be.

"Me and you are going for a ride. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not. I was planning on taking Princess for a run today."

"Great. Let's go. Char can take your backpack in."

PPOV

We rode to the Green River. It was a peaceful ride. Neither of us said much. We got to the bank and I hopped off of Ranger. Maddie got off of Princess and stood beside me.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah it is Peter. You think next year instead of taking a vacation somewhere that Mom can soak up powers we might be able to go to Texas? San Antonio? I miss it."

"You remember it?"

"Yep. It's kinda hard to forget. It's where I lived with my Dad and where me and Mom found you. I remember I was pretty mean to you when I first met you. I was so scared of someone taking my Mommy from me."

"And now?"

"Now I'm scared of someone taking you both from me."

"Maybe it's time you stopped being scared all the time." I hated to do this but it had to be done.

"I'm not scared all the time."

"Don't lie to me. I don't need your Mom's bullshit detector to tell when you are lying. You and your Mom aren't very good liars. That's a good thing."

"I'm not scared all the time." She said sticking out her bottom lip slightly. It was kind of cute. Bella chewed on hers. Maddie hadn't quite picked up that habit.

"You sure are doin a good imitation of it. Your Momma's worried to death about you. That's sayin something for a vampire. She blames herself for not protecting you from all this."

"It's not her fault!"

"It ain't yours either but you seem to be doing a helluva job taking the blame. You would think you were the one who sucked that boy's blood out of his body."

"I can't believe you said that." She whispered.

"I can't believe you are acting like this. I can understand you being pissed. We all are. We won't rest until the ones who killed that boy are dust. But you, all you can seem to do is mope around and talk about where you don't belong. It's getting old. It's wearing on your Mom. That's not the way my little girl acts. She is too much of a tough bitch for that. At least I thought she was."

"YOU ever had someone die because of you Peter?"

"Hundreds Maddie. Jasper and I both have that on our conscience."

"What…you mean when you were first turned? That doesn't count. You didn't have a choice."

"Everybody has a choice. Would I have killed that many people if I hadn't been around Maria? I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. Either way I got to live with those lives on my soul. They were my fault."

"No they weren't! Maria made you!"

"Then why the hell do you think this is your fault? They are more on me as this Bryan boy was on you. Hell I even directly killed them! Why don't you put the blame for Bryan on the asshole that actually drank his blood?"

"So what? What's your point?" She was pissed. About time.

"Bad things happen Maddie! We can take responsibility and move on or let it destroy us! I could have wallowed in misery for a long time. But I didn't. Instead I live my life trying to atone. You got nuthin to be blamed for. Yet you insist on taking the weight of the world on your shoulders just like your Mom. It stops now. You are going to live. You are going to stop blaming things on yourself. You want to talk about blame I can sit around a campfire and tell you stories about the men and women I killed for two weeks straight. We are strong Maddie. We learn and move on. Maybe you don't go on anymore dates alone. Maybe you stop giving your Mom grief about looking for your future. But you don't stop living. You never stop! You are too damn special for that and I will be damned if I am going to stand around and watch you hide in fear. You want to be a big bad vampire one day? Why don't you start now. Death is part of life Maddie. You know that very well."

She stood there and didn't say a word. I wondered if I went too far. A tear fell down her cheek.

"You're right." She whispered.

"I know."

"So what do I do? How do I move on? How can I forget?"

"You don't forget. But you keep going. You talk to friends. You develop relationships. I won't lie to you. I won't say they will never be harmed because of us. But they could just as easily be harmed by something else not vampire related. That's life. But we will do our best to keep them safe. You know our best is pretty damn good."

"It's not my fault?"

"Nope."

"But…"

"You had no way of knowing Maddie. If you knew a vampire was stalking you, I would be the first to tell you that you should be careful. I'm telling you now to be careful. But we don't stop loving. We don't stop living. Because if we do they have won and we don't lose. Losing is not acceptable. We are winners remember? We win."

That got a smile on her face.

"Never gonna let that little comment go are you?"

"Nope. I will never forget it because you have always shown me it's the truth. You are a winner. You win. So stop acting like a loser and get back in the game."

She wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Thanks Peter. I love you. You know that right?"

"The one thing I am absolutely sure of in this world is the love I feel from you and your Momma. Gives me hope that maybe I am on my way to some sort of atonement. Because a damned bastard wouldn't deserve you two."

She nodded and got back on her horse. About half way back she smiled and took off. Damn that girl can ride fast. I spurred Ranger and we took off after her. When we were almost home I heard her laughing in the wind. Sounded like music. Wild and full of joy. Just the way I like her.

BPOV

I heard Maddie riding up to the house. It sounded like she was laughing. Thank God. Peter could always reach her on a level I couldn't. He didn't treat her like delicate glass. Maybe I shouldn't either. But I couldn't help myself. The house phone rang. I saw it was a private number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bella. Miss me? It has been a while."

"Yes, it has Victoria. Trust me; I can't wait till we meet again, face to face. It's all I've been thinking about lately."

"Bella you shouldn't be mad at me. We didn't even touch your precious daughter. She really is pretty. A spitting image of you in that clearing."

"What do you want Victoria?"

"Easy. I want your coven to attack the Volturi for me."

"And why would we do that?"

"You want your daughter to have a normal life right? Neither I nor Laurent will leave you in peace until the Volturi are gone. Your coven is the only one with a chance to take them out. The Romanians are hopeless fools."

"You will never get near my daughter again. You can deal with the Volturi yourself."

"You know what your weakness is, Bella? You haven't been a vampire long enough for the people you care about to die. You have connections. You have parents and in laws. You can't protect them all. Did you know your father snores? I know. I'm listening to him right now."

A/N

I'm kinda curious. What actor out there do ya'll envision Peter looking like? I know how he looks in my mind. I was just wondering what ya'll thought.


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own it.

Interesting response to the Peter question. Big macho guys. Almost makes me feel bad for what I am having Bella and Maddie do to him at the end of this chapter. No…Don't go look. Read it in order.

Chapter 24

BPOV

"Victoria you know if you hurt anyone in my family I will not rest until you are dead. If you want us to take out the Volturi for you then you must know how dangerous we are. Are you sure you really want to go this route?"

"The Volturi is after my Mate, Bella. We won't be slaves to them. I will do anything to protect him. If that means I have to kill off a few of your family members to ensure your cooperation then so be it. You can't protect them all. I only need one alive."

Think Bella. Peter just walked in. He is listening.

"Where does it stop Vicky? I kill the Volturi for you and then you want me to go after someone else. I mean seriously? You can't expect me just to do what you want."

"I don't give a damn Bella. Make your decision. You have three days. The Volturi will be in Alaska by then. You will know where they are. All three kings and their guard. Take them out or I start picking off loved ones. Don't bother looking for me. You will never find us. I will be watching to make sure it is done. See you soon kid."

"What the fuck was that all about?"

"Get Jasper and Alice, Peter. Please.

The family gathered in the living room, Maddie included. I wouldn't keep her out of this. I wanted to but she trusted me. I wouldn't break that trust.

"So what do we do?" I asked the gathered crowd. Alice was in a daze.

"Charlie is going to be okay Bella. I see him going to work in the morning with no problems."

"Well we aren't attacking the Volturi." Jasper responded.

"We have too." Peter replied.

"No, we have to find Victoria and Laurent and whoever this Mate of hers is. The Mate is probably the shield. That's why she is scared of the Volturi going after him."

"We can't find her Jasper." I told him growing frustrated.

"We know she is in Forks. She said she will be watching Alaska. She sure as hell isn't going to get in the fight. So we know she is in the Pacific Northwest."

"That narrows it down." I was being a bitch. But this was my family on the line.

"I agree with Peter. Let's wipe out the Volturi." I finally said.

"No."

"What?" Maddie said no. What the hell?

"We can't give into this bitch Mom. If we do, she will never stop threatening us. Maybe the word will get out about me. But nobody has threatened our family before. Her and her friends are the only three who know about our past. We have to end them. Jasper is right."

"I agree with Jasper, Bella."

"Of course you do Alice."

"Don't be like that. You know I agree with you most of the time."

"That's true Bella." Jasper confirmed.

"So we split up? Go to Forks and go to Florida?"

"No, we go to Alaska in three days. We avoid the Volturi and look for Victoria."

"We can't avoid the Volturi." I pointed out.

"Of course we can." Alice disagreed. "We will see if they come looking for us. They will never suspect Maddie being right next to them."

"WHOA! Hold the fuck up. Maddie isn't going anywhere near Alaska or vampires."

"You gonna leave me behind Mom?"

Shit. I looked at Peter who thankfully looked as disturbed at the idea as I was.

"I'm safer with the family Mom."

"You have school…"

"Fuck School Mom!"

"Maddie watch your mouth!"

"Don't you get it? This life we have is over! It's time to leave. If we are ever going to have any peace anymore it won't be here and you know it!"

"I'll be damned Maddie!"

"And everyone else will be too Mom!"

I took off. I couldn't stay in that room. I didn't tear anything up. I just ran. I was 10 miles away when I stopped and screamed at the heavens and fell to my knees. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. I was being led by the nose and I didn't like it.

Maddie was right. This life was over. Everything we worked for. Everything I worked for. Because Carlisle Cullen couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut.

They would have found us eventually. But Maddie would have had her life by then. She would have been turned by then.

She would never have children. She says she didn't want them. I didn't either when I was her age. But then I had her. I am so thankful. I never planned it. It was fate's way of giving me a gift I never expected. It wasn't easy. But we did it together.

She would never change her mind. If I didn't change her, someone would. Or worse kill her. My baby never had a chance to be normal. I wish I knew who to blame. Maybe no one was to blame.

My cellphone went off. I looked down and there she was.

"Hey baby."

'Mommy I'm sorry."

"I am too sweetie. I'm just…I don't know what to do."

'I know Mom. I will do whatever you want. If you want to stay, go, I don't care. Just don't leave me behind."

"I will never leave you behind baby."

"Come home?"

"I'm on my way."

I arrived home a couple minutes later.

The four had been joined by Garrett and Charlotte.

"Okay, Peter, Jasper. What do we do? You guys are the planners. Peter wants to attack the Volturi. Jasper you want to go after Victoria and Laurent. What are we going to do men?"

It was Peter who spoke.

"Bella we have contacted some a ranching company that will take care of this place. We need…we need to leave regardless. The Volturi will make Eleazar talk. I think we should maybe head to Forks. At least Port Angeles. Hole up there. Look for Victoria. Keep an eye out on the Webers and Charlie."

"And Renee?"

"It's Florida Bella. Victoria and Laurent won't want to fuck around in that much sunshine. Alice can watch Renee's future."

"And if it disappears?"

"We haul ass down there."

"It will be too late. We won't see Victoria move at all. We will have to watch Renee."

"It's the best plan we have right now."

"And Maddie's school?"

"Will have to come later Bella." Jasper whispered.

"And her riding?" I noticed Maddie had tears in her eyes. I wonder if this was all sinking in.

No one spoke so I did.

"Maddie say the word and we stay. Jasper and Alice can go and protect your grandparents. You can stay here and…"

I was about to say stay with Princess. But I wouldn't be that low. She knew what was at stake. It would be her decision.

"I think we should go Mom. I trust Peter and Jasper. School will always be there. Princess will be taken care of." She looked so sad. She was happy a few hours ago.

"Bella the three of us, we need to talk about Maddie and her...

"Peter please no…" I really didn't want to have this conversation now.

"Bella it has to happen at some point."

"We can't do it now. We kinda have things going on. You want to deal with a 17 year old newborn right now?"

"I know Bella. But when this is resolved…"

"We will talk about it." I figured Maddie would say something but for once she just sat, keeping her mouth shut.

"In the meantime Maddie you need to really think about if this is what you want."

"I've been thinking about it since I was 8 Mom. Nothing is going to change that."

I took a deep breath and nodded. I figured she wouldn't change her mind. Guess I won't be a grandmother.

"Call that Ranch Company then Peter. We leave in the morning. I have to tell the school. Maddie get to sleep. You are going to have a bad day tomorrow."

"Why Mom?"

"You are going to have to tell Princess goodbye for a while." I hate the look on her face but it needed to be said so she can start get her mind right. Better just to face it.

"Bella, what about the Cullens?" Alice asked.

"We leave them behind. What they do is their problem. So long as it isn't with us."

Maddie POV

This place sucks. It was the first apartment we looked at that had one next door for Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. It was small but I suppose it would do the trick. I needed to run. I needed speed. I needed my horse. At least Mom wasn't going to do something stupid like make me go to Fork's High. We were in Port Angeles. We had to be careful not to be seen. So it looked like I would be staying in for a while.

I honestly don't see why they just won't change me. So I'm 17. So was Char when she was turned. Alice isn't even sure what age she was. But nope. Stay inside Maddie. Stay safe.

This sucks.

"Baby, what do you want for dinner?"

"Chinese I guess?"

I was going to get fat sitting around. I stood up and walked to my room. I started my exercises and stretches. Peter at least brought me my punching bag. We had a three bedroom and he turned one room into a dojo of sorts. Very small but it would let me practice. Keep my mind busy.

I wonder what the Cullen's reaction was when we didn't show up for school yesterday. At least that put a smile on my face. Exercises done. What to do now? Shower? Nah.

"Mom where is Aunt Alice? I want to do my toes."

"She is out with Jasper, searching."

"You think Victoria is around?"

"I don't know. But I know we aren't going near Alaska. When she sees that, she will come back looking for us."

"She will come back to look for Charlie?"

"Maybe. But she won't get near him. She won't get near Angela or the Webers either."

Life. It's a bitch isn't it? You learn this when your best hope for a peaceful life relies on a pyscho vampire going to your grandfather who is the unknowing bait in the trap so your vampire mom and step daddy can kill said psycho vampire.

"So what do you want to do baby? You want me to do your toes?"

Mom absolutely sucks at painting toenails.

"I mean…I guess…do you want to? Because if not I can wait for Aunt Alice. I don't want to bother you…" Please no.

"I kind of suck at toes don't I?"

"No of course…" I always try to stick to a no lying policy with Mom. She can tell anyway. How to word this?

"Of course I would love for you to be able to paint my toenails. But I thought you were going to order dinner or something."

"Of course! Let me get you some Chinese ordered. That delivery menu we found looks like it will be really good."

That was easy enough.

I began unpacking the boxes we still hadn't gotten to. We had not packed a lot because we didn't plan on staying long. Not long at all. I don't think I am spoiled. We didn't live in some large mansion before. Just a nice farmhouse. But damn if I didn't need some open space. I remember the apartment Mom and I had after Dad died wasn't large. But I was smaller then. More space. Plus it was just the two of us. It was warm and it was home. Peter made our two houses since then homes. He also got me used to not being cooped up. Boxes of DVDs. I can't believe Peter insisted on packing this …

"Oh My GOD!"

"What?" Mom came in looking for the vampire crashing through the wall. I really should be more careful about my excitement.

"Look what I found Mom!"

I loved seeing that smile on her face.

"Think we can get Peter to watch it with us?"

"What makes you think we are going to give him a choice?" She smiled wickedly.

Peter POV

"This shield can't cover them both continuously can he Jasper?"

"Apparently he can."

"No need to be a smart ass."

"Sorry Peter. I'm just as frustrated as you. Those three aren't anywhere near here. I was hoping we could come across a trail but no such luck. Now we have to wait for her to come at us. Or worse. At Charlie or the Webers. Or Maddie…"

"I get it Jasper!"

"Sorry brother."

I understood where he came from. We had started at Charlie's and found several scent trails days old. They crisscrossed leading nowhere. Nowhere except La Push. It was easy to smell what came from there. The dogs Bella told us about.

"Maybe we should ask the dogs if they killed them. Think we could get that lucky?"

"We only know the numbers of the ones Bella saw. We don't know how many or exactly what they can do. We don't need another enemy right now."

"Yeah…" I was about to agree when my phone went off. A text from Bella. Everything is fine but I need you to come home.

"Heading back. You got this?"

"There is no this. Just a bunch of nothing."

"Stay clear of the dogs and let me know if anything comes up."

BPOV

"He is on his way sweetie. He should be here in about 10 minutes."

"Awesome. I can wait. Hey Mom since we have a few minutes there is something I want to talk to you about."

Okay. I can't imagine what she wanted to talk about other than turning into a vampire. I wish it had been that simple.

"What would you like to talk about Maddie?" I asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"Sex."

Oh.

Okay.

"Uh darling we had this discussion when you were twelve, remember?"

"God do I. I couldn't believe that's what you and Peter did with your free time."

She shuddered. I did a little too. It wasn't the most awkward conversation I ever had but it was right up there.

"So you have more questions about sex?"

"No, I have decide that I need to have sex."

"Uhh. Okay." God kill me now. Strike me down please.

"You should probably not discuss this in front of Peter. So who is it you want to have…sex…with?"

"I don't know. I'm not really sure I care. I just think I should have sex at least once."

Oh.

"You mean before you are turned?"

"Yes."

"Great. Meet someone. Fall in love. Have sex. After that we can talk about whether you still want to be a vampire."

"Yeah, not gonna happen Mom. I'm kind of on a time table here."

"No you are not!"

"Yeah, I kinda am Mom. No matter how many times we go round and round about this nothing is going to change. You know I don't have much time. I'm not stupid. But I don't want to be an eternal virgin."

"Baby, I don't think you …what I mean is…you can't just…wait, what I mean is you…"

I was fucking speechless. I had no words for this. C'mon Bella. You got this.

"So let's assume you are going to be changed before you have a relationship with a man you love. You plan to what? Grab the first guy that walks by and have sex with him?"

"Of course not, Mom!"

Thank God.

"He would have to be hot."

Kill me.

"Maddie if you just want, I mean sex means more than that. You should do it after you have known a person a long tie and have fallen in love."

"What is a long time?"

"I don't know. A year? Or so?"

"Didn't you get pregnant with me like a month after meeting Dad?"

"Yes. It was my first time. We weren't careful and thankfully instead of getting a demon child we got you. But I think we both would have been better prepared if we had waited. I mean if it wasn't for your Aunt Alice I would have lost it. Charlie was so mad. He was yelling all the time. I was so scared."

"What happened? When did it get better?"

"Well I had your Dad. Then Alice had a talk with Charlie. She must have yelled at him for an hour. Then she packed my belongings up and dragged me to her house. Charlie drove by the next day to apologize. It got better after that."

"Wow. I would have loved to have seen Aunt Alice yelling at Grandpa."

I smiled at the memory. It wasn't funny at the time. She tore into him fiercely. I was actually afraid for Charlie that night.

"But baby, you can't just meet a guy and…"

"How long did you and Peter wait?"

"Huh?"

"You. Peter. How long?"

"I don't really remember exactly…" That was one of the non lies we use on each other. I mean I don't exactly remember the exact time.

"Cause I remember after those vampires came into our home and Peter killed them. We went back to his house and you and he were alone while Aunt Alice distracted me. I didn't think much of it at the time. But I remember you kind of walking funny the next few days. Aunt Alice grabbing me when I walked to the backyard because I heard you moaning in that workshop. Yeah after the sex talk I began to put it together. You were a bad girl Momma. I bet you hadn't even known Peter for…what? A week or two?"

"He was my uhh… vampire mate."

"Yeah you stick with that excuse. Doesn't matter. We need to talk about how to get me laid."

"Maddie, we…you can't just grab a guy and have sex with him!"

"Well I sure as hell am not going to be turned without having sex. Seriously?"

"Why not? Vampire sex is more intense than human sex. You will love it. You will…"

"What about the physical parts Mom? You know how things get frozen in time…"

Alice walked in. Thank God. She will talk some sense into her. Bring some calm to this situation.

"Don't worry about it Maddie."

"Aunt Alice? What about my…"

"Maddie, I'm sure horseback riding took care of any problems you may have about that. If you are so worried about it though we can always go buy you a dildo. I saw the cutest pink one the other day online…"

"ALICE!"

Oh God make it stop.

"Geez Bella. We are just having a girl talk. I mean you have told her about masturbation right? You know about masturbation right Maddie?"

"Will you please stop using words like masturbation and dildos? Please!" Go away Alice. Go back where you came from.

"Honestly Bella I'm shocked you ever got pregnant. I mean did you have to read a book to see where Part A connects to part B while you were doing it?"

Go away Alice. I could paralyze her to make her shut up.

"Maddie, you know about masturbation right?"

I looked at Maddie, had in horror and half curious to know if she did.

"I mean, yeah I guess…" Maddie was blushing. Not so fun of a conversation now is it kid?

"You don't masturbate? What the hell Maddie? I do it a lot and I get sex on a more than regular basis."

"Alice!" we both screamed.

"What? The girl needs to let loose every now and again. How the hell do you survive Maddie? I mean are you telling me you have never taken care of business yourself?"

"Oh God." Maddie mumbled.

I was torn between my embarrassment and enjoying her embarrassment. This was a tough conversation to watch. Like a train wreck you know is coming but you can't turn your eyes away.

"I can't Aunt Alice." Maddie whispered.

"Of course you can. Everybody can. It's a lot better to do yourself than have some random guy off the street who will probably have body odor or make awkward noises."

"I live with a bunch of super hearing vampires! What do you expect me to do?" Maddie nearly yelled.

"Shower. Turn your sound system really loud. Be creative Maddie. Look, let your Aunt Alice help you out. There is a sex shop a few streets down. We can got there tonight. Your Mom and I can stay just outside the apartment building while you get it on. There are some that even have these little extensions that come out and massage your…"

"Hey girls! What's up?" Peter asked walking in. Oh thank God, Peter is here. I almost feel bad about what I am going to do to him.

Peter POV

"What's with the faces girls?"

"Oh just talking about girl stuff, Peter. Nothing you would be interested in."

"Alright then." Living with two women over the years has taught me if they say that, then it is really something I don't want to hear about.

"Baby, have a seat next to Maddie. We want to spend time with you."

Maddie looked so relieved she jumped to the end of the couch and patted the seat in the middle. I slowly walked up to the couch and sat down.

Bella walked behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

"This is ni…" I couldn't talk. Or move. Bella paralyzed me. I moved my eyes in a circle looking for her. She walked in front of me and smiled.

"I'm sorry baby. But the three of us haven't watched a movie together in so long. We wanted to spend quality time together."

/you don't have to paralyze me./

"Yeah Baby. I kind of do. Maddie needs this. So if you are good and think nice thoughts I will let you free in a couple of hours."

/You know I am going to spank you so long and hard when I get out of this that it will take you a month to have anything resembling an ass right?/

"Yeah, we will see about that. Now shut up and enjoy the show. I promise I will make it up to you."

My eyes turned to the TV. Oh no. She wouldn't. Oh shit, Maddie has the feather boa. Alice has makeup. I'm going to kill her. She wouldn't…

Oh lord they are going to do it…please anything besides that.

"Okay Aunt Alice. Start working on his toes and I will do his nails. Mom get the popcorn. It's time for some Mama Mia. I feel like being a dancing queen!"

Maddie kissed my cheek.

"You'll be a dancing queen with me right, Peter?"

They are so lucky I love them.


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own it

A/N- So I'm watching a crappy Horror movie last night as I tend to do in my free time, on Chiller Network called Maneater and I saw Maddie. Teen Maddie at least. Her name is Lacy Phillips and she plays a character named Pearl. She is who I picture Maddie looking like. If you're interested Google her image or check IMBD. Make sure to type Lacy Phillips Maneater casue there are a lot of Lacy Phillips out there. Also my beloved Sam Houston State Bearkats are playing Eastern Washington University in the National semifinals today. If I decide to have an army of bloodthirsty newborns destroy the inhabitants of Cheney Washington in the next couple chapters you will know that my beloved Bearkats' lost.

Chapter 25

BPOV

The fountain of Venus had just erupted and Sophie and her guests were dancing in the water when Alice and I smelled them. I touched Peter and unfroze him. He looked like he was going to grab me and take me to the bedroom for my spanking until his sense of smell caught up to him.

"What's going on Mom?" Maddie asked nervously.

"We are about to have some visitors sweetie. Please take the purple boa from Peter's neck."

"Should I wipe off the makeup?"

"No time. Get behind me."

I don't know if I expected them to kick the door in or come through the wall. Alice was in front of Maddie and they were both behind Peter and I. We were prepared for anything. Except a knock.

I looked at Peter shrugging my shoulders.

He looked back at me with his what the fuck look. Blue eye shadow really does bring out his eyes. Maddie was right. Focus Bella.

The knocking continued. "Uh hello? We know you are in there. We just want to talk. Please don't burn us up or magically throw any more light poles at us. Or make us blind. Please?"

Jacob Black.

He left out paralyzing. I suppose that option was still on the table. Freezing would probably work to. There was enough moisture in the atmosphere.

Peter backed behind me and I stood to the side of the door. I left the chain on the lock just to fuck with him and stuck my head in the opening.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, Bella."

"Jakey, how ya been?"

"Can I come in?"

"Who is with you? My daughter is here. I don't want any pets in the house that might harm her."

"Just me and my friend Sam. We need to talk."

"So talk. You know we can hear you in the hallway and I am betting you can hear us."

"That's not very social Bella. It's kind of rude."

"You said you were going to burn me to ashes the last time I saw. I was going for rude. How did that whole burning to ashes plan work anyway? Your friend's hair grow back?"

"Bella, let us in."

"Or what?" I whispered, smiling.

"How about I tell Charlie where to find his Turkish daughter?" Jake whispered.

"How about I rip your balls off and make you watch paralyzed as they burn in my hands and then kill every one you love?" I whispered back.

"You are a fucking psycho."

"Don't rush to judgment on something like that until all the facts are in."

"Alright then. I guess sweet little Bella Swan isn't so sweet now."

"Was your first clue when I lit your friend on fire? Or when I tried to shove a street light pole up your furry ass?"

"Please Bella. We have had vampires killing our people over the last few months. I can tell by your eyes it wasn't you. I'm guessing by your eyes that it isn't anyone you would hang out with."

"What's an imprint?"

"What?"

"When you were at my father's, I read your mind. You kept trying to stare at Maddie to see if she was your imprint. She wasn't. You were disappointed. I'm guessing imprint is like a mate. She is 17. What are you? 34, 35? I can't allow potential sex offenders into my residence. You should probably go register with the authorities anyway."

"Bella that was a total mis…"

"Lie."

"I'm not lying…"

"Lie."

"Bella we just want to ask you about a red headed vampire and a leech with dreadlocks. If it is that big a…"

"Why didn't you say so? Come in. Don't stare at me daughter."

PPOV

My senses were on fire. Everything about these two "men" made me want to kill them. They were dangerous. They smelled like shit. The Jake guy walked in first followed by an even bigger guy who was frowning.

"Nice makeup." He said. I thought at first he was talking to Bella, then I realized…

"Fuck you asshole.

"Get to the point. Where is the redhead?" Bella was still capable of rational conversation.

"We don't know. She shows up with her two goons once or twice a month. One guy with dreads and one average looking white dude, brown hair, about 5'10"."

"So why are you here?"

"We want to know if you might know her. She has been stepping it up around here the last couple weeks. Feeding on hikers like it was a Luby's Buffet." The Jake guy said. He looked over at…I'm gonna rip his fucking…

"Alice, take Maddie to her room please."

"No, wait."

Damn, Maddie. Can't you just do as you're told for once?

I watched Maddie pick something up from the desk by the wall and walk up to Jake.

"You tried to attack my mother the last time I was here."

"Yeah, it was a total mis…FUCK!" and he was on the ground.

Maddie has just hit a werewolf with a hammer in his nuts. Maddie had been hanging pictures earlier in the day. I guess Maddie just hung another one.

"Nobody threatens my mother."

Jake was clutching his man parts on the ground. I had to laugh a little at his pain. Bella was holding in a smile.

"I'm going to my room Mommy. Let me know when you put the dogs out."

Sam was staring at Jake and then at Maddie and then back at Jake. Jake took a deep breath and tried to stand. Almost made it, nope down again. There you go.

"What do you think about my makeup now, big guy?" I asked the motherfucker standing.

"I think she overreacted a little, don't you?" He responded, helping his friend Jake up off the ground.

"You tried to kill her mother, my Mate. You are lucky you are standing. If I didn't need information from you the three of us could…"

"Why don't we…"

"Boys! Not that I don't appreciate a little male testosterone every now and again but you guys really stink and it is going to take a while to get your odors out of my apartment. Let's get down to business."

"Do you know her?" Jake gasped out. Damn that had to hurt.

"She is why we are here. She wants us to attack another coven or she says she will start killing Bella's family members."

"Oh. So are you going to attack…?" Sam asked

"Nope. We are going to find her and end her."

"Where is she?"

"If we knew we wouldn't be here smelling you guys would we? We would be killing them. Pay attention." Bella pointed out

"Can't you guys like track other vampires?"

"Can't you?"

"She is too fast."

"Workout. See if you can't get faster. Get come of those parachutes that you trail behind you and do sprints. Maybe some plyometric exercises like Maddie does sometimes. Turn on some Rocky music. Chase chickens." I helpfully offered.

"Chickens?" Sam asked.

"Ever tried to catch a chicken? Slippery little fuckers. You can catch a chicken you can probably catch most vampires."

"What is your plan?" Sam asked looking annoyed. I guess he didn't want to chase chickens.

"We don't have one. We are kind of waiting and watching."

"Waiting for her to attack you?"

"Something like that." I told him shrugging my shoulders. It seemed like a better plan than they had.

"Would you be interested in working together?"

"NO!" Bella said immediately.

"We could help each other. We want the same things." Sam pointed out.

"I've seen your pack in action first hand. You kinda suck. You will just get in the way and get hurt."

"Bullshit!" Jake sort of shouted while still holding his nuts.

"Dang Mom. You haven't let the dogs out yet?" Maddie asked walking back into the room.

"They were leaving now." Bella replied. Jake dropped a card on the lampstand.

"Here's my number. Call us if you come to your senses. Oh and make sure not to come to La Push. Vampires aren't allowed there. We see you and…"

"Seriously?" I can't believe this shit.

"What?"

"You just admitted you can't take one red head and her two cronies and got your nuts knocked off by a 17 year old girl and you think you can tell us what to do. There are 6 of us. Bella kicked the crap out of your whole pack by herself. If I want to stay in La Push tonight I will be at your house and I will kick your ass off the top bunk because I like the top bunk. Luckily for you we can't stand the smell of wet dog so we will stay away unless we are chasing someone. If we are you better stay the fuck out of our way."

The big guy nodded and began pulling Jake to the door. He didn't look happy.

"You may want to put some ice on those nuts, puppy." Maddie smirked as Jake limped out. Sam turned around.

"How did you know we can heal quickly and he wouldn't be permanently harmed?"

Maddie looked disappointed.

"You can heal quickly and he won't be permanently harmed? That sucks." With that she turned around and walked back to her room.

Sam shook his head and he and Jake were gone.

BPOV

"Maddie do we really have to do this?"

"I'm as embarrassed as you Mom." Highly doubtful Maddie.

"Why couldn't you bring Alice?"

"She would make too much of a scene. Please just do this with me. Do you want to wait outside?"

"No! Are you out of your mind? I almost got raped once in this city. I'm not letting you go in there with who knows what kind of perverts alone."

"Haven't you ever bought one of these? I don't know what I'm looking for."

"I bought one about a year after your father died but I did it through the mail. Okay, Alice ordered it for me. It came in a brown wrapped box. I didn't open it for three weeks."

"Great. Couldn't you call her?"

"You know if I call her she will be here in minutes."

"I'm surprised she didn't see this."

"She did. I told her she couldn't come. She didn't argue for some reason. But if I call her she will be here. Look it can't be that hard…I mean…"

"Oh God." Maddie blushed.

"Hey you are the one that said you needed one of these things. I'm the one who has to hide it from Peter. You know if he finds out about this, the hell he will give us? Neither of us will ever live it down."

Please God, don't let Peter find out. I had visions of him sitting on the couch watching football with a dildo next to him calling the dildo his son in law. That was tame compared to what he is capable of. We walked in and the ring over the door rang of course. Dammit why do they always put one of those in the shop you really don't want people to see you walk into?

Like clockwork every head in the shop turned towards us. I refused to read a single mind in this place. It wasn't going to happen. Some things you can't un see.

"I think they are in the back." Maddie whispered.

"Of course they are."

We were both dressed very casual and conservatively. Still I could feel the eyes on us as we walked back through the shop.

"Crap Mom. There are so many? Does that one have…why is it so shiny? It looks like it's covered in pearls"

"I think it spins."

"Why would it…oh hell no. That one has a handle like a chainsaw on it!"

"Yeah. I know. Can we please just get out of here?"

"I thought you didn't want me to grab the first hot guy that walked by?"

"It doesn't seem like such a bad idea right now." I admitted.

"Look at the purple one. You think it's too big?"

"I don't know!" I whispered sharply. "What am I? The dildo expert?"

"You are an older woman who should be giving me guidance. I wonder if anyone works here. Maybe they could help?"

"Yeah, the guy behind the counter with the half bald head and horn rimmed glasses and overcoat seems to be an employee. Why don't you go ask him?"

"Mom!"

"Look we are attracting a lot of stares. Pick one already." I was so ready to get out of here.

"The blue one doesn't seem too big and doesn't appear to have any movable parts that could accidentally turn on and hurt me." I shuddered at the image. I remembered the look on her face the first time she came out of a gynecologist's office. I didn't want to see that face again.

"Fine." I grabbed the box and grabbed her hand, moving quickly to the front, keeping Maddie in front of me. These perverts could stare at my ass all they wanted. They wouldn't be staring at my daughters. We walked up to the perv at the counter and placed the box on the counter.

"You are gonna need lube."

"Excuse me?"

"Hey lady. Just a suggestion."

"Keep your suggestions to yourself." I seethed giving him the best, I'm a vampire and will kill you, look I could muster. I whispered to Maddie.

"I can't believe the number of perverts that come into this place…" I whispered to Maddie.

I barely heard the conversation of the perverts who walked in the door.

"You would not believe what this girl can do in this movie, man. I don't think a vampire chick could do this. I know Char doesn't bend that way…"

Maddie and I both turned at the word vampire.

Peter and Garrett saw us at the same time.

Maddie and I stood staring at them, the pretty blue dildo box clutched in her hand. Peter stared at us with his mouth open.

"Peter, Garrett." I said nodding. Don't break eye contact Bella. Act natural.

"Girls." Peter nodded then his eyes went to the box in Maddie's hand. She whimpered and moved a little closer to me.

"What brings you here?"

"Uh, Garrett wanted to get a movie…or something."

"Charlotte!" Garrett shouted.

"Excuse me?" Keep it casual Bella.

"Yes we were picking up something for Charlotte."

"What are you doing here girls?" Peter asked.

"Uh, Alice wanted us to stop by and uh…"

"Hey ladies, you gonna pay for that dildo before the girl crushes it? And I'm telling you, that you are going to want to get some sort of lube gel with that. Straight up latex does not feel good. Trust me."

Maddie whimpered again and clutched me a little tighter.

I turned around and laid cash on the counter sure not to touch him. I'm not sure how much it was. He placed change on the counter which I grabbed and Maddie and I began to walk out.

Peter followed us out.

"So uh, I guess we will be heading home. You should probably go with Garrett and help him find the video of the flexible woman."

"Yeah, uh…"

"Look can we just all agree never to mention this again?" I begged Peter with my eyes.

"Yeah, I can do that. Maddie?" Peter asked.

"Oh God, I'm already wishing this had never happened and I will wake up any minute."

"Good. See you girls at home then?"

"Yep."

PPOV

So we were sitting in the apartment watching a new game show. It was kind of stupid. It was kind of like the Price is Right but not really and people could take things but you could not let them then you lie to them at the end and if you both lie nobody wins but if only one of you lies the liar gets everything. The crap they come up with on TV nowadays. But no one was saying anything. It was for the best. Jasper and Alice were on the floor watching. Both were smiling. I hate them. I hate them both. No way she didn't she see that coming. Jasper is the one who suggested Garrett get the movie so I could see what he was talking about.

Bella stood up suddenly.

"What?"

"I see it!" I heard Alice yell.

"Victoria and Laurent and her mate are being attacked. Three of the Romanians have found them. They are outside…"

"Seattle! Outside of Seattle. His shield is down. He is being attacked! They are going to win the fight in a few minutes. Bella stop looking and lock on." Alice directed. She was very excited. So was I. I needed a fight and I wanted to get out of this dump.

"I got them. They may leave but I know where they are right now. I know where they have been staying. We have to hurry. Let's go."

We all ran to the door until we realized tiny light footsteps were following. Bella and I turned around.

"I'm going right? Who is giving me a ride?"

"Uh…"

"I got it." Char responded running into the room.

"Mom! Peter!"

"Maddie, no time for this crap. Stay!"

We ran before she could say anything else.

Thirty minutes later and we were outside of Seattle. Bella lost the trail a few minutes ago when the shield must have gone back up. But she knew where they had been. A minute later and we saw it in the darkness. A bonfire. Looked like they did win.

We slowed when we saw them. We were up wind. They couldn't smell us.

"They are coming out the west side in…"

"Thirty seconds Alice. I got it." Bella replied.

We ran silently around the wharf. Sure enough here they came. Looks like all three of them survived.

"Now." Jasper whispered. We circled him. They were a little surprised to see us.

"What the hell?"

"Afternoon Victoria. Laurent." Bella smiled.

"Bella?"

"Who the hell…Mike? Mike Newton?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? What the fuck are you doing here Mike?"

"Well, I'm a vampire. Like you, it looks like. How crazy is this?"

Fucker was smiling. How did he know Bella?

"Uh, you want to introduce us darling?"

"This is Mike Newton. We went to school together. Apparently he is Victoria's mate."

"Yeah when Vicky told me we were using some girl named Bella and her family I had no idea it was you."

"That's too bad Mike." Bella replied.

"What is Bella?"

"Your Mate killed my daughter's date. She threatened my father. She threatened my entire family. She has to die now."

"Bella we can talk …"

"Shut up Laurent."

"Bella, I'm sorry but I can't let you harm Vicky."

"Yeah the problem is I wasn't asking for your permission Mike."

"Michael, they will attack you. Stay strong and do not drop your shield!"

Yep, Victoria was scared. She was going to throw her Mate at us while trying to escape. Cold blooded. It would drive her insane eventually but I don't imagine it will make a difference to her much.

Laurent tried to rush Jasper. Bad mistake.

"Peter stay away from Victoria."

"Bella your powers won't work."

"You can have Mike. I don't need powers though. This bitch nearly got me killed once. She is mine."

I walked slowly up to Mikey who was not looking good. I saw an arm come flying from the right side and hit him in the head. Laurent's arm.

"Hey look man. I don't want any trouble." Yeah he was scared.

"That's too bad son. Cause trouble is what you got."

I hit him and he dropped. This was going to be too easy. Alice went to help Bella but Bella held her back with a word.

"Stay out of it, Alice."

BPOV

I stared at her as we circled each other.

"You look great Bella. Immortality really suits you."

"Mike? Really?"

"I saw him while I was in Forks looking for you. You had moved on by then but he was there. He caught my eye and he was mine. You understand."

"Not really my concern. But why would you want to curse anyone to be your mate you fucking bitch? That's just not right."

"Of course it's right. He is a shield and I can't be caught. We make a perfect team." She turned to run but Garrett close lined her.

He picked her up and tossed her at my feet.

"Thank you Garrett."

"Of course Bella."

"Get up Vicky. Time we had this out. No powers. Just me and you. Only one of us is coming out of this in one piece."

"Your friends will never allow me to live after I kill you."

"My family will let you walk away if you can take me. I promise. Unlike you, my promises are genuine. So get up. Let's do this. Because the only way out of this is through me."

The bitch screamed and charged me. She was quick. I felt myself pushed back in her arms and rolled on the ground. Her fist came down and I barely moved my head out of the way in time. That would have hurt. I bucked my head I wrapped my legs around her head and twisted. She flipped to the ground and I rolled on top of her. Bitch grabbed my hair and I head butted her. A knee in the crotch. She felt that. Oww.

Bitch elbowed my chin. I jumped back to regroup. Ground and pound wasn't my preferred style anyway.

She hopped to her feet and charged, not wasting anytime. I charged her as well. As we were about to collide she went low and I went high grabbing her red mane as we crossed. I didn't let go and heard her neck snap. The sudden stop dropped us both. Her head was turned around and I grabbed it to continue its progress. Bitch tried to bite my finger and I let her go. She was not getting her teeth on me. We both stood up and hit each other in the face. I got her eye and she got my jaw. I landed and checked on Peter and Jasper. Alice was lighting body parts and the boys were watching me.

C'mon Bella. Jasper will make you train for hours and hours if you don't do better than this.

Victoria was twenty yards away straightening her hair. I looked at my hand and saw a long red lock clenched in my fist.

She looked pissed. She charged again. Instead of charging I waited. I wanted to look and see what she would do. But I said no powers. We were doing this the old fashioned way.

She got within inches and I jumped up and came straight back down with my knee into her back halting her progress and planting her in the ground face first. I punched her in the back of the head as her face rose from the dirt.

"End it Bella." I heard Peter say from the side. He was right. It was time to go home. Eww I hate this part. Twisting her head to the side I bit into her neck. Gross. But I kept biting. Until I heard the snap. Ripping back on her hair I was staring at her decapitated head. She was blinking. Ewww…gross!

I threw her head at Peter who caught it and tossed it into the fire that was currently burning the remains of Laurent and poor stupid Mike Newton. Jasper threw Vicky's body in as well. Poor Mike. Of all the rotten luck to be mated to that bitch. He really was a sweet, dull guy. Even if he did go around telling people my senior year that my baby was his and AJ didn't know. Asshole. Come to think of it, I am kind of glad he is dead. No that's wrong. He didn't deserve to die for starting rumors. I mean, okay maybe I was a little happy that he was dead, but this was sad, we shouldn't…I remember AJ hitting him in the cafeteria and getting suspended for three days. He broke Mike's jaw though. Mike baited him. That was a long three days in school without AJ. You know what? Fuck Mike. I'm glad the fucker is dead.

"Bella? You okay?"

"What?" I snapped out of my internal monologue to remember where we were. "Yeah I'm great. Let's head home okay?"

Peter gave me a strange look but nodded. Jasper and Alice took off and we followed. Danger averted. We hadn't even gotten settled in and we could move already. Because there was no way we were living in those crappy apartments this close to Alaska. I could tell the Volturi were in Alaska right now. At least they were entering it. They would be at the Denali's soon. It was time to relocate. There were no Romanians around that I could tell. The three that attacked Victoria's crew must have been a search team who found more than they could handle. Whatever they were doing, it wasn't my problem. I just had to hide my daughter. Their little war was their business.

We arrived back in the apartment. Char was sitting watching TV. She motioned to Maddie's room. I walked in to see her lying on the bed with her headphones on. She was listening to rap. My gangsta daughter.

"You kill the bitch?"

"Yep."

"Can we talk about me becoming a vampire now?"

Dammit.

A/N

As I write this, my Bearkats are up 35-0 going into the half. If things continue this way in the second half, the fine people of Cheney Washington will be safe from the newborns.


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own it

Here is something to wake you up on a Sunday morning. No comedy in this one. No intentional comedy anyway. This is the end of Maddie's teen years. Now the real fun is going to start.

Chapter 26

BPOV

"Yeah, right there baby." I whimpered. He found my G spot so easily I really didn't need to guide him. I felt every blade of grass on my back as he continued to press me into the ground, my legs spread open and wrapped around him. He was fucking me so hard. His mouth was on my nipple, biting down the hard tip and flicking it with his tongue. I felt my nails breaking his skin on his back slightly. I couldn't hold him tight enough. The pressure starting inside me and spreading into my belly was beginning to overtake me. Peter didn't need any fancy tricks to make me cum. He just had to throw me down and take me. I felt so small in his arms. Small and safe. As long as he was inside me everything was right in the world. Unlike his personality most of the time, when he made love to me he did it with such and urgency, passion and intensity, you would never guess he was the laid back joker he acts like most of the time. . Oh fuck, he just somehow got deeper. This never gets old. I could live my eternal life underneath him while he fills me up and takes his pleasure form me. I couldn't hold back anymore and my hips tried to buck around his but my hips were pressed solidly into the ground that was quickly imprinting with the shape of my back and ass. I couldn't move so I just lay, surrendering, trying to melt into him. His mouth met mine while I moaned and I felt him spill into me. He never stopped. He never did. Just continued to pound inside me like a runaway train. There was no stopping him. His fingers gripped my thighs and I felt my flesh press into my legs where his fingertips were. There was no escape. I did not want one. His mouth rose above mine.

"Who do you belong to Bella?"

"You baby. You forever." I whispered, barely able to talk.

"You damn well belong to me. You are mine. Body and soul you belong to me." I knew what was coming next. I tensed, ready for the orgasm that always follows. The mind blowing orgasm that shakes me to my core.

He dropped his mouth to where my shoulder met my throat and bit. It was painful at first. But then I felt him. His cock in me. His teeth in me. The pleasure radiating from his mouth. The orgasmic bliss that started at my pelvis and my neck and met in the middle. I screamed and shook as if I was having a seizure. He held me even tighter, never stopping fucking me. He only fucked me slower and stronger. I couldn't stop shaking. I completed melted inside and out. I couldn't move. I couldn't even clench his cock tightly inside me. He had conquered my body and soul. Finally his teeth left my body and my legs dropped from his waist. He lay stretched out on me, licking the fresh bite mark on my neck to make it fade slightly. It would always be there. It was my mark. I had marked him once as well. But he kept coming back to mine. And I wasn't going to complain. He dominated my body down below. He dominated my soul up top. He began licking me, starting at my toes and not stopping until he had placed his sweet scent over every inch of the front of my body. I rolled over in the grass and he gently brushed the grass and leaves from my back and continued scenting me. His hands stopped at my ass, and I briefly wondered if he was going to take me there. Instead I felt his tongue continue to make sure every part of my body was clean and smelt of him. I don't know why he felt the need to mark and scent me. Nobody was on this island except for Alice, Jasper and Maddie. I guess he just did it because he loved doing it.

"I love you so much baby." I whispered, feeling his tongue leaving the small of my back and continuing up. I had my hands on my arms and felt so relaxed I could have lain like this for days.

"I love you with my whole soul, my Bella." He breathed into my skin. I shivered. Only Peter can make me shiver.

My soul mate. The one who completes me. The gift I was given when I felt so alone. He lifted me up into his arms and placed me on my feet.

"Don't you dare take a shower when we get back to the house. I want you smelling just like this."

"Okay." I whispered. He kissed me deeply and we walked slowly, hand in hand back to the Island house. We were on an island Jasper and Peter owned together. A place they bought after I was changed, which they decided our family would use to get away from it all. 60 miles of the Costa Rican Coast, uninhabited and far away from shipping lanes. It was the last place vampires would look for us. It was a place for Maddie to rest, and relax. To enjoy her last human days. We had been here for 6 months. I held her off, by saying she did not want to go through Christmas dealing with new born issues. I held her off somehow until she had her 18th birthday on this very Island. There was no holding her off any longer. Peter and Jasper had discreetly had ships supplying the island with game for the past 6 months. We swam into Costa Rica every few weeks to feed. But that wouldn't be good enough for Maddie. She didn't need to be around people at all. I trusted her not to kill people. But I knew if she accidentally did, it would weigh on her soul for eternity. I wouldn't take chances and the family agreed.

We saw her next to Alice's sparkling form lying on the beach. They were sunbathing. At least Maddie was. Alice was just enjoying the warmth. Maddie was concerned about her appearance as a vampire. She had Alice put her through several waxings in places I didn't like to think about before I found out. I was going to tell her that vampires have no body hair below the neck when they were turned but the damage was done and I really did not want her pissed at Alice this close to being a newborn.

"Hello baby girl."

"Hello Bella."

"I was talking to Maddie."

"I know. I just like being called baby girl occasionally." Alice smiled. Dork.

"When Mom?"

I took a deep breath and looked at Peter. He gave me a knowing look. After several months of deep discussions we determined that it was no point in trying to stop her. It was also determined that this was for the best.

"When do you want to Maddie?"

"Since I turned 16."

"Okay."

"Okay? Really?" she squealed.

"You do realize you are getting excited about three days at least of the most excruciating pain imaginable?"

"I can take it, Mom."

"You won't have a choice. Once it is done, there is no stopping."

"I know." She was so serious. I felt tears that wouldn't fall pooling in my eyes.

"Tonight. Enjoy the day. Eat, drink. Tonight we change you." I whispered, turning to walk away.

"Mom?"

I stopped but didn't turn around. I didn't want her to see the look on my face.

"Yes Maddie?"

"I want everyone to do it."

"What?"

"Everyone. I want you, Peter, Alice and Jasper to bite me."

I slumped my shoulders. A part of me was glad she didn't want me to do this alone. Another part worried me greatly. Could I stand by and watch others bite my baby? I suppose I could close my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

It was her choice. I had to remember that.

"Unless it bothers you. Then it can be just us if…"

"No baby. This will be exactly the way you want it."

I started walking away again so I could go sob in the bedroom with Peter holding me when I heard her again.

"Mom, hold on."

I stopped walking again. I heard her walk up behind me, her gentle hands in my hair.

"You had a couple twigs and some leaves in your hair. I got them."

I finally turned to see her smiling at me. She winked and hugged me. She walked back to the sun chair, sitting and watching the waves while Alice read a magazine next to her.

My baby girl.

PPOV

Bella was quiet when we got back to the house. She turned on the TV and waited patiently for the satellite to pick up a signal. Jasper walked up and whispered to her. She nodded her head and I could see she began to relax allowing Jasper to work his magic on her. I mouthed a thank you to Jasper and walked outside.

Taking out my phone I ran to the highest peak on the Island.

"Hey Petey. What's shaking? How is our girl?" Garrett answered. Same greeting every time.

"We are changing her tonight."

"We can be there by morning if you want."

"Nah. Wait a few weeks. You know how disorienting it can be. The fewer vampires the better. Between Jasper and Bella keeping her calm I think we will be okay. I will give you the all clear as soon as she is ready. I know she misses you guys."

Garrett and Char spent a few months with us here. Basically through Christmas to Maddie's dismay. Hell to all our dismay. Charlotte bought her a vibrator and Garrett bought her ten 24 packs of batteries. The blush on her face could have lit the night. If Bella and I could have blushed we would have. Awkward. Very fucking awkward.

Bella and I had gotten her a diamond bracelet. She cried a little. Jasper bought her a mood ring, and Alice got her clothes, as always. Mostly bikinis I would never let her wear and other assorted beach wear. Our time on the Island had been very peaceful. The peace would be short lived. We had Maddie's newborn year to get through and in a couple years we couldn't ignore the fact that Bella and Maddie's deaths would have to be faked. We may be able to hold off five more years. It killed Bella. It killed Maddie. But Maddie made the decision. She told Bella if it came down to a choice of her grandparents or spending forever with Bella she would always choose Bella. Nothing would ever change her mind.

"So what is going on in the States?"

Bella and Alice had both decided to only look occasionally for our future on the Island. We didn't want to know what was going on with the so called war. Fuck them and their power games. Still it paid to keep up with the news.

"It appears the war has moved back overseas where it belongs. Three major battles so far. No major losses on either side. Eleazar continues to search the U.S. for potential gifted humans and vampires while the Volturi hold Carmen in Italy. The States are fairly quiet other than vampires avoiding Eleazar. The Cullens are nowhere to be found. They are hiding very low, protecting Eddie."

"Good. If they are hiding, they aren't bothering us."

"What are you going to do if the Volturi come after your family?"

'Kill them all."

"We will be there with you."

"Never doubted it for a second."

"How long are you planning on staying there?"

"At least a year."

"Good. You will keep our girl safe there. Stay until this all blows over."

"Ten four. See you in a couple weeks brother."

I walked back towards the house and smelt a cheeseburger. Maddie's favorite food. Ketchup, mayo, lettuce, sweet pickles, Swiss cheese, and sesame seed buns. The last one she would ever eat. I wondered how Bella would cope with that. Cooking for Maddie was one of the joys in her life.

I admit I was excited a little. This would make Maddie so much safer.

I admit I was extremely depressed as well.

I remember her telling me to save her mother. When she said that, she sealed her own fate as well. The funny thing is, at 7 years old she already realized this. She knew it. She would never leave her mother. I wonder if all mothers and daughters have the same bond as these two. Probably. But Maddie and Bella always seemed to have a little more. They couldn't survive without each other. I guess after AJ died, they clung to each other like they were each other's lifelines and would never let go. Tonight would be the glue that cemented all of us together forever. But especially those two. I was touched that she wanted all of us to be a part of it.

How was I going to bite her? I loved her with my whole soul, just as much as I loved Bella. The idea of hurting her was too much to bare.

It had to be done.

Maddie POV

Mom was so upset, but she was putting a brave face on. Peter was upset as well. He wasn't cracking jokes like normal. They were sitting next to each other on the couch. I ran and jumped between them. Of course they moved out of the way before I could land. I watched the news in silence sitting between them and holding both their hands.

Finally the sun went down. It was time to be brave. I had been preparing for this since I was 8. The moment had arrived.

"It's time Mom."

She let out a breath and nodded. I got up and walked to the bathroom, taking care of business for the last time and then getting in the shower. I may go through hell over the next couple of days but I would do it smelling good.

I picked a white strapless sun dress that ended just above my knees. The strapless part would allow Mom to pull it down and bite me over my heart. I walked into my bedroom to see Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice at the end of my bed and Mom and Peter at the head of the bed. Aunt Alice had placed white satin sheets on the bed. I also saw straps at the head and foot of the bed. Uncle Jasper told me these would only be used the first couple of days so I wouldn't fall off the bed while jerking around in pain or injure my skin trying to claw my way out of it. Uncle Jasper has a way with words.

I lay down on my back, placing my head on the pillow. Four pale faces stared down at me.

"How do you want this Maddie?"

"I want Aunt Alice to bite my wrists and Uncle Jasper to bite my ankles. Peter…I want you to bite my neck and Mom, I want you to bite me over my heart."

They all nodded. Mom had so much venom in her eyes I can't believe tears weren't falling.

"I love you all. Mom. I love you so much. You know this."

She nodded and rubbed my head. The same way she still does when I have the occasional nightmare. She still lays with me at night. She wouldn't have to do that any longer. Now we can hold each other at night.

"I love you my Maddie." I was glad she didn't ask me if I still wanted this. Maybe she had accepted it. My heart was racing. I was scared.

"I love you all. Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper. Peter. Peter you have been so much to me and Mom. You really did save our lives in more ways than one. I can never thank you enough. I love you Peter."

"I love you too, Maddie."

Aunt Alice whispered in my ear that she loved me and Uncle Jasper did the same.

I turned and saw Peter place the framed photo of my Dad next to the bed. I wonder how he would feel about this. I knew though in my heart. He would never want me to leave Mom. He would understand.

"I love you Dad." I whispered. Mom and I had never been particularly religious. But I knew he heard me from somewhere. If vampires and wolves and other things existed, Heaven must. I knew he was there, watching over me and Mom. He gave us Peter.

"I'm ready."

I calmed my breathing, just like I do in martial arts. Mom leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips. Soon she would feel the same way she did to me before she was turned. I had gotten so used to her cool skin, I wasn't sure how I would react.

"I love you, Baby."

I felt the top of my dress being lowered, still protecting my modesty. She placed her lips over my heart. She sobbed. Please be strong Mom.

She bit me.

It felt weird at first. Not a big deal. It was warm. She broke the skin. I could feel that. Peter leaned down and whispered that he loved me. I felt his lips on my neck and then his teeth. He hesitated and finally bit. Oh my God, that hurt. I felt sharp pains on my ankles and wrists and tried to jerk back. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. The straps were going around my wrists and ankles. The warm feeling was getting hotter. Hotter. The burning. I tried to pull at the straps but they held me down. I felt a cool hand on my forehead and my mother was sobbing. Mom was upset. I had to get to Mom. I kept jerking but soon my back was on fire. Everything was on fire. I felt like I should be burning, like I imagine a burger being placed on a grill.

I finally screamed. I couldn't hold it in, any longer. Once I screamed I couldn't stop. The fire wasn't going away. Calm down Maddie. You knew this would happen. You were warned countless times over the years. Mom did it so she could stay with me. I could do this. I managed to stop my scream and bit my lip. I could taste blood. Someone put something in my mouth and I bit down on it. I couldn't stop jerking but I could moan into whatever the hell was in my mouth. I couldn't think it hurt so bad. I finally got my breathing under control and tried to accept the pain. I thought I could meditate myself through this. I was wrong.

I lost track of time. Time did not exist for me any longer. I thought over my life. Mom said to remember as best I could so I would retain my human memories. She told me when she was turning she thought of every minute she spent with Dad and I, and every minute after he died.

I tried my best to keep my memories of Dad. But I was so young. The only clear memory I had of him when I was human was kissing the computer screen the last time I saw him. I had images and flashed but over the years sadly my memories faded of the hugs. I remembered flashed of him tickling me in bed in the morning. I remembered waking early and crawling in between him and Mom in the mornings. I remembered parts of his funeral but mostly the look on Mom's face. That hopeless heartbreaking look. A look I never wanted to see on her face again.

I remembered how Peter made her smile when she met him. How I watched them talk while I was getting my hair curled in the San Antonio Mall and seeing her smile. Realizing that I was going to have to accept that the strange pale goofball wasn't going away and making my mind up that I would find out what he was, no matter what. I remembered the look in his eyes when he protected us from those vampires. When he and Uncle Jasper saved me from that red head. I remembered all the little things he did even though I was a complete bitch at times to him.

The entire time I was remembering I was burning. I was in hell. A part of me would have agreed to death if it meant the pain stopped. But another part of me was stronger than this. I could do this. I had to do this. It was done. Like Mom said, there was no stopping it. I didn't want to.

Finally the pain began to lessen. Not much but enough that I noticed. I could once again feel the cool hand on my forehead and was able to breathe a little deeper. I was aware enough to feel the cool cloth running up and down my legs and the one on my chest.

My heart was slowing. It felt like I was suffocating. I couldn't feel it. Only a few beats. I took a deep breath and then, my heart stopped. The pain was gone. It was over. I could feel everything. I tried to sit up, thinking I couldn't after the pain I had been in. Suddenly I was in a seated position. I felt alive. No pain. Just…I felt strong. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Mom. Peter was right next to her. My God they were beautiful. It was like seeing them for the first time.

BPOV

"Maddie baby? Do you know where you are?"

"Yes." She answered then her hand flew to her mouth. I remembered the feeling. Hearing my voice for the first time. Her voice still had the same sound but was no distorted by breath or coughing or any number of things that affect our speaking.

"Where are you at Maddie?" I had to be sure.

"The Island."

"Do you understand what has happened?"

She made a strange face.

"Of course. I'm like you Mom."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. I had been scared that she wouldn't remember me.

"I'm…my throat is burning. I thought we didn't get sick? Is something wrong?"

"No baby. That is the thirst. You need to feed. It will get better with time."

"Okay. Can I…Can I go feed?"

"Yes. Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I feel amazing." She smiled. She was still as beautiful as ever. She hadn't changed much. She hadn't needed to.

She ran to me and hugged me. Jasper jumped a little and I gave him a dirty look. Damn she was strong.

"Mom, you feel… soft. Human…"

"I know sweetie. We are the same temperature. Our skin if the same strength."

"Oh my God you can't believe how much I wanted to hug you like this. Squeeze me Mom. Really squeeze me as hard as you can. Please?"

So I did. For the first time in eleven years I hugged my daughter as tightly as I could. Peter wrapped us up in his arms. Everything was right. I would make sure it stayed this way. Nobody would ever take my family away. Nobody.


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own it

Chapter 27

PPOV

I was enjoying a comedy when I heard it.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHH!"

Shit. Maddie. Upset. Bella swimming with Alice.

I ran into her room to check on her.

I found her with a ripped up pair of jeans in her hands and nothing else on. We locked eyes.

Someone was screaming. Shit it was me.

Now she was screaming. I was still screaming.

"Turn around already!" I yelled.

"You turn around!" she yelled back. Oh yeah. I forgot. I turned and ran outside. Holy shit that did not just happen.

"Uh Maddie? Why…why were you yelling?"

"I…I ripped another pair of jeans I was trying to put on and got frustrated."

"Oh…okay."

"Where is Mom?"

"Swimming."

"Oh…okay."

"You want me to get her?"

"No…uh no…I just need to uh…yeah, I need to…"

Bella ran into the house.

"Shit I'm too late…" She said looking at my face.

"Too late?"

"Yes. I saw that she was going to…and then you would run in…and yeah. I guess it was a pretty split second decision huh?"

"Yeah." That pretty much described it.

"Mom?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Uh…Peter didn't knock."

"I'm sorry baby. He thought you were in trouble."

Bella looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Is he okay? What the hell Mom? I'm the one who was bare ass naked!" Maddie said from inside her room.

"Baby when you live long enough with someone something like this is bound to happen. He was just worried…"

"Yeah, I know Mom. I won't yell anymore. I swear I won't yell anymore. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, uh I'm sorry too Maddie. I should have knocked."

"Mom?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Could you help me get dressed please?"

"On my way baby."

Bella kissed me on the cheek and gave me a little smile. I walked out of the house towards the beach, wondering what kind of brain bleach could take care of this.

I shuddered. I thought when she turned and I wouldn't have to see…feminine products lying around the house that the awkward moments would be gone. Oh how I was wrong. I suppose it could have been worse but right now I couldn't think of how it could be worse at the moment but I am sure it would come to me.

"Walked in on the daughter, huh?" he asked.

"Not funny Jasper."

"Yeah it kind of is, Peter."

"No, it isn't."

"She has seen worse than you have."

"How do you figure?"

"What about the time when she was ten and walked in on you and Bella under the sheets?"

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out how she snuck out of her room and made it to ours."

"Mom why are you sleeping with Peter? You can't sleep Mom. You are supposed to be in bed with me. Where are your clothes? Why is Peter hiding under the covers?" Jasper said doing a poor imitation of her voice.

"Not funny Jasper."

"See, from my point of view it's hilarious."

I took a deep breath and threw off my shirt, jumping in the water. I needed a shark to tangle with. There had to be one out there to have some fun with.

BPOV

"Mom. Uh I'm going to be staying in my room for the rest of eternity."

"No you aren't. It was an accident. These things happen. I bet it never happens again judging by the look on you and Peter's faces."

It's a miracle it hadn't happened before. Thank God she didn't see me fucking Peter that time she snuck in our room. Course we just happened to hear her in time and throw the covers over us. Awkward.

"Mom, why can't I still dress myself? It has been two weeks." She asked stepping gently into the blue jeans I had spread in front of her.

"It took me a while too, baby."

"I guess. But it seemed to come naturally to you."

"Really? Have you forgotten how scared I was to even hold your hand when I turned?"

"Everything is so breakable."

"Yes it is. You will get it baby. I promise."

I walked out onto the beach after putting a bra and t shirt on Maddie. Poor kid. Poor Peter.

I had to laugh a little. I mean, the look on their faces when I saw that vision. That was funny. Turn around. No you turn around. Oh yeah.

I saw Jasper standing on the beach with a big grin on his face. I guess he had seen Peter.

"Where is he?"

"Swimming. Looking for sharks."

"He okay?"

"Besides the shell shocked look on his face, yeah, he is great." Jasper laughed.

"Bella we need to talk. Maddie has pretty much gone through most of the deer we put on this island over the past 6 months in 2 weeks."

I shrugged my shoulders. "She is a growing girl. What do you want to do? Tell a newborn she can't eat? Good luck with that."

"No. But it may be time soon to take her to the mainland."

"We can't do that, Jasper."

"Goddammit Bella, why do you have to be so fucking over protective all the time?"

"Fuck you Jasper. I'm being careful. You should appreciate that. She can't dress herself without tearing up her jeans. Her bras are a little too small now since her "enhancements" and she snaps them in half 90% of the time. You want to put her where she could potentially be around humans?"

"She has too at some time."

"Some time later, when her blood lust has gotten under control."

"You didn't seem to have problems. You swam the fucking Great Lakes, ran across two states and took your daughter from the Cullens by this point. Then you stole a car from people you could have easily killed and stayed in a hotel room surrounded by humans for weeks."

"I had too. I had to get to my Baby. Why are you bringing that up?"

"Exactly. You had too. Maddie isn't learning because she doesn't have too. If she rips a pair of jeans you are there to put another one on her. She doesn't have to deal with the slightest bit of human scent because you refuse to let us take her anywhere humans might be. You know we can control her. You make life too easy on her."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"We can't use our powers to keep her calm Jasper. If she gets a hold of powers before she is ready then she could go crazy trying to control them."

"And if one day we get attacked by the Volturi and all those powers hit her at once and she doesn't know how to turn them on and off like you do? What then? She could kill us all. Family and enemies."

"I will teach her. It has been two weeks."

"Look, there are two things newborns do when they first awaken Bella. Feed and fuck. I seem to remember you doing plenty of both. She has been over feeding because she sure as hell isn't fucking. She needs something to replace that urge. She needs some sort of discipline. She needs to know how to fight like a vampire. She needs to work on one power at a time. You can feed her powers. Start small and work your way up. She should be working constantly on her dexterity. You can't be doing everything for her."

"I don't do everything for her."

"Mom? Could you light this fire for me? I want to watch it and can't handle the lighter." Maddie asked. My baby liked to see the campfire in the night. The bright lights fascinated her.

I twisted around and threw a small fireball at the kindling without thinking about it. When I turned back Jasper had an eyebrow raised.

"Shut up."

"Discipline Bella."

"Like the discipline you and Peter have used on newborns in the past?"

I saw his face and immediately regretted what I said.

"I'm so sorry Jasper. I didn't mean…"

"I know, Bella. But no. I would never do that. But that doesn't mean a newborn doesn't need discipline. Maddie was a hard working kid. She needs to be a hard working vampire now. She can do it. You had reason to do it. You had to get to her. She has no motivation. You have to give her motivation. She won't do it for anyone else. But she would do anything you ask. The problem is, you haven't asked anything of her yet."

"I will talk to her in the morning. Let her enjoy her fire right now."

Jasper nodded, hugged me tightly and walked off, I guess to find Alice. I walked over and sat next to Maddie.

"Isn't it beautiful Mom? I've never noticed how beautiful a simple campfire can be."

'Yeah it is. You doing okay?"

"Yes, but I'm getting a little hungry. I was thinking about…"

"You fed this morning Maddie. You need to start holding off as long as you can. Start small and then work your way up."

She looked surprised but nodded her head.

"Okay Mom. Whatever you say."

Now I felt bad. When she was growing up if she was hungry I would feed her. As simple as that. She was like me in that she never ate much. Of course now that she is slaughtering whole herds of animals, I should probably watch her eating habits.

Peter walked up to us, soaking wet after rising from the surf. Damn. He was only wearing a pair of cut offs and the water dripping slowly down his legs was glistening in the moonlight. I was going to fuck the hell out of him tonight. I could feel myself getting wet already. Oh shit, Maddie can smell that now…

"Hey darlin. Maddie."

"Peter."

Neither one would look at each other.

"Oh get over it, you two. It's a miracle it hasn't happened before."

Maddie started grinning and so did Peter.

"I can't believe you told me to turn around."

"I was kinda surprised. I hadn't been in that situation before."

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't have screamed."

"I'm used to running when you scream. It is going to take me a while to realize you aren't as…fragile as you used to be."

"I wasn't fragile."

"You always will be too me."

They were finally looking at each other and smiling.

Crisis averted I guess.

Maddie POV

"Owww! Motherfucker!"

I had hit the ground again. Hard. This was ridiculous. Jasper was throwing my ass around like I was a damn ragdoll.

"Again!" He laughed.

"Again, again, again." I mumbled under my breath. Throw me onto the ground, again, again, again. Asshole.

I was getting frustrated. I had a black belt and it did me absolutely no good. He was too fast. He was too good. I couldn't land a shot. I know Mom told me I had to work harder but this was ridiculous.

"I don't want to practice anymore. I'm dirty. I have dirt in places no one should have dirt in. My clothes are torn. I'm going to take a shower." I turned around and began walking to the house.

"That's too bad. I was looking forward to this. I thought you had the blood of warriors running through your veins. I guess it stopped with your parents."

That froze me in my tracks.

"What did you say?" I turned to see him grinning at me.

"Your father was an Army Ranger. Special Forces. The best the Army had to offer. He gave his life for the men he served with by jumping on a grenade. Your mother escaped Alice and I once to give herself willingly to a psychotic vampire in hopes he would spare her own mother knowing she would be likely tortured and killed. She stood in front of a vampire while she was human and nearly got herself killed trying protecting you. Warriors, both of them. Never back down, never give up, no matter the odds, even in the face of certain death. Magnificent warriors. Fought with their whole hearts and souls for those they loved. Your mother still does. You on the other hand. You seem to be nothing but a fucking pussy, no matter how many Army Ranger t shirts you wear."

"I don't like that word." I whispered. I was going to fucking kill him.

"Stop acting like one then."

I charged him. All I could think about was ripping him to pieces. He threw me to the ground but I was on my feet in a split second. No way. His scrawny redneck ass was mine. I swung and he dodged but I kept swinging. Left right left, uppercut, hook, finally. Finally I hit him. He flew back into a tree and I went after him. I planted my fist into the bark of the tree as he moved his head out of the way at the last second. I struck him in the groin with my knee and heard him let out a breath. I shot out a straight palm strike to his jaw and he grabbed my wrist. The next thing I knew I was twisting in the air and my face was planted on the ground with his hand on my neck.

"Excellent! That was very, very good. Now if you can do that while you are calm we will get somewhere. Now do you want to keep practicing or do you want to go take a shower and have your Mommy dress you? Maybe stare at the pretty fire? I bet you could get her to wash your hair, if you called her Mommy and said pretty please."

Dammit. This motherfucker. At this moment he was not quiet Uncle Jasper. I had to kill him.

His hand came off my neck and I stood up. Backing up twenty yards, never taking my eyes off of him.

I spit dirt out of my mouth and looked into his cold yellow eyes anting to wipe the smirk off his stupid face.

"Hooah, motherfucker. Let's do this."

He smiled.

"There's my Goddaughter." He charged and I braced.

I knew one thing for certain. Before my newborn year was over, I was going to hate Uncle Jasper.

BPOV

"Try to read Peter's mind. Open the box in your mind. The one you put that gift in. Open it up."

"I can't. I can't visualize it."

"You have to. Relax. It's not that hard. Don't try hard. Let it come. Open the box Maddie. It's there. I gave it to you."

I opened my mind but I couldn't see in her head. Nothing worked on her. Nothing worked on me either. After taking Mike Newton's shield I planned to make sure nothing would ever work on my family again.

"Oh my God Mom. I can hear his thoughts." She had a look of wonder on her face.

"What is he thinking of?"

Silence. Her face was frozen in place. I had been reminding her to work on unconscious blinking to look more human.

"He's thinking about…Oh my God. He does that to you, Mom? You let him? You like it? Are you for real? Mom…Oh my god. Not there. Mom!"

"Close the box Maddie. Close the box now!"

"I…I'm trying. It won't close."

"Close the box baby." I placed my hands on her to help her relax.

"Mom? Have you washed your hands today?"

"What…" Oh yeah. Oh shit.

"Yes baby."

"Oh my God. Mom not on your, oh no, oh no…please make it go away."

"Close the box sweetie. Just shut that box tightly."

Please shut the fucking box.

"Okay."

Her face relaxed.

"Okay." She repeated.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah Mom…I just…I can't believe you were embarrassed to go in that store in Port Angeles. The things you two do Mom…"

"Baby, just because Peter was thinking about it doesn't mean we do it."

She shivered. I did too because Peter never thought about anything he hadn't done, or planned to do to me soon.

"Okay Mom."

"Look sweetie. You really shouldn't use that gift unless you have too. We will practice on Aunt Alice next time."

"Okay. What do you want to do now Mom?"

"I don't care."

"Let's go swimming. I suddenly feel the need to be clean."

"Okay. But at nightfall we are swimming to the mainland to hunt."

"The mainland?"

"Yes. It's time you smelled humans."

"But Mom…"

"Maddie. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes."

"End of story."

"Yes ma'am."

PPOV

"I'm concerned Jasper. We have never been out of touch with them this long. They always answer or call back quickly. This isn't right."

It has been 6 weeks since Maddie turned. Garrett and Charlotte arrived 4 weeks ago. They stayed for a few days and then got a call. Garrett wouldn't say much except a friend needed them and they had to go. We have not been able to contact them since.

"Alice can't see them."

"Neither can Bella. They aren't dead though. Garrett and Charlotte wouldn't go down that easy."

"It could be they aren't in a position to make any decisions about their future."

"We have to go look for them."

"We can't leave the girls here. Can you imagine the havoc Maddie would wreak if she were left alone with Alice and Bella?"

"She has been doing well Jasper."

"I know. That is why it is important that we stay. Things need to keep going well."

"We all go." Bella said walking up.

"No. They were last in Louisiana. Too many humans for Maddie. We also don't know what's going on."

"She can handle it. I will protect her. She is getting good at controlling her powers. She is controlling her thirst. She went around humans four days ago."

"One human."

"She is getting better at fighting. Better at control. She nearly has all my powers now. She can use them and lose them as she needs. She can handle this. She needs to get off this island anyway. She is going to go stir crazy."

"No Bella." Jasper responded.

"Have a little faith in her Jasper. Char and Garrett have been there for us countless times in the past. If they are in trouble we need to find them."

"Still no vision?" I asked Bella, knowing if she had one she would tell me.

"No but I know that they are alive. I can feel them out there. Right now all I know is they are in the southern US. The closer I get the better able I will be able to track them. If you don't want Maddie to go, I will go alone."

"The hell you will." I responded.

"You aren't going anywhere without me, Mom. Peter. I swear I won't eat anybody. I can handle this. I need to learn to track anyway."

"Bella, I can't see what will happen if we go after them. Too many variables." Alice joined in.

"So? Most people don't know what the future holds. Our visions change all the time anyway."

"Where are the Volturi, Alice?"

"Italy. Most of them. The kings are. I don't know about the others."

"Romanians?"

"I can't see their future. I have never met them personally. I only see them in response to others I do know."

"I know the majority of them are in Europe." Bella responded.

"Peter, they are family. We have to go."

I looked at Maddie. The kid had the same look of determination her mother did. If we didn't all go they would probably paralyze us and go off themselves. Stubborn ass women.

"Fine. We go. Jasper?"

"Whatever you want brother. I'm with you."

"So am I Peter." Alice said wrapping an arm around Bella's waist while Maddie did the same to Bella's other side."

I nodded.

"I will swim to the mainland and get a boat. We will need our ID's and clothes. Pack light. We can't use planes. Maddie couldn't take that. We will have to sail to the US coast and drive from there. We can sail into New Orleans. It won't be far from there."

Everyone walked away to begin packing. Maddie stayed.

"You ready for this kid? I really hadn't planned on you leaving this Island for a couple more months."

"I'm ready Peter. Rangers lead the way right?"

I had to smile. Kid has always had more balls than sense. Just like me.

"Damn right they do kid. Let's go find our cousins."


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own it

To the reviewer who asked me not to have Maddie be Edward's mate. Seriously? You don't…I mean how could you even say that? ;) No. I won't be doing that.

Chapter 28

BPOV

I didn't like this.

"I don't like this."

"What's wrong baby?"

Everything.

"Everything. I feel them. At least I thought I did. Obviously they haven't been here in a while judging by the scents. But there are several old scents, not just one. And I can swear one smells like Carlisle Cullen."

"You can't get a vision, Bella? Alice?" Jasper asked.

We both shook our heads. I got nothing in regards to Garrett or Charlotte.

"No, but I can feel them. At least where they were. And they were here."

"Judging by the scents they weren't here long after Garrett left us to come help his friend. And if Bella is right, the friend was most likely Carlisle Cullen." Peter commented in a low voice. He was not happy. He and Garrett are close. He and Char are close. She was like a sister to him. A sister whose boobs he stared at occasionally, which was kind of creepy, but still she was like a sister to him.

Carlisle Cullen. Bastard.

"Bella can you find the Cullens?"

I searched for five minutes but came up with nothing.

"They are like Char and Garrett. I can feel them out there somewhere but I can't pinpoint it. But they have been here. Not long ago. Char and Garrett met them."

"I don't like this." Alice commented. "How could mine and Bella's powers be blocked? I realize I am known and there are ways of blocking me but nobody knows Bella can track. How would they know to even block her? Another shield?"

"I doubt it. It is probably something much simpler." Jasper whispered.

"Don't hold back or sound cryptic Jasper. Out with it." I get annoyed with cryptic. Reminds me of when Edward Cullen first started trying to talk to me. It would be better if we didn't be friends, Bella. No shit. You are my personal brand of heroin. Hope you overdose with a dirty needle, fucker. The lion fell in love with the lamb. How's the leg I ripped off of you? Who's the lion now bitch? God I was so stupid. Glad AJ straightened me out when it came to men. And then I got my Peter. The Lion may have loved me but I was fucking the Stallion now. What a ride it was…

"Neither of you could see the wolves in Port Angeles. They blocked both your visions. I bet if Bella tried to track them, she couldn't. Built in defense mechanism against their natural enemies."

Oh yeah. Back to business. Wolves. Garrett and Char missing. Cullens must die. Got it…

"So you think the wolves of La Push helped the Cullens take Garrett and Charlotte?" I asked skeptically focusing on the present.

"No, but werewolves are involved. At least that's my working theory."

"So werewolves are simpler than a shield?" I asked smiling at him.

"Jasper, you know Caius killed all the werewolves two hundred years ago." Peter said, doubt coloring his face.

"I know there is no way Caius got them all. In two hundred years a population can rebuild itself. I would bet there are werewolves enslaved by the Volturi or working with the Romanians to get revenge on the Volturi in this war."

"Meaning vampires took Garrett and Charlotte and are probably keeping them with werewolves . Also the Cullens are with them." Bastards. Motherfucking bastards.

"Wait. Why would either side want Garrett or Char? They aren't gifted. Great fighters sure but both sides have been after gifted vampires." Alice asked.

"I don't know little one, but my guess would Carlisle set them up. He asked them for help and they came running." Peter said. He did not look happy.

"But why Peter? Why would Carlisle set up Garrett and Char?"

Jasper answered before Peter could.

"Because he needed to find us. He wants Bella and Maddie. He always has. He needed to find us and he knew we wouldn't come to help him. So he called Garrett and set them up. Set them up to be taken. He knew we would come looking for them."

"How could Carlisle know we would come looking for them?" I asked, irritated already.

"We're here, ain't we?" Peter answered.

Good point.

So we walked into a trap? I immediately scanned the area for anyone. Maddie was outside. She was the only presence I felt.

"I got nothing guys. If it's a trap they gave up springing it weeks ago." I finished that thought right on time to hear Maddie's scream. The four of us were outside in a second.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She looked scared but I didn't see a threat. Albeit Garrett and Char's home was deep in the swamp. If werewolves were around they could certainly hide well.

"S..s..s…snakes!" She whispered.

We all looked on the soggy ground and saw several Water Moccasins curled up on the ground. Big suckers. One was near Maddie's feet.

"Maddie, sweetie. You are a vampire. Snakes can't hurt you." Maddie has always been petrified of snakes. Peter and Jasper were smirking. Alice was picking the snakes up and tossing them back into the bog.

"One bit me and tried to wrap around my leg!" Maddie was actually shaking. Poor baby. I walked over to her, kicking the offending snake into the nearby creek. He tried to bite me too as I kicked. Guess I just bent his fangs.

"Baby, they can't hurt you." I held her and rubbed her head, running my fingers through her hair. Even after the change it still calmed her down.

"I know but they are so slimy and the fangs and they were everywhere and I don't want to touch them. Can I come inside? Is it safe? I don't want to stay out here with them."

I heard Peter laughing. "I can't believe you are still scared of snakes. I thought you would have gotten over that years ago living in the country."

Maddie gave him a not so nice look.

"You want to talk about getting over things? You ready to go to a circus with me?"

That wiped the grin off his face and put one on mine.

"I am not going to a goddamn circus with you Maddie." Peter whispered. "And we won't bring that up again. Clowns are the minions of Hell."

"Maybe Alice and I might have some fun with makeup when we get back. I'm feeling like being a clown this Halloween. Maybe now that I'm not in school I can walk around like that for a while. Weeks even."

It wasn't a well-known fact outside the family that while Maddie was scared of snakes, Peter was absolutely terrified of clowns. Always has been apparently. He never would talk about it with me. Maddie, Alice and I have a theory that he was beat up by a clown as a boy but he would neither confirm nor deny that. When Maddie first figured out that Peter would avoid her clown stuffed doll, she got Alice to paint her face like a clown and walked around the house an entire weekend wearing that makeup. Peter confirmed her theory by leaving the room when she walked in and refusing to hug her while she had that makeup on. For weeks afterward, whenever her and Alice would go shopping Maddie would buy a little clown figurine and sneak it into Peter's underwear drawer.

Peter must really love Maddie to have not killed her over the years for the crap she pulled on him.

"Yeah and maybe I throw a few rattlers and water moccasins in your underwear drawer."

Judging by the look in Peter's eyes and on Maddie's face, there would not be any clowns running around our house. Actually we didn't have a house per say at the moment. Maybe we should get back on topic here.

"So what do we do?"

"They are with the Romanians or Volturi. We find a safe place for you girls, and Peter and I find out who is holding them."

I must not have heard that right. The powers must be fogging my brain.

"I'm sorry, did you just say a safe place for you girls, Jasper?" Peter was looking in the other direction and moving slowly away from Jasper fucking Whitlock.

"Yeah…I mean…you don't want Maddie close to the Volturi right? Are you going to leave her with Alice alone?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Jasper?" Alice asked, stepping up beside me.

"Nothing, I just mean, if a bunch of vampires or werewolves or whatever come looking for Maddie do you…I mean are you ready to hold them all off on your own?"

"I'm not staying behind Jasper. They are my family too and I am the most powerful vampire here." I pointed out.

"Technically since I am a newborn and have the same powers you do, I'm the most powerful, Mom."

"Maddie, stay out of this." I told her without looking her way.

"Mom, if you go, I'm coming with you. I go where you go. We are a team, remember?"

Shit. Peter was smiling. He thought he had me. He thought he was going to go off and play cowboy with the two most powerful covens in the world and leave me behind. Thank God I couldn't get pregnant and had a lot of shoes. His chauvinistic ass would have me in the kitchen in a heartbeat.

"Your right Maddie. You, Alice and I will go check on the Volturi and the two Cowboys can go look for the Romanians."

"I'll be goddamned!" Peter yelled.

"Vampire hearing! No need to scream." I reminded him. More snakes just slithered off into the water.

"Bella, I know you are full of shit. There ain't no way you are letting Maddie within a thousand miles of the Volturi. So let's cut the crap."

"Uh…loving Mate? Go fuck yourself! As a matter of fact that is exactly what you are going to be doing for a few years if you don't start treating me like an equal. Or do I need to paralyze your ass and have Maddie and Alice put makeup on you again to prove a point? You should be staying and protecting Maddie."

"You won't go without me Mom…"

"Yes Maddie, I get that. Everybody understands." I replied rolling my eyes. I mean I love her and didn't want to be away from her, but I owed it to Char and Garrett.

"You know Maddie, one of these days you might want to look into using those strong sharp teeth you got to chew threw the umbilical cord attached to your mother." Peter commented bringing his usual subtle calm observations to any situation.

"What the hell did you say?" Maddie whispered.

"You heard me fine, kid."

"As long as we are talking about things that always seem to be attached to my mother, what about your…

"Why don't we all calm down?" Jasper said. I felt to see if he was using his power but he wasn't. Good thing he wasn't. I was irritated and fully planned on staying that way.

"May I make a suggestion?" Alice asked.

We all nodded. Nobody had a better idea.

"I think we should all stick together. Bad things happen when we split up. Nothing good has ever come of it. We should all go to Romania and Italy. That way we can keep Maddie safe and work together to find Garrett and Char."

It was the best idea in a bad situation. I didn't like bringing Maddie along but with us Peter, Jasper and I could protect her. With Alice I wouldn't always have to be looking for the future.

We stood in silence for a few minutes.

Finally Peter spoke.

"I don't like the idea of my little girl being that close to the Volturi. I know she is powerful but she can barely dress herself. But…if we don't bring her along, Bella and I would be too worried to be much good. At least with her there, we can protect her."

I nodded my head as did Jasper.

"Has it ever occurred to any of you people that I don't need protection? I am a damn vampire after all! I can read minds, I can control the elements, I can see the future and I can manipulate emotions. I can tell if someone is lying. Soon I will be able to put people in visions. The first thing I'm going to do is make Peter think he is at a circus. I'm strong, I'm fast and I can fight."

"You are all those things Maddie and you can't do any of them worth a shit yet so why don't you be quiet while the adults have a conversation." Peter replied without looking at her.

Oh damn.

That was not good.

Peter must have forgotten that Maddie's emotions were still that of a newborn. And judging by the look on her face those emotions were not happy.

"Baby, what Peter meant is…"

"What? What did Peter mean Mom?"

"He…"

"She knows what I said Bella. Don't make excuses for me. If she can't handle the truth that's just too damn bad."

"You want to fight me old man?"

"No Maddie. Peter doesn't want to fight you."

"Kid you got a couple hundred years to go before you can take me. You will also need a couple hundred more powers."

Maddie charged him. Dammit.

Peter to his credit never hit her. He just dodged. He tripped her once. Jasper stood back smiling. I didn't find this funny at all but Alice stopped me from getting between them.

"She has to learn some humility, Bella." She whispered to me.

Maddie tried her best to hit Peter. After the fifth time she tripped she finally stopped trying to attack Peter.

"You ready to quit foolin around kid? We kinda need to get down to business."

"You didn't hit me." She said quietly.

"I never will. No matter what, I never will."

Maddie dropped her head. She finally looked up with venom in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Peter hugged her.

"No problem kid. I love your fire. But you got a lot to learn and you are going to have to let us take the lead and follow orders okay? Can you do that soldier?"

"Yes sir." Maddie whispered.

I smiled. I remember the first time Maddie called him sir. It was her way of admitting he was right without having to say it.

He looked at Jasper.

"Where first?"

I took this one.

"The Volturi."

Everyone turned towards me.

"Any reason why?"

Sure. It was simple.

"I think the Romanians have them."

"Okay…"

"I want the Volturi's powers. I want them all before we go to Romania."

Jasper nodded. He got it.

"How do you propose to do that? If we walk in a fight is gonna break out. They know us. They ain't gonna lay out a buffet."

"They know you. But they don't know me."

"You think I am going to let you go in there alone?" Peter asked me.

"I know their powers. I know what they can do. Once I can do what they can do, getting the information and getting out will be easy. I won't even have to search the castle. No fight needed. If they come for us it will be too late. I've paralyzed Jasper for up to an hour after I had left a room. Now before you go all macho on me, just listen."

Too his credit he did. They all did.

"Okay." Jasper responded. "It's a good plan. Alice darlin, can you get us a private plane? We need to get to Italy and I don't think Maddie is quite ready to be in a pressurized tube a mile above the earth with innocent humans. I can fly. That way if she breaks the hull no pilot will be killed."

"You guys need to realize I'm not an idiot. I know I'm new to this but give me some credit."

Maddie POV

Holy shit those human guys in baggage smelled good. I had to hold my breath and keep repeating that people are friends not food. It quickly turned to people are food not friends. Thankfully Mom and Peter had a good grip on both my arms and Jasper was behind me. That could have gotten bad. I seriously wanted to fuck and eat them, in that order. I've never even had sex! But damn did I want to in that moment. I missed my blue friend. I will never understand how Mom sat in McDonald's with me after she turned. Those damn boys smelled so good. I could still almost taste their scent. And those damn biceps…

We were now in the plane safely away from humans. Peter just asked me something.

"What?"

"Do you want to play chess? It will help your dexterity and pass the time."

"Uh no…" Damn I was hungry.

"You okay, baby?" Mom asked.

"Yeah Mom. Do you think we will have to deal with many people when we land?"

"We will make sure it is as few as possible. Alice is having a limo pick us up on the tarmac. We have a house outside the city we are renting. You will be okay."

"Can I have a boyfriend Mom?"

"Uh, what?"

"Mom I am having strong urges. I mean strong damn urges Mom. I mean I didn't want to just eat those guys, I wanted to…"

"Okay little girl. I think we got the picture." Peter replied looking down.

"Baby, it's natural to have these feelings especially at your age and now that you are a newborn."

"Yeah Maddie. Most newborns just want to fuck and feed." Jasper replied walking up.

"Jasper!" Mom and Peter yelled at the same time.

I wanted to hear more.

"Why is that, Uncle Jasper?"

"Natural instincts. Vampires are primal creatures. We think. We reason. We love and we hate. But at our core we are animals. Creatures who survive on blood. Sex and death. That's your nature now. You can control it. But it will be tough. You were able to hold off on the island because you were surrounded by family. But don't be surprised if you feel like a nymphomaniac virgin for a while every time you see a male, human or vampire."

"Jasper I swear…" Mom began.

"Just being honest with her Bella. We talked about his. You can't sugarcoat everything for her."

"You don't have to be so fucking crude about it either." Peter responded.

"My apologies ma'am." Jasper replied, winking at me. "Now the plane is on autopilot. My Mate is behind that curtain and I am going to feed some of my more primal urges. Try not to listen and make sure the newborn doesn't break anything."

That was just gross. I accidentally read Uncle Jasper's mind once. It was as bad as Peter's. I stayed the hell out of it now.

"So what are we going to do there when we get to the house Mom? Hang out while you do your thing?"

"That's the idea."

I didn't like the thought of Mom going in there alone. Peter didn't either but he agreed it was the best plan. I thought the best plan was the two of us going in there. We could get what we needed and level that whole damn place. Mom preferred the sneakier approach. But we could destroy them. It would be as easy as breathing. Like those Italian assholes could hold a candle to us.

I suppose I could work on my powers now that I had time. Oh crap, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper are going at it. I threw on my headphones and turned the volume as loud as I could. It didn't make a difference.

She just called him Major Whitlock. What the hell?

Mom says I will get used to this. She said the sound of sex is something you have to deal with as a vampire in a coven.

I will never, ever get used to the sounds Mom and Peter make.

Who do you belong to my Bella?

Oh you Peter! I belong to you. Bite me baby! My soul belongs to you!

Sick. I mean just shut up already. Do you have to talk?

Just sick.

"Maddie could you turn that shit down? Fucking rap music."

"Peter, stop cursing so much around her."

"She's 18, Bella. You think she doesn't curse when you aren't around? Hell she does it sometimes when you are around and you don't say anything to her. Only to me."

"She learned it from you."

"No she didn't."

"Yes I did Peter."

"Dammit Maddie!"

"See?" I helpfully pointed out.

Peter gave up. Hehe.

I focused on him. I thought of the last circus Mom took me too. She got us floor seats and the clowns came to sit by us after they got out of their cute little car. Open that box Maddie. Nope, not that one. Sure as hell don't want to read Peter and Jasper's thoughts right now. Judging by the look on Mom's face listening to Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper and the way she is looking at Peter I am glad I can't read hers.

Did he just call her his Yankee prisoner? What the hell is wrong with these people?

I focused on the boxes in my head. There it was. Circus. Yep Peter's face just went blank. Now he was shaking. I had to smile. That probably gave it away.

"Maddie!"

I closed the vision and Peter's face snapped out of the look of fear it had been carrying.

"What? I was bored." I told Mom, shrugging my shoulders.

Peter got up and walked to the laptop on the back desk. Closer to Major Whitlock and his Yankee prisoner. Freaks.

"What are you doing Peter?" Mom asked.

"Looking up what types of snakes they have in Italy. Since I can't make people think they are seeing things I guess only the real deal will work for me."

I looked at Mom in panic and she just smirked. Oh shit. He wouldn't.

"Oh look Bella. Did you know they have European Vipers her in Italy? They are like our vipers except a lot bigger and scalier. Looks like they have bigger fangs too."

Oh shit.


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own it

A/N - An Avid Reader Forever, just to be clear your 8 friends are right. Clowns are the minions of hell. The worst thing in the world is a snake throwing clown. Just sayin.

Chapter 29

BPOV

I can't believe I let Alice dress me like this. What the hell does she mean I need to look like a vampire? I have pale cold skin, freaky eyes. Isn't that enough? Nope, apparently not. She has lathered me in dark red lipstick, eye shadow and a long black flowing dress that is strapless. I look like the bride of Dracula. What if I need to fight? Why do I let her do this to me? She's been doing this crap since I was 17 and I just roll over and take it.

Oh well. The castle was pretty cool. From what Jasper told me, I will be going through the underground entrance. Gross. I hope there aren't spiders. I hate spiders. I walked the streets at night and saw them easily. Two glowing beings on the top of the wall of the castle. Gifted. One could control the weather. A lot of good that did for a vampire. The other was more interesting. Looked female. She had the power to bind others to her will or any others she so wished. Interesting. Must be Chelsea. The glue that holds the Volturi together for Aro. That would be helpful. Maybe I could turn these bastards against each other.

Still she wasn't the one I was looking for. No, I wanted Alec and Jane. Once I had Alec's power it would be simple to touch Aro, get the information I needed and walk out of there. Smooth as silk. What could go wrong?

I heard her coming long before I saw her. She was glowing as well. Everybody is special in Volterra. I felt the jolt to my body immediately. I held in the shaking tremor I usually had when this happens. She didn't appear to notice anything strange. Interesting. She draws people in. A sort of mind influence. Not strong. But strong enough to work on humans. Strong enough to make them not think about why they are being led into a dark underground chamber until it is too late for them. Bitch. She is the fisherman.

"Well hello. Who might you be?"

Who might I be? Didn't want to give my name in case Carlisle mentioned it.

"My name is Amber." I don't know why. I always liked that name. It was the first thing that popped in my head. I nearly named Maddie that, but AJ really wanted Madison.

"Welcome Amber. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to the brothers."

"I am not sure where you come from. You sound American so I can forgive you a little stupidity, but there is a war going on. We don't let anyone just walk in to see the Masters."

I held in a snort. Masters my ass.

"I have come to offer my services."

"And what gift might you have little girl?"

Apparently not sound judgment or great fashion sense considering how I let Alice dress me. I'm supposed to be a mysterious, bad ass, sensual vampire here. Better start acting the part.

"I am a mental shield." That caught her attention.

"And why would you offer your services?"

"The Romanians took a friend of mine. I want her back. I want revenge. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. So here I am. Are you going to take me in or should I be on my way and find new allies?"

She only stared at me so I read her mind. She was torn. If she took me in and I was a trap she would be in a lot of trouble. If what I said turned out to be true then she would also be in a lot of trouble. Decisions, decisions.

"I don't have time for this." I turned to walk away when I heard what I wanted to hear.

"Wait."

Disco.

I slowly turned and put on my best bored face.

"Yes?"

"Follow me."

She led me into a corridor that looked like it belonged to a cellar in the side of the castle. I followed her and saw several vampires filling the halls. There must have been at least 15 of them. They kept moving in and out so the number was hard to determine. I thought of reading their minds but I didn't want so many thoughts at once. I tried to look for a vision but had nothing. I guess too many possible outcomes. I suppose I could be like Alice and look at each one but I really didn't have the time or the patience. Visions could change in a second so I didn't rely on them much. I would much rather bend metal or paralyze someone or throw fire or shake the…focus Bella.

After an extremely slow walk for vampires we arrived in a large open space. Holy shit. Those dorks actually have thrones. 12 vampires surrounded me. All of them glowing.

And it hit me. All the powers at once. The force made me stumble to my knees. No small feat for a vampire. And pretty noticeable. Luckily these dumbasses, didn't notice.

"Rise my child. There is no need to kneel before us. Unless you plan to give your allegiance to us. Until then you are a guest."

This idiot thought I was kneeling before him. I held in the tremors rocking my body. I didn't even know all the powers I had just accumulated. I guess I could sort them out later.

Two powers I wanted however were not there. Uh oh. I looked around, remembering the descriptions Jasper gave me of the witch twins. They weren't here.

Shit.

I rose to my feet, still shaking a little. Caius found this amusing.

"I believe the child is frightened of us Aro."

"There is no need to be frightened if you are a friend, child." Aro responded. The fisherman who walked us in walked up to Aro and touched his hand. I was a little nervous about that. I really didn't want to know every thought he had ever had. The idea of what he has thought about over two thousand years is quite frightening. Jaspers swears it won't affect me. He says I can compartmentalize it in my expansive vampire brain. We will see. I know after today I don't plan to use this power ever again. That is one box that is stay shut under lock and key in the back of a very dark corner of the attic in my mind. The idea of it to me, is the equivalent of mental rape. But seeing as how Aro has been doing it for centuries he should get a taste of his own medicine.

"A shield. A mental shield. Interesting. I have a physical shield behind as you can see. My lovely Renatta stays at my side constantly. But a mental shield is hard to come by. We thought we had a lead on one a few years ago but he wound up dead."

Gee, I wonder who that could be.

"Why don't we test your power? Would you mind touching my hand?"

"Of course." I walked slowly up to him with my hand stretched out. I really didn't want to touch this creepy bastard any more than I had too. His skin looked weird and his eyes were kind of foggy. Not much but enough that you could tell. Jasper prepared me for this. He told me it was a result of staying in a castle for too long. They don't get out much apparently.

His fingertips touched mine and his thoughts hit me like a freight train. Aro had been watching everything. Garrett and Charlotte weren't here. The Romanians had the Cullens. Edward Cullen. He thinks Carlisle must have joined them to keep Edward safe. Carlisle used wolves and vampires to capture Garrett and Char to draw us in. He wanted to trade Maddie and I for Edward's freedom. Aro killed Marcus's wife…wait, what? His sister? Where the hell did…oh that's just cold blooded. Holy shit, he's a cross dresser, no wait, he just likes robes a lot.

"Amazing. I can read nothing. How I wish Jane was here! I would love to see if her powers work on you dear!"

Asshole. I bet he would.

"Hold one second dear. I need to have someone measure your power. I want to know if you can truly expand this shield."

"You want a demonstration?"

"No need my dear. Eleazar! Please come down to the throne room."

Fuck.

I turned towards the stair way and saw him descending. Good looking guy. Not to pale considering his probable Spanish ancestry. His eyes widened when he saw me. Yep. He's heard of me. He may never have seen me but I can imagine the power spike I am throwing off.

Shit.

He walked up slowly beside Aro.

"What do you think of my new shield, old friend?" Aro smiled.

"You told me once if I could find the power thief or her daughter you would release Carmen. Did you mean what you said?"

Aro frowned.

"I never break my word, old friend. You know this."

"Say hello to the power thief. You look older than 18. I am guessing you would be Bella Swan? The mother?"

Okay.

Wasn't expecting that. Smooth as silk. Right…

"My name is Amber…"

"There are only two of you that have ever been heard of. Carlisle Cullen told me about you. You seem like a nice lady. But my mate and I would like to go home."

Aro and Caius were looking at me with a bit of fear in their eyes now. Nope Caius was worried. Aro was figuring out how to play this.

"What is your reason for being here Bella Swan?" Aro was smiling again.

"I told you. A friend, actually two friends of mine, were taken by the Romanians. I want them back."

"This would be the two the Romanians took to lure you in. I never thought Carlisle's plan would work. And it didn't. Instead of going to Romania you came here. Why?"

I didn't say a word. We locked eyes. I tried to read his mind. Silence. And then it hit him. Fuck.

"You wanted to copy our powers did you not? The powers you have accumulated so far aren't enough are they? You want more. Oh I like you." Aro had that creepy smile on his face. He was rubbing his hands together like I was some sort of fucking birthday gift. I guess I kind of was.

/Bella, I know Chelsea's gift won't work on you. However you will join me. If you join me I will not search for your daughter. If you do not I will not stop until I have found her and taken her. I have ways of making others do my bidding. Help me destroy the Romanians and you can have your freedom and hers./

"Lie."

Apparently I can tell lies in thoughts as well. Course I can't stop the involuntary word coming out of my mouth.

"Oh this is wonderful. You can tell between the truth and lies." Caius was still sneering at me.

"Your war is none of my business Aro. I plan to get my friends. Whatever Romanians get in my way will die. Other than that, I have no use for your help. I wanted your powers. I have them. Thank you. I will be leaving now."

Yeah, that should work. They don't know exactly what I can do. They will stay back. I wanted to look for a quick vision but I really didn't need to be dazed right now.

"Bella my dear, you are going nowhere. Perhaps having your hands and feet ripped off and staying a spell under Felix's watch in the dungeon may convince you of what we can do to your daughter when we find her. Felix?"

I turned to see the big fucker walking to me.

"We are going to have some fun Isabella. Don't worry. I plan to make sure your legs stay on. What else would you hold on to me with?"

"Aro, she can paralyze with a touch." Eleazar said, pretty much confirming that I am going to be burning him on the same bonfire I have reserved for Carlisle Cullen.

"Good information friend. Guard, don your gloves. Felix take her."

Without thinking I threw a fireball at Felix. It struck him in the chest and he immediately lit on fire. His clothes burned off but he was still standing, still smirking.

"If you wanted to see what you were getting girl, all you had to do was ask."

I didn't know the exact way out and I sure wasn't going out the way I came in. The guard was surrounding me. This was going to be tricky. What to do, what to do. Not getting raped by a 7 foot Italian would be a good start. I looked around and saw nothing. I looked up.

Bingo.

With a blink of my eyes the roof of the throne roof came down around me. Heavy stones. Made a big fucking noise. Enough pressure to knock the surrounding guard down. Unfortunately they were standing up quickly and I had to leave. Shit!

I felt myself being held in an iron grip. I recognized Caius smell. Baby faced bastard.

"You are going to have to learn how to behave child. Maybe I will take you to my private chambers. I doubt Felix could handle you."

He had an arm around my neck. My eyes strayed up and I saw the ceiling of the room whose floor I just brought down. Sunlight. A window. I just had to get up there. I head butted Caius to gain some space. All I needed was an opening. Caius had gloves on. I reached back and stuck my hand in his hood. He froze.

Felix and the other guard were running at me. Have to be fast.

I jumped straight up. Felix came after me, jumping as well. I saw the metal beams at the very top. Upper level of second floor ceiling. Must be steel. I turned myself into a magnet and shot straight up. I stuck to the beams and turned in time to see Felix grab my leg. I kicked him in the face and watched him fall.

Looking at the floor two stories below me, I saw Aro. Fucker wasn't smiling now.

Deep Space. Black hole. See how they like living in one of those.

I heard the loss of breath downstairs. I couldn't hold this forever but if I could keep them blind long enough to not see which way I was going, it would be helpful. I pulled myself magnetically to the next beam and landed on the remaining floor at the end of the room. Apparently I hadn't brought the whole floor down. Just the parts around me.

They were going to have to get new thrones.

I knocked down the remaining floor onto them. I heard Aro screaming to grab me. I smirked. No way. I am so out of here.

"There is the bitch! Get her. She attacked the Masters!"

For real? 10 more vampires were running from the door on the other side of the room. They jumped the hole I had created with no problems.

I took off. I didn't stop. I ran through three walls before I found the daylight that had been in the window above me earlier. I had a feeling that window would have led me to a courtyard or something and I was really not in the mood for gardening right now.

At least my dress would be ruined. Fucking Alice. Serves her right.

Dammit they were right behind me. It was cloudy outside. I thought I would keep running and they would slow down because of people in the streets or the sunshine and I could take off in the sunshine. Considering I just broke their castle breaking a few Volturi laws isn't that big of a deal right now. Nope, they continued chasing me. My phone rang.

"Yeah Alice?"

"Bella they are going to catch you eventually. Come towards us. Peter and Jasper have set a trap."

"Nope. Keep Maddie safe. I am going to lead them away."

"Bella you can't! Ten vampires Bella? You can't take that many."

"I find your lack of faith disturbing Alice. Gotta go. I will call when it is clear. Keep my girl safe."

Up ahead was a hill. All I had to do was reach that hill. When they came over I could place them in a vision and then paralyze them. Easy. Smooth.

The top of the hill arrived quickly and so did the son of a bitch who just tackled me. We slid down the hill and I could feel my dress tearing. Please don't let the ass tear out of this dress.

He rose up on me and I kicked him his sneering face and then in his balls. Nobody, human or vampire likes to have their balls kicked. I flipped on my back and saw I was surrounded. Time to paralyze some motherfuck…

Ouch! That was a tree! That fucker just threw a tree at me!

"Glove on boys. She is tricky. Avoid her skin. Rip her legs and arms off. Then we can throw her in a bag and take her back to the kings."

"That isn't very nice boys. Here I was just trying to run away so I wouldn't have to hurt any of you and you want to do that to poor little me? Why don't you all relax?"

I sent calm towards them and they held up. But they kept walking towards me. Just more relaxed now. It always works for Jasper. Then I threw fear at them. Maybe I could scare them off.

It was working! They were backing up!

Fuck! Somebody just threw another tree at me. I opened the ground and watched them fall into the earth. And jump right back out.

It gave me the opening I needed though. I took off running again. I had some distance.

Except from the four who were in front of me now. Reinforcements.

I never stopped, throwing ice and fire constantly at them. They never stopped either. We collided. I tried to jump but three went low and one went high, knocking me on my ass. I cracked open my eyes and saw I was surrounded by 14 vampires. I tried to put them in a vision of hell but they began hitting me. I couldn't concentrate. I could feel my arms being pulled. My skin was cracking. This was not fucking good.

"That is no way to treat a lady."

Peter?

No, Peter would not have stopped to say anything.

The vampires stood up. Two pulled me up and wrapped my arms up between them.

The others surrounded a tall man, extremely well built with long blond hair. Wow. Guy was good looking. He was about to be torn to pieces. Too bad. He had great hair.

"This is not your concern. This is a Volturi matter. Do not interfere. Leave now."

"No, I don't think I will. I like her spirit. I watched her escape. She made you all look like fools. I respect a lady who can do that. So no, I am afraid I will have to kill you all. Who's first?"

The blonde guy was smiling. He certainly seemed sure of himself. Four vampires jumped him. Holy shit.

I have never seen anybody move that fast. Not even Jasper can move that fast.

Body parts were lying on the ground. 8 legs, 8 arms, 4 torsos and 4 heads. I lit my arms on fire and the two fuckers backed off. I threw flames at the pile and saw them go up instantly. The blonde smirked.

"Thank you dear lady. Okay gentlemen. Ten of you left. I have to admit I haven't been in a fight in a few years. This is stimulating."

The ten remaining Volturi did not look happy. They looked scared. They were scared. I tried to read the blonde's mind. All I got was joy. Excitement. He wasn't thinking of anything but which opponent he was going to rip to pieces first. I felt his emotions. Lust. Not for me. For killing.

"Nobody wants to volunteer? Fine. I will choose."

He attacked the two who had been at my side. Before I could blink I was standing between two headless vampires. I lit them without thinking and jumped at the one in front of me. He was so focused on the blonde he never even looked my way. I dropped him to his knees and went for the straight bite to the neck. I wasn't in the mood to fuck around. I didn't know who this new guy was but I knew one thing for certain. I could not win a fight against him. No way, no how. I turned to go after the next vampire and found there was no next vampire. Only the blonde guy standing surrounded by body parts. I lit them up quickly. He turned to look at me. He had black combat boots, tight blue jeans and a solid black t shirt. He had eyes that were a mixture of red and yellow.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"My name is Alexander. I saw you escape. I like your fire. Literally and figuratively of course. You remind me of my wife when I was human. My Roxanne. I have been observing the war these children have been waging for years now. It is entertaining. However, I really don't want to upset the balance too much. What do you say we get out of here before I have to kill them all? I would hate my only entertainment to be television. It gets so dull. Why don't you take your cellular phone and call the girl you were talking to earlier? Find out where they are. I will accompany you to them. Then I will be on my way."

Not wanting to look at a gift to hard, I dialed Alice.

"BELLA! Where the hell are you?"

"Calm down Alice. Another vampire stopped by to help me. Where are you? We are coming to you."

They were three miles away. Peter and Jasper had taken off after me, ignoring my instructions to get Maddie away. I would bet Maddie took off first. Probably not. Her and Peter probably both took off at the same time.

"Lead the way my Lady. I would love to meet your coven." He smiled.

We ran without a word. I could tell he was running slower to keep pace with me. He was holding back. Who the fuck was this guy? I didn't see any power radiating off of him. He was just extremely strong and fast and vicious. The way he went through those vampires. Glad he liked my fire. If not I would be a limbless torso in a bag in the Volturi dungeon.

I saw my Mate and my girl a hundred yards away. I ran straight to Peter. He kissed me and held me like I was going to disappear.

"Peter, I want you to meet Alexander. He saved my life…"

I turned around and saw Alexander. With my daughter wrapped around him. With her her legs around his waist. His hands were on her butt. They were playing tongue hockey. She was winning. He just laid her down on the ground. Oh fuck. I used the power I picked up from Marcus and saw it immediately.

"What the fuck are you doing to my daughter? Get off of her!" Peter began moving towards him. Alexander would kill Peter if he got involved. I grabbed his arm.

"Peter stop. He is her Mate."


	30. Chapter 30

Don't own it

A/N So who has figured out who Maddie's mate is yet? One reviewer did. I'll give you a clue. Google Colin Farrell/Alexander. Or you can just read this chapter. Not much action. Just getting to know Alex. Peter and Alex are going to be best friends…

Chapter 30

PPOV

"Bella I don't give a goddamn if they are Mates. I didn't paw at you on the ground when I first met you."

"I'm serious. You don't want to fuck with this guy. Maddie? Maddie baby, it's Mommy. Get of the vampire sweetie. Please?"

"Listen you …" Peter started. Not helping.

"Stop! Jasper hold him back if you have too. I can handle this."

Bella walked up to Maddie who was now currently on top of blondie. She was pulling her shirt off.

"Madison Weber! Get off the vampire now!" Bella screamed. That seemed to get through to her.

"Mommy, he's mine. I want him. Can I keep him? Please?"

"Maddie, you don't even know his name. It's Alex by the way."

"Alexander." Blondie said looking up finally while his hands rose to her…

"You touch her there and I swear to God I will kill you."

Blondie or Alex or whatever the fuck his name was, stopped his hands and then smiled at me.

"Of course. Forgive me. I just…In 2300 years I have never felt like this much passion for a woman I had just met."

Whoa.

Wait.

"How fucking old did you just say you were?" I asked, making sure I didn't hear that wrong. I knew I hadn't but that little fact refused to sink in. My little girl was being molested by a guy older than the fucking pyramids.

"Well I was turned when I was thirty. Somewhere around what you would call 320 BC.

"Holy shit." Bella whispered.

"She is 18. 18 fucking years old! Do you realize that? 18 motherfucker!"

"Calm down. Maddie would you please get off the hot vampire NOW!"

Hot?

"Yes Mom." Maddie rolled her eyes and kissed him on more time. Her hand was traveling to his…oh hell no.

"Maddie!"

Maddie threw up her hands. "Sorry Mom, Sorry. But I mean, c'mon. I mean he is hot and he saved you and everything and I seriously just want to fuck his brains out."

"MADDIE!" all four of us yelled at once.

Blondie backed up.

"Wait here, my dear Maddie." He was staring at her like she was naked. Come to think of it she nearly was.

"Maddie, please pull your shirt down."

"I want him Mom."

"I know you do, sweetie. And you can have him. Eventually."

In a couple hundred years if I had anything to say about it.

"But first we need to get out of here, okay?"

"Alexander, you will come with me right?"

"Anywhere Maddie."

Great. Blondie was looking at her with lovesick eyes. I wonder how hard they would be to burn them out of his fucking skull.

Bella was glaring at me.

"Don't even think about it. He just killed 14 vampires in two seconds. Literally." Bella whispered. At least she had an arm around Maddie's waist and was slightly pulling her away from the Gap model.

"That's not really fair now. You killed one of them my lovely lady. And a fine kill it was. Straight for the throat. You remind me of my mother."

"She does? Your mother killed people?" Who the fuck was this guy?

"She killed several. She was very protective of me. If she thought someone would stand in our way or they could possibly harm me they usually died of natural causes very quickly. I loved her very much."

"Well you and Maddie are certainly soul mates then." Both of them had unnatural attachments to their mothers. And their mother's had unnatural attachments to them. Great.

"So you are Maddie's mother? Of course! I see the resemblance. I thought you might be sisters. Both of you are incredibly beautiful. Strong Women. Outstanding."

Bella was smiling.

"Thanks…" I can't believe she is falling for this shit.

"Can we get out of here? I'm sure when those vampires don't come back with my Mate, Aro is going to send more. I'm really not in the mood to fight an entire Volturi army with my wife and my daughter here."

"Relax Peter, we can certainly destroy them if they interrupt us."

"Yeah, I know but that's not the point…hey, how the fuck did you know my name?" I turned and looked at Jasper who also had the same look on his face. He was tensed for a fight. I don't give a damn if this ancient motherfucker thought he was Maddie's mate. He seems dangerous, then I kill him. Simple as that. He tried to treat her as less than a lady, I kill him. I am basically looking for any reason to kill him. He was dangerous. Every cell in my body screamed that I needed to kill him.

"I have seen you in action before. You and the famous Major Whitlock behind you. During the Southern Wars. I was impressed. I have never seen two stronger fighters than the two of you. You were quite the force. Beautiful to watch. When the two of you left with that blonde with magnificent breasts, I grew bored with the wars and left. It broke my heart a little. So you are married to Maddie's mother?"

"Yeah…"

"What do you mean you watched the Southern Wars?" Jasper asked.

"It's what I do. A hobby, if you will. I have to keep up with the times. I enjoy watching wars first hand. That's why I was here. I was curious if that idiot Aro planned to make any moves in the near future. If not I planned to take a holiday to Antarctica for a few weeks. Relax. Swim. Play with the Killer Whales. Have a little fun."

Maddie was trying to get back to him. Alice and Bella pulled her back. They were losing ground though. We needed to move.

"How do you watch wars without being seen?"

"Easily Major. You live a couple thousand years you pick up a few tricks. I have seen mated vampires before. I see two pair before me now. I never thought I would find my own. I thought I would wander for eternity alone…"

"You still might…" I reminded him.

"Oh I'm afraid not. I will never leave Maddie. I couldn't now. You understand Peter. You have your mate."

"I think Peter is right. We need to leave. Why don't we run over the border into France and get a hotel? We can get this all settled okay?" Bella. The voice of reason. Fucking Secretary of State. I loved her but she didn't understand sometimes a guy needed an ass kicking to remind him of his place. And this guy definitely need an ass kicking. Any good will he had generated by saving Bella got thrown out the window when my daughter started dry humping him.

"Can I ride on Alexander's back, Mom?"

"No Maddie, you can't."

"His front?"

"No Maddie."

What the hell? Bella must be turned on by this guy. She sure smelled…oh shit that's not Bella. Oh damn. That's disturbing.

Bella and Alice grabbed Maddie and they took off running. Jasper and I followed. I didn't give a fuck about Blondie.

Of course I wasn't surprised when he beat us to the outskirts of Paris.

"An excellent race!"

"We weren't racing, Alex." I told him. I wasn't jealous. If it had been a race his ass would have been choking on my dust.

We checked into a hotel room and snuck Bella in since she was kinda dirty from her run in with the Volturi. I still can't believe that got so fucked up. She told us about it on the run. We now knew where Garrett and Char were. Our theory on the Cullens was confirmed. It wasn't worth the price she almost paid. Alice got us a suite, of course.

We sat down on the big circle couch.

"Okay. Who the fuck are you?"

Maddie was practically in his lap. My 18 year old daughter was molesting an ancient vampire.

"Maddie!"

She jerked her hands back. "Sorry, Peter."

"As I told you my name is Alexander. I was turned two and a half thousand years ago. I was a king in Macedonia. I …"

""Holy shit." Jasper whispered.

"What?" What am I missing here?

"You're Alexander the Great."

BPOV

Alexander smirked a little.

"Yes, that is one of the names I am known by. But seriously, just call me Alexander. I insist."

Holy shit. Alexander the Great? My little 18 year old virgin daughter was mated to Alexander the Fucking Great. Super.

"You mean you are that Alexander the Great? He died of some unknown ill…" Peter replied before stopping.

"Yes, a Persian vampire was quite upset with me for conquering his country. He turned me, expecting me to be his slave, his weapon. Unfortunately for him, I bow to no man. I never have and I never will. I killed him three days after I woke up. I went to my palace, faked an illness, and then "died." The only hard part was not draining my men. But I loved them all too much. We had spilled too much blood together for me to ever consider taking theirs. They deserved to die on the battle field. We deserved to die together in battle. But it was not to be. The body in the tomb was not mine. I rose from my death bed before my burial and replaced my body with that of a stable boy who had died when a horse kicked him in the chest the day before my funeral. He looked like me near enough to fool my men in death. Do you know that idiot Caligula stole my breast plate from the tomb? Off what he thought was my preserved body? I swear he was bat shit crazy."

"So what have you done since then?" I asked. I mean this guy was a major figure in history. The things he must have done…seen…

"Oh, I hang out mostly. Try to stay current with the times. Read a lot. Travel a lot. I've never been defeated in World of Warcraft or Call of Duty. I play online quite a bit. Observe wars when there is a really good one to watch. Lately, I have been keeping an eye on Aro. I still can't believe that idiot has gathered so much power. It's unbelievable. Hitler was a lot like Aro. An evil sadistic moron but still capable of so much damage. I think this time he has bitten off more than he can chew. The Romanians look strong. I'm giving them 2 to 1 odds."

"Okay then…"

"Let's get to the part about why you are molesting a girl who is approximately 2300 years younger than you." Peter said. He was not happy.

"He is mated to her, Peter. I've seen the connection."

"Alice? Peter asked looking at her in hopes that I was wrong. As if.

"It's true Peter."

The look on his face was heart breaking. I think he thought he would have her for a few more decades. I did too.

"You are telling me in all this time you never had a mate?" he asked.

"Nope. I never have. But now I do. So if you don't mind I would like to take my Mate to my home in Egypt and get to know her better. I'm not sure if you know this but there is a city named after me there. I know. I named it. We used to have the most outstanding Library."

"Mom can we go? I want to go to Egypt, Mom. I won't be able to get sick this time."

"I was thinking of maybe the two of us going alone, Maddie." Alexander told her. He must be confused.

"Oh."

Yeah, like that was going to happen. He wasn't taking my baby anywhere.

"I don't go anywhere without Mom."

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"You heard me. You may be my Mate but me and my Mom stick together. Wherever we go, we go together. That's a deal breaker."

That's my girl.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, she is serious. Trust me. You can't separate them no matter how bad you want too…" Peter commented rolling his eyes. I gave him a dirty look. He looked away. He knows better.

"Well, I can certainly appreciate being devoted to your mother. I mean I was certainly devoted to mine. I guess I will be hanging out with your coven for a while. Who is the leader of this coven anyway? The Major?"

"We aren't a coven. We are a family. We don't have a leader. We have each other." I told him. May as well make this clear to him.

"Well I guess I will be part of the family. Outstanding. I, of course, will lead us."

"Whoa whoa whoa, there cowboy. You are gonna want to hold up on that shit. We just said we don't have a leader. We are family. You want to hang around my girl there are going to be some ground rules." I didn't think Peter was going to get along with Alexander.

"Ground rules? I don't do rules. I told you who I am."

"Yeah? Well maybe I need to show you who I am." Peter stood up. We really didn't need to draw attention to ourselves. The kind of attention that destroying a hotel would cause.

"I know exactly who you are Peter. As I said you are an amazing fighter. I have great respect for your abilities in war. But you aren't known to the whole world as Peter the Great are you?"

"Hey fuck you, you pretty boy sumbitch. You may have conquered the known world but you ain't had my boot up your ass yet!" Peter stood up. I stood up and got in front of him. Alexander stood up. Maddie stood in front of Alexander. She put her hands on his chest. And they were moving lower.

"Maddie!" Not the time Maddie.

Peter was getting very angry.

"Sorry Mom."

"Look can we all sit down and talk in a calm manner? We obviously have some things to work out."

"You can't hurt him, Alexander." Maddie whispered.

"Of course I can Maddie. No vampire in the world can…"

"If you hurt him, it hurts me. If not for Peter, my Mom and I would be long dead or worse now. You will respect him. He is a father to me in every way that matters."

Alexander did not look happy about this revelation. I was proud of Maddie. Even if she was turning into a hormonal nymphomaniac before my eyes she kept family first.

"Okay. I apologize. I'm not usually this much of an ass. I promise. But this mating thing. It's bringing out strange emotions in me. This woman…"

"Girl."

"Woman, Peter." Maddie replied glaring at him.

"I have never had this happen. I'm not exactly used to new experiences. Forgive me Bella, Peter."

"Of course Alexander." Damn he was charming. Peter didn't look impressed.

We all sat back down. Jasper was still staring in wonder at Alexander. If I read his mind he would probably be thinking about how to ask for an autograph. Jasper was big into military history.

"So tell me Bella? What were you doing in the Volturi Castle?"

"I was getting powers. Unfortunately the vampires I wanted were not there."

"The witch twins?"

"Yes."

"So you can absorb others powers. Fascinating."

"I can too!" Maddie spoke up quickly.

"Very impressive Maddie." Alexander smiled at her. They were holding hands now. Great. "What sort of music do you like to listen to?"

"I like hip hop, rap…"

"I love rap music."

"You love rap music?" Jasper asked with doubt in his voice.

"Of course. I wish we had it when we were fighting the Persians. It would have made a nice background noise to slaughter them by. All we had though was the sound of those stupid drums they beat and the roar of the elephants."

Speaking of slaughtering.

"What do you feed on?" I had to ask. I mean I had nothing against human eating vampires for the most part. Hell, Garrett and Char used to be before Maddie guilt tripped them into animals. But I would be damned if my daughter was going to be one.

"I feed on blood, Bella. Same as you."

"Animal or humans? Your eyes are sort of a mix."

"Well the last time I fed was one hundred years ago. It was a human. He was a particularly evil man who was petty in his dealings with others. I didn't like him but he did tasted delicious. Fifty years before that I fed on a lion. Quite a large one. Probably why my eyes are a mixture as you say."

"Did you just say you fed one hundred years ago?"

"Give or take ten years. I don't actually put it in my diary."

"How do you get away with feeding once every hundred years?" Jasper whispered, fascinated.

"You have a diary?" Maddie asked.

"The older you get the less you need to feed. I am very old. And no Maddie, that was a joke. I don't have a diary."

"Which brings us to our next point. Maddie is very young." Peter commented.

"She seems to be grown in my eyes."

"You try to fuck her and I will end your existence."

"PETER!" Maddie and I both yelled at the same time.

"Just layin out the truth here, darlin. Maddie, you don't even know him."

"Yeah well, you didn't know my mother when you first met her but it didn't take you long, did it?"

Ouch.

"Not the same Maddie. Your Mom was a grown woman and I was…"

"Two hundred years older than her?"

"Not the point. You keep missing the point. Why can't you get the damn point? Maybe if you would get your head out of the damn gutter…"

"Peter, she is a newborn."

"Really? How long?" Alexander asked.

"Couple of months."

"Amazing."

"Yes, she is, isn't she?" I smiled at my daughter with pride. She hadn't been tempted by the humans in the hotel at all…

"Don't get excited Bella. The only reason she isn't going after humans is because she has stronger urges on her mind." Jasper commented.

I shot the finger at him. She was doing great.

"So are we going to hang out in the hotel all afternoon? I haven't been in France in a while. I would like to take Maddie around the city if that is alright. I think I saw a sign for an indoor pool and hot tub when we came in. That would be fun. Maddie do you have a swimsuit?"

"She hasn't been around humans that long Alexander…"

"Yeah, take her around the city. We will be right there with you. You are not taking her anywhere without one or more of us there." Peter responded.

"A chaperone? I am to woo her? What is this, the Victorian Age?" Alexander smirked.

"Yeah, you are going to fucking woo her."

"Actually we kinda need to get to Romania. Our friends are being held there and we need to break them out." Jasper said bringing us back to the whole reason we were here.

"Seriously? Outstanding! I haven't had much fun the last few hundred years. Let us go kill some Romanians!" Alex was smiling. Oh boy. Maddie got another Peter with a slight European accent and a few thousand years on him.

"Bella can I talk to you in private? Jasper do not let her…no, you know what? Maddie come with us. All three of us need to talk. Now."

Maddie reluctantly pulled away from Alexander and we walked to the bedroom. Peter slammed the door behind us.

"Everyone whisper. This is between us okay?"

We both nodded.

"Maddie, you need to keep your hands off of him. You are acting like a harlot."

"A harlot?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that a fancy word for a whore?" she asked.

"No!"

"I think it is Peter." Yep, pretty sure it is.

"I didn't mean it like that Bella. Listen if this guy is your mate, God help us, then I realize you two can't be kept apart. But Jesus Christ girl, make him work for it!"

"I want him! Why are you standing in my way Peter? I didn't try to stop you from being with Mom."

"Yes you did!"

"Not really. I told you once before, if I had wanted you gone you would have been gone."

"Maddie, I can't just let you throw yourself at him."

"Why not? It's not your business!"

I should probably get involved in this conversation. Peter wouldn't let me though.

"Maddie, I heard you tell your Mom once that you thought your Dad sent me to take care of you and your Mom. I don't know if this is true or not, but I like to think it is. I don't want to let him down by standing aside and letting you throw yourself at some guy you just met, mate or not. I may die one day. I could be killed. Especially considering the shit storms we get ourselves into. If it ever happens I would hope that I have done enough good to balance out the evil I have done and God let's me into Heaven. When I get there I want to look your father in the eyes, shake his hand and tell him I did the best I could."

Damn.

Maddie had tears in her eyes. So did I. They wouldn't fall but they were there. She ran a hand across her eyes and looked at Peter.

"I'm sorry Peter. I just…"

"I know kid. You have had a lot thrown at you. Being a newborn and now having a Mate thrown at you. But you got to have the same discipline with him that you have with blood. He has to show you respect and love, not just lust. When he does both, I will happily stand aside and not get into your way. But wait. Don't be in a hurry." Peter wrapped her in a hug.

"Okay." Maddie whispered.

She took his hand and they walked back into the living room area.

God, I loved this man.

I followed them in and saw Jasper engaged in some sort of conversation with Alexander. Alice looked at me and smiled. I guess she saw the conversation. She had glistening eyes too. Maddie sat by her and laid her head on Alice's shoulder.

Alexander stood up.

"So. Are we going to go kill some Romanian scum or what? I've never invaded Romania. This should be fun."

Yeah, he and Maddie are going to get along great.

"Alice, I guess you need to get another private jet. We are heading to Transylvania."

"Oh good. I have the perfect dress for you picked out Bella! It will be perfect for Transylvania. I can get Maddie and I dresses that will nearly match you. We are going to look so cool! I will go shopping right now! Jasper get the jet arranged. I have work to do!"

Shit.

A/N

Who else gives you the greatest warrior of the ancient world as video game playing vampire mate? Nobody. That's who ;) Thank you so much for the reviews. They make my day every time I read them. I have also got some very touching PMs lately. One particular one about Wanted that really touched me. Thanks everybody. I hope you keep enjoying this.


	31. Chapter 31

Don't own it

I actually got two chapters written yesterday. If I get a lot of reviews today I will put the second chapter up this afternoon.

Chapter 31

Maddie POV

We were on a private jet. I think. I couldn't really focus on anything beside the blond god sitting across from me. Peter was right. I would make him…work for it? Yeah that's it. But still. I mean.

I was really hungry once when we were in Spain on one our summer excursions. I was really hungry. We had missed lunch. All I wanted was to pig out on a Quarterpounder with cheese and a large fries from McDonald's.

Peter argued that there was no McDonalds in Spain. I argued that McDonalds was everywhere. Then we drove to a red light and saw the blessed Golden Arches 4 blocks away. I ate like it was my last meal.

That's the way I wanted Alexander now. I could gorge myself on him. With ketchup and mustard. I wonder if he would let me pour ketchup and mustard on him. I could lick it off those abs. Oh yeah. I'm a vampire. Still, I bet it would taste good on him.

"So Alex. I've been doing a little reading on you on the laptop back there. Could you clarify some things for me?"

Well that snapped my out of my Quarterpounder fantasy. It was stupid anyway. He looked like he had a lot more to offer than a quarter pound. Double meat I bet. Oh shit, I'm licking my lips and Mom just gave me that look.

"I would be glad to tell you anything you would like to know, Pete."

Peter hates being called Pete. I suppose Alexander doesn't like being called Alex. When we get married would my last name be Great? Or the Great? Maddie the Awesome. That would be so cool.

"I understand you liked to play for both teams. Switch hitter, heteroflexible, AC DC, equal opportunity lover…"

"Yes, I get the idea of what you mean. The answer is no. I did not like to switch hit as you say."

"Cause it's okay if you did. I understand that kinda stuff happened a lot back then. Didn't you have a boyfriend named Hephaestion?" Peter was smiling. Asshole. I loved him, but God could he be an asshole.

"Hephaestion was my best friend. My brother. My confidant. The one man in a world of deceit and plotting who I could trust with my life. Sort of like Jasper is for you Peter. Are you fucking Jasper? You two ever spend time on Brokeback Mountain when you were camping out on the range?"

"No, I am not and no we did not you little asshole." Peter gritted out between his teeth.

"I assure you I am straight. I did have three wives you know. And don't call me little. I am larger than you."

"We are the same height."

"I wasn't talking about height."

Ouch. That should shut Peter up…he looks like he is about to hit him…damn I love that little grin on Alexander…wait hold up…

"You had three wives? Three?"

"Yes Maddie. It was quite common in my day. Two, I married for political reasons. Only one woman I married for love. Roxanne."

"Oh." Okay. Big deal. He has been around for over 2000 years. You didn't think you were his first did you Maddie?

"What happened to her?"

Damn he looked sad now. Way to bring up the ex, Maddie.

"She was assassinated along with my son. My mother was assassinated as well. After I turned I left my empire to roam the Earth. I felt I didn't belong there any longer. I was too dangerous. I honestly thought I had left them a stable empire. I should have known better. By the time I returned to see my descendants it had been too late."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago Maddie. Another life. A human life. We all move on." He smiled at me. But the smile didn't reach his eyes. Great. I was competing with a 2300 year old ghost. No, I'm his mate. There is no competition. I would not be jealous.

"What about you Maddie? Any special men in your past life?"

Didn't have to think of that one for long.

"No. I went out on a date once. But he wound up murdered so I kind of swore off the whole institution of dating."

"Understandable. I would love to take you on a date when we gather your friends from the Romanians. I promise you, I will stay alive."

"That would be so cool. Not dying on me by itself, would make it the best date I have ever been on. What would you like to do?"

"What would you like to do? We can literally do anything. I have a palace in the Egyptian desert with a lovely view of the Nile River. We could go kayaking. Do you like to Kayak?"

"I never have before. That would be great."

"Excellent. We can also go horseback riding."

Oh crap. I'm in love.

"You like horses?"

"I love horses. It seems I lived my adult human life on a horse. I named a city in India once after my favorite horse when he died."

"Oh that's so sweet. I haven't seen my horse in a couple years. I miss her pretty bad."

"Then horseback riding will definitely be a part of the agenda for our date."

"Yeah, horseback riding sounds great. We haven't rode in a while, have we Bella?"

"Uh Peter, a date usually means two people only." I pointed out.

"Yes Peter. A date means two. If you want them to get to know each other you are going to have to let her go on dates." Mom said. She understood.

"Excellent! So you don't mind if I take Maddie to Egypt."

"Of course not Alexander. But we go with her. You can kayak and horseback ride all you want. We will stay inside."

"A reasonable concession, Bella. I would never dream of taking Maddie anywhere without you."

I notice he didn't say Peter. Judging by the look on Peter's face he did as well. Deal with it. Maybe if he was a little nicer to Alexander…

"We will be landing in ten minutes. Alice has a limo waiting for us on the tarmac. She is insisting that you two ladies get dressed." Jasper said waling from the cock pit. Cock…focus Maddie!

"So what is the plan?"

"Plan?" Mom asked.

"Yes. Strategy."

"Uh Alexander, we aren't really big on strategy. We kinda just jump into things. I mean that Volturi plan was Mom's idea and you saw how that turned out."

Mom glared at me.

"So not my fault Maddie. It was a good plan."

"If it was so good you wouldn't have almost gotten killed. Then you run away in the opposite direction from us in some misguided attempt to lead them away from me and nearly got yourself torn apart again. Not cool Mom. You should have led them to us. We could have…"

"Maddie enough."

"You should have trusted me to handle myself Mom. I could have helped. We all could have."

I was a little irritated with Mom. She could have been taken from me. It was stupid.

"Back to strategy?" Alexander asked smiling. He had such a beautiful smile.

"I suppose Bella can read the minds of the vampires in the Castle. Find where Garrett and Charlotte are. We go in and get them. Then we leave."

"I go in."

"Mom are you out of your mind?" She was not going without me.

"I can turn invisible."

Say what?

"What are you saying Bella?" Peter asked. Seemed pretty simple to me.

"I absorbed several powers in the castle. I'm still sorting them out but I know one is that I can turn invisible."

"They can still smell you, Bella."

"True but I can be sneaky. I have other powers. Escaping should be easy. I think I have a theory on flying. I need to test it but it should work."

"Flying? Have you lost your fucking mind? You are not flying anywhere. How the hell would you see where you are going if your invisible?"

Uh…

"Peter just because you couldn't see her wouldn't mean she couldn't see."

"Oh yeah."

I got it. He really wasn't dumb. He was just worried.

"Look, we all go in."

"Nope, Mom and I go in. Mom give me the whole not seeing you power that you got going on."

"No Maddie."

"Yes Mom."

"You aren't ready for it."

"I could take it." I challenged her.

"Try it. You think you are too big to be sent to timeout?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Unless Alexander can come with me?"

"Bella, have you considered that maybe we should all stick together. We know what happens when we split up." Aunt Alice said walking into the passenger cabin.

"Uh Alice, what were you doing with Jasper in the …cockpit?"

"Learning to fly. Jasper is a great teacher." She smiled. Uh yeah. I wonder if I should be the one to tell her…

"Alice you got a little something on the side of your mouth."

Thanks Mom. Aunt Alice wiped her mouth with her hand.

"Oh that's a bit embarrassing." Her eyes shot to me. Like I don't know the Major's Yankee prisoner is a freak. A messy freak apparently.

"I don't want to kill anymore Romanians than we have to." Alexander said, surprising the hell out of all of us.

"Why not? You got a soft spot for kidnapping sadistic bastards? They captured those two to draw Bella and Maddie in, you know?" Peter commented, instantly distrustful.

"I understand that. We can certainly destroy them all if you wish. I will knock there pathetic castle to the ground and crush their bones to dust if you wish it Maddie. Say the word. But I don't want to change the course of the war. We kill them, the Volturi stay in their imaginary power and Aro doesn't deserve that. He should have to work for it."

"This isn't a game, Alexander." Peter growled.

"Of course it is. Vampire wars are the best sort of game. Do you want to be in charge of the vampire world, Peter?"

"We just want to be left alone." Uncle Jasper commented.

"Exactly. If you destroy the Romanians the Volturi will realize your power. They will never rest until you are captured or killed. Since I won't let you be captured I would certainly have to kill them. If that happens who will make sure the balance between vampires and humans remains? We will, that's who. And I have no designs on ruling anything. It is best to let them fight it out. They will be so torn up the winner will be too busy rebuilding and controlling the nasty vampires of the world."

He was so smart. So cute. I could lick wolf blood off of his abs. Maybe lower. I need to get on the web and search for lessons. I wouldn't even know how to do that. God I was hungry. I needed to feed.

"Mom, I'm hungry."

"Okay Maddie. We will go hunting. Pull over Jasper."

"Yes ma'am, Miss Daisy."

"Hey Alice ordered the limo. I would have been good with an SUV."

PPOV

We found trouble before we even got to Count Dracula's castle. Werewolves were guarding the road in. Two of them. Human form. Jasper says they can shift whenever they want. But they are most powerful during a full moon. I've never fought one myself. I was looking forward to the challenge.

"Can I just kill them? This is boring. I want to take you all to Egypt. I could go get your friends and be out in a few minutes."

"No, Alexander. This is our fight. You protect Bella, Maddie and Alice. That's your job."

"I probably don't need to remind you of this, but Bella was the one who invaded the Volturi Castle and escaped, not you. She seems more than capable of protecting herself."

"She almost got killed Alex."

"I don't know. She would have come up with something to save herself. She is very resourceful. We are both lucky men Pete."

"Yes, we are. Now would you shut the fuck up? You don't want to start a fight but you won't shut the hell up. We are trying to sneak up on werewolves here."

Alexander and I had decided to take out the werewolves on the road so the rest of the family could drive through. Alex had insisted on coming with me.

"Now listen. I have a plan…" I turned to Alex but he wasn't there. Suddenly I felt something hit me in the head. I turned and something else hit me in the face. I looked down and saw two heads. Both human. At least sorta human. Looked like they had been caught in the middle of a change. Alexander was up ahead laughing.

"Peter. I think the werewolves are taken care of. Can we drive to the castle now?"

"You son of a bitch! They were mine." Asshole.

"You were taking too long. I want to get Maddie to my home. Show her my pad, get to "know" her better. Exactly how well do we have to know each other before we can, well you know. I don't have to tell you, do I Dad?" Fucker was smirking.

"Have you never had to get to know a woman before you…"

"Knew her in a biblical sort of way?"

"Yes."

"No, not really."

"How did you get married three times?"

"I usually conquered a country and told them who I was. It worked."

"Yeah well, you ain't conquering her country."

"I think we both know that isn't true. We are mates whether you like it or not. Your wife told you as much. So is there a test? Do I have to know what her favorite toy was when she was a child? When are you going to give me the green light?"

"Alexander, I have spent my life figuring out how to kill things. I am going to figure out sooner than later how to kill you."

"No. You will love me. I can already see we are kindred souls. Of course I dress much better. But other than that we are a lot alike."

"What the hell do you…you know what? Fuck it. Bella likes the way I dress. Fuck you."

I ran back to the car.

And the fucker was there in front of me again.

"What took you so long?"

I really hate this guy.

We drove to within a mile of the castle. It was situated on top of a high hill. Tree cover all the way up the path. We could all smell werewolves and vampires in the woods in front of us.

I looked at Bella.

"What do you got honey?"

She stared at the castle and closed her eyes.

"They are in the dungeon if you can believe that. Cliché much? I can hear at least 10 werewolves and a couple vampires around both of them. Char is being kept down the hall. Garrett is trying to figure out how to kill the guards before the others kill Char. Char is trying to figure out the same thing. Stay close to me. Stay under my shield. If Edward Cullen gets a glimpse of our thoughts he will warn them. He thinks we are his ticket out of here. He is too stupid to realize they will never let him go."

"How many vampires are we talking about Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. The thoughts are too jumbled. Judging by the power spikes at least 30 gifted vampires. Unknown wolves. Between the woods and the castle I would estimate at least a hundred."

Hmmm. We were good but this is a bit ridiculous.

"I have a plan."

I turned to look at the king who actually seemed to be enjoying himself.

"What plan would that be?"

"We want to get in and out with the least number of Romanian casualties. First, Bella can start a forest fire. Press all the hostiles into the castle."

"You want them all where we are going to be? That doesn't seem like the brightest idea." I guess Persians were really dumb to be taken out by this guy.

"Of course. I will distract them once they are all together. You five sneak down into the dungeon, kill the wolves and vampires, grab your friends, then it's party at my place. Whose in?"

"One small problem. How are you going to get out?" I asked. Maybe he could get himself killed. Maddie couldn't blame me for that, right?

"Don't worry about me, my future father in law. I will be fine. I am touched by your concern."

"Alexander, there are over one hundred of the enemy in that castle. You can't possibly take them all on." Maddie whispered, walking up and reaching for his…

"Goddammit Maddie! Keep your hands to yourself."

"They don't know me. They won't see me as a hostile. I will walk right out the door."

"That's what Bella said." I commented frowning at her. I can't believe she scared me like that. If she thinks she is ever doing that shit again.

"Let's do it. Bella, start the fire." Jasper said. Alice stepped back. I had a feeling Bella wouldn't be throwing fireballs.

Bella looked to the sky and her eyes got cloudy. So did the sky.

Six bolts of lightning struck the forest in front of the castle at once. The wind picked up. Smoke rose.

Okay. I admit. That was some pretty cool shit.

I turned to look at Bella and compliment her on her mastery of the new skill. She was gone. Where the fuck did she go?

"I'm right here."

Dammit she scared me. I jumped back. I felt her hand on me.

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Can we have sex like this?"

"Peter!"

"Sorry Maddie."

"Okay the fire seems to be making headway." Jasper noted. I turned back and was impressed. She had a regular inferno. Hundred year old trees getting knocked down like sticks on a campfire.

"Okay then. The fire is nice and toasty. I will see you when you are finished."

"Alexander, how will you know when we are gone?"

"Oh I have a feeling Peter and Jasper won't be subtle. I'm sure everyone will know when your party escapes."

Maddie kissed Alex. He kissed her back. I cleared my throat after thirty seconds. Alice, Bella and Jasper were grinning.

"I will see you before you know it my love." Alexander was gone.

"He called me his love." She had a dopey grin on her face. God where has the sarcastic bitch I have raised and loved at?

"Let's go."

BPOV

Peter was going to have to get over this. We would walk about it later. Right now we had work to do.

"Stay near me everyone. Maddie, stay near me. I go first."

"Why do you go first?" Peter asked. God why wouldn't he just shut up and do as he was told.

"Because I'm invisible. I can see if it is all clear. Now follow me."

"How are we supposed to follow you if we can't see you?" Alice asked. It was a valid point. I closed the box and they jumped a little. I guess I was back.

"Sorry."

"Why don't you just turn us all invisible Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I can't hide anything besides myself Jasper."

"You are hiding your clothes. That must mean you can expand your power."

"Don't exactly have time to work on it now, do we?"

Jasper threw his hands up. "Okay. I get it. We can work on it later."

We ran around the back of the castle. The smoke was providing excellent cover.

The castle was straight out of the middle ages. "These guys really get into the vampire lifestyle." Jasper observed.

"I would love to meet them on a closer level. But now isn't the time." Peter commented.

"I can feel them better. Peter open the door quietly."

He kicked the door in. Seriously? We are trying to sneak in and he kicked the three thousand pound door in?

"What? You said to open the door. I opened the door."

I rolled my eyes. "I said quietly." He shrugged his shoulders. We had to hurry.

We didn't make it 50 yards into the corridor when we met the first wolves in wolf form. I sent fireballs towards them. Two lit up. A third leaped between the fireballs and jumped towards me. I braced for impact when I saw him turn into a furry ball of flames. I turned around and Maddie's hand was on fire.

"What? I've been practicing." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Good girl." Jasper patter her on the back.

"Since they know we are here, Jasper and I will take the lead. I don't think being invisible is going to help you much Bella."

"Not with you kicking the door in." I mumbled. He did that on purpose.

"I wanted to announce our presence with authority."

"Sneak in, sneak out Peter. What part of that don't you understand?"

I think he was going to reply when a vampire jumped me. Or at least tried to. Peter had him by the neck and then bent him over his knee. Jasper took his head.

"Bella, I don't try to light things on fire or bend metal with my mind. I fight. Let me do what I do best."

I nodded my head and fell back. Maddie's hands were still on fire.

"Baby, put your hands out."

"Thirty seconds. Six vampires coming straight for us. I can't see if there are any wolves but I don't see any holes in the vision."

"Thanks Alice."

So much for sneaking in and sneaking out. I hope Alexander was having better luck.

Alexander POV

I could not wait to get her to Egypt. I can see her rising from the pool inside my palace. Hair wet. Water drops flowing down her body, begging to be licked off. Focus Alexander. They need a distraction. A distraction they shall have. Then I could take my future bride home. With her aunt and uncle and her lovely mother. I suppose the cowboy will be coming along as well. Joy.

I walked slowly into the room where every vampire appeared to be covered in soot and talking all at once. Oh good Heavens. These are the rivals to the Volturi? They were wearing cloaks? Red and black cloaks? Seriously? I counted 36 vampires and around 40 gentleman who appeared to be human but very unkept. Torn clothes. Dirt on their faces. Must be the fearsome werewolves. Scary. At least their hygiene is.

"And who might you be?"

"Who the hell is asking?" This should be fun.

"I am Stefan and this is my brother Vladimir."

"Your brother? Interesting. I would have thought lovers. Because you look like drag queens with bad Halloween costumes. I like the whole gothic vampire theme you have going on here."

"Tell us who you are or we feed you to the wolves."

I let out a short laugh before I caught myself. No need to show all your cards on the table. If I were to attack I believe I would go in a clock wise direction and leave the Dracula's for last. Who am I kidding? They are two cute to kill. At least today.

Wow. A castle door just got kicked in. Thing must weigh 3000 pounds at least. That's subtle. Must be Peter. No one turned. They were all focused on me. But seriously? He kicked the door in. Jasper always was the brains of that outfit.

"I am a simple traveler who saw the brochure for the tour of Dracula's castle. I wanted to check it out. Where do I pay?"

"This is no game vampire. Edward! Tell us who this man is."

A very fancy boy with bronze hair walked out behind the thrones.

"I get nothing from him Stefan. His only thoughts are who he will kill first and in what direction he will go."

"Don't strain yourself, Edward. I am Alexander the Great. You have some friends of mine that I have come to collect. Behave yourselves and I let you live. Don't behave and I leave the Volturi with one less enemy. The choice is yours. But I feel it is only fair to warn you."

"Warn us of what?"

"I have never been defeated in battle. I never will be. I promise you this. You do not want to fuck with me."


	32. Chapter 32

Don't own it

Chapter 32

PPOV

"We split up. Bella, you and Maddie with me. We get Garrett. Jasper can you and Alice get Char?"

"I can't believe you just asked me that." Jasper replied.

"Meet back here."

My girls followed me to the door holding Garrett behind it.

"Bella when we go in there paralyze as many as you can. We don't have time for a prolonged fight…

CRACK!

Fuck Maddie just kicked in the door and ran in.

Dammit why does she have to be…

"Maddie!" Bella went in after her. How the hell did I wind up last in?

I ran in and saw Maddie was biting one vampire on the neck. Bella had two paralyzed and was fighting a third trying to touch him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dog jumping towards Maddie. She wasn't paying attention of course. I tackled the dog in the air and we rolled. He tried to bite my neck and I broke his. I turned towards the vampire Bella was still fucking around with. He hit her! That son of a bitch! She…just disappeared. I was grabbed from behind and then released.

I turned around and saw Garrett standing there with a vampires head.

"About time you showed the fuck up! You know how damn bored I have been? I haven't had sex since we left your island!"

"Next time don't trust the Cullens you dumbass."

The vampire Bella was fighting was currently feeling around for her. He found her and instantly froze. A rip to his arm and he was up in flames. That's my girl.

Maddie just went flying in front of me into a wall.

"Goddamit!"

Bella reappeared and went after her. I held her back.

"Peter!"

"She has got to learn Bella. She has this."

Maddie picked herself up and charged. Straight for the middle dammit. Again, no wait. She twisted at the last minute and swept his legs. She is on top. Arms back, pull, that's my girl. She lit him on fire for good measure. Garrett and I finished off the vampires who were frozen and Bella lit them up.

"Mommy! Did you see? I killed a vampire! I killed a vampire!" She was a little too gleeful.

"I hope Jasper is getting Charlotte, Peter? She was quite surrounded." Garrett commented.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Peter this won't be easy. There are numerous vampires in this castle. Come to think of it I'm not sure why they aren't here. You haven't been exactly quiet. I heard the door being kicked in."

"Told you so."

"Not the time Bella."

"Don't worry about it Gar. My apparent future son in law is distracting the horde of bad guys in the throne room."

We ran into the hallway and Jasper, Alice and Char met us where we split up.

"Aunt Alice! I killed a vampire!"

"Congratulations Maddie! I'm so proud of you!" They hugged each other and were jumping up and down. This was wrong on so many levels. Still I was kinda proud of her. She hasn't been this excited since she won her first barrel racing event.

"C'mon. We have to go. Alexander needs to get out!" Maddie said, suddenly sobering up.

"Who is Alexander?"

"A blond asshole. We will fill you in when we get to where we are going."

"And where are we going?"

"Egypt!" Maddie screamed. Bella shushed her.

"Mom we passed the point of being quiet a long time ago."

We all heard it at once. A large boom. Sounded like a body being thrown into a wall.

"You think he is okay?" Maddie whispered, looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm sure he is great."

"Peter please go check on him."

"Hey, he is the one who wanted to walk into a room full of vampires and werewolves without any back up!"

"Check on him or I will!"

I glanced at Bella. She shrugged her shoulders.

"If I go will you leave?"

"Yes. I will get Maddie out. If you aren't outside in five minutes I am coming in after you."

I nodded my head and Maddie hugged me.

"Thank you Peter. I love you so much!"

I'm such a fucking idiot.

We ran up the stairwell. They continued up. I split off. I think this was the way to the front of the castle. Damn this place was big. I smelt them. Fuck there were a lot of them judging by the smell.

I turned the last corner of the winding stairwell and nearly ran into the room. I stopped on the edge. No one was looking at me. They had their eyes trained on…

Alexander POV

"You are not in a position to be making threats. We are descendants of Vlad the Impaler, You are not the only supposed warrior who has never been defeated."

"Actually I believe I am. Vlad was a blood thirsty psychotic mad man. I'm pretty sure his impalement fetish was due to insecurities in other areas. He was assassinated and his enemies carried his head on a pike. I know. I was there. You are not descendants of him. Fucking posers. He never even dressed like you do. You have read too much Bram Stoker for your own good."

"How dare you!"

"How dare you sir. I have let you wage your war for my amusement. But you have tried to set a trap for my Mate. I do not take kindly to that action."

"We know nothing of your Mate! We have no proof you are even who you say you are."

"So you haven't been trying to capture Madison Weber or her mother Bella Whitlock? Because I have heard you are holding two vampires as bait to do exactly that."

I heard footsteps down below. I heard Maddie squealing that she killed a vampire. She is so adorable. I have so many things I want to teach her. So many things.

"You're Mate is the stealer of gifts?"

"If that's what you want to call her. I call her Maddie. This is your one and only warning. Leave her alone or I kill you all. Neither you or the Volturi will have her or her family. They are mine."

"I have no time for games. Kill him."

Four vampires moved behind me. Quite the insult. I shall have to show them to respect me more.

I ripped their arms off before they could take a second step.

"So what else do you have? Honestly I am trying to be nice here. I have a coven of fighters that your numbers cannot match in skill. Truthfully I don't need them. I am walking out of here. I came simply to deliver a warning. I am enjoying your war immensely. You are doing well. Much better than the last time. Don't fuck this up. I am going to walk out of here without killing any of your fighters. You send anymore though and I burn them. Nothing personal. I think I will start with your precious mind reader hiding behind your thrones."

The little bastard just jumped back. What a coward.

"Wolves."

"Okay now you're just pissing me off."

Six dogs jumped me. Six dogs had their necks snapped in less than a second. I seem to be getting faster with old age.

"When will you understand? I am stronger and faster than anything you have, no matter the numbers. You cannot defeat me. No one can. Stop trying. You are embarrassing yourself and shaking the confidence of your troops."

The two Dracula posers sat in their thrones staring at me.

"You wouldn't want to perhaps join us? You would be a powerful asset."

"Of course I would. The problem is I don't like you. You dress horribly. It would be embarrassing to be seen with you."

I turned to walk out vampires and wolves parting for me. Then I remembered.

"Oh, where are the Cullens?"

"What was that?"

"You heard me vampire. The Cullens. Where are they? I know they are here. Is the bronzed haired fairy behind you a Cullen? Is he that Cullen? Of course he is. Come here boy."

Unsurprisingly the little fucker did not move.

"Please don't make me walk back to you."

"Leave my son alone."

I turned my head to see a fair haired vampire. Well dressed. Behind him was a large man and two tiny women.

"And who might you be?"

"I am Carlisle Cullen. Please leave my son alone."

"YOU orchestrated this trap to capture two women to save a man. Well, a boy at least. One of you must die as a lesson. You pick the member of your coven. I personally don't care. You have thirty seconds or I pick the member myself."

"Please don't…"

"I am afraid you can't have Edward. He is too valuable to us."

I turned around. Did he just say…

"Stefan right? I didn't ask who I could or could not take. Say another word and it will be your head on a pike much like your supposed asshole ancestor."

"Please don't. I had to care for my family. My Coven. Would you have done differently?"

"Yes. I would have fought to the death. So would Peter and Jasper. Bella and Maddie as well. We are warriors. We do not surrender or give up others to save our own skins."

"We are not warriors." he replied.

"Obviously." I lifted him and threw his body into the far wall.

"Please don't hurt him!" The tiny woman threw herself over his body.

Damn it to hell. I'm not going to kill a man in front of his Mate. At least not one that I don't have to.

I saw Peter in the stairwell. What the hell was he doing here? He tapped his wrist where a watch shold be. I rolled my eyes at him. Still though, I suppose it was time to go.

"Fine Stefan. I will leave your precious Cullens with you. But I must have my trophy."

I didn't move as fast as I could. I wanted him to see this coming. Edward screamed. I ripped his right arm off.

"There. You have your mind reader, I have my trophy. Happy Stefan?"

The little shit nodded… I walked to doorway where Peter was standing and tossed him the arm.

"A little something to hang over the mantle, Father in law."

"Son. I believe I may have judged you too quickly." He smiled. Wow. Maybe he will let me have my way with his daughter.

"Now just keep your hands off my daughter and we may get along."

Maybe not.

BPOV

"Holy shit, Maddie. We are a long way from Wyoming."

We sailed the boat onto the pier in front of what Alexander calls him home. A fucking palace. A huge damn palace.

"Wow."

"Yes. It's a bit modest from what I grew up in but I do live alone. Can't exactly have servants can I? So I like to keep it small."

"How many square feet is it?" Jasper whispered.

"About 225,000 give or take a thousand."

Maddie ran up to Alexander's side and together they ran into the house. We walked behind them. I held Peter's hand so he wouldn't be right behind them. The sun was making us sparkle but there was no one around. Nobody. This was desert. Alexander told me the place was completely powered by the sun. Impressive. He's environmentally friendly.

"Peter, listen, if we don't want to lose her we are going to have to give her a little space. You remember what it was like. Remember when you used that phony excuse of killing vampires to defend your mate to make love to me the first time?"

"That wasn't an excuse."

"Alice told me."

"Bitch."

"I heard that."

"It's okay. I didn't mind." I leaned into his body and breathed in his scent. It always made me feel warm and tingly.

"She is so young Bella."

"I had a baby when I was her age."

Peter was about to retort until we both heard it. A scream from the depths of Hell. My baby. My baby was screaming.

I took off and entered the front parlor looking around for the threat to my daughter. She was still screaming. Alexander looked panicked. He stared at me and opened his mouth. Nothing came out. Maddie was staring at a dry aquarium.

I walked slowly up to the large aquarium and saw a very large snake. I looked around the walls and saw snakes carved into the marble walls. The floor had snake designs on them. Holy shit is that an asp roaming free in the sitting room?

"Maddie baby. Stop screaming." I began running my fingers through her hair. The rest of the gang was behind me. Garrett and Char came with us. It was either this or head back to the swamps.

Maddie finally stopped screaming. She was mumbling now.

"What have I done Maddie? What is wrong?" Alexander asked, panicked.

"S. ..."

"Yes. This is a king cobra. I have had her since she hatched. Beautiful isn't she?" Alexander was smiling now. Not to bright. Maddie and I have the same taste in men apparently.

"Why are there…Oh my God! Is that snake loose over there?"

"Yes, I let him roam around. Why is this a problem?"

Maddie jumped into my arms and placed her legs around my waist. Awkward seeing as we were the same height. She was shaking.

"Alexander, Maddie is very afraid of snakes. Very, very afraid."

"But that's…"

I shook my head quickly. Don't say it Alexander. It will only piss her off.

"Alexander why are there snakes in this house….everywhere?"

"It is a tribute to my mother. She belonged to a snake worshipping cult. She actually slept with them in her bed at times."

"Oh this is great…"

"Shut up Jasper." I whispered. Not needed right now.

"I can't stay here Alexander. I'm sorry I can't. I will wait outside. Carry me outside Mom."

"You sure that's a good idea Maddie? I mean this one is in a cage. The ones out there have no cages."

"I can burn those up from a distance, Aunt Alice."

"Maddie. please don't leave."

"Sorry Alexander. I can't be in a place with snakes. It's just…wrong."

I heard Peter slap Alexander on the back as I walked out with my teenage daughgter wrapped in my arms.

"See Alex. This is why it pays to get to know a girl before you go into a relationship."

I walked outside and she headed to the river bank as soon as I put her feet on the ground. A crocodile was inching towards her. They really are beautiful creatures. Seeing them in their natural habitat…

Yep, Maddie just picked him up and tossed him to the other bank. Big crocodile? No problem. Little snake and she becomes the first vampire in history to pee her pants.

"Baby?"

"Mommy, his mother worshipped snakes! That is so not cool Mom."

"Baby I know you are scared of snakes. I'm sure if the two of you talk about this…"

"No, nothing to talk about. We can't be Mates. I don't care how gorgeous he is and how much I want to lick Ketchup and Mustard off his abs. We can't be…no. This is why we should stick to just the two of us Mom. You break up with Peter and the two of us will go to the North Pole or something. No snakes there."

"Baby he didn't know. I'm sure he will get rid of all the snakes."

"I don't know, Mom. A tribute to his mother? What the hell? I mean she worshipped snakes and killed people for him. Talk about an unnatural relationship. Obsessed much? I mean who does that? Tribute to Mommy? I mean, who is that obsessed with their mother? Seriously Mom. Snakes! Fucking snakes! Come hold me. I need my Mommy."

I didn't comment but I was very glad Peter didn't hear that.

"Baby, why don't you calm down and talk to him. Look here he comes now."

Maddie turned and saw him.

"Oh my God."

I knew what she meant. He was walking slowly towards us. Almost in slow motion. His diamond skin was sparkling softly. Not as bright as ours. The wind across the river blew through his golden hair. Alice and Char were at a window inside staring at him. He had at some point taken off his shirt. The man was hot.

"Can I talk to you Maddie? Please?"

Maddie nodded her head. I began to walk away.

"Please stay Bella. I want you to hear this as well."

Okay. It better not be sexy talk. I draw the line at ogling my daughter's mate. I am definitely not listening to sexy talk.

"Maddie, Alice and Charlotte are taking the yacht into the city. They are buying new flooring. Peter, Jasper and Garrett are tearing the walls down with snake emblems and removing all the snakes from the house. I promise you that you will never be bothered by them again. I will stay with you outside until the house has been redesigned. Please my love. Please consider this your home."

"O…okay. Just. No snakes."

"Of course. Bella, I understand you will never be apart from your daughter. If I had the opportunity to have turned my mother I never would have left her either. Please know that after being alone for eternity I now consider you all my family. Please choose a room or several if you so choose and let Alice know what you want to design it to your liking."

"Okay then. Uh, I will give you two time alone. You haven't had a lot. This would probably be a good time to get to know each other better. Find out things like you know…phobias?"

"I was actually about to set up a tent in the back of the house. Would you join me Maddie? I thought perhaps we could talk?"

"I would love to, Alexander."

I watched them walk hand in hand to the back of the house and ran inside when his ass… I mean when he was out of view.

"Enjoying the sights out there darling?" Peter asked when I walked inside.

"Yes. Beautiful."

"Yeah Alice and Char thought so too. Meanwhile we are all on snake patrol."

"I have a better idea. Let's all have sex!" Garrett remarked.

We all looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"I don't mean with each other! Perverts. I just mean that Maddie is going to be outside until we can get this house remodeled and I counted at least 26 bedrooms. I haven't had sex since we got taken by surprise in Louisiana. How often do we have a place to ourselves where we can cut loose with our partners without being up in each other's business. Plus the kid isn't here, but she isn't so far away that Bella has to worry about the umbilical cord being cut."

"Fuck you Garrett!" That damn joke was getting old.

"Do what you all want. Char! Lets go."

Jasper looked at Alice.

"Sorry Garrett, Char has to go shopping with me. Jasper you are coming too."

"But, I don't want to."

"Too bad. Let's go Major."

I looked at Peter who was smiling at Garrett.

"Tough break Bubba. Bella, you wouldn't believe the bed in one of these rooms. It's a double king size poster bed, with those drape things you like all around it…"

"Uh hey guys?"

"Yes Alice?"

Dammit I was about to get laid. Probably bit. I love to be bit. I needed Peters cock in me very badly right now and his teeth in my neck. I love those beds. I need…

"You should probably come here. Uh, Alexander set up the tent and he and Maddie are talking…"

"So?"

"Mostly its just Maddie talking. She is saying Oh God a lot."

I ran to the door, not to listen but to grab Peter. Jasper grabbed him first.

"Calm down there cowboy. That horse has done left the barn. Ain't no point in closing the gate now."

"I'm going to fucking kill him."

"Chill Peter. The guy did give you Edward Cullens arm to burn." Jasper reminded him. That was so sweet of Alexander.

"I didn't mean it as payment for doing that!"

"Peter. Baby. Listen. We couldn't fight this much longer." I reasoned with him.

"OH JESUS SWEET MERCY YES RIGHT THERE OH MY GOD FUCK ME HARDER!"

Wow. Okay... I guess she is okay.

"Why don't we go inside baby?" Alice, Jasper and I started pulling Peter in.

"Garrett stop listening. Peter, let them go on and just go to the other side of the house."

"Other side of the house? Did you here that shit? Are you listening to her? She's louder than you Bella! I'm going to have to go to another country!"

"Peter let them get it out of there system. They can have their fun and then it will be over and they can maybe start to have a normal budding relationship okay?"

"YOU are okay with this Bella?!"

"No! I mean I can see why she is… I mean…nevermind. Look. They are Mates. You are going to have to deal with it. As soon as they are done we can all talk."

"Bella she has never…"

'She sure as hell has now."

"Garrett you are not fucking helping. Shut up or I swear I will call Carlisle to take you back to the Romanians!"

"He could hurt her Bella!"

"OH YES RIGHT THERE! PUT IT BACK ,YES,YES…."

"I think she is okay Peter. Look, show me where that bed is."

"I don't want to now." Shit. He was pouting.

"Look lets go for a run. We can see what there is to hunt around here."

"I'm not leaving her here!"

"Baby, lets go for a run. They will be done shortly. It's her first time. I mean this can't go on forever. We will go hunt and when we come back it will be over."

"Fine. I sure as fuck ain't standing around listening to that."

"Come on lover. It will be over before you know it."

3 weeks later

"Do you hear that?"

"What Peter?"

"I think they have stopped."

Maddie had lost the ability to speak coherent sentences about 8 days ago. Now she was down to moaning. Alexander whispered a lot. I couldn't tell what he was saying. Jasper says it sounded like Latin.

"Mom?"

I suppose I shouldn't pretend like I couldn't hear her. Like we all couldn't hear her while we have been remodeling a damn palace for the past three weeks making it a love palace for her and her Macedonian God.

I walked slowly out to the back patio.

"Yes baby?"

"Could you bring me some clothes? Mine kinda got torn…off…"

I ran to the room I had set up with her things. I grabbed a pair of blue jeans, her boots and a t shirt. I ran to the tent as fast as I could.

"Here you go Maddie."

"Thanks Mom. You can come in, Alexander has a sheet around him. I will have to get him some pants as well."

I walked in and was hit with the scent. Oh my God.

"Here you go. Why don't you get dressed and come inside? Peter I'm sure, wants to make sure you are…okay."

"Oh my God Mom I am so great. You have no idea how great I am. I'm extremely hungry now though. I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks. Did you find any food? I'm not going to have to eat camels am I?"

"Just get dressed baby."

I walked in and saw Peter watching TV with Jasper and Garrett. Neither were looking at me or Peter but both were holding in laughter. Garrett was silently shaking.

"Oh my God! This place looks great! I can't believe you guys did this in one night!"

Peter turned to his little girl for the first time since she had been…broke in.

"One night? One fucking night Maddie? We have been working for three weeks making this a snake free environment while listening to you say things that could make a vampire blush!"

"Three weeks? We were in there three weeks?" Maddie looked at me. I nodded my head.

"Yes Maddie. You and Alex were …"

"In the throes of passion, my love. I lost track of time but we could certainly go back for another three weeks if you like. Hello lovely Bella. Jasper. Garrett, Alice, Char. Nice to see you. I love what you have done with the place. Very stylish yet homey. Peter."

"Alex." Please don't attack. Please don't attack Peter. He has been doing so well not attacking. Or maybe he was waiting for him to be done with Maddie. I'm not sure.

"I hope you aren't terribly upset with us. We couldn't help ourselves any longer."

Peter glared at him. He glared at Maddie. He glared back at Alice. Then he took a deep breath.

"What's her favorite color?"

"Excuse me?"

"What is her favorite color?"

"I am afraid I don't know."

"You have one week to find out. That and a lot of other things. I will be giving you a test at the end of the week. You pass, you get to keep doing…yeah. You don't pass and I will attack you. You of course will kill me which means Bella will attack you, meaning Maddie will attack you as well because if you don't think she would choose Bella over you then you really don't know her. And since you can't attack either of them you would be pretty much fucked. One week Alex. I would suggest you two keep you're fucking clothes on and start talking."

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly. I told you I would figure out a way to kill you. Even if it means I die. Now get to know her, not just her body. Now."


	33. Chapter 33

Don't own it

A/N Okay, this is my shot at a Christmas chapter for you all. Hope you all like it.

My Universe. Thank you for the review. I have actually been thinking about that very thing quite a bit over the last few days. It's like you are in my mind, lol. I am trying to find a balance between making it clear as to who is talking, and not writing, he said, she said, after every sentence. I am working on it and I completely understand where you are coming from. Sometimes when I am reading the first drafts I even stop and have to remember who the hell just said that. Thanks for the constructive feedback. It is always appreciated. I am working on it ;) I love you guys who always seem to follow my stories and kinda feel like we are in this together. So please, all of you don't hesitate to give me suggestions on things I can work on. I'm trying to get good at this, lol, and need the help.

Chapter 33

BPOV

"I know Dad. Maybe next year. Things are kind of tight as always."

"You ever thing of moving back to the States, Bella?" Charlie asked, frustrated.

"Dad, you know I miss you. But I have a career here. I have to support Maddie. She is starting College this year in London. That is kind of expensive. We will get on the computer as soon as our web connection is back up. But this year it is just too tight. I'm sorry."

"I understand. Sue and I are having Leah and Seth and all their friends for Christmas. It should be a packed house. Their wives and the kids. I just hate the thought of you and Maddie spending another Christmas alone."

"We aren't alone Dad. We have each other."

"I know. Give her a kiss for me. She sounded different. Her voice did anyway. Is she feeling okay?"

I listened and heard her upstairs moaning. Again. Alexander had apparently grabbed her as soon as she was off the phone with Charlie. Sounded like they were in the hot tub in their room. I heard splashing.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm pretty sure she is feeling great right now."

"Glad to hear it. I love you Bells."

"I love you too old man."

I hung up the phone and looked at Peter. He knew what I was feeling. He understood.

"I hate lying to him."

"I know baby. But it is necessary." He pulled me too him.

"One of these days he is going to get on a plane to Turkey without telling me and be surprised to learn we never lived there." I am surprised he hasn't done it already.

"I know. One of these days we are going to have to fake you and Maddie's death."

"We can't do that to him Peter."

"You know we have to. It's inevitable."

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to think about it. I get forever with my baby. But it's a steep price to pay. I would pay it any day. But I would like to hold off on the bill as long as possible.

I brought up a thought I had been having more and more recently. "What if we just told him? It's not like we can be any more in trouble with the Volturi idiots. I'm sure they already want us dead."

Peter was quiet. He had the same thought in the past. I heard it in his head, in between the sex positions and costumes he wanted me to wear.

After a few seconds he finally responded. "Let's give it some thought baby. I mean…let's just give it some thought. If we tell him are you going to tell the Webers? Somehow I don't think they might be as understanding."

"I know. But the Webers don't push as much to see Maddie and they never push to see me. Sometimes…I know they love Maddie, but sometimes I think that…maybe we remind them too much of AJ."

"You would think they would want to be reminded. You and Maddie never forget him."

"I know. I guess people just deal with things differently."

"What about Renee? You going to tell her too?" He asked.

"Shit, I don't know Peter! Okay. I get it. It's a dumb idea." I gave up.

"Darlin don't be like that. I ain't sayin we shouldn't tell them. I would like to meet your parents. I am just saying it ain't as simple as showing up on Charlie's doorstep and saying, hi Dad, we're home. That's all. We need to think about a lot of variables…"

"GOD YES YOU FUCKING BEAST!"

Thoughtful Peter just went out the window.

"Jesus Christ will she ever get tired of that? Can't she learn to shut the hell up? You need to talk to her, Bella. At least I was always quiet when I was…"

"Fucking my brains out?" I helped him.

"I was going to say making sweet love to you, but I guess that works."

"Yeah but I wasn't quiet."

"I know but…"

"Peter she is a very…passionate girl who is still only months old. You have to let her have her space."

"Speakin of space then, how bout we get our own place?"

"No Peter."

"Bella…"

"No Peter." Maddie said from the bedroom.

I smiled at him. Guess that answers his question.

"See? She is being loud just to fuck with me! If she can hear that…"

"I only listen when you try to talk my mother into leaving me." Maddie said walking and wearing a robe, smelling like chlorine and…yeah.

"Maddie if you are old enough to be doing that don't you think you are old enough to live on your own?" Peter asked.

Maddie sat down between us, pushing Peter aside.

"Of course I'm old enough. But I don't want to. You know me and Mom…"

"Yes, yes, you and your mother stick together. I get it."

"She is my best friend Peter. You wouldn't take my best friend away from me, would you?" Maddie laid her head on my shoulder and gave Peter her best sad face.

"No Maddie. But all I'm saying is we could all get separate houses. Like when we were in Wyoming and Jasper and Alice lived next to us."

"Someone say our names?" Alice danced in followed by a striding Jasper.

"Yes, I was just suggesting to Maddie that we have separate houses next to each other like we did in Wyoming."

Alice responded quickly. "No, I like living together in one giant palace. This place fits me. Where is Alexander, sweetie? I thought we heard you two starting up round 26."

Maddie and Alexander have pretty much been going at it nonstop since Alexander passed Peter's test. He even knew the name of her imaginary friend she had when she was 4. Peter didn't even know that. I heard him tell her he loved her last night. The first time he ever said it. They weren't even having sex. My eyes misted a little. She whispered the same to him.

"Oh we did start, until I heard Peter try to talk Mom into leaving me. I guess I got Alexander a little worked up. He was annoyed."

"Peter!" Alice shot him a dirty look.

"That wasn't what I was doing! We were, I mean, Jasper you know what I'm saying?"

"I quite like it here." Jasper leaned back on one of the plush sofas with his hand behind his head and his feet kicked out.

"Thanks brother. You are a lot of help."

"I understand where you are coming from Peter." Alexander said, striding in. Even inside the damn wind seems to make his hair flow behind him. Almost like he has a guy who walks around blowing a fan in his face.

"Alexander!" Maddie replied irritated. Looks like someone isn't getting sex for ten minutes.

"I don't think Peter means we should leave your mother, dear. He is simply saying we should live on the same land in separate houses so Daddy Peter doesn't have to hear how I make his little girl feel all night and day long."

"Hey now…" Peter started.

"And…so you don't have to hear what he is doing with your mother." Alexander winked at me.

"Well we can't exactly break up this place." I pointed out.

"Yes and sound does tend to carry here. I wouldn't mind moving." Alexander replied shocking the hell out of me.

"Where would you be interested in moving, Alexander?" I asked, curious.

"I am simply a member of the family. I really don't care. I personally would like to have a smaller place. The kind of place Maddie grew up in. In the country of America. I've never had a small house. The idea of living in a home where I was within a few footsteps of her at all times appeals to me. I believe we could find houses next to each other or have them built. I mean we are extremely rich. We can pretty much do what we want."

"You would leave your palace?" I asked in somewhat disbelief. This place was gorgeous.

"This old place? It's too big. It was a fun place for me to play before, but now I have a family. Maddie should have the life she talks about with such fondness. Maddie also has a strong appetite and I can't imagine Sand Cats and Fennec foxes are very tasty to her. Besides sound carries in these halls and you Peter, aren't exactly quiet yourself. And Bella. My, my, my, Bella. I can hear where Maddie's enthusiastic responses come from. However, Maddie hearing you have sex with Peter cuts down on my…what's the word…action, so to speak, as much as Peter hearing Maddie cuts down yours."

"It doesn't appear to have slowed you action at all." Peter sarcastically replied.

"Maybe we can go to Louisiana near Garrett and Charlotte?" Jasper asked more to himself.

"No! Snakes! I can't believe they went back to that." Maddie replied with a look of disgust.

"Alice? Do you have a preference?" She should get a say. She will be doing the fucking decorating.

"I have lived everywhere Bella. At least it seems like that. Anywhere we live, as long as we are all together, I am happy."

"Peter?"

"Don't care Bella. As long as they are having…that… where I don't have to hear it. Soundproof houses are a must."

I really had no care. As long as my little girl and my sister were around. And Peter of course.

"Maddie?"

"I want to go to Texas." She whispered, not looking at anyone.

"Texas? It's kind of bright there baby." I pointed out.

"Alice and Jasper lived there while we did Mom. Peter lived there. We can control the weather. Making it cloudy shouldn't be that big of a deal when we want to go into the city."

"Maddie you know if we do that too often we could seriously screw up weather cycles. We can't just make a storm whenever you want to go to the mall." I reminded her. I had been reading about meteorology ever since I picked up that little power. Not as simple as just making it rain.

"We can go back to the land Peter owns. Rebuild the house. Build two more. It could work Mom. We could be isolated enough that no one would notice us."

I looked around at Jasper, Peter and Alice. I realized it was never really a question. Once the words left Maddie's mouth we were bound for Texas. We lived to make her happy. Always have and always would.

"Plus we would be close to Dad, Mom. We could visit his grave at night and make sure it's being taken care of."

I wasn't surprised by that statement. She scratched Alexander's face last week when he accidentally tore the chain of her locket in the "throes of passion." The locket chain that now also held mine and AJ's wedding rings. That chain and the ring Peter gave her, never came off. Alexander learns new things about Maddie every day. Sometimes in a hard way. Mainly that she can have anger issues about certain things. We replaced the chain quickly.

"I guess that settles it. We are moving to Texas." Alexander smiled at her. Another person who is now wrapped around her finger. She had Alexander the Great wrapped around her finger. Only my girl.

"But first, I would like for you all to accompany me on a trip." Alexander spoke up.

"A trip?" I asked him.

"Yes. As you all know I am sure, Christmas is next week. I always go to Jerusalem on Christmas."

"Okay. I got no problem with that. Any reason why? I thought you guys worshiped all kinds of gods in your day?" Peter asked.

Peter actually looked interested which wasn't a surprise. Some things Peter didn't joke about. A man's beliefs were one of them.

"Yes, that is how I was brought up. We had a damn god for everything. Always angering the gods. Hoping the gods blessed us in battle. Hoping the gods gave us rain. Hoping the gods allowed us to find more people to conquer. Okay the last one was mostly me. But yes, I believed in many gods until I found Jesus."

"Got religion did you?" Jasper asked, smiling.

"No, I literally found Jesus. I had been in Jerusalem to observe a potential Jewish uprising that had been rumored. Apparently the Jews thought the one mentioned in a prophecy had been sent by God to destroy the Romans. I heard such wild tales about this future king, I had to see for myself. The feats I heard convinced me if they were true, he must be a gifted vampire. At the time I was only around 300 myself so I was very interested in meeting other vampires. He was no vampire."

"You met Jesus Christ?" Holy shit.

"He was actually known as Yeshua Bar Yehosef at that time. We were in Jerusalem after all."

"You met him?" Alice asked, eyes wide.

"Yes. Only once in a manner of speaking. I listened to him speak often though. I was amazed at his words. I saw him perform miracles. History cannot begin to record the number of miracles he performed. One day I am sitting at the back of a crowd of thousands. I have my hood down over my face to hide from the sun. The crowd parts and he walks by me. I looked up and he smiled at me. He touched my shoulder.

"Hello Alexander." He said. Then he walked on. I was speechless. Those simple words touched me to the bone.

I watched him die on the cross. I had never wanted to cry as a vampire, as much as I wanted to cry that long day. I conquered the known world but he showed me true strength that day. I heard he rose from the dead. I never went to check. I had no doubt it was true. I saw his name become the most revered name in history. Jesus the Christ. The Savior of mankind. Sort of makes Alexander the Great, conqueror of the known world, pale in comparison. About 1000 years ago I began making a trip to the site where I last saw him speak. It is how I observe Christmas. I would be honored if you would all join me this year. It will be the first time I have ever had anyone with me. The first Christmas I will ever have with a family."

"Wow." I replied.

"You think he would hold drowning a Bible against a person?" Maddie asked.

Alexander and Alice laughed.

"I am pretty sure he will forgive you for that Maddie. You were after all only trying to make holy water to rid the world of Cullens. I can't imagine a loving God who would hold that against you."

"That's good." She said, looking relieved.

"I think I can say we would be honored to accompany you to Jerusalem Alexander." I told him without hesitation.

He said nothing but he smiled.

My future son in law was full of surprises.

One week later we were standing in a large field. It was unremarkable. Alexander walked to the middle of the field and sat on the ground. He stared into the distance as if watching someone speak.

"Alexander? May Maddie and I see what you are thinking about?"

"Of course Bella." He replied, his eyes never looking back.

I looked at Maddie and nodded. We read his mind and both of us gasped. He had a perfect memory of the last time he saw Jesus in this field speaking to the crowd. Jesus Christ himself. He remembered every word.

"Maddie?"

"I see it, Mom." Her eyes were wet. They had recently became a beautiful shade of yellow. I believe I felt tears pooling in mine as well.

We all sat down by Alexander, Peter on one side and Maddie on the other. Crossing our legs underneath us as we sat on the earth.

After thirty minutes, Alexander ran the sleeve of his long sleeve shirt across his eyes and stood.

"Thank you all for being here."

"Of course son. Your family now. We stick together." Peter said patting his back and making the rest of speechless. Christmas miracles can happen.

"Mom?"

"Yes baby?"

"I'm never saying Jesus Christ during sex again."

I had to laugh a little.

"Neither am I baby. Neither am I."

We retreated to the hotel in Jerusalem we were staying at. Maddie and Alexander had their own room as did Jasper and Alice. Everyone convened in mine and Peter's room though. It was time for presents.

The four of us and Maddie had started a tradition after Peter and I got married. Seeing as how we had billions of dollars, buying numerous Christmas gifts seemed rather silly. We all decided to give each other one gift. One gift that would have personal meaning to the recipient. Price didn't matter. It could be expensive or cheap or free.

Maddie began. She gave Peter a picture of herself sitting with her head on Peter's chest on the couch in Wyoming. Her eyes were closed and she had her arms around him. He had an arm around her. The scene was so touching I took a photo. Maddie always kept it with prized possessions. She was eleven at the time it was taken. She had fallen asleep while watching TV with him. The frame was engraved.

It simply said 'I love you.'

Peter hugged her, not trusting himself to say anything. He always gets choked up at the gift giving. Big tough Cowboy that he is.

I gave him his cowboy hat he had when we first met. The one I found him wearing in his boxers the first morning after I met him. Alice kept it for me over the years. It was time to give it back.

Peter handed Maddie a picture of Princess.

"That was taken yesterday."

"She is okay?" Maddie smiled.

"She is doing great. You will see for yourself soon though."

"What do you mean?"

"The houses in Texas will be ready in two months. I am having her brought to us. She will be waiting for you when we get there."

"Are you serious?" Maddie asked, eyes already watering.

"Would I lie to you about your horse?"

"But what if I am too different? What if she is scared of me?"

"You won't be. You are still you. She knows you. You and that horse know each other's souls. Souls don't change."

Maddie jumped in Peters lap and hugged him.

I gave Alice the remains of the dress I escaped the Volturi in. She gave me the jeans I had ripped the ass out of in my first battle. Apparently she had snuck them out of the trash and had been carrying them with her all these years. Alexander gave Jasper autographed copies of several of the biographies written about him. We all laughed but I think Jasper was secretly excited.

Peter gave me a small box. It weighed nothing. I looked at him in confusion.

"Just open it."

I opened the box. Knowing Peter it could be anything.

There were 6 plane tickets. Tickets to Seattle.

"What is this? We are going to Seattle?" I asked him confused.

"Nope. We are going to Forks. I don't know about all the grandparents. But Alice, Jasper and I have discussed this in great detail. We think Charlie can handle it. We think he should know. The choice is yours on whether you want to use them or not. You and Maddie. But if you want to tell him, if you think he can handle it, we are with you."

I looked at Jasper and Alice who both nodded to me. I looked at Maddie. She was staring at the tickets, not saying a word.

"What do you think baby?"

"I think it's time for you to see you Grandpa, Mom. I know he can take it. I know he will stay quiet. He deserves to know. You two deserve to see each other again."

I looked at the man who knew me better than anyone on earth. My soul mate. The one I could not live without.

"Thank you Peter." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I would walk through hell for you Bella. I can certainly survive meeting your father."

Alexander spoke up. "I wanted to give this to you in private, Maddie. But the more I thought about it, I couldn't. Your family means too much to you and now to me, not to do this with everyone present."

"Okay…" Maddie had a strange look on her face.

"We haven't known each other long. But from the moment we laid eyes on each other we knew we belonged together. I love you. When I say I love someone that is it for me. I said it to only one woman in my human life. I loved her deeply the same as your mother loved your father. I have never told a woman I loved her since that time. I know though without a doubt that you are my soul mate in the same manner that your mother and Peter are bonded. I want you to be my wife. I want you to wear this ring."

He opened up a box with a beautiful topaz gem set on a simple silver ring. He knew Maddie preferred silver over gold.

"This stone is the only thing I could find that even starts to resemble your beautiful eyes."

Maddie looked at me speechless. I didn't know what to say. We had all expected this down the road but now? It was so soon. I mean it was inevitable. But still.

I looked at Peter the same time Maddie did.

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Follow your heart kid. You got a strong one and it has never let you down before. I got your back, whatever you decide."

I smiled at Peter. I knew he was coming around about Alexander. But this was different. He wanted her happy. It's all he has ever wanted.

"I'm not moving away from my mother." Maddie told him, staring into his eyes.

Alexander laughed. "I think we all understand that Maddie. I would hate to take you away and constantly make sure you don't try to hitchhike or steal a car to get back to her."

"Then okay. I mean I do. No wait. That's later. Yes. Yes I will marry you."

Alexander placed the ring on her finger and rose. He cupped my little girls face gently and kissed her gently.

"I GET TO PLAN A WEDDING!"

Way to be in the moment Alice.


	34. Chapter 34

Don't own it.

Reviewers who keep guessing my next moves. Stop! It makes me feel predictable ;) I'm just kidding. Love you all. One more chapter before Christmas. I may get another one out tomorrow. Maybe not. It is Christmas Eve so it will depend on how much my wife wants me too do.

Chapter 34

BPOV

"How should we do this, Mom?"

Question of the hour.

"What do you think Maddie?"

"You're the adult."

"You're an adult, too."

"You're older."

"I'm going to remember that the next time you want to do something stupid."

We had left the boys at the Forks Holiday Inn. Peter and Alexander were not happy. Maddie and I felt however, that it was best that we go alone. Bringing in more vampires than necessary could…agitate the situation. We were currently in a rental car in La Push staring at Charlie and Sue's home. They lived there alone. Leah and Seth moved out finally. People think Maddie is clingy. Get a life you two. We missed Charlie and Sue's wedding. Another thing we had to miss that broke Charlie's heart since I turned.

"Maybe we should call him first, Mom. Give him a little warning."

"Sure, go ahead and make that call Maddie."

"Well, we can't just sit here."

"I know. Go ahead and make the call Maddie."

"Why don't you?"

"It was your idea Maddie."

That ought to shut her up. Still it was a good idea. She should make the call.

I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. How do you explain to your father that vampires exist and you are one and you've voluntarily turned his granddaughter into one?

"Let's go Maddie. We know he is home. We can hear him and Sue there. We know Sue probably knows about werewolves, meaning she knows about vampires. Maybe she can help us keep him calm."

"Uh Mom, didn't you say you thought two of her kids, your step brother and sister, are wolves?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I recognized them the night they attacked me."

"Then they probably won't like us right?"

"Probably not. But they aren't in there." I answered.

"Okay, well, let's do this." She told me taking a deep breath.

"Don't forget to blink and fidget occasionally. It freaks them out when we are as still as statues."

"I know, Mom."

"How is your thirst?"

"5 by 5 Mom."

"Glad to hear it. Let's go. You go first."

"No! You go first!"

Dammit. "Fine. I'll go first."

I strolled up to the door slowly. Maddie was still by the car. Before I knocked I looked back and motioned for her to get behind me. She slowly walked a few steps behind me and I grabbed her arm and pulled her up beside me.

"Stay!"

"Yes ma'am."

I knocked on the door and listened to Charlie's heavier footsteps walk to the door. He opened it and stared at me with a shocked expression. Please don't have a heart attack.

"Hi Dad. Surprise?"

"Oh my God. Bella? Maddie?"

"Yeah Dad. It's us." Now, how to tell him I still look like I did when I was 24 and Maddie had golden eyes.

"You're vampires?"

Okay. That was easy.

I looked at Maddie who shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, uh, can we come in?"

Charlie stared at us for a few seconds and then stood aside. Maddie and I walked in to the middle of the living room.

"So uh…I guess you know about…"

"Oh shit!" I heard a voice from the kitchen doorway.

I turned and saw her staring with her mouth open.

"Hi Sue." I gave her a little wave and turned back to Charlie.

"So you know about vampires?"

"Yeah…" Charlie was staring between Maddie and I, eyes still wide open.

"Well then I guess I don't have to be a genius to figure out that you learned about vampires from the wolf pack, right?"

Charlie nodded his head but didn't speak.

"So if you know about the wolf pack, you know about Jacob. If you know about Jacob, why didn't you know about us?"

"Jacob knows about you two?" Charlie whispered.

"He knows about me. He doesn't know about Maddie yet."

"How long has he known?" Charlie asked.

"I guess a few years. Maybe three."

"He never told me."

Charlie turned toward Sue.

"Did you know? He asked.

Sue stood motionless, not saying a word.

"You knew, didn't you?" he asked again.

"We didn't want to upset you, Charlie."

"We? Billy knew?"

"Yes." Sue whispered looking at the floor. Charlie's face turned back toward us.

"Your eyes. They are gold. You don't kill people."

"No Dad. Neither I nor Maddie has ever killed a human." A few vampires here and there. A werewolf or ten. But never a human.

"Sue if they weren't dangerous why you didn't tell me?"

"They are dangerous Charlie. They are vampires." Sue said, sadly, looking at the floor.

"We aren't dangerous. I mean we are, but only to those out to hurt us, Sue. I could have killed the entire wolf pack the last time I was here. I didn't. It would have been as easy as breathing." I pointed out.

Charlie looked confused.

"When were you last here?"

"The last time Maddie came. I stayed in my room. I…"

"How did this happen?"

"I guess you know about Alice and the other Cullens?"

"She did this?"

"No. I mean yes but…but another vampire tried to take Maddie. I got harmed in the process. I was dying…"

"And I made Alice turn her Grandpa. Alice and Peter. I made them." Dad looked at Maddie as she spoke.

"You look beautiful, angel."

"Thanks Grandpa."

"How did… how did Maddie get turned?"

I took a deep breath. Time to bite the bullet.

"I turned her, Dad."

"I asked them too Grandpa. Mom and Peter and Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper."

"Jasper Hale? Alice? Who the hell is Peter?"

"Peter is my husband, Dad."

"Husband? You're married?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay…okay. So you got turned because another vampire tried to take Maddie and you were injured. Maddie…you volunteered for this?"

"Yeah. I'm not gonna leave Mom, Grandpa. You know this. She knew it. It was inevitable."

Charlie turned around to look at Sue. He looked angry. I checked his emotions. Yep, anger. Directed at Sue. Better her than us.

"YOU fucking knew and you never said a word."

"Charlie…I'm sorry."

"Dad?"

Charlie turned back to me.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted you to know but I couldn't keep this from you either. Maddie and I couldn't give you up. We will leave if you want us too."

"No! No, you two aren't going anywhere. You are always welcome in my home."

"Charlie they are…"

"Shut the fuck up Sue. I know exactly what they are. They are my daughter and granddaughter."

"They are vampires! They are dangerous!" Sue pleaded.

"How is Emily's face doing Sue? That last surgery help? Cause I seem to remember it wasn't a vampire that did that." Charlie hissed at her. His face was turning purple. I flooded calm into the room. He calmed down quick. I looked at Maddie and saw her concentrating as well. I elbowed her. No need to double team him.

"Can I hug you girls? I mean is that okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah Dad. That would be a perfect start." Maddie had been working on her dexterity in preparation for this trip. I knew she wouldn't harm him.

Maddie and I had tears welling in our eyes. Charlie was breathing a little harder fighting back tears. I think he was fighting back tears. No matter what, we made the right decision. He deserved to know the truth.

We finally let go of each other.

"Why don't we sit down…" Charlie began at the same time I heard Sue whisper a curse. A crashing through the woods.

"Dammit. Maddie, you do not do anything. You watch my back."

"Mommm…"

"Maddie, no!" I was still practicing all the powers I picked up from the Romanians and Volturi. I had given Maddie the powers one at a time. As she would master one, she would be given another.

"Vampires! Come out now!" Ahh Sam. Good old Sammy boy. It smelt like the whole pack was out there. I guess we did kind of show up unannounced on their land.

"I'll go talk to them. Stay here Bella."

"No, Dad. They are too agitated. Tell him Sue."

"She is right Charlie. Let me go talk to them…"

I held up my hand to stop her. Who knows what she would say to them. I didn't completely trust her. Hell I wasn't sure I trusted her at all. "Nah Sue. I got it. Maddie stay by my side and out of sight."

"Alright Mom." I heard Sue say my name as I walked out but it didn't stop me. I can reason with them. Peter calls me the Secretary of State. I'm all about diplomacy.

"Sam, get the hell out of here or I kill all your pack. I'm visiting my Dad."

So Peter may have rubbed off on me some.

Maddie went invisible as she walked out. I checked my side and looked down. I sighed deeply.

"Your shoes are still showing."

"Sorry Mom. Man those dogs stink!" She said out loud. So much for staying in the shadows. I shook my head. Kids.

"C'mon out honey. They have probably seen your shoes already. Keep them calm and read their minds."

"No problem Mom. On it."

"You turned your own daughter Bella?" Jacob asked, now in human form, standing next to Sam.

"Damn Jake. I can't get a single trick past you. You think you could put some clothes on? Maddie cover your eyes."

"Too late Mom." She groaned.

Jacob turned around and bent to pick up his shorts from his…

"No God, no. Please no!"

"Maddie close your eyes baby."

"I can't get that image…"

"Try Maddie."

"Okay." She whimpered.

"Bella, what are you doing here? You know we don't allow vampires on our land. You must leave!" Uley the great spoke up.

"No."

Silence. The dogs were looking at each other. I guess nobody had told them no before.

"Bella, we have a treaty with the…"

"Don't you say it Jake. I don't give a damn what kind of treaty you have with those pu…ansys" I remembered Maddie hates that word. "It has nothing to do with me."

Time to summon my inner Peter. My inner Jasper, my inner, well fuck just about everybody in my family outside of Alice. I only use my inner Alice when I absolutely have to go buy blue jeans.

"I am here visiting my father. You have two choices. Leave us alone and let us visit in peace or attack us. But I would ask yourself one question. Do you really want to fuck with me?"

"Mom! Language. Grandpa is in there, probably listening." Maddie whispered.

"Sorry baby. You are right."

"You don't have any light poles this time Bella." Jacob said. That pissed me off for some reason.

"You think I need motherfucking light poles to beat your motherfucking asses you stupid son of a bitch?!" Oops.

I looked at Maddie who was shaking her head and staring at the ground.

"You are going to be so grounded." She whispered.

"Bella you have ten seconds out of respect for your father to get in that car and get out of La Push." Sam said calmly.

"You have five seconds to be clear of this yard." I countered. See this is negotiation. I'm all about diplomacy.

"10"

"5

"9"

"4"

"Bella, I'm serious."

"I am as well, Sam. 2"

"Bella." Jake warned.

"Too late Sam. Time is up. Maddie, stealth mode."

I looked over and saw her shoes were invisible now as well. Good girl. We shot straight up in the air. She shot up farther than I did. Dammit I hope she can stop this time. I had to go up and get her last time. We had been working on it but flying, or at least levitating, is a tricky thing to learn. It takes a combination of using the natural magnetic rays of the earth and gently manipulating the wind.

We were thirty feet above the ground. Looking down at the sniffing idiots. Charlie tried to run out and Sue was in front of the door trying to stop him. She had her arms locked on both sides of the door frame. Something told me, that the new Mommy in Law and I wouldn't be getting along.

Maddie floated back down to me.

"Can you hold this height?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Stay here and watch my 6. I don't want them hurt. But I have to show them their place if we ever expect to see Charlie on a regular basis, okay?"

"Got it Mom." She wasn't happy. I didn't need powers to tell that. At some point she was going to get into this fight so I had to make it quick.

I swooped down on the assembled crowd still invisible and spread my arms as I flew by. I bowled them over like pins. All of them phased back to wolf form. Good.

I landed behind them and turned visible.

"Hey guys."

The wolves jumped back and I jumped over them standing in front of Charlie's house. I threw my arms out and felt the wind do my bidding.

The hair of the wolves was being blown back. They were trying to walk towards me but facing hurricane force winds is a bit much even for giant wolves. Large trees were bending behind them.

Maddie fell. Hard. She made a Maddie size imprint in the ground and turned visible.

"What the hell, Maddie?" I asked looking over at her.

"I'm not good at flying and you just conjured up a hurricane. I lost my balance. Sorry." She was rolling her eyes. She did have a point.

"No problem Sweetie. Mommy is sorry. Kick up some rain in a second. I'm going to need the rain to put out this fire."

The wolves were bunched up in their v formation trying to march towards me through the wind. I stopped the wind and threw a fireball. Before it struck Sam I spread it out and curved it around them. I stretched the fire forty feet in the air. It was going to get hot in that little circle.

"Bella stop!" I heard Jake yell from inside the circle.

"What was that Jake? I'm busy looking for light poles. I couldn't hear you."

"Please stop! You are roasting us in here." He sounded panicked.

"That's the point. Weren't you about to try to kill me and my daughter? My husband always says if someone tries to kill you then you got the right to kill them right back."

"Please Bella." Sam this time.

"Bella please stop! My children are in there." I turned and saw it was Sue this time.

"I'm going to let down the fire. But I swear to God if any of you attack me or my daughter I will kill you. DO you understand?"

"Yes, please Bella." Uley moaned.

I looked at Maddie and nodded. Her eyes turned gray as she looked at the sky. Rain fell in seconds. Moisture in the air wasn't hard to come by in La Push. I brought the fire down. Luckily the few leaves on the nearby trees that lit up accidentally and the grass were being put out by Maddie's showers. The Pack was lying on the ground.

"We going to have any more problems?"

Uley looked at me. His eyebrows seemed singed. At least I didn't burn all his hair off this time. I'm getting soft in my old age.

"No."

"Thank you Sam. I'm glad we had this talk. I don't want to have it again. I am not dangerous nor is my daughter. We have never so much as harmed a human." I looked him in the eye. I hated doing this but he knew what I was talking about. I read his mind and saw his mind immediately flash to Emily, his wife. He was also in a constant state of fear about doing the same to his children.

"Sam we live in a dangerous world. We have to be on guard against our demons constantly. But don't for one second get the idea that you are less dangerous than I am. Now leave. I need to visit with my father."

"I'm not leaving my mother with you or your demon spawn."

Oh good. The new step sister speaks. Leah Clearwater.

She was walking towards me.

Maddie hit her.

Leah went flying into a tree breaking the trunk and nearly bringing the tree down on Charlie's house.

I glared at Maddie who had a sheepish look on her face.

"She calmed me demon spawn."

"We are going to have serious talk about your temper later, young lady." I gave her my stern mom look. It was a good shot thought. I was kind of proud.

"Good, can we talk about your language while we are at it?" Touché Maddie.

I turned to Sue.

"You want to leave, I won't hold it against you, Sue. But I am not leaving until I visit with my father. I haven't seen him in a very long time and I miss him."

Sue had a worried look on her face. She saw Leah stand up, a little shaky on her feet.

"Go home all of you. Bella and Maddie will be visiting with us. They have the right to be here. We are safe." She looked me in the eye and I nodded. Maddie grabbed my hand as Sue and Charlie walked inside. Maddie turned around before the door closed and whistled. I turned to see the Pack look up and Maddie shoot the finger at them. I swear that girl is incorrigible.

We walked inside and the four of us sat in the living room.

"So Bella, you can fly?"

"Yeah Dad."

"And Maddie?"

"Yep." She nodded. "I mean, I'm not that great at it but I'm getting better."

"And that fire thing, and I'm guessing the wind and rain."

"I did the rain Grandpa! Wasn't it cool?"

"What else can you and Maddie do, Bella?" Dad asked me, with a look of wonder.

"Damn near anything Dad. But I don't like to brag." I winked at him.

"You both look so beautiful."

Maddie and I both smiled.

"So I'm guessing you haven't been living in Turkey all these years."

"Nope." I confirmed.

"So I guess we have a lot of catching up to do." He said sitting back. Sue brought him a beer.

"Yeah, I have a lot of pictures I want to bring of Maddie's rodeos she competed in when we lived in Wyoming…"

"I'm engaged Grandpa! Look at my ring!" Dammit Maddie.

"Engage…" Charlie looked at me. I didn't do it.

"Yeah, he is my…"

"Maddie! How about we don't lay everything out for Charlie right this instant. Let's take it slow."

Charlie nodded.

"So tell me everything Bella. And then tomorrow I want to meet your…husband. I also want to meet Maddie's uh, fiancé? Bring Alice and Jasper as well."

"Charlie I'm not sure that…"

"I wasn't asking permission Sue."

Sue nodded. Damn Sue, you could have put up more of a fight. Well, Peter wanted to meet him. I guess he would get his chance. I mean what could go wrong.

Peter POV

Alice and Jasper had said there hellos. They then bowed out. Not before Charlie thanked them both for saving his daughter. He seemed like a standup guy. He really took this whole vampire thing well. Course knowing about wolves probably helped. Now Sue, Bella and Maddie were having a discussion in the kitchen about what Charlie has been eating and what he has been sneaking around eating that he thinks no one knows about. Alex and I were sitting across from him. Conversation was easy when Bella was in here. Not so much now.

"So how long have you and Bella been married?"

"Ten years."

"How old are you Peter?"

"Uh…I was turned when I was 26."

"How old are you now though Peter?"

"Couple hundred years, give or take a decade."

The look on his face would be funny if it wasn't directed towards me.

"I see. I guess things are different for vampires huh? Age wise."

"Yeah I mean when you live forever, you know, age differences aren't that big of a deal."

"Maddie told me last night that you are a father to her. You have loved her and protected her as your own."

"I will never try to replace her father but I do consider her my own. She is my own."

"I appreciate that. I'm glad. She had nothing but good things to say about you. She really loves you. She wouldn't shut up about how great you were and what you taught her about horses. How you were at every event and activity she had. How you and Bella sat with her when she had nightmares. I wish I could have helped them through all this…crap. But I'm glad they had a guy like you with them through it."

"I appreciate it Charlie." Yep. This was going smooth. No problems. He was happy. I was happy.

"So Alexander how old are you?"

Oh shit.

"Alexander is…"

"I was turned at the age of 30, two thousand three hundred years ago. Give or take a decade."

Damn.

Bella wasn't kidding. That purple vein does pop up on his forehead when he gets mad. Alice had to have seen this coming. I should have reminded Bella to look for herself. We could have planned…

"BELLA! Could you come in here please? NOW!" Yeah, Charlie wasn't happy. Bella heard everything of course. I heard her tell Maddie that she was coming too. Maddie told her that she wasn't asked to come in there.

"Yeah Dad?" Bella asked, walking in. Maddie stayed in the kitchen. She was explaining to Sue that there was a slight age difference between her and her fiancé.

"2300 years old Bella? Maddie is marrying a guy who was born before Jesus Christ?"

"I actually knew Je…"

"Not the time, Alexander." I whispered.

"Dad, they love each other. I know Peter explained to you that age to vampires…"

"2300 years old, Bella?"

"Grandpa he is my Mate." Maddie said walking in.

"What the hell is a Mate? Is that some Australian thing? Or a coven thing? Do you have coven things going on Bella? What the hell? How can you be okay with this?"

Yeah Bella. Shit she is listening to thoughts. She just glared at me.

"Or you Peter? How can you be okay with this?"

Damn. Now Bella was smiling at me.

"Charlie did Sue ever tell you about imprinting?"

"Yeah."

"Vampires have sort of the same thing. We call it vampire mating. When you meet the one, she is it for you. Bella was it for me. Maddie and Alex met not long ago and …"

"Not long ago? How long have they known each other? How long have you known her?" Now he was looking at Mr. The Great. Good. Let the old man handle this.

"A while Charlie. Nearly four months or so."

"Four months!" Damn that vein was gonna pop.

"The best four months of my life." Maddie sighed. Probably not the time Maddie.

"I don't understand how you could have…I mean she is like a child to you. This is like that crap with Quil."

"What crap with Quil, Dad?"

"Doesn't matter. Just… I mean Maddie shouldn't you wait until you're at least a thousand or so to marry this guy? How much do you really know about him?"

"I know a lot about him, Grandpa."

"How? He has lived 2300 years? There is no way you can know his life that well in four months!"

"Well I do." Maddie was getting irritated now.

"Alexander what were you before you were turned?"

I glared at Alexander. He winked at me. Shit.

"I was a king."

"A king of what?" Charlie asked.

Alexander shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose everything."

Oh good. I was afraid we were going to freak Charlie out today. Glad it went so smooth.


	35. Chapter 35

Don't own it

Chapter 35

Alice POV

The wedding was so beautiful. Nighttime at the ranch. I have to admit simple and elegant is not as much fun as over the top and amazing but it worked. The only guests were Charlie and Sue and Garrett and Charlotte. Garrett had tears gathering in his eyes.

Under the stars surrounded by torches.

I arranged for a Jesuit minister to arrive, complete the wedding vows and then leave, no questions asked. He didn't complain. Considering the donation I made to his mission he shouldn't have asked questions. Jasper thought we should kill him so he could not disclose our whereabouts.

Jasper was kidding.

I think.

No, Jasper was definitely kidding.

Still though, I put my special touches to the simple wedding. Maddie had a beautiful gown. She wore white. Because I mean, why not?

We managed to keep them apart for 24 hours. That in itself was a miracle.

Peter wore a tux as he walked her down the Aisle. We all stood with her and Alexander. They said simple vows. Peter had tears gathered in his eyes. Bella wouldn't stop sobbing.

Now they were off on their honeymoon. They had been gone a week. Alexander took her to Antarctica. A strange destination but apparently Maddie was enjoying herself. She had swam with killer whales. She had stood at the highest peak of the bottom of the world while making love. They found a Russian Sub under the ice and made weird sounds to screw with their sonar. Talk about a couple perfect for each other. She had danced in an Arctic storm. She had called Bella and told her about everything they had done, right after they did it. She asked for the phone to be put up next to her horse's ear so she could say hello.

She called Bella constantly. When she wasn't calling Bella, Bella was calling her. Problem was, signal strength, even for Sat phones was iffy at the bottom of the world.

We were all concerned about both Bella and Maddie. Bella was in a foul mood. Maddie called Bella every two hours. We are pretty sure she was making love to her husband during one of those calls. Disturbing. Bella and Maddie had not been apart this long since Bella's change. We all would never forget how that worked out. Bella had begged Peter to take her to Antarctica. Peter refused. She threatened to go herself. She swore she wouldn't interfere but she had to be near her. We all had to talk her down from the ledge on that one.

The thing is, Bella could pretty much do what she wanted. So we had to be persuasive with words. She spent what little time she had not talking or obsessing over her daughter by working on all the powers she had accumulated from the Volturi and the Romanians. She was on telekinesis now.

It was a little scary.

I'm glad she loved me.

Peter was glad she loved him too.

She could damn near do anything now. She didn't need 90 % of the powers she had.

So we couldn't exactly hold her back if she wanted to go. Luckily between Peter and I, we were able to talk her into giving her daughter privacy.

They would be back in one week.

It was going to be a long week. Bella sat in her room reading with a phone by her. Every now and then she would glance at the clock on the wall.

Then the phone would ring.

"Hey honey."

"Hey Mommy. I miss you."

"You can always cut the honeymoon short."

"Alexander says we can't. Something stupid about us needing time alone."

"Just turn invisible and leave sweetie."

"Bella!" I whispered.

Bella looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Maddie you stay and have a good time. And stop calling your mother every two hours." I told her, knowing she could hear me over the phone as well as I could hear her.

"I'm not calling her every two hours Aunt Alice. We take turns!"

"Maddie where is your husband?" I asked concerned.

"Walking outside in the snow naked. He looks so hot Mom…"

"Maddie! Get to your husband. Now." I instructed her. Bella was glaring at me.

"Fine. I love you Mom."

"I love you too baby. You go have fun."

"Okay." Then in a whisper I guess she thought I couldn't hear, she told Bella to call her in two hours.

"Bella, we need to talk."

"Not your business Alice."

"YOU have to help her get over her dependency. Not encourage it."

"Go to hell Alice."

"Bella!"

"Look she went on her goddamn honeymoon by herself! Give it a rest!"

"Why don't you and Peter go somewhere? Take you mind off of things. Lose the phone! Relax!"

"There is no place I want to go right now that doesn't involve extreme ice."

"So we can go to the North Pole?"

"NO!"

"What about Forks? We can go visit Charlie?"

"I just saw him Alice. We should probably give Sue a break before she develops an ulcer."

"What about going to London for a few days?"

"No." Bella was full on pouting now.

"She won't be back for another week. Whether we are here or somewhere else, she won't be here for another week."

"They could come back early Alice."

"No, they won't. I made Alexander swear an oath that he would not bring her back early." Peter said walking in.

"Alice, pack a bag for my lovely wife. I am taking her somewhere. Alone."

"Peter!" Bella yelled.

"No, we never had a honeymoon because you wouldn't go anywhere without Maddie. It's time Bella. She is gone for a week. We are going for a week."

"No!"

"Am I going to have to drag you?"

"You try and I will paralyze you."

"You do that and I am going to be seriously pissed off. Don't threaten me Bella. YOU have to catch me first to do that. YOU really want to do that to me?"

"No." Bella replied quietly.

"You told me you would never use your powers on anyone in the family unless they gave you permission. You going back on your word?"

"No." Bella mumbled.

"Then let's go. Alice pack a bag for her."

"Great! Where are we going?"

"I don't know where you and Jasper are going. Bella and I are going to Chihuahua, Mexico."

"Mexico? Why Mexico?"

"There is a cave system I have never explored and I want to check it out. It's called the Cave of Crystals. It's about 136 degrees Fahrenheit in the system so it is relatively unvisited. Meaning it will be perfect for us to go explore."

"But why can't Jasper and I come?"

"You are going to have to get over your dependence on Bella. Jasper and I both agree. You two have fun. Pack Bella's clothes for rugged terrain. We all meet back here in a week."

With that Peter was gone.

"Look what you have done now Alice."

"Bella…"

"Shut up Alice. This is your fault."

"It was Peter's idea!"

"Because you wouldn't shut up about how I needed to stop calling Maddie. How the hell am I going to get a signal in a fucking cave Alice?"

"Look…just have fun Bella. They are our mates. It's not like we can't survive being apart. I mean, we should probably spend time with them talking. I guess."

"Yeah you have fun listening to Jasper talk about war strategies."

Jasper walked into the room.

"Alice, pack for Paris. I'm taking you shopping."

I squealed and jumped in Jasper's arms. "Thank you baby. Have fun underground Bella. I have to pack."

I ignored the finger she showed me. I guess I am number one to her.

BPOV

"This steam is ruining even my hair. How the hell did humans ever survive in here?" I asked Peter. To my great annoyance I was correct. There was no signal in this damn underground cavern.

"They didn't. The made refrigerated suits to explore what they could. From what I understand the entire system hasn't been mapped out yet. At least the deeper parts. They were concerned about a fault line that if they drilled through could flood the chamber. It turned out that wasn't the case. Mostly remote cameras have discovered these."

"These what…Oh my God." I couldn't believe my eyes.

"The largest crystals ever discovered by man." Peter said in awe.

"Hold on." I reached for the heat in the air and turned my hand into a small torch. I raised my arm and light flooded the room.

"I have got to bring Maddie here."

"Yeah she would like it, wouldn't she?" Peter mumbled. I know he didn't like me bringing her up but he could get over it. I called her before we left and told her Peter was kidnapping me and there wouldn't be a signal where we were going. She was not happy.

We walked slowly through the tunnels soaking in the crystal light. We made love against the largest crystal ever discovered. 36 feet high and 12 feet in diameter. We found a fluorescent pool surrounded by smooth blue stones and made love in it. I had forgotten how easy it is to get lost in Peter. We made love all the time but usually there was someone around. I guess we really hadn't spent much time alone over the years. It seemed like someone was always around.

I was so lost in having orgasm after orgasm I literally lost track of time. Peter finally came out of me. I reached for his cock to clean him when he stopped me.

"What the hell?" I raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look.

"Baby, if we want to explore the rest of this cavern and make it home on time we are going to have to get going."

"How long have we been here?" I asked him, realizing I didn't have a watch, or anything else on.

"Five days."

"Five days?" I haven't talked to Maddie in five days? What if she got hurt? What if…"

I'm a horrible mother.

"She has the greatest warrior in the history of mankind with her. An army of thousands couldn't touch her. She isn't helpless, herself. She is fine."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I just admitted he was the greatest warrior in history. Do you have any idea how hard that was for me? Now c'mon. We have other things to see."

He walked off from me, not waiting for me to respond. I glanced at the way we came. I could run up and call her and be back here in ten seconds.

"C'mon Bella. Don't even think about it."

Dammit!

I slowly followed him down the shaft. Stupid beautiful crystals. I was bringing Maddie back here without him.

Maddie POV

"Mom hasn't called in 5 days. She could be hurt."

"Or she could be having fun."

"What if the cave collapsed on her?"

"And Peter?" Alexander smirked.

"Yeah, him too."

"I am sure you mother with her infinite powers can handle any situation that could arise."

"What if the caves make her powers not work?"

"Why wouldn't they work? We are both naked. We have a beautiful scene here in front of us. Why don't you relax and come back to bed?"

Alexander and I had been making love nonstop since the wedding. I may become the first vampire in history who can't walk straight, if at all.

"Let me try one more…"

Oh shit. He just put his lips on the bite mark he gave me. Oh my…

Four hours later he decided it was time for a break. To have a little fun. Alexander was all about fun. I admit it has been a good time. We walked around naked mostly because our clothes would freeze the minute we walked out of the tent. I tried to wear a bikini for him but it turned to ice and shattered the first time I jumped and my breasts bounced. No bikinis then. I thought of raising the temperature so I could wear another for him but he said something about accelerating global warming by a thousand years. Guess I will be leaving that power closed up in a box.

"I need to go feed."

"Great. You want me to come with you?" he asked.

"Nah. I know you want to go screw around with that Russian sub some more."

"I do. Also I think I can find a Colossal Squid. I think I smelt one yesterday when we were under the ice cap."

I kissed him on the lips.

"Have funny sweetie. I'm going to suck a penguin down." That didn't sound right but he didn't notice. Peter would have never let me live down that little comment.

"You do realize you are breaking international law?"

"It's either that or a researcher at that station 50 miles from here." I pointed out.

"Have fun with your penguin, dear."

"Thank you husband."

I took off running and hear a splash in the water behind me. It was so beautiful here. It rarely got dark here. I haven't seen it completely dark yet. The sky was mostly dusk. Sometimes we sparkled. Sometimes we didn't. Not like there were any people around to notice.

I got to the far shore and picked out the biggest Penguin I could find. This would only be the second time I have fed in the last 10 days. Tomorrow we began the trip back to Texas on the luxury yacht Alexander bought me. It wasn't really good for fishing off of but it did have satellite TV. It would take us a few days but get us back when I told Mom I would be back. She promised to be waiting for me. I couldn't wait to tell her about what we saw and did.

I couldn't wait to hear Alexander tell Peter about all the sex we had. I laughed inwardly. Yeah I'm a bitch. Payback for years of listening to him and my mother is hell.

I finished my penguin and tossed it into the water to be taken care of by a killer whale. I got a little blood on me so I jumped into the water. It was so beautiful under here. I hopped back onto the icecap and heard them immediately. I swarm of helicopters flying in. 26 Helicopters. Troop carriers. I thought they may be human. I realized I was standing and staring butt naked. Completely naked. I turned invisible and walked behind a corner of a glacier. When they landed I realized they were not humans.

At least 100 vampires came out of the choppers. I listened to their thoughts but there were too many to decipher. I swear I don't know how Mom keeps that straight. I looked in the future but no visions were apparent except survival buildings being set up. Why would they need…with there is more helicopters landing soon. Humans. They brought their own food. Bastards. Who the hell were they?

"I swear I saw her here. A naked female. She must be a vampire."

"Felix you probably saw a reflection of light off the glaciers."

"A reflection of light that looked like a naked female?"

"Maybe. How long has it been?"

"Fuck you Diego. It hasn't been that long."

If they get close to me I will absorb their powers. I don't need that right now. Maybe I did. Wait Felix? Mom escaping, she said that name…Volturi! But what were they doing here?

"Darling, who are you spying on?"

I jumped back.

"Shit Alexander. You scared me. Stop being so fucking quiet. How did you know I was here?"

"I could find you anywhere my love." Alexander replied. "Plus you are making footprints in the snow."

I looked down and saw he was right.

Dammit.

"Alexander that's the Volturi."

"Yes, I recognize them. What of it?"

"What are they doing here?"

"Who knows? They have duels with the Romanians often. Perhaps they are preparing for a battle here. Claiming he continent or some such shit. No business of ours."

"Alexander, they are brining humans in to feed off of. They will be here soon in helicopters."

"So?"

"So!"

"Yes. They are being flown in by vampires so we can't exactly fly all the helicopters out of here. If we just release them all they will die from exposure within minutes. I doubt the Volturi brought them survival suits. That is why the huts are being set up. Even if we were somehow to get them away, the Volturi would simply grab more."

"Alexander we can't just sit around and do nothing."

"I can certainly kill them all if you want dear."

"That may be the best way." I admitted. Could we really kill them all? I knew Alexander was good but that was a lot of damn vampires and judging by the glows I was now looking at, they had some serious firepower. So did I, but I could only use one or two at a time. They could hit us from all directions.

"Don't worry about their powers Maddie. Vampire powers don't affect me or you."

"They don't affect you?"

"Not if I don't let them. A benefit of being an old man." He smiled and winked at me.

"But even if I kill them I doubt there is a helicopter pilot among them. Do you know how to fly a chopper?"

"No." I admitted frustrated.

"We could sail them out of here." I said, hit by inspiration.

"How many will there be?"

I checked again and saw 20 helicopters making a trip from…an aircraft carrier?

"They have a fucking air craft carrier. They must be parked somewhere out there. I bet there are hundreds of humans there."

"Yes, if they brought a carrier, probably a decommissioned Russian or Chinese carrier they are planning on a long stay. I wonder if they brought there thrones?" Alexander said more to himself than me. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"We can't save all the humans Maddie. You know this." He finally told me.

"Can't we save some?" We looked up at the noise of more helicopters being flown in.

Men, women and children were being unloaded and walked to the survival huts.

"Alexander there are children!"

He took a deep breath. "Yes there are Maddie. But like I said, if we save them, there will be other children who will replace them. Tell me what you want me to do and it will be done."

I didn't…I didn't know. I needed Mom here.

"We can save the ones we can save Alexander. There may be others but we can save them."

"I tell you what. How about this? I will get the humans out of here. I will try to fit them all in the yacht. It won't be easy to get them there without them suffering from exposure. They will have to be inside and they will be packed like rats. But they will be alive. You will find the aircraft carrier. You can call me and tell me where you are when you find it. I will sail in. You will wait for me. When I get there we will take over the carrier and put the humans inside. We sail the carrier back to the tip of South America and the Chilean Coast Guard can take it from there."

"Are you going to kill all the Volturi? Can you? I don't want you hurt, Alexander. Let's take them together and then we can find the carrier."

"I'm not going to kill them now. But I can destroy their helicopter and get the humans to safety. YOU must find that carrier. We have to get it moving. The Volturi won't take long to swim after us. They will send a few and we can handle those."

"The humans will know about us."

"I think they have figured it out by now, Maddie. No one will believe them. Trust me. Find the carrier but do not approach. I will handle this scum. I count 52 humans. Shouldn't be a problem. We can fit them. Now before you go, look into the brown bag on the yacht. There are weather resistant clothes. Unless of course you want to take the aircraft carrier naked. I don't mind. The ones who will see you won't be alive for long and I think it would be hot."

"You've had clothes this whole time that could be worn?" I asked smiling at him.

"Of course. But where was my motivation to tell you?" I kissed him and flew. Then I fell.

"Maddie? Probably best if you swim and listen. Do not attack the carrier until I get there."

"If I swim how am I going to call you?"

"If you fly, you will get wet anyway when a cross wind tumbles you into the big blue anyway. Besides the phone is waterproof. Just don't go too deep and you will be fine." He responded grinning. Asshole. I kissed him and took off. Time to save some humans.

Peter POV

We arrived back early. Bella insisted. Five days of unbelievable sex with no one around, was great though. Just what the doctor ordered. We also had a few days to go at it before anyone came back. Time to try out the new really hot, hot tub. Jasper and Alice hadn't made it back yet. Jasper called and said they may stay a couple more days. Maddie and Alexander should be sailing in the morning.

"Maddie isn't answering her phone. She always answers her phone." Welcome back to reality Peter.

"She is probably having fun. Why don't we try out the hot tub? Then I have to pay the ranch hands tonight and make sure the horses are okay." I had brought Princess here but also a few more horses. Jasper and I thought of reopening our business to donate horses to camps around the nation for sick kids and orphans.

"She always answers her phone Peter."

"Bella why don't you just look into her future?"

"You know it's hard to get a read on her, Peter."

"Look for Alexander's future."

"I can't see his ever. It's like the guy is immune to everything."

Bella was frustrated. A frustrated Bella means no sex for Peter. Shit.

"Call Alexander. Maybe he will answer."

"Good idea." Bella dialed the number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Alexander the Great speaking. Who may I ask is calling?"

"This is your mother in law, Alexander, May I speak to Maddie please?" Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Ah, hello beautiful Bella. How were the caves?"

"They were fine Alexander. How is my daughter? May I speak to her please?"

"She actually isn't here at the moment."

"Where is she?"

"She is searching for a decommissioned aircraft carrier holding humans who are prisoners of the Volturi. As soon as she finds it she will contact me and we will take it over. But first I have to rescue the humans being held by the Volturi here on the ground. Once I get them to the yacht we will meet up and then on our way home."

Bella didn't say a word. Volturi. Rescuing humans? Aircraft carriers? What the fuck have they been doing?

"Alexander you go get my daughter right now."

"Don't worry Bella. She will be fine. I told her not to do anything until I get there."

"Alexander this is Maddie we are talking about. She waits for nothing and no one. Get her now!"

"True Bella. In that case I had better rescue these humans and get them on the yacht quickly. I really should go. We will see you in two days. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." The call ended.

Bella tried to call him back. It went to voicemail.

"I'm going to fucking kill him."

"Oh c'mon Bella. Give him a chance." I said reminding her of her words to me.

"Shut up Peter. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" I smiled.

"Chili to start with. We are going to need a fast boat."

Well, it's not sex, but it should be fun. So long as Maddie doesn't do anything stupid. She wouldn't do anything stupid right?

I better get a fast boat.

A/N

So I look up unexplored cave systems on Google and find the cave of crystals which I had never heard of. I read all about it. I finished the chapter, turn on the TV and National Geographic is having a documentary on it. What are the odds?


	36. Chapter 36

Don't own it

Chapter 36

BPOV

We were currently in a plane. A plane that was not going fast enough. Everyone says I baby her too much. Everyone says I am too possessive. She is too dependent. I need to let her loose so she can grow.

I let her out for a damn week and she and her new damn husband are taking on the Volturi and raiding aircraft carriers!

"I still can't believe this. Peter try to call him back again. I will try Maddie."

"Bella they are probably a little busy right now."

"Peter try."

"Bella…"

"Peter."

"Look we will be there in 6 hours."

"She could be dead in 6 seconds."

"You really believe Alexander would let anything happen to her?"

"I don't know Peter. I mean, no, not when she is with him but you heard what he said! He let her go off without him."

"Yeah, maybe he trusts her to take care of herself."

"He doesn't know how impulsive she can be."

"Okay. Granted. Maybe he hasn't realized some of her quirks yet, but I don't think he would let anything happen to her. He trusts her. Maybe you should too."

"I do trust her Peter."

"No, you don't! Look I have stayed out of your relationship quirks for long enough. I put up with this unnatural dependency you two have because it made both of you happy and I love you both. But it has to come to a stop soon or she is always going to be the little teenager who jumps into your arms when she sees a fucking snake. You two are the same size! You know how stupid she looks jumping into your arms? Sometimes she still acts like a child. She is a married woman."

"She is a child. Stop being a jackass. I'm not in the mood. When we land we may have to launch a rescue mission if we are lucky against the fucking Volturi with half our coven shopping in Paris fucking France. Why don't you get your mind right?"

"She is 18. I'm not saying she is a completely mature person but who the hell is?" He asked.

"You sure as hell aren't." I responded, getting tired of his crap already. I had to listen to this lecture for six more hours.

"You were raising a child at 18 by yourself."

"I know. I remember. I was there you know. But I had Alice. And I had AJ. He was gone a lot for training but he was still there."

"Yeah, but you are the one who had her, raised her most of the time…"

"What is your point Peter?"

"How come at 18 you got to grow up but you won't let her?"

"I do. I have been harder on her. I made her work with Jasper. I made her work on her powers…"

"You should have told her to stop calling you and to enjoy her honeymoon."

"You want to tell me what I should have done?"

"Yeah. I guess I just did."

"What are we doing here? We are going to rescue her Peter."

"Bullshit. We are going there to appease you. By the time we get there she and the Alexander the Ego will be sailing that carrier into Chili. Maybe Argentina."

I don't know why people don't leave us alone. I love my daughter. Peter knew she was my life when he met me. Why does everyone not get it? Still I could hope he is right.

"I hope you are right Peter."

Only my baby girl could find trouble in Antarctica. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid.

Maddie POV

God I can't believe I am about to do this. I am so stupid. But there are kids up there. I don't know how long it is going to take Alexander. I can hear the thoughts of the kids. And there is one thought pattern that is extremely childlike. No coherent thoughts. Shapes and colors. A baby. I was currently underwater. The ship was huge. I swam a mile away and surfaced.

"Yes dear."

"Alexander. 6 miles from the spot where the Volturi landed. Head straight that way. Carrier is there."

"Okay. I am about to get the humans. Stay in the water."

"Alexander there are kids inside. One that I know is a baby. I can see 6 gifted vampire signatures. Not many more thoughts. I'm thinking 10 total. I'm going in. Alexander if the Volturi follow us we are going to have to kill them all."

"Maddie. Do not go in. Wait for me. Give me ten minutes."

"Don't worry baby. I am going to sneak on board. Get the layout. I promise I won't get into any major fights until you get here. I got to go."

"Maddie…"

I ended the call. No time for discussion. I got some folks to save. The carrier was not heavily guarded. I could get in through the giant screws under water. I swam back under the massive shadow on the surface. I couldn't believe the size of this damn thing.

I skimmed underneath the ship. I saw what looked like a door of some sort. Torpedo tube?

No. rectangular. 18 Meters long and 10 meters wide. Must be a submersible tank or a dive tank.

I grabbed ahold of it and the door started to crush under my grip. I didn't want that. Noise. Had to be quiet.

I waived my hands over the door feeling the magnetic pull grab a hold on the inside. The door gently slid open. See Peter? That's how you don't kick a door in. I rose into the ship and saw I was definitely in a dry tank of some sort. This must be a diving area. I don't know enough about these ships to tell. The Military Channel never shows you too much. Just what's on top that everybody already knows about. The good stuff they keep secret. I checked the future to see the paths I could take. Nothing there. Aunt Alice can't always command these things whenever she wants and it is even harder from me. I don't like doing it but I need to know where I am going. I was currently in a black spandex cat suit. Nice for swimming and fighting. Alexander must like these. I can't think why else he would have packed it.

I listened. I heard voices. Sounded like three levels above me. Nothing on these levels. I didn't want my footsteps heard. If I could hear them, they could hear me. I saw a small metal cylinder on the ground next to a port hole. Looks like someone cut the cover off with a blowtorch and left it laying there. Sloppy.

I rose it slightly over the ground and jumped to it, landing as softly as I could. I began using the metal circle to levitate. It wasn't easy. Kinda like trying to skateboard for the first time. Constantly fighting to use you balance only this time with the power radiating from your body instead of your feet and waist.

Once I had it, I floated down the narrow metal halls I rose two flights of stairs.

Listening to thoughts I could tell that there were three vampires on this level. None gifted. All three seemed to be discussing something about an engine. Up above in level 5, there were 8 vampires. 3 gifted guarding the humans. At least 100 humans. I reached out with my emotions and nearly dropped the lid I was hovering on when the fear from the humans hit me. But they weren't moving. They couldn't feel anything. They were just standing. The fear was radiating from this. They were in a zombie like state. This could only mean one of the vampires was gifted.

The witch twins. Alec. He must be one. On the flight deck I sensed 3 more. One gifted. I couldn't make out the gifts from where I was at. But the signatures were there. The colors. One was extremely bright. Must be Alec. To have that kind of thrall over so many must take a lot of power. How to do this?

If I attacked these three the 11 above would hear and come running. I needed to take Alec's gift and use it on the 8 on level 5 to keep them quiet. But could I? Could I control that kind of power suddenly?

Fuck it. Never gonna know unless I try. I attack the 8 on level 5 and pick off the rest when they come. I needed to make sure that baby is safe. My guiding star in life has been what would my mother do? What would Peter do? What would my father have done? The answer now was simple.

Attack.

Alexander POV

Dammit. She is going in. If I go now she is going to be incredibly angry if I don't bring these humans to her. Better get a move on. I suppose I could kill them all now but that would take time, even for me.

Best to make a direct approach with a side of misdirection. I took a large chunk of glacier and tossed it at the row of helicopters from the side. Three were destroyed and a fourth was undamaged. I continued throwing ice boulders at the choppers. The Volturi stood there for a few seconds not understanding they were being beaten at a game of super snowball fight. Finally they turned.

Damn, that's a lot of damn vampires. But I only needed one. They raced towards me. The ground was shaking under their mighty hooves. I ran into the middle. Straight threw. Straight for the blonde king. One touched me. He lost an arm. When I run as fast as I can, it is usually not a good idea to touch me. He was still looking to the front of his men and didn't see me split them down the middle. At the last second he swung and I ducked grabbing him from behind and placing my arms around his neck.

The vampires who had gone after me now turned and were in front of me staring.

"Caius right?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Think of me as Superman and the Flash rolled into one."

"Who?" Don't these people ever leave the castle? Judging by how pasty their skin is and how cloudy their eyes are, I would guess not.

"Never mind. Who I am does not matter. Aro."

"Yes?" He was smiling. A girl walked up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I have some demands. You are going to abide by them or I tear Caius's head from his body."

"We cannot give in to the demands of renegade nomad's stranger. I am sure you understand. Release him and I will guarantee a quick death for you."

Aro was smiling. My teeth were inches from Caius's neck. He had to see the lighter in my hand glinting in the sun. Dammit. I threatened the wrong king. That's who they are able to work as a ruling body so cohesively. They aren't a unit. Aro rules them all.

"Why do you have a female touching you?"

"This is Renata. She is my bodyguard. I think you will find it extremely difficult to touch me when she is near."

"Good to know." I threw Caius to the ground and hit Renata in the jaw. She flew into a snow bank. I grabbed a very surprised Aro by the neck and lit the lighter in my hand, bringing the light to his eyes and my teeth to his throat."

"Are you willing to negotiate now Aro? Or would you like to end your wretched existence at the bottom of the earth?"

"Jane." He gasped.

I looked forward and saw a pretty young lady with a sadistic little smile. She was staring. Oh I see. There it is.

"My, my, my. You are a powerful little thing. Keep it up and you may give me a headache."

"Master my gift does not work! He is a shield!"

"I'm not a shield little one. I'm just stronger than you. Now listen to me. I have no desire to kill you all. It would take me too long and to be quite honest I have someplace I need to be. Your master is about to give you instructions that you are to follow. If you do not, I burn him and go back to the blonde fellow. After I burn him I will visit the bored looking individual staring at the ice pack."

I felt a vampire walking behind me. He was quiet.

"Make one more step and your master is ash."

He backed up.

"Ready to listen to my demands Aro?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to listen to the demands of a renegade nomad?"

"Yes." He was scared. Good. He should be. He and I had work to do.

"Tell your army to do as I say."

"Do as he says."

"Aro!"

"Caius quiet!"

"Aro have you read my thoughts?"

"No. I get nothing from you."

"Do you know why?"

"No."

"I am better than you. Stronger than you. Smarter than you by a long shot. I could destroy you and every vampire here. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"There are humans in those containers. You are to take each human quickly to a yacht two miles on the other side of that glacier. You are to place each human, unharmed into the ship, inside. DO not attempt to disable the boat. Your Master will be coming with me. While you are doing this, you two ugly fellows up front will disable the other helicopters. By disable I mean smash them to pieces. One human is harmed and your Master is dead. Understand?"

The little girl spoke up. "Master?"

"DO as he says Jane. I do not know what or who he is but for now we must do as he says."

'You are smart when it comes to your own survival I give you credit Aro. A coward hiding behind an army for most of your existence but very good at saving your own ass. I would order them to attack me were our situations were reversed. But you are still a child. You have time to grow. At least you may unless you piss me off." I tightened my grip around his neck.

"Do it Jane. Do it now."

The Volturi slowly moved towards the survival habitats.

"I may not have mentioned this already but I am pretty sure I have. I am on a timetable here. Hurry it up or I kill this slimy bastard. No humans harmed. Not only do I kill you master but whoever harms the humans."

The vampires started moving quickly. I heard screams as they were dragged out and ran across the barren frozen ground.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?" Aro gasped.

"Who I am is not important. Why? A beautiful woman. What else?" The last of the humans were gone. The original vampires had returned. When the last vampires had returned I dragged Aro to look at the choppers. They were destroyed. Excellent.

"Okay. Good job everybody. Did we lose any humans?"

The vampires shook their heads in the negative.

"Excellent. Your master will be coming with me. He will be swimming back to you in an hour or so. Until then you should continue to enjoy the scenery. Do not, I repeat do not follow us!"

Before a word could be uttered I lifted Aro in my arms, still holding his neck and ran across the surface. We made it there in seconds. I put the brakes on before I got to the boat and watched the snow spray kick up. That never gets old. Walking into my yacht, I saw it was packed with humans. They were practically sitting on one another. I addressed the crowd.

"Hello everyone. My name is…Alex. You have been kidnapped by evil vampires, intent on making you their meal."

"Have you lost your mind?!" Aro hissed.

"Shut up asshole… excuse me everyone. As I was saying you have all been kidnapped by evil vampires. I am to be your rescuer today. The man who can't shut up and is currently in danger of being decapitated and burned to ash is the man who ordered you to be taken. He will be staying with me on the bridge. We are going back to the ship you came from and then we will be heading to freedom. It is important that you do not panic. It is crowded in here. None of you are dressed to go outside and if you do, you could possibly die at worst and lose some fingers and toes at best. This… male will be with me on the bridge. When we get to the ship I will address you all with further instructions. Until that time, men, please make sure the women and children are taken care of."

They stared at me now with wonder mixed with fear. I like that combination. I find it the best for men to follow you with a sense of wonder and fear. The wonder inspires them and the fear keeps them in line.

I dragged Aro to the bridge and sat him down.

"Have a seat, Aro. Don't say a word. If you do something like try to run I will kill you. Your army won't realize it until I am already gone."

He nodded and sat, no doubt contemplating in his head how he would get revenge. Too bad. Wasn't happening. Now time to get to my woman and hope she hasn't done anything to stupid.

Maddie POV

I slowly entered the level 5 holding area invisible. I hopped off my floating skate circle and opened the door quickly. Entering I saw the looks of surprise on the vampires faces seeing a door open and then close on its own. I'm sure my scent must have been masked somewhat by the other vampires and the humans who were currently sitting on the ground in a daze. Seven vampires were above me surrounding the holding area. I looked to the side and saw a power spike in the room to my right behind a door. The seven vampires jumped down. Still they weren't sure where I was until the damn powers hit me.

The jolt always causes me to lose concentration. I guess I lost my invisibility. Because I had six hissing vampires surrounding me. The seventh ran to the door where the eighth was. I wonder what is in that room.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"I'm Madison Weber Whitlock…the Great? Yeah, that's it. I'm actually not sure of what my last name is because I just got married. I don't even think he really has a last name. Last names weren't big in his time…"

I was rambling. It's kind of my thing when I get into tense situations.

"What do you think you are doing here? How did you get in here?"

"I'm sneaky?"

"Take her." Alec commanded. Two vampires grabbed me and I tried to paralyze them. Then I remembered I was wearing a full body cat suit. Not great for skin to skin contact. So I did the next best thing.

I head butted the one on the right paralyzing him and kicked the one on the left. Alec attacked me and I bent backwards and reverse kicked him behind me. I had to get in front of the humans. I couldn't have any friendly casualties. The three other vampires jumped for me. I shot up in the air to the top of the ceiling sticking to the metal. Open that box dammit.

I saw the mist cloud emitting from my body. The five who weren't paralyzed jumped for me straight into the mist. They promptly fell back down. Wow. That shit works good.

Three others ran from the bottom decks as I expected.

I jumped back to the ground as the three other vampires busted through the door. They kicked the metal door in, sending it flying towards the humans. I reached out and stopped the metal with my magnetic personality and swung it back towards the door knocking the three vampires down. They stood up quickly and I placed them in a vision underwater, the scene I saw when I dove under the ice cap with Alexander. I couldn't keep screwing around and I didn't know how long I could hold Alec's power. I ripped the hand portion of my cat suit and touched them all, freezing them in place. The mist dissipated and all 9 vampires came to life. Too bad they couldn't move. I walked up to Alec. His eyes were looking everywhere. I felt his emotions. Nothing but fear and panic. Of course I felt that from the others in the room as well, humans and vampires.

"Alec? What are you doing here? Why is the Volturi here?" He couldn't answer but his mind gave me the answer I needed. Volturi Castle attacked by the Romanians. Volturi on the run. Gathering humans from tourist spots. Heidi. Ship channel. Yachts. Carrier. Hiding. Rebuilding and regrouping. Base in Antarctica.

"Thanks. I got it all I think. Why is there a baby in that room?" I asked him pointing toward the door the eight vampire ran into with the seventh.

Wow. I can't believe…yes I can.

"You are one sorry son of a bitch Alec. So are all your friends. Have a nice time in hell."

I hated this part. The killing. Not so much the killing but the whole process of dismembering someone. Uncle Jasper says go straight for the heads and don't worry about the limbs if you don't have too.

I did it quickly. Nine headless bodies moving around. Freaky.

I lit them on fire with my hands making sure that the fire didn't get out of control. A fire on a ship is never a good thing.

I heard voices. The humans had came out of their daze with the death of Alec. They were all staring at the headless burning bodies and the burning heads.

Then the screaming started. Shit. I tried to second calm to all of them. But I wasn't that good yet. As soon as I got one group calmed the others screamed.

"BACK UP!"

That shut them up.

"I'm trying to rescue all of you but I kind of need quiet to do it. Could we keep it quiet please?"

To the crowds credit they shut the hell up.

"Good. I have a few more people I need to kill then if my husband ever decides to show up we are going to sail you home. So everybody chill okay?"

A little boy walked slowly forward.

"Are you a superhero?"

I smiled at him. He need to be set straight.

"Yes sweetie. Yes I am. But I have some more bad guys to beat okay? So you keep everyone calm for me. Can you do that?"

"Yes ma'am. What's your name?"

"Maddie."

"No, your superhero name?"

Uh. Oh. I hadn't…

"Let me get back to you on that okay?"

I began walking to where the baby was. The baby who wasn't kidnapped for food. "I will be right back. If anybody comes in here who isn't me, scream and I will hear you."

I strode to the metal door. Two gifted vampires behind it. I felt two jolts as I got closer. Dammit. I can already read powers. The electric shock thing would be a neat trick though. No point in being subtle. I used my magnetic powers to rip the door off the hinges. I heard the kid I talked to say cool under his breath.

A Spanish guy and a blonde female.

"Who the fuck are you?" May as well get the pleasantries out of the way.

"I am Eleazar. This is my daughter Kate. We do not wish to fight you. You are the daughter of Bella Swan. I can tell. She is the only other I have ever seen with such power."

"You are the guy who sold out my mother to the Volturi?"

"Uh…"

"Yeah, tell me about the child."

"She is 8 months old." I already knew this.

"Why does Aro want her?" I knew this too from Alec. I wanted it confirmed.

"She will be a shield when she grows up. A mental and physical shield."

"Where are her parents?"

"They are dead."

"How?"

"The Volturi killed them."

"Not you?"

"No."

He was telling the truth.

"Does she have other family?"

"No."

"You made her an orphan?"

"I didn't."

"Yeah, you did. My Daddy Peter is from the Old West. You know what they did with men who rode with bandits?"

"No." he whispered.

"They hung with the gang. You hang out with outlaws you suffer the same fate. Honestly I have been wanting to do this to you for a while. You have indirectly fucked with my life too many times. Who is upstairs?"

"My Mate and two other daughters. Please leave them alone."

"Yeah, uh, no, not gonna happen." I stepped forward and they both hissed preparing to fight. Too bad I couldn't fight with a baby in the room. This would have been fun.

I touched both of them. They tried to avoid it but I was too fast. I took their heads quickly. The baby was up. I grabbed her gently and walked out the door. When we reached the door I turned and stared. They both went up quickly. As soon as they were ash I snuffed out the flame.

Nice knowing you jackass. Now for the rest of the Denali's.

I walked into the room and handed the baby to a lady who seemed halfway calm.

"I'll be right back for her, okay? Can you watch her?" I knew what I had to do. Mom did it when she was my age. That kid was special and needed to be protected. It was time for me to grow up. There was not other family or coven that could protect her and not use her for their own means.

She nodded her head and I walked up the stairs to the flight deck. Looking up at the captain's bridge I saw a window was busted out. I jumped up prepared to fight and saw body parts on the ground. Three women. What was left of them. And my husband standing over them.

"Hello dear. What took you so long? I was just about to take these body parts to the flight deck to burn. Care to join me?"

"The humans?"

"Safely aboard the yacht."

"How did you do it?"

"It was easy. I kidnapped Aro."

"Where is he?"

"I ripped him apart and sent him to the bottom. I'm sure his army will find him and oput him back together. In a week or two."

"Great. Uh listen we need to talk."

"About what dear?"

"How do you feel about having kids?"

BPOV

We had landed and Peter was currently negotiating a power boat to get us where we needed to go. We just weren't sure where that was at the moment. I couldn't find Maddie or Alexander. It was frustrating. My phone rang.

"Maddie! Where are you?"

"We are on out yacht about to sail into Argentina. Listen Mom I need you to do somethings for me."

Thank God she was alright.

"Anything baby." Peter had walked over to me.

"I need you to call the Chilean Coast Guard and let them know there is an aircraft carrier twenty miles out that is filled with captives taken by a terrorist group. The humans will go along. Alexander convinced them that nobody would believe their story about vampires anyway."

"Okay. How many humans?"

"136."

Damn. My baby girl just saved 136 humans. Wow.

"Peter is doing it now." I told her glancing at Peter getting on his phone.

"Great. One more thing Mom. I need you to get diapers, baby clothes formula. Whatever it is that I will need for the trip back to Texas. Some warm things. I will get what she needs for the long term when I get home."

"What are you talking about Maddie?"

"Alexander and I have a baby girl."

Peter walked up hearing that statement. He grabbed the phone from me.

"What the hell kind of honeymoon did you two have?"


	37. Chapter 37

Don't own it

Chapter 37

PPOV

So we were back at the Casa. Jasper and Alice had confirmed what Maddie learned on the ship. The Volturi were screwed. The castle was destroyed. The Romanians had them running to the bottom of the earth. Now with no boat and no food, it wasn't looking to well for them. They had a long swim ahead of them and that is after finding Aro's body parts at the bottom of the sea.

Bella stormed into the house, door slamming behind her without her physically touching it. She thinks she is so cool. Right now she is not happy.

"Problem darlin?" I asked putting down the rancher's quarterly I had been enjoying reading.

"She won't let me do anything. She brings a baby home. She reads a few books in a minute and now she is an expert."

"Maybe she just wants to do this on her own."

"Apparently. All that we are a team , Mom, crap was a bunch of bullshit."

Maddie had quite taken to the little girl she now called Adriana. I don't think she was trying to be rude to Bella. She was just taking responsibility for her. Bella thinks Maddie is still a baby and incapable of taking care of herself, much less another baby.

"She did raid an air craft carrier full of vampires and kill one half of the witch twins and all the Volturi on board. Maybe you should cut her some slack. She did good Bella. She took responsibility for that baby. It would have been easy to leave the kid with one of the humans."

"Yeah and why? Why didn't she do that? How stupid…"

"Bella come on…"

"She is still a damn newborn!"

"She isn't acting like one."

Truth be told I agreed with Maddie's reasoning. If the Volturi already picked up on this kid, an orphanage or adoptive family wouldn't be able to protect her the way we could. The way she and Alexander could.

"Why do you take her side all the time?" Bella was getting frustrated.

"Why won't you?"

"I do! All the time!"

"No, you take her side when she is doing whatever you want her too. When she isn't, you bitch that she isn't doing what you want. She won't leave you Bella. But you need to let her grow up to be like you."

"Peter, you will never understand."

Okay, now I was getting pissed off.

"Your right, Bella. I guess I never will understand what the hell goes through your head. I guess I missed 4 years of nightmares and holding her. Only 11 years since isn't near enough to catch me up to the point that I understand. But if you way is so right why did the nightmares never stop? Because you let her feel weak!"

"Fuck you Peter!"

I got up to walk next door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

I turned and smiled. "I guess I'm going to check and see how my daughter and grandkid are doing."

Without another word I walked out leaving Bella stewing in her own pot of pissed off.

I walked into the house next door. Bella had insisted that Maddie's house be between Alice and Jasper and ours.

I saw Maddie covered in what looked and smelt like spit up and formula holding Adriana.

She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey kid." I walked up and hugged her gently, making sure to keep my shirt away from her. I didn't want that crap on me.

"Oh thank God. She has a dirty diaper and is a mess. Could you hold her while I get a clean diaper? Alexander is in San Antonio buying her…things."

Oh shit. "I don't know if it's a good idea. I haven't fed or anything lately."

"You fed as soon as we got back. Stop being a wimp and hold the baby."

Before I had a chance to come up with another excuse I found the foul smelling creature in my arms. She smiled at me. I guess I can deal with the smell okay. She was going to have jet black hair. She already had the most beautiful deep blue eyes. Now she was blowing bubbles. I hope that's not bad. Maddie came in a bit slowly if you ask me. She must have been enjoying my discomfort. She took a picture of the two of us.

"Maddie, could you change her already?"

"Yes, let me have her. I have to do this slow. Make sure I don't lose control with my touch or anything. It may take me a bit. Have a seat."

I sat as instructed.

"So how come you won't let your Momma help?"

Maddie never stopped but I saw her shoulders slump.

"She played with Adriana." She whispered.

"Yeah…"

"Then proceeded to try to mix her bottle warm it and feed her. I got no problem with that eventually but Peter I took her. I decided to make her my responsibility. That baby's parents are dead. She belongs to me now. I won't let her or her parents down. I'm not letting Mom do this for me."

"She may want to do it with you, not for you."

"I'm being possessive, aren't I? But you know how Mom can get. She can kind of take over things."

"Maybe you just have to make sure she doesn't. But you should still let her feel like she is involved a little. You know your Momma will do anything for you. She only wants you happy."

The baby started crying. Uh oh.

"What happened? Did you break her?" This was not good. Bella would never let either of us live it down.

"No." Maddie laughed. "She didn't get to finish her bottle and is still a little hungry."

Maddie placed the bottle in her mouth and shut the kid up. She kind of fed like a vampire. Bite and drink.

"I will do better Peter. I just…these books don't tell you everything. I mean I got the basics but…it's different. It's real."

"You regret it?"

"Nope." She answered without hesitation.

"Didn't you figure you did. Now if only you had a person who has gone through this who you could ask basic questions of without getting defensive. A person you trust not to try to take your baby away from you. Who could we find like that?"

Maddie grinned. "Is she super pissed at me?"

"Frustrated is more like it. You attacked that ship without waiting for Alexander."

"There were children on board."

"Children had been aboard. They wouldn't have been hurt in the next ten minutes. But if Alexander had arrived he would have wiped them out easily. There was no hurry. You could have waited. No, going after that ship was your plan from the start. You never intended to wait. You were going to be the one to save those people by yourself."

She finished changing Maddie and placed the dirty diaper in some sort of tube thing. It may have killed the smell for humans but not for us so much.

Without looking at me she asked the question that had worried her. She knew her Mom was upset. She didn't know about me.

"Are you pissed at me?"

"No. I'm proud as hell of you. Your Mom is too whether she wants to admit it or not."

She turned to look at me finally. A clean baby curled up in a blanket in her arms.

"You're proud of me?"

"You needed to do that. You needed to stand on your own. Without us there protecting you. You did exactly what I expected you to do. So yeah. I'm damn proud of you."

"Thanks Peter." She whispered.

Alec walked in about that time with a smiling Alice carrying something large and gold.

"What the hell is that?"

"This is Adriana's bed." Alex smiled. Alice was right behind him with numerous bags.

"You got her a gold colored bed?"

"Of course not. I got her a gold bed." He responded smiling bigger.

"He has such good taste Peter. We had so much fun!" Alice was in Heaven.

"Alexander she did not need a golden baby bed!"

"Why not? I lay in a golden bed when I was born."

"Take it back! I told you I wanted you to pick up one made of Oak. Not Gold. Oak."

"But darling. Look how it shines. She will love the gleam."

"When she starts teething she is going to be chewing on the side of the bed. Do you want to be the one who explains to her later that she has no teeth because you got her a gold bed?"

"Can't we use it until she starts teething?"

"That will be soon, Alexander. She is already starting to crawl around."

"Are they supposed to move so soon?" I asked.

"Yes. She is eight months old. Not an infant. If you two want to help, start baby proofing the house so she can crawl around."

"I'm sorry. Did you say baby proofing the house? Why make the house impervious to attacks from babies? Especially considering one is already here." Alex asked. This is gonna take some work.

"You have to make…never mind. Alice can you show him?"

"On it Maddie. But first we have to decorate Adriana's room."

"I decorated her room."

"Yeah, about that…nevermind. Just let me do my thing and if you don't like it we can put it back to the way…you had it."

"Alice…"

"Pick your battles Maddie. Pick your battles." I whispered to her.

With a deep sigh she walked out heading to my house. I made to follow but decided to go visit Jasper. The two ladies in my life, three now I guess, needed to have a talk.

BPOV

Ungrateful brat. Impulsive, reckless, idiot child. Why the hell did I work so hard to keep her safe for AJ for her to act so damn stupid?

"Hey Mom."

Damn. She snuck up on me. She has gotten quiet.

"Maddie."

"Can we talk?"

"You can always talk to me baby."

Maddie sat in the chair in front of mine. Adriana was feeding from her bottle.

"Mom, you know I love you more than anyone on earth right?"

I sighed. This sounded like she was breaking up with me for some reason. I had to laugh a little at the analogy. This must be where she tells me it's not me, it's her and she thinks we should just be friends.

"Of course Baby."

"I don't want you not to be involved in this. But I want to do this."

"You are doing it." I pointed out.

"You told me once that Edward Cullen, when you two were a high school item, treated you like a delicate glass and he was afraid to let you do anything on your own right?"

Shit. Why did I tell her about that?

"Yes."

"And one of the reasons you loved Dad so much and Peter is because they don't try to protect you from everything and treat you like you are capable and strong, right?"

"Yes." I admitted with a sigh.

"Mom you have treated me like breakable glass my whole life."

"Now wait just a …"

"Wait. Please? Let me talk."

I nodded my head. I felt like crying.

"I have loved that you treated me like that for most of my life. It made me feel safe. I knew no matter what I did, I had you watching my back and you wouldn't let me get hurt. But now, I don't know. Maybe I don't want to rely on you to feel safe anymore…"

"You have Alexander now right? He makes you feel safe?" Yep. Let's be friends Mom.

"No. I don't want to feel safe now. I want to feel alive. I want to rely on myself. You know what Alexander told me when I was on that bridge? He congratulated me on remembering to keep the flames down and not allow a fire to start. He didn't yell at me for rushing in."

"He should have."

"Why? You have known me literally my entire life. Why can he see that I am not helpless but you can't."

"I know you aren't helpless Maddie. Is this about warming the damn bottle? Because believe me I won't."

"No Mom. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I just, I'm scared."

"Baby, I can raise her." Finally she has some sense.

"No Mom. That's exactly what I am scared of. I want to do this. I need you to support me. Not do it for me. For once I need you to stay behind me and help me instead of staying in front of me and protecting me. Please Mom. Please do this for me. I want you involved. You have to swear not to take over. I need to do this Mom. I want to do this."

Shit. She is a baby herself. Right? She hasn't turned 19 yet.

I did it when I was 18. Damn it Peter.

"Do you think I am weaker than you were when you were my age?"

"No!"

"Then why don't you trust me? You love me. I know you love me and you know I love you. I can't live without you. But I need you to trust me."

I stared at her for a few minutes. Neither of us saying a word. There she was. My baby sitting with a baby. Honestly I never thought I would see it. I never thought I would see the day she grew up. I once thought that I would get to keep my baby forever when she turned. I was wrong.

I get to keep my daughter forever. Not my baby. She grew up over her honeymoon. It had nothing to do with sex either. It had to do with a goddamn aircraft carrier. She went in and saved those people. She would have killed the other three Denalis if Alexander had not gotten their first. She did it not because she loved killing. She did it because it had to be done. She grew up in that ship.

"I can't promise never to be overbearing. This won't be easy for me. But I will try. I really will try Maddie. I have your back. But I don't want to be called Grandma."

She smiled her gorgeous smile. Her eyes lit up when she smiled. I lived for that.

"Too bad. Unless you prefer Nana?"

Shit.

"I guess I will stick with Grandma."

She reached over and hugged me gently, the baby between us. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too, Maddie."

We sat back and she placed the baby on the floor.

'What are you doing?" I asked before I could stop myself.

She grinned at me. "Eight months. Babies need to develop their muscles. Soon she will be able to pull herself up on furniture."

"Why don't we take her home to do that? Peter has been stomping through in his boots for the past day. There is probably horse shit buried in the floor."

"Fine. I do actually need your help with something."

"Anything."

"I decorated her room but Alice has taken it on herself to redecorate it. Could you make sure that she doesn't go overboard? You always know how to handle her."

I had to laugh. She should have seen this coming. "Yeah, I think I can handle that. What theme are you using?"

"I wanted Noah's Ark. It seemed appropriate Also they both are going to need help baby proofing the house. Alexander doesn't seem to get the concept."

"How is he doing? With all this?"

"Well he seems very happy. He is always so happy it's hard to tell but he has been holding Adriana and telling her bed time stories. He even changed a diaper last night."

"So no problems?"

"Well he just bought a solid gold bed. I had to stop him from placing an ad on Craigslist for Servants/Attendants. Apparently he had ten as a child and his son had 20. He was a bit spoiled. It's a miracle he grew up to be the warrior he is. The baby has cut down on his plan to keep me in the bedroom for the next decade. Other than that he has been really good. He is trying. The bed time stories he tells are a bit nightmare inducing for a baby, but thankfully as long as I can stop him from telling them when she is two, I am hoping to avoid nightmares."

"That bad?"

'"All his stories end with him standing on a battlefield covered in blood and soaking in the victory while gazing at the slaughtered army he had just defeated. Not exactly Mother Goose. Tonight we may enter Egypt. If she can stay up that long tonight."

"We better start baby proofing and Alice proofing the house. Let's go."

"Thank you Mom."

"Anything for you Maddie."

My little girl was growing up. Now I had to let her. Something told me this was going to be tougher than bloodlust.

Four months later

We were celebrating Adriana's first birthday. Jasper found her records finally online so we knew the exact date. Her parents were killed in a car wreck. The car flew off a bridge and the baby was believed to be missing in the water and had been declared dead. No other family was alive so no one looked into the case or the search for the baby to closely. This occurred in Serbia. We were all she had. But she had Maddie and Alexander, who I admit had grown into spectacular parents. I was a phenomenal grandmother. Peter was enjoying himself too much. He wanted to sign her up for horse riding lessons. I had to remind him that she was one. He bought her the cutest little pink cowgirl hat. We made her a cake with sugar free icing which she got all over us, her face and the golden high chair Alexander insisted on as a compromise for getting rid of the golden bed. At least the seat was cushioned.

We were sitting patiently as Adriana tore open her gift wrapping with Maddie's help. She was way more interested in the paper than in what was inside. We were having fun. Life was good.

I should have been expecting the call.

I looked down and didn't recognize the number. Washington area code.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Speaking. Who is this?"

"This is Jacob Black."

"What's wrong Jacob?"

"Everything."

"Is Charlie okay?"

"Yeah he is fine. Bella they took our imprints and kids!"

"Whoa there Jake. Who took your kids?"

"Vampires from Romania. The Cullens sold us out. They told us that we had to help finish some Italian vampires and fight for them if we wanted to save our women and children. They distracted us. They attacked us from the front. There were so many. They retreated even thought they had us. We ran back to La Push to regroup. The wolf we left to protect the imprints and our children, was knocked out. They…they were gone. We got a phone call from a guy with a thick accent telling us to be in Seattle and prepared to go to Antarctica or they all died."

I looked around the room and saw everyone was standing completely still listening except Adriana who was playing with her wrapping paper and licking the icing on her fingers.

"Jake do you know where they are holding your children?"

"Yeah. The asshole called after they did and said our children would be completely safe so long as we did what the vampires asked."

"What asshole Jacob?"

"Carlisle Cullen."

Peter just got very angry.

"Do you know where they are being held?"

"He said they would be returned home after the battle but if we came near the Cullen Mansion he would be forced to kill them. At least the wives."

Carlisle Cullen. The fucking Cullen Mansion. The glass house. Would they do it? I would have said no in the past, but Carlisle sold Garrett out to protect his families asses.

"Jake stay by the phone. I will call you back in 2 minutes."

"Okay."

I ended the call and looked at my family.

"What about it guys?

"It can't be avoided." Alexander spoke up.

"What can't be avoided?" Jasper asked with a strange look. Something told me he already knew the answer. We all did.

"We will have to police the vampire world. Neither side can handle it. They have to be destroyed."

Silence. I looked at my family. We never wanted this. We could wish them luck and tell them to fight well and do as the Romanians told them too.

No. We can't. That has never been an option for us.

I took a deep breath.

"What is the plan?" Alexander spoke up

"We need Garrett and Charlotte. Garrett will need to fight with us. There may be two hundred vampires there and who knows how many werewolves. We have the power on our side. But we certainly don't have the numbers. I can take one hundred myself but the rest of you will be attacked while I am doing it. I am only so fast. Peter and Jasper can take the others. Maddie can blind, paralyze and take the senses away from as many as possible, making it easier. The Wolves of La Push will help us. It is doable. But once they are dead it will be our responsibility."

"It seems everything is." I said quietly.

"Why would the Wolves help us with their families threatened? Where is Bella going to be?" Peter asked.

"Easy Peter. The Wolves will help us because their family will be safe. I will text you when they are nad all of you can attack."

"You mean?"

"Yep. I'm going back to where it all started. This time I am finishing what I should have done a long time ago. I'm going to kill the Cullens."


	38. Chapter 38

Don't own it

I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this story. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it. It was a pairing that my friend Sabrina thought I could do something with. I hope I did you proud. Thank you too all the reviewers. Rather than writing a sequel to the Major and his Demon I have decide it is just best to continue the story. So I will begin tomorrow on continuing the Major and his Demon. I may come up with another story at the same time. I don't know. I've had some ideas floating around but I want to give TMHD the attention it deserves. This week on December 29 will be 6 months to the day that I wrote the first line of The Human Strikes Back. It was the first time in my life I had written any fiction. At all. Reading it now makes me cringe at the mistakes I made. But a few stories later I think I have gotten better. I'm going to keep working to improve and I hope you keep reading and reviewing. You guys are why this is so fun. Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas.

Chapter 38

PPOV

"Holy shit that's a lot of fucking vampires." I commented to Jasper.

"Yeah. The bonfire may melt the ice cap."

"Yeah. But I bet Maddie can whip up a snowstorm to keep it down. Right darlin?"

I winked at her and she smiled. She wasn't her usual talkative self. She had left Adriana with Char and Alice. She was worried. About a lot of things.

"Kid? You got your head right? You can't be there. Charlotte and Alice won't allow harm to come to your child. She is safe. We need you here. With us. You here?"

"I'm here Daddy Pete. No worries."

We were currently on top of a glacier. The Volturi was on one side of the ground. Aro and his two brothers were at the back of the line. Facing them were one hundred and six Romanian vampires. I counted 50 wolves but those guys had turned out to be a joke. They were all changed. A bunch of small wolves growling at the Volturi. And at the front of the line was the shape shifters of La Push. Stefan and Vladimir were sending them in first. Assholes.

I wanted to attack now. The plan was to wait until those idiots attacked each other and wait for Bella's call. As soon as that call came we signaled to the wolves who would turn and begin attacking everyone. We joined in at that point. Alexander was attacking the kings of both sides first. Throw them into chaos. The rest were ours until he was done. Then it was a race to see who killed the most.

Should be fun.

Now just to wait for the call. Shit. The battle just started.

"We attack in the middle in a phalanx. I will lead. Jasper and Peter at my sides. Garrett and Maddie bring the back."

"Phalanx? Kinda old school isn't it Alexander?" I asked.

"What can I say? I'm old school. When we get to the middle, Maddie, levitate over the ground. Shield our family from gifts. Burn body parts. Throw people around with your mind. Just do what you do darling, okay?"

"Yes dear." Maddie answered rolling her eyes.

There is my cocky bitch.

The Wolves attacked. The werewolves followed them. Volturi were attacking them. Other Volturi were trying to get around the wolves to go after Vladimir and Stefan. It wasn't working. The La Push wolves were fighting for their loved ones.

"It's not looking good Peter. We may have to help them attack the Volturi. We can't wait." Jasper noted.

I had to agree with them. My phone buzzed. Bella was there.

"Give it a few minutes. They can hold their own."

BPOV

Showing up was surreal. In my trips to Forks I had never came here. No reason too. It was an empty house. I thought of burning the house. I wish I had. My family was drawn into the middle of a war between two clans because of these assholes. My daughter had nearly been found once because of these assholes. It was time for these assholes to die. I didn't turn invisible. I walked up to the front door. Esme opened it. Figures they would send her.

"Bella." She looked around. I guess she didn't figure I would come alone.

"No hug this time Esme? I'm hurt."

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to the family. Are they here?"

"Yes, but how did you know we were?"

"A little doggy told me."

"I see. Come in then." She stepped aside.

"After you."

I followed her inside. All were present. One armed Ed. Goofball Emmett, Doctor Fang and…now where was Rose?

"Rose not around?"

"She is taking care of some things Bella."

"Oh you mean the captives you have in the basement?"

"So you know about that?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

"I can hear their thoughts. They are worried about their children and husbands and scared. I can feel them. You finally know what I can do, right Carlisle?"

"Yes. By now the whole vampire world knows what you can do."

"Bella it doesn't have to be this way. There is no reason for you to die." Edward said from the back of the room.

"Your right Edward. There is no reason I am going to die. You on the other hand…"

"Bella, if anything happens to us, I will say the word and Rose will kill everyone in the basement. You know she is capable of that. Perhaps not the children but the women she will have no problem with. Do you really want to make them orphans?" Carlisle asked.

I took a deep breath. "No Carlisle. I really don't."

I stared at them and saw them go into a daze. Alec's gift is very good. Walking up to each I touched them on the cheek paralyzing them.

The sound of tearing marble would alert Rose. I had to take this slow and quiet. I lifted myself inches above the ground and began the descent to the Cullens basement. I went invisible. At the bottom I opened the door. I stepped in to see Rose staring at the door.

"Hello Rose."

She jumped back and went to grab a woman. I stopped her. She froze in the air. I showed myself to her.

"Bella."

"Yep."

"What are you doing to me?"

"Telekinesis. Pretty cool huh? I have been getting really good at it. I can move any animate or inanimate object I want without touching it or them. Do you want to know what it feels like to fly?"

I guided her to the top of the wall and stuck her there. Hard.

"This is normally the part where I don't use any powers and just fight you straight up. Unfortunately I am on a time constraint now."

I raised my hands and her arms tore off.

She screamed. Guess it hurt.

"Besides I beat your ass once already. We know who the better fighter is. You kidnapped women and children. You gotta burn. Nothing personal. You fucking bitch."

I touched her with my hand on fire. She lit up like a bonfire. The imprints were screaming and I sent calm their way. As soon as Rose was ashes I stopped the fire with my breath. Turning to the imprints I told them to stay. I texted Peter that the children were safe. Time to deal with the rest.

PPOV

My phone buzzed.

"It's time." Jasper and Alexander smiled. I looked back and Garrett was smiling. Maddie had a murderous look on her face.

It was time indeed.

We slid down the glacier and hit bottom.

"Wolves!"

Half of the wolves turned on those behind them. The other half continued to fight the Volturi. We bowled into the middle of the battle and comprised a circle of vampires and shape shifters. Maddie rose above the ground thirty feet. She had been getting much better at levitating. The gathered vampires circled us. The fighting around us had stopped. The vampires and weres from both sides were standing and staring at the circle of wolves and vampires in the middle of the battlefield. Then they were staring at the little brunette floating above us.

I heard our names being whispered in the crowd. Garrett, Peter, the God of War. Why can't I have a cool nickname like that?

The kings from both sides stood up. I suppose they were about to say something.

At least until Alexander took off after them. He went for the Romanian leaders first.

"Attack!" I yelled.

We broke into the throng of vampires. I began swinging and biting and tearing at everything I could get my hands on. One on one battle didn't matter at this moment. All that mattered was destruction. I heard screams behind me. Jasper must be feeling the crowd with terror. I saw fireballs hitting weres. The wolves were chewing and attacking in pairs.

"The Romanian leaders are down!" I heard Aro yell to his troops. I looked up and saw my son in law standing with two heads in his hands.

"Maddie catch!" Alexander smiled.

He tossed the heads towards Maddie who was still floating. She turned and looked. The heads were ash before they reached her. The Romanian contingent stared in horror. Aro screamed for joy. At least until Alex looked at him and smiled.

Alex raced over the tops of the vampires who now continued fighting like he was crowd surfing. Asshole stepped on my head as he ran by. I swear I heard him giggle like a little girl.

I got hit in the jaw and quickly found myself covered by four snarling vampires. One pulled my head back. I felt his teeth on my neck.

Not going out like this. I pushed off the ground and twisted in the air landing on my back with him and one other under me. Turning around I bit through both their heads, unfortunately the other two vampires pulled me up. I turned to fight them and saw they were pushed back by air.

I looked above the ground at Maddie who winked at me. I smiled at her until I saw her get hit by a boulder. She lost her balance and fell into the throng of vampires fighting. I began tearing into the middle, trying to get to her.

Maddie POV

Dammit I hate falling on my ass! Who the hell is throwing boulders? Fighting was going on around me but no one was attacking me at the moment. A couple vampires fell in pain on front of me for no reason.

That can only mean… The jolt hit me like a lightning bolt.

"Jane."

"And who might you be?"

"I'm the wife of the guy who is currently tearing your king's heads off."

"Ahh. The one who killed my brother?"

"Nope. I killed your brother. If you were wondering he went out like a bitch."

She attacked me. Bitch was quick. I was hit in the stomach and the face and before I knew it I was on my back.

"YOU are going to feel more pain than anyone in history." She stared at me and I waited.

Finally I stood up and brushed the snow off my suit.

"You don't know who I am do you?"

She moved to attack again and I opened the brand new shiny Christmas wrapped box in my head.

"Pain."

She fell to the ground clawing at her face and screaming.

I walked up to her and grabbed her by her tight little pony tail.

"I would love to do this all day. You deserve it. But unfortunately for me and lucky for you there is a battle going on. So good bye."

I ripped her hair back and bit. Her head fell off with no effort. A glare and she was up in smoke.

I turned and couldn't see anyone from my family. Volturi was fighting Romanians. Somewhere my family was fighting everyone. I began running through the crowd touching everyone I could grab, leaving paralyzed bodies behind me. I finally found Jasper. He looked like a demon from hell. His clothes were torn. He had venom all over him. I immediately saw three new bite marks on his neck. But he seemed to be enjoying himself. I froze the ones he was fighting and he looked a little annoyed. He tore the limbs patted me on the back and jumped back into the crowd, knocking a vampire off who had gotten on top of Wolf. I saw Garrett kicking a vampire and laughing loudly. He looked at me and screamed.

"NOW THIS IS A FUCKING PARTY, MADDIE!"

My family is a bunch of lunatics. Wonder what Mom is doing?

BPOV

I walked slowly up the stairs. I grabbed each Cullen and tossed them into the yards. Their eyes were moving. They knew what happened. Emmett looked especially frantic.

I hopped out the shattered glass into the backyard facing the river. It really was a pretty place. I unfroze the Cullens.

"Go ahead and call Rose, Carlisle. See what happens now."

"What did you do to her?" Emmett screamed.

"I burned her. I turned her into nothing."

Like I expected the idiot ran at me. So typical. Attacks like a newborn.

I slid under him. Carlisle attempted to grab me from behind. I threw my hand back throwing him back thirty feet, never touching him. I was doing this one on one. Emmett swung again. He was strong but not very fast. Not after sparring with Peter, Jasper and Alexander the Great. I let him swing three more times before placing a sidekick to his head. He rolled over onto his stomach from the ground to get up. Dumb. Never leave your neck exposed. I jumped on his back and bit through the back of his neck. I couldn't get through the thick bastard in one bite. He raised up and I flew back landing on my feet.

"Hey big brother." He turned to look, holding his head on with his hand. I jumped over his head grabbing his curly black hair and ripping his head from the body. I burnt it in my hand while staring at the remaining Cullens.

"Carlisle, Esme. I've been a bad girl and killed Rose and Emmett. Don't you want to punish me? Take away my Volvo or something""

Edward tried to run and I held him back with my mind.

"You stay right there Edward. No one is going anywhere today except Hell." I pressed him with my telekinesis to the ground. Esme and Carlisle took the opportunity to attack me at once. Since they couldn't do it themselves I suppose using powers won't hurt. I disappeared and shot up to the sky. They stood on the ground looking around. Looking in the air. I floated behind them.

"Psst."

They turned and I flipped back allowing my feet to kick them back into Edward. They stood and I reached out to the sky. Two bolts of lightning struck them.

I floated towards them. I didn't have too. But the effect was cool.

"Bella please…"

"Don't beg Carlisle. You know by now that you can't defeat me. The only question left to you is if you are going to go out like a man or the coward you have been since I have known you."

Esme attacked first. I stepped to the side and as she ran by grabbed her neck. Her own momentum twisted her head off.

I tossed it to Carlisle.

"Esme." He whispered.

"It was." I lit her head on fire while still in Carlisle's hands. He screamed and dropped her head. Looking up at me he finally looked like a vampire. Took him long enough.

"You fucking bitch!"

He swung at me. Eight times. I dodged 4 and blocked 4. He was not fast. He was not a fighter. But he was trying so hard. I dropped and leg swept him. He hit the ground and I straddled him. I began hitting him in the face until his head began cracking. I continued to hit him. I was screaming. My fist hit dirt. I was confused at first until I realized I had punched through his head. That had to hurt. I lit him and jumped off. I turned and looked at Edward fucking Cullen. He looked scared. I just beat his "father's" head into nothing. I suppose he should be. I smiled at him.

"So it looks like it is down to us Edward. The Lion and the Lamb. Want to guess which one of us is which?"

Peter POV

I couldn't get to Maddie. I couldn't see her. I bit through an arm and ran to a crowd. The crowd was knocked down. Alex. I felt the vampire behind me. He jumped on my back. Big guy. I prepared to flip him off when he was gone. I turned around and saw him levitating in the air. I ripped his legs off and sure enough he lit up quickly. I turned and there was my daughter.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." She smiled. Suddenly I heard silence. Alex was standing there smiling. Garrett, Jasper were thirty feet away. Headless bodies everywhere. The wolves were limping but all seemed alive. Other than the wolves and us, everyone on the field was dead.

Jasper was pissed.

"What the hell Alexander? He was mine!"

"You were taking too long. I want to get back to my baby girl."

I had to laugh.

"Well, I guess we are in charge now." I commented.

"If there is anyone left to be in charge of." Jasper replied.

"You guys have fun ruling the vampire world. I'm heading back to Louisiana." Garrett said smiling.

"The fuck you are. You are just as much as fault for this as we are." Jasper told him glaring. Maddie ran up to me and hugged me.

"Did you get bit?"

"Only slightly baby girl. What about you?"

"As if." She answered rolling her eyes.

Alexander was laughing. "I can't believe you guys! You look like hell! Your clothes are torn. Your hair looks horrible Look at me! Not a hair out of place. Jasper you got bit. Peter you got bit slightly. I swear you all act like you have never taken on two hundred vampires before. Amateurs. All of you. Would any of you like to know how many I killed, taking my time? Would you? The only one who could match me on this field was my beautiful wife. I wish my mother in law could see…Wait."

He took his phone out and took a picture of us, texting it to Bella. I admit we did look rough. None of our shirts survived except Maddie's and Alex's. The Wolves were now human and naked and looked like they had been on an all night bender.

Maybe the picture would make a nice Christmas card next year.

"I need to call your Mom." I told Maddie pulling out my phone. I and no doubt she could kill the Cullens. I was just worried she would get carried away and blow up Forks.

BPOV

"Bella please. Don't. Let me go and I will never…you will never hear from me again."

"You got that right Edward. I will never hear from you again."

I jumped into a tree.

"As if you could outrun me!"

I jumped down and pulled a root out of the bottom and tossed it over his head.

"As if you could fight me off!"

I landed in front of him and walked up inches from his face.

"As if I would need any of that." I whispered. "I am the most dangerous predator in the world. I am designed to kill."

The look on his face was priceless. I smelt fear. It made my demon rise to the surface.

"I tell you what Edward. Let's make this fair. You can't use your power so I won't use my infinite powers. I will even not use my right arm. I promise. Let's do this."

He didn't make a move so I slapped him with my left hand. He dropped to his knees. I kicked him in the face. He fell back on his ass.

"Fight me you fucker! Fight me! For once be a man!"

He tried to sweep my leg and I jumped over. He was quick. He always was. I flipped back. He rushed me. I did a cartwheel to the side using my left arm. He turned quickly and swung. I dodged. I let the others feel they were doing well. No way, no how was he getting a shot on me. He swung again and I ducked again. This time striking with my left palm into his abdomen and followed with a left elbow into his jaw. He fell back, but was on his feet in a split second charging me. I did a forward kick and sent him into the trees.

"Edward we need to talk. Why don't you come into the woods with me?" I grabbed his hair and tossed him deep into the woods. I caught him by the neck before he hit ground and slammed him into the ground. He lay back, not moving. He was done.

"Are you ready to end this?" I asked him.

"What do you think killing me will solve Bella?" He whispered.

"Well, I was thinking about that on the way up here. Want to know what I came up with? You won't be kidnapping anymore kids." I bit his neck. I hated to touch him with my mouth but I did tell him I wouldn't use my right arm. I grabbed his head from his body, holding him by the hair. I lit my hand on fire and watched his blinking head burn. Looked like he wanted to scream. Nothing personal Edward. You don't mess with kids. And you sure as hell don't fuck with me.

I lit the rest of him and ran into the basement of the house. The wives and kids were there. I smelled blood.

"Is one of you injured?"

I looked in the corner and saw a cute little boy cuddled into the side of a pretty Quileute woman. I slowly walked up to him.

Getting on one knee I smiled at him.

"You okay buddy?"

"I..I cut my hand on some glass on the floor."

I saw his hand was bleeding.

"What's your name?"

"Ephraim Black."

I ripped the bottom of my shirt off about two inches. I gently took his hand and wrapped the cloth around it.

"You keep this on and squeeze. The bleeding will stop soon. Your momma can check it upstairs to make sure no glass is in the cut okay?"

"Thank you ma'am."

"You can call me Bella. You know I used to make mud pies with your daddy and aunts."

"You did?"

"I sure did." I stood up.

"The Cullens are dead. Who wants to go home?"

The women were not as excited as I thought they would be. I felt my cell phone go off and I answered.

"Hey baby. Bad guys all dead? Everybody okay?"

"Bad guys dead and family and wolves all accounted for. How about you?"

"Cullens are dead. Hurry back. I miss my family."

"On our way darlin."

"See you at home. I am going to get these women and children home, say his to Charlie since I am here and be on the first plane to San Antonio."

I looked back at the women.

"All the wolves are safe. The bad guys are dead. Let's go home."

They relaxed. They all smiled. A few hugged me. It was a touching moment even if they did step back a second after touching me. I get it. The cold skin can be weird at first.

We all walked upstairs. I walked into the garage and saw a Mercedes, a Volvo, a black SUV, a Lamborghini. Great. I looked back. 6 women and 12 children.

Taking out my phone I called Dad.

"Bella?"

"Hey Dad."

"Where are you?"

"In front of the Cullen's former mansion. I need you to gather some La Push people and some cars and get over here to take these women and kids home."

"You did it? You rescued them?"

"I'm going to ignore the shock in your voice and assume that is happiness. Now come on. You can piss on the Cullen's ashes if you want but you better hurry. The wind is kicking up."

Thirty minutes later a caravan of cars pulled up. Charlie and Sue ran to me. Charlie wrapped me in a hug.

"Oh my God baby. What about Maddie? The wolves?"

"Yeah, the wolves are okay. Probably a bit cold even for them. Maddie is fine. Peter is fine, everybody is fine."

"The vampires?"

"Toast."

"Which side?"

"All of them Dad. All of them."

I turned and saw the wives and kids being loaded into vehicles. Sue walked up and hugged me.

"Thank you so much Bella."

I was a little shocked but returned her hug. I backed up and she had tears in her eyes.

"Two of those children are my grandchildren." Sue told me.

"I thought I saw the family resemblance. By the way Dad. You need to come to Texas in the next couple weeks. You are a great grandfather."

'What are you talking about?"

"Maddie has a baby."

The look on his face was worth the trip.

"How is that even possible?"

"Remember hearing about the 136 humans who were rescued off the Chilean Coast from terrorists?"

"Yes."

"Those weren't terrorists. They were vampires. Maddie raided the boat and saved the people on it. There was a Serbian Baby on board. The vampires killed the baby's parents and brought her along because she would be a rare vampire if turned. Maddie saved her. The baby has no other family so Maddie has taken it on herself to raise the child. Hence, you are a great grandfather. Congratulations."

"Wait a minute. Little Maddie raided a boat filled with vampires? Where the hell were you?"

"About a mile underground in Mexico."

"She has a baby now? I mean she is taking care of…"

"Yep. Her name is Adriana. She just turned one. Come see her old man."

I hugged Dad one more time and turned to leave.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"You're a grandmother at 36. Karma is a bitch huh?"

I had to laugh.

"Love you too dad. I'll be sending plane tickets in a couple weeks. Sue I hope you can come."

"I will be there Bella."

PPOV

3 years later.

"Whatever you do son, do not say anything to Maddie about watching Cinemax after dark. If you do then you won't be able to watch it with us again. Understand?" I asked Alexander.

"I understand. I promise. Mum's the word. Now can we watch Alabama Jones and the Crystal G String tonight?"

I looked at Jasper who nodded. "He's ready, Peter."

Bella walked into the living room, Alice following her.

"Got bad news for you boys. Maggie from Ireland just called. A nomad is in a territory dispute and she is making a boatload of newborns. Somebody has to go tone it down. Maggie is worried about the attention it might bring to her coven."

"Why can't she handle it?"

"I asked her that. She told me it wasn't her job." Bella replied rolling her eyes.

"How many newborns?" I asked.

"Only 6 so far. But the other nomad in the dispute is considering making some baby vamps himself. I'll give you two a map of where they are going to be tomorrow." Bella said offhandedly.

"Now wait a damn minute. It is your turn to go out. 8 vampires shouldn't require more than two of us. You and Maddie are next on the rotation."

"Yeah, not gonna happen Cowboy. We girls have to get Adriana ready for her recital tomorrow night. You and Jasper can go."

"I want to go to the recital tomorrow night! Fuck Maggie!"

"If you leave now you can make it back in time. Assuming you can handle your business in a few hours on the ground."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Why can't Alexander go?" I asked looking at Jasper who had already given up without a fight and was walking to pack his things.

"Adriana needs her Daddy there, Peter." Bella casually replied.

"What about Garrett? She needs me there too. Right?" I hoped.

Bella let out a deep breath. Her way of telling me that the discussion was ended.

"Call Garrett. He went to the Congo last month with Charlotte to take care of that vampire who slaughtered that whole village. Maybe he will do you a favor."

"I'll pay him." Garrett was a sucker for money. Not that the bastard needed it.

"I'll pick him up on the way Peter. Enjoy the recital." Jasper said walking in with a duffel bag.

"Don't you want to make the recital?"

"You know, I really do, but uh, I guess duty calls and all."

"You don't want to go do you? Wait till I tell Maddie."

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't."

"You will talk Garrett into it?"

"Yep. I got your back, old man. Go be a Grandpa."

Jasper kissed Alice goodbye and headed out the door. Bella sat on my lap.

"You got out of that one smooth enough."

"It was you and Maddie's turn."

"True but we have to be here. Moms, Dads and Grandmas and Aunts are indispensable. Grandpas are expendable."

"Ouch. How nervous is Maddie?"

"Pretty damn nervous. It should be fun to watch. I'm thinking of putting a shield around Adriana so Maddie can't see her future."

"That's cold, Bella."

"Maddie shouldn't be so over protective. I'm sure Adriana will be great."

I held in my laugh.

"Don't say a word Peter. I've been doing very well."

"You have sweetie. Why don't you head to the hot tub and I will be over in a bit?"

She kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

Alexander looked at me.

"So I'm confused. We are watching Alabama Jones tonight, right?"

"You bet your ass, we are Alexander."

I kicked back and stretched my legs. Life was pretty good.

The end. For now?


End file.
